Pattern of the Force
by CrazyMich
Summary: Ben Skywalker finds something unexpected on Tatooine as the galaxy prepares once again for the rise of the Sith FINISHED
1. Son of the Sons

Chapter 1: "The Son of the Suns."  
  
He knew the place well.  
  
He came to the little grove of Fasha trees with their jade colored leaves and buds of violet hue. The trees were a strange mixture of Vong biotechnology and the force of nature that combined since the war against the extragalactic invaders. The tree trunks vibrated orange veins that showed through the rough bark and appeared to pulse in tandem with the sun's rays. Red and yellow vines twisted up the tree trunks in a dance that only the Force knew. Auna vines they were called. They had become the indigenous fauna of the fourth moon of the gas giant Yavin.  
  
So much had changed about the planet since it had been terra formed by the Vong, but it was all on the surface. Deep down it was still a planet full of lush growth, a planet full of vibrancy, and a planet that showed the struggles of life and death.  
  
He knew each and everyone of these subjects from the Fasha trees to the struggle of life and death. He had been born during that struggle, had been a part of the struggle even before his birth.  
  
Tracing a finger along a yellow Auna vine, disturbing luminescent Thespa flies as he went, he followed it's trail to where it wound around a block of Alderaniaan marble. The scarlet veined, deep black marble seemed a living thing all on it's own, blending beautifully among the planets multihued flora.  
  
His fingers now scooped inside the grooves of the characters that were engraved standing out white against the marble.  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker  
  
Ben Skywalker knelt before his mother's grave and smiled sadly at the tombstone. "I'm sorry I'm late," he whispered, hesitant to disturb the calming peace of the jungle with spoken words.  
  
Whenever his schedule allowed, Ben never missed a day without visiting his mother's grave. Although, his memories were of seldom but profound quiet time with her and his father, or with them and his aunt and uncle's family, he and his mother had been very close. Sometimes he found it difficult not to resent the fact that she had been taken away from him before he was ready.  
  
Twisting his finger around one of the blades of the long blue grass that nearly reached his midsection when he knelt, he sought out the calming waves of the Force. At sixteen, Ben Skywalker had seen more death then he cared to remember, enough heartache. Some amongst the Order said that he would be a strong Jedi, with both his parents strong in the Force, and nonetheless, Luke and Mara Skywalker.  
  
A burst of strong wind blew through his longish cinnamon hair. In his youth it had been the red-gold color that showed the mark of each of his parents, but as he aged his hair had darkened and now was a more ruddy brown. Subconsciously, he ran a hand through the locks and squinted the blue-green eyes that had of late been hinting of the grey that he'd been born with. The grey hue usually came out when he was in a bad temper or if he were upset over something.  
  
If his mother had been alive to see the grey color in his eyes today, she would've sat him down and grilled him until he spilled his thoughts.  
  
Now he was only left with these one-sided conversations. Still, they did help to focus his thoughts when he needed the turbulent swirl that was spinning in his head to be slowed and stilled.  
  
He took a deep breath, the natural hesitancy that had always come when she was alive still clung to him as steep as instinct. "My dreams have continued," he started. "From talking with Father the planet must be Tatooine. I definitely see sand dunes stretch out endlessly. He has strictly forbidden me to go. I've been taking more of my solo trips then he would like and he's beginning to worry."  
  
He refrained from explaining to Mara that his father was more than irate that he had taken off in his allotted X-Wing once more. Luke had been off of Yavin IV and left Ben under the direction of his cousin Jacen Solo. Imagine when Jacen had come into his room to start early morning exercises and found that his sixteen-year-old cousin had skipped out in the middle of the night. Well of course Jacen, being the good Jedi and nephew, had contacted Luke and had explained that Ben had gone missing. It hadn't been long before his father had found him on the planet Naboo, looking over a glass like body of water that was in the area known as the Lake Country. Naboo was one of the planets that hadn't been reformed by the Yuuzhan Vong. Just as Tatooine was.  
  
"The last time I dreamed there was a voice. I don't recognize it, but it commands me to go to the planet I dream of," he explained. "The compulsion grows stronger every day. I know that I promised that I would obey Father more but I cannot ignore this compulsion." He snorted softly. "You always said that he and I were more alike then we thought. Perhaps you should never have explained to me that Father disobeyed his Masters."  
  
He could imagine her laughter at this last comment. She had always laughed at his sarcasm. If he thought on it, she'd had been right. He and his father got into more arguments because they were alike, than because of their differences. It was like the same polar ends of a magnet being pushed together, they rubbed off each other the wrong way. Still, he loved his father as much as he loved his mother. Just sometimes he felt as though his father was bent on suffocating him, watching over his shoulder as if waiting for him to reveal a secret  
  
"Perhaps you could have talked him into letting me go. You always managed to sooth our arguments," Ben continued. Drawing a shuddering breath, Ben looked to the gas giant Yavin. "But I have to go."  
  
The Force was leaving him little choice. It spoke loudly in his dreams. Was it really the Force who spoke to him in his dreams or something different? Jacen often explained that his 'Vongsense' sometimes gave him information through his dreams. It had been his empathy with the Yuuzhan Vong that had finally allowed the two different galaxies to co-exist together, to let their differences become tolerated. And for them to find a common ground in life.  
  
Brushing aside a red Auna vine, he kissed the two of his fingers and touched them to the engraved lightsabers above her name.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
...............  
  
Practiced ease allowed Ben to make his way to his X-Wing without being sighted by any of his family or family friends that might hint to his extracurricular activity. All he needed was to make it out of the hanger and into the atmosphere before his father figured out that he was missing.  
  
No one understood how difficult it was to hide from Jedi parents, especially a Jedi Master. He was sure that his father had radar set on him, a spy network that kept an eye on his whereabouts no matter wherever he may go. Ben had to admit that he enjoyed the chase. He enjoyed all the many ways he could sneak out of the temporary Jedi quarters, which was home while the Jedi Temple was being restored on Coruscant. Not really restored but rebuilt. The one time city-wide planet had been subjected to the terra forming of Yuuzhan Vong technology and was now as lush and green as Yavin IV; on the surface anyhow. If you burrowed deep enough, as Ben had done on ne of his excursions, you could find the underground levels that still showed it's technological age.  
  
Hopping agilely into the cockpit seat, Ben lowered the canopy over his head, planting his helmet and slipping his gloves on. Repulsors hummed to life as he switched them on, filling the hanger bay with their mechanical whir. Not all the crafts in the hanger bay would emit such a sound.  
  
Yuuzhan Vong Coralskippers sat in their nutrient cradles, in the living version of powering down. To some they were repulsive twists of rocks like material, but to Ben they displayed a beauty as natural to him as his own X- Wing, despite his preferrence, much like his father, to tinkering around in engines and parts.  
  
The X-Wing rose out of the hanger bay and Ben transmitted his flight pattern out of the planets atmosphere. It was never known whether he was going on an errand for the Jedi or one of his own personal jaunts, so he was quickly allowed passage as he deftly set his assigned flight path.  
  
Absently he guided his ship, not that there was much traffic at this time in Yavin IV's cycle. He hadn't left his father a message and he knew that Luke would worry, he always worried. As if Ben hadn't proven himself capable. Jacen and Jaina would tell him that it was a father's perogative, that they had suffered the same thing, and with time it would pass. However, Ben had watched his uncle Han and he had observed that anytime his cousins told Uncle Han of a mission his uncle paled just noticeably. To Ben's way of thinking, Uncle Han hadn't ceased worrying about his children, he had just learned to hide it better. At this point in his life, Ben would accept it if his father could be a little more circumspect.  
  
He was just about to key in a message to his father, to let Luke know where he was when his own communications light blinked, and it's indicator beeping.  
  
Frowning, Ben keyed it on. "Apprentice Skywalker," he said into his helmet's inset microphone.  
  
"Good morning, Ben," came Luke's voice into his ear.  
  
Uh-oh  
  
"Good morning, Father. Sleep well?" Ben didn't know what else to say, he never did when he was caught in his disobedience. It was as if his guilt flourished just then.  
  
There was a momentary pause and Ben could feel Luke collecting his thoughts.  
  
"You didn't sleep well, your agitation was very evident in the Force." That was a typical answer from his father, diplomatically put, but without pointedly answering him.  
  
"Is that how you knew where I was?"  
  
"That and I followed you to your mother's grave sight," the tension at the mention of his dead wife filled the distance between them, "I know we encouraged you to trust your feelings Ben, but the next time you feel such urgings, talk to me instead of taking off on your own. I'm not your enemy Ben."  
  
Ben should have realized that Luke, as not only his father but a Jedi Master, would have sensed his anxiety in the Force. Not only had he worried his father without purpose but he had reminded his father of the pain Luke felt when he thought of his lost wife. "I'm sorry, Father. I promise I'll seek your next time."  
  
"Good," Luke said, simply sounding pleased. "Contact me when you reach Tatooine."  
  
Ben's ginger eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You mean you're letting me go?"  
  
"On two conditions," amusement laced Luke's words, "One, that you contact me as soon as you reach Tatooine, because I want to know that you arrive safely; and two, stop by Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut."  
  
Ben was all to willing to hold to the conditions that his father set, but couldn't help notice the way Luke tripped over the name 'Obi-Wan'. To Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi was a legend that he really didn't know. But Ben Kenobi had been Luke's father-like mentor, a very real person. Luke referred to his honored mentor by his former name instead of his latter because he knew that it put Ben at ease. Ben could really never know that the fondness that filled Luke's voice when he spoke his son's name was for him or for a that beloved mentor.  
  
"Yes, Father," Ben agreed, quickly.  
  
"Even if it is night cycle on Yavin, Ben," Luke admonished, and Ben could almost see his raised finger, holding a stern pose.  
  
Smiling at the predictability his father often showed, Ben nodded despite the fact that his father couldn't see him. "Even then, Father. But why visit Master Kenobi's hut?" Ben never addressed Kenobi by any other means. It was always 'Master Kenobi'.  
  
"You are not the only one to feel the Force's will, Ben. Safe journey, my son. And may the Force be with you," Luke said warmly.  
  
"May the Force be with you, Father," Ben returned the customary Jedi greeting, equaling his father's loving tone.  
  
He did love Luke. Especially at times like these.  
  
Ahead the pinpricks of distant stars called to him. One in particular pulling harder then the rest: Tatooine, he could only distinguish it from all the other star formation because he had pulled up his star charts. With a burst of pseudo motion, Ben's X-Wing shot into lightspeed.  
  
...............  
  
After contacting his father, Ben had decided to visit Master Kenobi's hut first. Although he always thought of the man in an honorary fashion, he did feel a certain kinship with the Jedi he had been named for.  
  
It was early morning on Tatooine and the second sun had just crested over the horizon, bathing the sand dunes in long shadows that were slightly lightened by the rays of Tatoo I. Angling his X-Wing towards the flattened area just outside of the hut, Ben brought his ship down in a puff of blasted sand.  
  
The postflight was as quick as he had been able to modify the X-Wing. In that instance he took after Uncle Han and Jaina. They were forever trying to make their ships that fastest and had not been above a friendly race. Or a friendly wager. Aunt Leia, of course, shunned such antics, however, she always wore a loving smile when she admonished her husband and daughter.  
  
Popping the cockpit, he hauled himself up and over the edge of the canopy and ejected his ladder, attaching it to the side. As he climbed he once again mused over the idea of modifying his X-Wing to take an astro droid. Although considered outdated, Ben preferred them to his cold navicomputer and automatic mechanic system. He knew that Luke never went anywhere without his astro droid Artoo and that the squat cylindrical droid was a part of the family. He wanted something much the same.  
  
Ben pulled off his helmet and gloves and flung them into his canopy before the cover snapped down. They were the only part of customary X-Wing gear that he wore, his other clothing consisted of the Jedi traditional robe, leggings, and tunic. He preferred them to the form fitting shipsuits that some of the other members of the Order wore.  
  
The heat of two suns hit him, but not as hard as he had expected. No doubt once Tatoo II came to its apex overhead he would take back this thought. This was Ben's first trip to Tatooine.  
  
He took a lazy turn around to examine the sand covered dunes. There was very little to distinguish from the sand, yet Ben felt he knew Tatooine as well as he did Yavin IV, where he had grown up. Save for the first years of his life when he had hidden with young Jedi at the Maw Installation while his parents and family fought the war against the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Drawing his attention back to the hut that had housed one of the lone Jedi Knights, Ben's sense in the Force flared.  
  
What you seek is in here. It was the voice from his dreams. A strong voice that carried a hint of sadness along with its cultured lilt. A male voice.  
  
Hesitance filled Ben as he came to the front of Master Kenobi's hut. Despite the kinship he didn't feel right about intruding on the dead Jedi's privacy. He knew that his father had visited Tatooine from time to time to search amongst Master Kenobi's things in an attempt to learn more about the Jedi and the man himself, and also to preserve a little bit of the old Order.  
  
Ben thought his hesitance utter foolishness but no matter how hard he convinced himself he couldn't deny the tingling sensation in the back of his head.  
  
Mustering his courage, he palmed the door open and stepped in. The automatic lights had ceased working long ago and twin suns' rays drifted in through the slim windows casting the main room in light and shadow. Ben's unease stepped up another notch and he subconsciously arranged himself in a guard position.  
  
Then he saw a flicker in the large shadow and an old, decrepit Yuuzhan Vong warrior stepped out into the light of pale blue, as Ben grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it.  
  
"Jeedai," the warrior hissed.  
  
"What are you doing here? And to what clan does your honor hold?" Ben snapped, not feeling the fear towards the Vong warrior that members of his Order might have fifteen years ago.  
  
"Are you Jeedai infidel?" the creature continued without moving further into the light and closer to Ben's lightsaber.  
  
Infidel? The Yuuzhan Vong had ceased calling the native members of this galaxy in such a defaming way after the war had ended. By the looks of the Vong, he may have been on Tatooine long enough to have had no knowledge of the war's end. The warrior did have the customary crushed nose, deformed facial scarring, and tatoos that were customary to that time period.  
  
He eyed Ben under the sloped forhead of his people.  
  
"I am Jedi," Ben answered, not willing to lie to this creature even if it did save his skin.  
  
To Ben's surprise the Vong warrior deflated in relief. "Then my wait comes to an end and I can die with honor."  
  
"You have not answered me," Ben said, using his best commanding voice. In Ben's mind the warrior was being blasphemous just by being in his father's beloved mentor's home.  
  
The Vong warrior stumbled forward a step and beat a fist against his chest. "I am Vansar Tan, domain Tan holds my honor. And I, young Jeedai, am here to secure the safety of the gift to your people."  
  
Ben lowered his saber but did not switch it off. "Gift?"  
  
"To the Jeedai it had to be given. The priestess Laran insisted on it. I was commanded to guard it here until one of your kind came to retrieve it," the Vong warrior regarded Ben in what the boy could only interpret as fear. "You have come to retrieve it?"  
  
Ben nodded with feigned confidence. "That's why I'm here." It was partially true, whatever had been the forces that had compelled him here it was evident that it was for this purpose.  
  
"Follow me young Jeedai," the Vong directed and backed into the shadows.  
  
"I'm Ben Skywalker," Ben supplied his name, getting fed up with being called 'young Jeedai'.  
  
The Vong warrior did not react to his words but gave a pointed glare at Ben's lightsaber. "Do you think to attack an unarmed warrior?"  
  
Suddenly noticing that his blade was still in his hands, Ben made a show of shutting down the energy blade and attaching it to his belt. "Forgive me, domain Tan, I did not mean you dishonor."  
  
The Vong warrior's head snapped around to gaze at him in surprise. "The Jeedai have learned much about our ways since I was given my assignment."  
  
Vansar lead him into what must have been Master Kenobi's bedroom. It was cluttered in objects that Ben couldn't imagine had any meaning for Master Kenobi. A temperature unit that showed the Vong's natural abhorrence for mechanics sat in one corner; a threadbare mat that could have been used in meditation; and a black, red veined rock that brought to mind his mother's gravestone, rested on a small dresser . However, the thing that stood out in the humble room was the cot bed that had been leaned against the wall and in its place was a block of two meters width and about a meter high. Underneath its hard, thin translucent membrane green gelatinous sludge slushed around a human man.  
  
Ben gaped at the sight for a whole ten seconds before he dropped beside the encasement. "Your gift is a captive being?" he asked harshly, feeling bile rise in his throat. "How long has he been in here?"  
  
"He is the gift infidel," Vansar answered. "And we have been restoring him for fifteen years."  
  
Fifteen years? Without care for how Vansar would react, Ben grabbed for his lightsaber once again, thumbed it, on and carefully shaved the hard crust. Tossing it aside, he dug fists full of the green sludge away from the poor man's practically naked body save for the stitch of cloth that covered his waist. Several minutes passed before Ben got the poor man free of the sludge and uncovered the strange umbilical that came out of the his mouth.  
  
"Can I remove this safely?" Ben asked, finally feeling calm return from his frantic anger.  
  
Vansar nodded. "The oombassl has done it's job."  
  
Ben's hackles rose at the casual tone of the Vong warrior. Disregarding it, however, he pulled the umbilical away from the man's mouth as quickly as he could without doing obvious damage. Ben was really struggling with his anger at this point. He couldn't imagine what this poor man would go through if, and that was a big if, he lived through this.  
  
As the last of the umbilical came free, the man gave a shuttering intake of air and then coughed up a mouthful of the green sludge. Ben helped him to sit up and clear his passage ways.  
  
As the man coughed and hacked, Ben gently cleared some of the residual sludge from his face and for the first time took stock of the man's features. His eyes were a startling blue, the color of ice. He had a cleft chin very similar to Ben's own and his hair was the color of chestnuts.  
  
Several moments passed before the man could breath without a hacking sensation and he glanced around the room in such utter confusion that Ben's heart went out to him.  
  
"Where am I?" the man's voice showed the long disuse it had endured during his captivity.  
  
Vansar just stood their as if waiting.  
  
Taking a calming breath, Ben answered, "You are on the planet Tatooine." He did not want to explain the passage of time to this man right now. He figured once he got him to Mos Eisley's med center he could tell him then. "What is your name, sir?"  
  
"I'm Anakin Solo, Jedi Knight," the man--no Anakin--said.  
  
Ben had to catch his jaw before it hit the floor. It couldn't be! His cousin Anakin had been dead for...fifteen years!  
  
Shooting an accusatory glance at Vansar, the only thing that kept Ben from throttling the Vong warrior was that it would certainly throw them in another war. This poor man who must be a little over thirty was his once seventeen-year-old cousin. Ben shivered at his previous thought. What would Anakin go through now?  
  
Anakin was watching him with that icy stare that appeared to see threw him. "You are Jedi?" At Ben's nod he continued. "Can you take me to them?"  
  
"I will, but first you need to see a medic." Without thinking Ben gestured for Vansar to help him heft his much larger cousin.  
  
A look of fright possessed Anakin's previously confused features at he fought to get out of Ben's grasp and away from the approaching warrior. Ben moved to steady him when he wavered on his feet.  
  
Stupid, Ben admonished himself. "It's alright, Jedi Solo. He is a friend. He helped me find you."  
  
A slightly restricted breath calmed Anakin greatly, but the fear still lurked in his features. Not surprising considering his current situation. Ben looped Anakin's arm around his shoulder and using a burst of the Force hauled himself and his cousin to their feet.  
  
Precariously, Ben led them out of Master Kenobi's bedroom and into the hut's main chamber. Gently he lowered his cousin to a reclining chair. He saw that the small effort from moving Anakin from the bedroom to the main room had taxed his cousin greatly.  
  
He knelt close to his cousin trying to contain his flaming curiosity and put on a facade of reassurance. "I'm going to leave you here with Vansar Jedi Solo." He couldn't begin to come up with the best way of explaining to Anakin that he was his baby cousin. "The transport I came here in will not carry you, I have to make arrangements for something larger."  
  
Anakin nodded sleepily, automatically trusting Ben, for reasons neither understood. "Thank you," he whispered before his eyes closed in sleep.  
  
Ben rested his hand on the slightly damp forehead and sent a burst of health and strength to his considerably weak cousin. After awhile passed, and he was assured that Anakin wasn't likely to awaken, Ben gestured to Vansar to come a little ways away from the sleeping man.  
  
"Under no circumstances are you to tell him how much time has passed since his capture. If you do you will find how much the Jeedai have learned." Ben could care less that his anger was showing greatly. He fought to understand where it was coming from so that it did not start to control him but he didn't make a concentrated effort. He had more important issues to deal with. "I should return in an hour or two." 


	2. At Last We Will Have Revenge

Chapter 2: At Last We Will Have Revenge 

  
  


The planet Linnal was one of the few that had fully embraced Yuuzhan Vong biotechniology, aplanet and a people that saw the benefits of such an existence, growing material instead of producing it. Only the hardened and the Vong themselves lived in co-existence with the often

unyielding biotechnology. To care for the coralskippers and the dovin basals was more of a death sentence then a job if you did not have the correct training. 

  
  


Linnal was on of the few planets to warehouse the remaining stalwart Yuuzhan Vong who refused to accept that the galaxy had not been endowed to them by their gods. 

  
  


Among the dogmatic Vong, species of different planets from all over the galaxy willingly gave up their lives in service to the Vong. Mainly those that had initially been members of the Peace Brigade or those that enjoyed their way of life. Those that lived on Linnal and were not Yuuzhan Vong, were little better then slaves. The only difference being that they seemed to revel in their captivity.

  
  


For the years that passed since the war against the extragalactic invaders the planet Linnal had waited in, if not quiet, then non-violent anticipation. In reality, it was a like putting a newt in a cold pot of water and brining it slowly to the boil, or in actuality the very opposite. The longer

Linnal showed no resistence to the joining of the people of the Republic and Yuuzhan Vong, the easier it became to ignore the potential threat of Linnal. 

  
  


But if there was something that characterized the Dark Lords of the Sith, it was their ability to find a vibroshiv buried under the Kayn hay. 

  
  


So was it for the Dark Lord Nefarion. A Sith Master self trained under the guidance of the Sith holocron he had attained among the cache of findings in the Old Republic's Jedi Temple. 

  
  


Nefarion had been a member of the research team, and when he had discovered the coveted

holocron he had pocketed it in the hopes of discovering it's power. Force strong, he had never had the desire to join Skywalker and his mob of do-gooders in their quiet meditations and thoughtful contemplation. 

  
  


After the war against the Yuuzhan Vong had fizzled out, due greatly to the contributions of Skywalker's do-gooders, the new Jedi Order had been embraced by the government of the New Republic. Nefarion had long since found the Jedi's path along the Force as pathetic and useless. The war against the Vong could have easily been won or diverted in the early stages before such

important worlds as Coruscant had been taken and reformed if the Sith had still been present. 

  
  


However, Nefarion was not one to waste a valuable commodity and that's how he saw the

growing planet of Linnal: it was a planet full of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Linnal's surface was pocketed with large biodomes that represented the Shaper cast, and smaller living quarters for the warriors. The whole planet was ripe for him to pick and use to his disposal. 

  
  


Nefarion had been born in the area of victory against the Empire, had heard the stories of control and treachery the Emperor had exacted, and at a young age had patterned himself after the great dictator. He had counted it an act of the Dark Side of the Force that he had recently located Darth

Sidious' holocron and begun to pick through the memory systems brains. 

  
  


Sidious' first move in his campaign to destroy the Jedi and claim a stranglehold over the galaxy that had propelled Nefarion to search for a planet such as Linnal. And Linnal was only the first among many that he could bend to his will. By simply making the Vong that held to their Gods' endowment of the galaxy think that he was helping them get what they wanted. 

  
  


Nefarion considered himself smarter then his past counterpart. Sidious had held a supercilious hatred for the Jedi, that had cost him a good many servants that he might have used, so that when Skywalker rose up to bring back his father he could have been overwhelmed by those of the dark. 

  
  


To Nefarion, the Jedi were as much an untaped asset as the Yuuzhan Vong. 

  
  


"Master, the Warmaster has made contact," his apprentice, Lady Sarlana, informed him from the pilot's house of their commandeered Yuuzhan Vong transport. Her long black dreadlocks were covered in the cognition helmet and her arms were buried up to her elbows in the ships gelatinous consul. Sarlana had been with him since she had been but a toddler, and at twenty-one she was still far away from the time when she would challenge her Master. 

  
  


Nefarion saw that the once rounded blob of red goo was now shaped into the horribly scarred, tatooed, and crush-nosed face of a Yuuzhan Vong. Warmaster Tarsvin Shraq lead the group of loyal Yuuzhan Vong who held to the old ways. 

  
  


Nefarion stepped closer to their villip so that it could ''transmit'' his image to the Warmaster. "Warmaster Shraq. I am Lord Nefarion of the Sith, I have a proposal for you that concerns your rightful domination of this galaxy, as given to you by your Gods."

  
  


The mangled face seemed to watch him in the slightly softer form of the villip. "Lord Nefarion, we do not deal with infidels, the gods will give us our victory."" 

  
  


"Warmaster, I think that even the great gods would welcome my proposal. If you would allow us to land, I can prove my desires," Nefarion said in his diplomatic tone. Lord Sidious had made a great point in his holocron that a well crafted manipulation could work better than any aggressive stand. Once he lulled the Warmaster, he could easily manipulate himself into power. 

  
  


The villip jiggled as the Warmaster's features changed from open antagonism to veiled curiosity. "Very well Lord Nefarion, you may land. I will meet with you alone." 

  
  


Sarlana jerked her head towards her Master, although it was impossible for her to see him

through the cognition hood. "Master?" she asked anxiously. She had as much desire to be rid of the Jedi or to join them to his cause as he did, but sometimes her loyalty worried him. It did not seem natural. 

  
  


Pondering shortly, Nefarion turned back to the Warmaster shaped villip. "I must insist that my apprentice come along Warmaster Shraq. The Lady Sarlana has a part to play in my proposal and I will need her to relay information." 

  
  


"Acceptable, Lord Nefarion. If that is going to be all that is in your party," the Warmaster replied, on the edge of his patience. 

  
  


Nefarion bowed pretentiously. "As you say, Warmaster."

  
  


Sarlana's blood red lips sneered against the seemingly non-pigment tone of her skin, after the villip snap-jiggled back into its rotund blob. "You should pull his heart from his chest, Master. That is if they even have such an organ." Sarlana's words were like sharpened ice, cold and deadly. 

  
  


Lord Nefarion matched his apprentice's sneer. "Perhaps I will allow you to take that pleasure when our conquest is finished, Lady Sarlana. But for now we need them to complete our plans." 

  
  


"Yes, Master," Sarlana intoned. 

  
  


The living transport responded to Sarlana's instructions to land and dropped carefully into one of the docking cradles. Saralana practically ripped the cognition hood from her head, revealing deep brown eyes, pinched in agitation. She uttered a curse and rose from the pilothouse. With a nudge to the exit nub, the mouth of the ship yawned open. 

  
  


Lord Nefarion and Lady Sarlana walked out onto the living tarmac, Sarlana pulling on her dark robe, Nefarion's already in place. 

  
  


The subordinate Yuuzhan Vong warrior that came to greet them and lead them to Warmaster

Shraq leered at Sarlana's morbid beauty. One of the reason's Nefarion had chosen Sarlana as an apprentice was due to this beauty, she easily became a distraction to those around her. However, this was not a time for distraction but for manipulation, and Nefarion signaled to Sarlana. Catching her Master's intentions Sarlana gave the Vong warrior a look that was at once inviting and rejecting, a dichotomy that only a Sith could pull off. 

  
  


"Lord Nefarion, Lady Sarlana, the Warmaster is waiting for you," the subordinate announced and forcefully tore his gaze from Sarlana. 

  
  


Shooting a look at her Master, Sarlana followed at Nefarion's side as the subordinate lead them through another yawning mouth. Nefarion was all too aware of his apprentice's discomfort at walking into the mouth of a gigantic creature that could very well start to digest you. Although both Sith Lord and Lady had studied the Vong's biotechnology and knew that there was only one place that they could be digested, instinct not born of the Force told them they were in danger. 

  
  


Nefarion was pleased by the way Sarlana used her fear as a conduit to her touch with the Dark Side. 

  
  


Throbbing veins pulsed brightly in the livingdomes corridors. Ever so often Nefarion and Sarlana were forced to dodge a dripping appendage that fell in front of them just as it had dodged their Yuuzhan Vong guide. 

  
  


Warmaster Shraq was seated in what would have been, under normal circumstances, a

conference room, a pair of Twi'lek women stood on either side of him. The lekku's of the Twi'leks had been scarred and tatooed according to the Vong's peculiar dogma. Apparently, the devoted warriors had also managed to add their own spin to their religion. 

  
  


This time Nefarion's bow was nothing more then a head jerk which Sarlana duplicated.

"Warmaster Shraq it is a pleasure to meet with you."

  
  


"Lord Nefarion, I hope you and your companion have not come to Linnal wearing any

[i]Jeedai[/i] abominations," the Warmaster demanded upon their entrance. 

  
  


"We are not Jedi, Warmaster," Nefarion said with a hint of an edge to his voice. "I and my apprentice are the sworn enemies of the Jedi. The Sith are not hindered by the absence of a lightsaber as a Jedi might be. We come here to offer you a conquest over the galaxy that honors the very abominations that you abhor." 

  
  


Shraq's scarred face screwed up in the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of a wary eye. "What power do you wield if not an abhorrent machine?" 

  
  


Considering it time to show but a measure of his true power, Nefarion drew upon the dark side of the Force and flung blue dancing lighting at the Twi'lek on Shraq's right side. 

  
  


The yellow skinned Twi'lek crumbled under the strike, moaning as she writhed helplessly on the soft membranous floor. 

  
  


Shraq's face changed, but not in any show of sympathy for his servant but in a hungry

anticipation of the power that Nefarion was offering. 

  
  


"Release her, Lord Nefarion. She does not have the honor yet to be sacrificed to the gods," Warmaster Shraq ordered, although somewhat reluctantly. 

  
  


Willing to let this feeble pawn order him if it gained him his goal, Lord Nefarion let go of his tether to the Dark Side and the lightning that sprung from his fingers died abruptly. The twi'lek screamed a last time then settled from her writhing and moaned softly at the burns the dark power had left on her. The other Twi'lek, the one who had escaped from Lord Nefarion's demonstration did not look at her suffering companion, but managed to get closer to the girl without her master recognizing it. 

  
  


"That, Warmaster, is what a Sith will wield but a Jedi will not," Lord Nefarion replied casually. 

  
  


"You have the blessings of Yun Yuuzhan with you, Lord Nefarion. Sit and I will hear of your proposal." 

  
  


From below the membranous floor began to wave, like that of an ocean, each wave grew bigger until it reached to Sarlana's waist. The top of the wave flattened and was something of a chair. 

  
  


Lord Nefarion sat upon it without a twinge or wince of unease. To him this was very much a chair like any that had been crafted in wood. He noted that there was not a chair produced for Sarlana and also noted that Sarlana seemed quite content to stand by her Master's side. There was one advantage to having such a loyal apprentice: it showed how much he needed to be obeyed. 

  
  


"My proposal, or should I call it my tactical advice, is for a group of my people to make a strike at your people." Before Shraq could raise the objection that was forming on his split and scarred lips, Lord Nefarion raised a hand. "Let me finish before you oppose, Warmaster." Seeing that he

had caught Shraq's attention once again, Lord Nefarion continued, "It will be a throughly constructed attack, causing enough damage to give you cause to come after the New Republic yet really not cost you any of your stock or your people." 

  
  


Shraq stroked the arm of the remaining Twi'lek absently, his razor edged fingers drawing blood. "And why would we want to strike against the New Republic, brining its much larger forces against us."

  
  


An inward smile cold Lord Nefarion. "Because once we make it clear that the Yuuzhan Vong are being targeted specifically your brothers who have lost their way are more likely to come to your aid. To choose sides." 

  
  


Shraq's eye grooves almost widened with his eyelids. "And you say that it will only appear as though we have been greatly harmed?" 

  
  


"I assure you, Warmaster Shraq," Lord Nefarion said smoothly. "Pick a target, empty it out, and we will demolish it with no consequences to your planet." 

  
  


"And what' s in it for you, Lord Nefarion? That is a subject that you have most efficiently avoided," Shraq asked shrewdly. 

  
  


Sarlana' s sense flooded with dark amusement. She often found the Yuuzhan Vong pretense amusing. 

  
  


Nefarion let a wicked smile cross his lips, although it was mostly shrouded by his cowl. "Why isn't it obvious Warmaster? We wish to either bring the Jedi to your cause or destroy them, they are our greatest and oldest enemy. The Sith and the Yuuzhan Vong seem to share a common foe, perhaps together we can destroy them."

  
  


............................ 

  
  


It was not until several hours later that Nefarion and Sarlana exited their conference with the Warmaster and made their way to the living transport. A gap in the membrane wall showed a large view of training Yuuzhan Vong warriors, their amphistaffs slithering in the air with venomous precision. 

  
  


The black cloaked man turned to his apprentice. "We have chosen strange bedfellows, my apprentice."

  
  


Sarlana eyed him through her long dreadlocks. "Are you sure this is wise, Master? The Vong have been known as formidable enemies, we do not want to make them as such."

  
  


Oh, so the girl does have a mind of her own, Lord Nefarion thought. He wasn't quite sure

whether to be happy or cautious of this information. It was the very first time Sarlana had shown any such independent thinking. 

  
  


"They will not pose such a problem. You must remember Sarlana, that power is control, and

although I don't doubt that the Yuuzhan Vong will find their amount of power, they will be

under my control." He once again viewed the training warriors. "I will control the whole galaxy." 

  
  


...................... 

  
  


Warmaster Tarsvin Shraq continued his mindless sharp caresses of the twi'lek slave that stood at his side. He was pondering the Sith Lords ''tactical advice'' and how it might serve the gods. 

  
  


Shraq was not fool enough to believe that all Lord Nefarion sought for in this free passage of information was to help the Yuuzhan Vong gain their galaxy, which the gods had rightfully bequeathed to them. No, Lord Nefarion was in it for something greater, something larger, but what that was Shraq could not yet discern. 

  
  


Shraq was a greater Warmaster then Tsavong Lah his now deceased predecessor. He had kept his rag tag of rightful worshipers together and they had grown into the now flourishing planet of Linnal with other groups forming bases on several outer rim planets. 

  
  


Could he dare risk such a bold move against the strong New Republic? Oh, yes when the

Yuuzhan Vong had first infiltrated the galaxy they had been a squabbling hord of politicians that ruled for power amongst the weaklings. The only ones to openly come against them time and time again were the Jedi. Despite the fact that they had claimed to understand life, they had denied the honor of death to many Yuuzhan Vong and even masqueraded around as the parts of the great Yun Yuuzhan. Could they really be driven to the dust now that they were solid and strong? 

  
  


He looked to the spot where his other twi'lek slave had writhed in pain, she had been taken out by subordinate Ranal so that her pitiful acceptance of pain would not be heard by him. Lord Nefarion's powers could greatly aid him against the Jed, for Nefarion seemed to understand the teachings the gods mean with pain. 

  
  


Shraq shook his head in wonder. Lightning had leapt from Lord Nefarion's fingers, a natural weapon harnessed in the name of Yun Yuuzhan. The key to domination in the face of an amphistaff. Lord Nefarion was just as slithery and venomous. 

  
  


He glanced up at the slave girl, who fought desperately not flinch at his continued painful caress. Could it be risked? 

  
  


Yes. 


	3. The One Who Will Bring Balance

Chapter 3: The One Who Will Bring Balance 

  
  


It had been several days since Ben left for Tatooine, and Luke was on Coruscant overseeing the last stages of the Jedi Temple construction. There would be a High Council meeting at the nearly finished Temple before they started filling in the Jedi from Yavin IV into the fresh rooms. 

  
  


He walked through the halls feeling the annex of Force energy that flowed over this spot of Coruscant, even after the Vong's terraforming. It had been a great debate inside the High Council on whether to move the main body of Jedi to Coruscant, but it was soon decided that it would truly show that Jedi and Yuuzhan Vong could co-exist on the same planet. 

  
  


When Ben had been born, Luke had glimpsed a vision of a lush rich planet with a large silver blue lake. At the time Luke would never have guessed that his vision would be of the metallic glittering city-planet that he had gaped at on his first glimpse of the bright center of the universe. 

  
  


That glimpse felt like a lifetime ago, when he had been a bushy tailed, bright eyed, partially trained Jedi fighter pilot. Now he was the senior most member of the Jedi Order. And it was entirely lonely. 

  
  


Along with his vision of Coruscant's fate, Luke had seen him and his son standing together watching the water ripple in the lake. 

  
  


In the joy of his son's birth it had taken Luke awhile to realize that Mara was not apart of that vision. Now that the whole of his vision had come to fruition Luke was alone to raise his son. 

  
  


Ben had that same sort of bushy tailed, bright eyed mentality that Luke had carried so many years ago, but his boy also carried a little of his mother's cynicism. The way that Ben disappeared ever so often had been a great dispute between father and son, and only when he had found Ben talking to his mother's grave had Luke finally understood where he had gone wrong. 

  
  


As strong in the Force as Ben was, he often had visions that propelled him in directions that Luke did not necessarily agree with, but Luke had done the same thing when he had decided to go off and save Leia or when he had boarded the Death Star with his father instead of killing him, as Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan had ordered. 

  
  


So Luke had made a conscious effort from that moment to allow Ben a little more freedom, whether it lead him to disaster or victory, and to make himself available if it were the former. 

  
  


Luke smiled as he walked out onto the balcony and watched Coruscant's primary star start its descent behind the horizon. It reminded him of an instance forty-two years ago when he had watched a twin sunset as he tried to work through the frustration of being stuck on a planet where nothing happened. 

  
  


If only time and the Force had permitted him more time in that humdrum life. He might have

learned how to be a better parent to his son. Although Owen and Beru Lars had been his aunt and uncle, they had also been his parents. He knew that Ben couldn't be raised in the same way that he had been, but he wanted to bestow some of those farm boy ethics that his beloved wife used to enjoy teasing him about. 

  
  


"The circle is now complete," came a voice behind him, and Luke turned to see his twin sister, Leia Organa Solo, walk onto the balcony and join him in his observation. 

  
  


Luke cocked an eyebrow streaked in grey. "However fitting that phrase is, it still fills me with chills." 

  
  


"What is it about Coruscant that you don't like? Even after the war against the Empire and the New Republic was looking for a government seat you didn't want to move it here," Leia said. "Do you still suspect that the Emperor had left some sort of taint of darkness?" 

  
  


"There doesn't have to be a taint, Leia. The balance in the Force is being disrupted. I've been feeling it for a long time, and the others have remarked on it as well. The darkside is growing Leia," Luke said solemnly. 

  
  


He turned his gaze to the sinking sun. Gone were the towering skyscrappers and the monolithic statues, in their place building sized trees dominated the view. He breathed in deeply and the sweet aroma of Dalorn flowers wafted up to him. 

  
  


Leia turned toward the horizon with silent thoughts and guilt flooded Luke. He should not have unloaded this all on his sister just when it seemed that she and Han would be able to live together they had always dreamed. 

  
  


"Where's that young nephew of mine?" Leia said after awhile, changing the subject in an act of diversion. 

  
  


However, she did not know that somehow Ben was connected to the darkness. "He has gone off on one of his little jaunts, he should be meeting me here soon." 

  
  


Leia caught the slight distress in his tone. "You are two peas in a pod." 

  
  


A sad smile touched Luke's lips. "Mara used to love to remind us of that." He looked down at his folded hands on the guardrail, "I miss her. She was the other half of me, made me better just by loving her. When I had such a difficulty blending the old Jedi ways into something new and

better she stood by me, listened to me... and now she's gone." He blew out a heavy sigh. "Now I have to deal with raising our son and taking the Order to the next step alone." 

  
  


Leia looped an arm around her brother's and leaned her silvering head on his shoulder. "Before Mara died she told me that she had no qualms with departing to the Force, because she knew that you could take care of Ben and the Jedi, she only wished that she could see them both grow." 

  
  


"Full circle, Leia. Perhaps that is not as bad as I initially thought. When we first dug up the backup archives that Palpatine hadn't destroyed, I saw a vast opportunity to see what had been done in the past, to see what I could change in the future. But as I studied the stories I got the feeling that there was a reason Master Yoda and Obi-Wan never explained much about the past. I

wonder if Master Yoda knew that whatever came ahead it would need a fresh new approach. Just like this Temple. I did not keep with the same floor plans that had constructed the old Temple, but I made small modifications. We constructed walls thicker and blended with blast proof shielding to guard against attacks. The High Council took what had made the old Temple weak and corrected it. I think that's what Yoda was doing, he was modeling me to keep with the same foundation but to correct those things that had made the old Order susceptible to the betrayal, not just of our father but the entire galaxy." 

  
  


Leia froze next to him. "What do you mean?" 

  
  


"Just that would the Jedi have been so easily hunted down if they had made connections to all the different worlds. If the old Order had not been so reclusive do you think they would have been destroyed?" He shot a pointed look to his sister to let her know he wanted an answer. 

  
  


Bitting her lower lip, Leia thought on it for several minutes before offering up an answer. "Palpatine and Vader destroyed them, but what your saying is that by the rest of the galaxy's inaction, they had a part in it?" 

  
  


"Not so fully as that. I'm sure there were people like Bail Organa who would have given their lives to save the Jedi, but I wouldn't have expected it from everyone. What I'm saying is that evil unchecked will run rampant. To avoid a similar situation, I think that the Jedi need to be more then just negotiators and warriors. We're keepers of the peace and that will always be our first and foremost duty, but I think there needs to be more to that." He laughed softly at himself. "Now I sound like Jacen in the beginning of the war against the Yuuzhan Vong."

  
  


Leia joined in his laughter. "I think Jacen would enjoy that. What have you discovered?" It was just like Leia to know that he only spoke of things when he had already developed a plan to carry them out. 

  
  


"In those old Temple archive records I read that if a young Jedi hopeful was not chosen as a 'Padawan', or as an apprentice, by a Master by the age of thirteen years in human standards, they were shipped off to the agricorps to perform different services there. Obi-Wan Kenobi himself was shipped off but thankfully the Force intervened and he was chosen on his way to a planet called Bandomeer." 

  
  


"I can't imagine that. After thirteen years of training to be one thing you woke up one day to find that you had become something else." She shook her head in dubious amazement. "I don't know if that's cruel or a blessing in disguise." 

  
  


"For Obi-Wan it might have been a blessing if he had stayed in the agricorp but for the rest of us it would have been a cruel ending. If Obi-Wan hadn't watched over me, if he hadn't arranged for Bail Organa to take care of you would the Emperor and the Empire ever been vanquished." Luke shrugged. "I can't say for sure, but that really wasn't my point." 

  
  


Leia, who had never saw the happenings of her life in quite this way, suddenly brought her attention back to what they had been talking about. "So what is your point, dear brother?"

  
  


"That the old Order only had it half right. It is important that we learn to serve in other capacities, other then that as warriors. Instead of sending them off after they had already received what you described as thirteen years in one life to suddenly have it change to something else, I want to

send them to serve in the agricorp, medcenters, and other such places before they become apprentices. There are some lessons in life that can only be learned by living it," Luke finished his explanation. 

  
  


"What propelled this line of thinking?" Leia asked. 

  
  


"Ben, actually. I was thinking what made the difference between him and I is that he has never known the struggles of making things grow, he only knows that struggle of keeping it alive." Sheepishly, Luke continued, "I'm sorry Leia. I didn't invite you here to spout all my troubles upon you. Where is Han?" 

  
  


Leia rolled her eyes in a sign of exasperation. "He and my bad influence daughter are testing their piloting skills against each other in Corsucant's atmosphere." 

  
  


"Jaina will be back for the High Council meeting won't she?" Luke asked anxiously. 

  
  


"She's not on the High Council, Luke, why would she need to be there?" Leia said, answering a question with a question. 

  
  


"The meeting's not only for those on the High Council, but an opportunity to talk to those Jedi who are not on specific missions. I plan to make several suggestions to the High Council at this meeting," Luke answered. "It's always good to have your children's insights Leia." 

  
  


Leia scrutinized her brother. "Why do I get the feeling you have more in mind then just how to run the apprenticeships." 

  
  


Luke didn't answer her querying gaze, but turned back to watch the sliver of sun sink behind the horizon. 

  
  


................................ 

  
  


"Master Skywalker," Tionne stopped Luke on his way to the High Council room inside the new Temple. "May I speak with you?" 

  
  


Tionne had been one of his first students and, although her connection to the Force may not be as strong as some of the others, she would always remain one of his favorites. Her bell like voice and her tenacious study of the Jedi had been combined to make her kind of a Jedi minstrel, the only one that Luke was aware of. It was another reminder that the new Order had changed greatly from the old. 

  
  


"Of course, Tionne. What did you need to talk to me about?" Luke said, pausing from his determined stride to face his long time friend. 

  
  


Tionne's mother-of-pearl eyes gleamed with excitement. "Master Skywalker I have made a

discovery of great importance. I request that I be allowed to bring up the subject in the High Council meeting." 

  
  


It wasn't everyday that Tionne shimmered with anticipation, much less asked for a session with the High Council, and Luke felt the edges of curiosity pick at him. 

  
  


In the beginning of his oddessy to rebuild the Jedi, Tionne had appointed herself as the records keeper of the new Order, now that a cache of information had been found about the old Order, Luke and the High Council had agreed that the Jedi needed a archivist of their own. The obvious choice had been Tionne, it had been an unanimous decision. 

  
  


"Is this about something you found in the old Temple's records?" Luke asked, Tionne's

excitement running off on him. 

  
  


Happily, Tionne nodded. "It explains something that has been building in the Force, I'm afraid, but there is a solution." 

  
  


Slightly taken aback by Tionne's knowledge about the growing darkness in the Force, Luke was dumbfounded for a moment. "Well of course you can speak before the High Council. Any Jedi has that right, Tionne." 

  
  


"I know, Master Skywalker," Tionne said with the respect due him that usually drove him nuts, but from her it didn't feel as uncomfortable because she showed the same respect to everyone. 

  
  


He flourished his arms towards the door and said, "After you, Jedi Tionne." 

  
  


Chuckling, Tionne activated the door and walked through it holding it for Luke. 

  
  


The other members of the High Council were already seated at the head of the room, facing several chairs that were mostly filled by other Jedi. 

  
  


He caught the twin dark heads of his niece and nephew. Apparently Jaina and Han's race had come to an end, Luke made a mental note to see who had won. Jacen, who had kept the beard he had worn since his capture under the Yuuzhan Vong, sat in his quite yet dominating way that Leia said reminded her of her brother. Jaina, her hair swept up in a simple braid pinned to the crown of her head smiled at him when he came in. He often looked at the twins and saw what he and Leia would have been if things had been different. Through all their heartache with the war against the Yuuzhan Vong and losing their brother, Anakin, he was glad that they had their twin bond. 

  
  


Luke took his chair alongside the other members of the High Council. 

  
  


The High Council hadn't changed much since it's birth, only two members had been replaced. One on the Jedi side and one on the non-Jedi side. Cal Omas, who had resigned as Chief of State two years earlier, had retained his seat on the Council at the wishes of his fellows. 

  
  


Luke greeted Cal first. After the Red Alpha crisis, Cal had been grateful for Luke and the dead Jedi Vergere's interference. After sixteen years of hanging out with Jedi, and Luke in particular, Cal was almost a Jedi himself. He then turned to the other members of the High Council, who had been appointed by the Senate, before greeting his Jedi friends. Luke hated the fact that he had

become every inch the politician that the members of the senatorial half of the Council teased he would become. 

  
  


As usual, Luke was at the head of the Council, something he had fought hard against, but had ended up with nonetheless. He had brought the Jedi back, and although he claimed not to hold responsibility for them, it was his duty to be an example by his position. 

  
  


Taking in the seated Jedi, he recalled that he had been a part of their training. They were all dear to him. 

  
  


"This is a momentous occasion," Luke began, catching the sight of his sister and her husband sneaking in at the back. "Some would say that the circle is now complete. The Jedi have now returned to be a presence in the galaxy. The guardians of peace and justice build each day. Ours has been an Order with obstacles from the beginning yet with the Force as our guide we have triumphed." He looked at Jacen and Jaina. "We have widened our understanding of the Force and become a group that the old Order would have been proud of. We have formed a new Council and built a new Temple. Not exactly the same as those that had existed in the old Order but a metamorphosis to something new and unusual. After the meeting you are all welcome to wonder the halls and perhaps chose your own home, but first I have an announcement of my own, which

we will then hear from Jedi Tionne."

  
  


Luke took a deep breath and steadied his pounding heart. This wasn't going to be easy, but he felt that it was necessary. "After today's Council meeting, I am officially stepping down from my seat on the High Council." As he expected the whole room erupted in surprised gasps. 

  
  


It had been a hard decision for him to make, one that he had agonized over until a few days ago, when he had found Ben standing before his mother's grave. He had given all of his wisdom to the Jedi, had given most of his adult life to rebuilding the Order that his father had helped to destroy, now it was time for him to step down and take up his place as Ben's Father and Master. With his boy caught up in the future of this increasing darkness, Luke would need to be a guide to his son. The very thing that Obi-Wan Kenobi had been for him. 

  
  


This time when his gaze roved around the room he saw nothing but sad resignation mixed with surprise. No more so then that from his family. He had not told them of his plans, and he had expected that they would be surprised. But somehow Jaina and Jacen looked as though they had been cheated and Han and Leia as though they were going to explode. 

  
  


As the stray comments started to die down, Luke took the lead before any questions could be thrown his way. This was a decision he would not be persuaded from. "Jedi Tionne, please," Luke said, resting back into his chair. 

  
  


Stunned slightly, Tionne stumbled to the middle of the room between the High Council and the rest of the Jedi. "Thank you, Master Skywalker," she said, stumbling over her words as much as she stumbled over her feet. A strange reaction from a woman who usually possessed a lithely grace. "Members of the High Council, and the Jedi Order, I have made some recent discoveries in the surviving archives of the old Jedi. It refers to an old prophecy that was fulfilled by Master Skywalker's father." Luke stiffened unconsciously at this even as Leia did. "It is the prophecy of the Chosen One stating that when the galaxy was at peril, the son of the suns would appear to bring balance to the Force." 

  
  


"The increase of the Dark Side that you sensed in the Force?" Cal asked at Luke's right. 

  
  


Luke shrugged, intent on catching everything that Tionne said. His father had been a fulfillment of a prophecy? 

  
  


"When Anakin Skywalker turned away from the dark side and saved his son from the Emperor,

this was a fulfillment of the prophecy. But when I pulled up the prophecy, I found that there was more to it then perhaps the original Jedi perceived. They considered the prophecy to be true for one instance, one great peril, but the prophecy never mentioned this. I've come to the conclusion

that the Jedi must have a Chosen One to keep balance," Tionne told a stunned High Council. "In every generation." 

  
  


Jaina stiffed, speaking out of turn. "But who is our Chosen One?" 

  
  


Tionne smiled at the question, once again comfortable in her element. "That was actually a hard thing to find. The prophecy is ambiguous by itself, but from the report made by Obi-Wan Kenobi, the son of the suns meant someone from the planet Tatooine." 

  
  


Everyone in the room turned to stare at Luke. He put up his hands to ward off their piercing glares. "Hey don't look at me, I'm not even a member of the High Council."

  
  


"I think Master Skywalker is right. His time as the Chosen One has been fulfilled. He rebuilt the Order, that was his job and one he has done most effectively. No, there were only two initial potential Chosen Ones, and now I think I've found him. One that has the blood of both Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

  
  


At this Luke''s eyebrows shot up. "Who?" he asked, fearing he already knew that answer without quite understanding it. 

  
  


Tionne was much more subdued when she answered. "Your son, Master Skywalker."

  
  


Luke hoped that his voice sounded even as opposed to how he felt inside. "How is my son related to Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tionne?" 

  
  


"Ben is Kenobi's grandson, Master Skywalker. When I ran tests on the potential candidates it showed that Ben Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had as similar bloodlines as Ben Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker. So I checked your late wife's blood against Master Obi-Wan's and it is conclusive that Obi-Wan Kenobi was Mara Jade's father," Tionne explained. 

  
  


Memories flashed through Luke's mind. The last time that Obi-Wan had visited him, five years after the Battle of Endor, he had hinted to Luke meeting with Mara Jade. He remembered the slight, fond smile that had played across his old mentors face. Something he hadn't noted until now. Then the day Ben had been born, when he had heard Ben Kenobi's voice, it only now struck him as odd that his mentor would appear at such a time. If not to see the birth of his grandson and a look of the daughter that he had never gotten to know. 

  
  


Luke swallowed. "You're sure, Tionne?" 

  
  


"The blood tests prove it, Master," Tionne assured. 

  
  


"No, I believe you about Obi-Wan. I meant about Ben being the Chosen One. Who was the other candidate?" Luke said, his mind still whirling at the recent discovery. 

  
  


Tionne sighed sadly. "Anakin Solo."


	4. Things No One Can Fix

Chapter 4: Things No One Can Fix  
  
The first thing that disturbed Anakin's blissful unconscious was the constant humming of a hyperdrive engine. This was only identified by the subconscious part of Anakin's brain that always noticed such things.  
  
In the next moment, Anakin's sluggish mind distinguished the sounds of another person, or perhaps people moving in his vicinity. He nearly fell back in sweet oblivion when another part of his mind, the part that he had trained to alarm him of possible danger, flared to life. In a sort of a panic his eyes shot open only to find that there wasn't much of a change.  
  
Lifting up a hand he rubbed at his eyelids then opened them slowly against his fingertips to make sure that his body was responding in a better way then his mind. He felt the flutter of his lashes against the tips of his fingers.  
  
Horror struck him. Had he gone blind?  
  
But just as fast as the horror hit him it dissipated at the memory of that young man who had taken him out of that...whatever that horrible sludge he had been covered in had been. He had seen fine then. Had been able to see the two meter tall box that he had been secured in... for how long, he didn't know.  
  
Suddenly, memory caught up with Anakin Solo and he let out a frightful gasp.  
  
He was surrounded; the fatal wound that he had been holding back with the Force throbbed in time with his blood, in time with the Force itself. Simultaneously, he was caught up in his pain but oblivious to it.  
  
The lightsaber in his hand danced as if it were as living as the amphistaffs that it met to throw off in a parry, purple blade reflecting like a halo over his head. Fire and ice blended in him, reflecting the way he felt inside his body secure yet foreign.  
  
Up ahead he saw his brother and sister watching helplessly as he continued his impossible assault of the Yuuzhan Vong whose number far outweighed his capabilities. Intrenched in the Force, his body barely reacted when amphistaffs, that evaded his incredible defenses, struck at him with their venomous tongues.  
  
He gave himself totally to the Force and even as the energy field consumed him it healed him. It drew Anakin to it in a way that the young Jedi had never sensed before.  
  
Consuming was the wrong word for it, this was more like an embrace.  
  
He saw that Jaina was not going to leave, the fire in her eyes that reflected his own right before he had left Chewie behind on Sernpidal. He understood that pain and was sorry that Jaina had to deal with it.  
  
"Take her, Jacen. Give Tahiri a kiss for me," Anakin called, his lightsaber like fire in his hand.  
  
Then he felt consciousness dimming. He was losing his hold on life. And within moments his body became very much like the flame that he had compared his lightsaber to.  
  
"I died," Anakin whispered into the darkened room. However, it did not remain darkened. There was a clicking sound that produced what felt like the light of twin suns to Anakin's poor eyes, but was in all actuality nothing more then a bank of illumination panels inside a ship.  
  
Overhead, slightly blury, as Anakin's eyes worked to adjust to the light, stood the young man that had helped him. Anakin gauged the boy to be just a little younger then himself, but Anakin often felt older then his age.  
  
"Are you well, Jedi Solo? I've made some broth, would you like some?" the boy asked. It struck Anakin that he hadn't asked his rescuer's name.  
  
He nodded that he was fine and noted that he was indeed quite hungry. "I think I could eat a whole bantha," he joked softly, as he struggled to sit up in the ship's bunk. The last thing he remembered was that he had been on Tatooine. How did he get from Myrkr to Tatooine? "Where are we?"  
  
"We're heading to Jedi headquarters, we should be there in just over an hour," his fellow young Jedi answered. He wasn't a tall or a necessarily big human, but Anakin could tell that he was Jedi by the way he carried himself. And despite the fact that Anakin was pretty sure he had never met him before, his rescuer was familiar.  
  
Anakin leaned leisurely against the bulkhead that encased his bunk, feigning relaxation for the total exhaustion he still felt. What do you expect from coming back from the dead? he asked himself facetiously.  
  
His rescuer walked over to a hover tray that he had left in the opening of the entryway and picked up a bowl of steaming broth and gently pressed it into Anakin's hands.  
  
"Thank you." The warm bowl felt good in his cold hands. His rescuer sat in a chair that was nestled against his bunk and was watching him in eager anticipation. "Have we met before?" Anakin asked, not able to shake the familiarity that pricked at him.  
  
"We have, shortly," the other Jedi answered tersely.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember your name," Anakin said, guiltily. The sense he got from the other Jedi was quite different from what he expected. People usually didn't panic when you asked their name. But he only caught but a whiff of the other Jedi before the boy's mind was encased in shields so tight that Anakin hadn't thought capable of a young Jedi student.  
  
"My name is B....Bentill S....Suryan," his rescuer supplied in a sort of stutter.  
  
Try as he might, Anakin couldn't remember ever meeting a Bentill Suryan but he had met many people in his short seventeen years and Bentill did look familiar. "It's nice to see you again, Bentill." Another picture flashed in his mind and he asked, "Where is the Vong warrior that was with you?" he asked.  
  
Bentill shrugged. "Vansar said that he wished to die in the honor of battle," a smirk crossed Bentill's boyish features, "I managed to convince him that battling Tatooine's climate was honorable enough."  
  
It seemed to Anakin that Bentill was content to just sit and watch him eat. Anakin was already on edge, something just didn't feel right yet he couldn't put his finger on it, and Bentill's avid study of him was only fueling the fire. He tried to concentrate on something else: Bentill had rescued him from the Yuuzhan Vong contraption. But with thought of the Vong the memory of what he had thought of as his death came unbidden to his mind.  
  
"I died," he repeated without thinking.  
  
Noticing his lapse, Anakin glanced up at Bentill to gauge the other's response. Bentill's face, however, only showed sympathy and understanding. "I know, we all thought you were dead. I asked Vansar about what had happened. Some of it I understand," the boy shrugged, "some of it, I don't."  
  
"Explain the parts you do understand," Anakin said in a more then commanding tone then he had any right to. Bentill was nearly his age, and here he was snapping at the boy as if he were almost twice that. Bentill only nodded in obedience. "Well, after your physical death, the Vong took your body and, using an ooglith masquer, modeled another body close to your height and build to match yours. From what I know of the ordeal, during your fight, you were healed of wounds they put in you just as soon as they appeared?" Bentill paused in his narrative long enough for Anakin to confirm that part of the story. "That made it all the more easy for them to ''duplicate'' you. The Priestess Laran put you in the oombassl, which kept your body alive and active, like being encased in living carbonite, and ordered Vansar to take you off planet. Apparently, you were supposed to be some sort of lure to bring the rest of the Jedi to them. Bait for a trap. But suddenly the plans changed. A messenger intercepted Vansar and gave him new coordinates to Tatooine, right to Master Kenobi's hut, and told him to wait until someone came for the Jedi's gift."  
  
"Who was the messenger?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Vergere," Bentill answered, once again flashing the sense that he was nervous. But about what?  
  
Anakin's confusion was beginning to rise in degrees. Why would an Yuuzhan Vong operative save him when she had almost made it impossible for them to destroy the Voxyn? And why had she made it impossible for them to destroy the Voxyn when she had saved his Aunt Mara? Then he realized that at the moment of his death he could feel the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force and not just through the lambent crystal that he had used to construct his lightsaber.  
  
"I felt them in the Force."  
  
"Excuse me?" Bentill asked.  
  
"The Vong, I could feel them in the Force just before I died. It's like speaking a different language, until you know what the language is you can't communicate with it," Anakin said  
  
Bentill shivered with excitement. "Can you do it again? Can you teach me?"  
  
"I don't know," Anakin said, wishing that Vansar were here now so that he could test it. "If I can I'd be happy to teach you."  
  
Smiling shyly, Bentill took to studying him again. After a moment he continued, "This is all from my point of view, but I think I know what has happened. When the Force filled you in such a way it was as if you melded with it, but when the Vong restored your body by putting you in the oombassl, the Force had to let you go. By then you were in Vong biotechnology, which in the case of the rest of the Jedi, is still a block in our Force abilities." At that moment an indicator light began to flash and an alarm rang. "Looks like we're coming up on Coruscant," Bentill said, pushing off on his knees and rising from the chair.  
  
"Would you like to join me?" He asked gesturing towards the pilothouse.  
  
Exhausted as he was, Anakin did not want to sleep anymore. Carefully, he rose to his feet and was immensely pleased when the surrounding area didn't start spinning like an amusement ride. "This is some ship," he remarked, as he followed Bentill to the pilothouse.  
  
Bentill shrugged. "It was the best I could do with just a X-Wing to trade, but hey, it runs." Anakin thought this a strange answer, especially since the ship seemed as sleek as any Naboo cruiser. Bentill gestured to the co- pilots seat and Anakin took it with a wistful sigh. It was getting less taxing to move around under his own power.  
  
The hypnotic beauty of hyperspace stretched out before them and Anakin was strangely reassured by the timelessness of lightspeed.  
  
The hyperclock ticked down and Bentill kicked in the sublight engines. Starlines slinked to star pinpricks and stood sparkling before the velvet backdrop of space. Another timeless existence. Yet time did turn and change did commence.  
  
Anakin caught the sight of Coruscant and his unease expanded to full blown fear and suspicion. Reaching out to the Force, Anakin sent out a burst of energy to pin Bentill to his seat, or that was what was supposed to happen and would have if Bentill's own strength in the Force hadn't emerged to block Anakin's attack.  
  
Not even Jacen had been able to block such an attack. Ice blue eyes meet oceanic ones in a contest of wills that neither were likely to give up.  
  
"This is not Coruscant. You lied to me," Anakin accused in a tone that matched his eye color.  
  
"It's difficult to explain, but I assure you I have not lied about this. Stretch out, you'll feel Master Skywalker on the planet's surface," Bentill said evenly, not even perturbed by Anakin's assault.  
  
Anakin broke off his attack and redirected his attention to Coruscant in a searching tendril for his uncle Luke. As Bentill had professed, Uncle Luke was there, along with his brother and sister, and his parents. A surge of relief flooded over Anakin and he broke off contact before he disturbed his family. He briefly wondered why Aunt Mara and Ben was not among them but figured that they were away from Coruscant hiding safely in the Maw.  
  
"It's complicated, Jedi Solo but I promise once we land all your questions will be answered," Bentill said in a calm tone that contradicted the frantic one that Anakin felt.  
  
Nodding, Anakin settled into the co-pilot's seat and tried to reconcile the planet in front of him as one of the places he had once called home.  
  
................  
  
As Ben guided the small comfort cruiser towards the new Jedi Temple, he reached out to his father's mind and sent a message to meet him in the Temple's hanger bay. Luke's mind sent a consenting reply.  
  
He had been stupid and foolish to mention Coruscant and not expect Anakin to react. He'd just given Anakin a reason to doubt him and a clue to the fifteen years that were missing from his life. So far hiding his true identity had been a challenge at most, but he couldn't figure a way to tell his cousin the truth. He hoped that his father would be able to do a better job.  
  
Deftly, Ben set the cruiser gently down on the new stone of the Jedi Temple. Of course he had been here before, while the rest of the Temple was being constructed, but this time Ben felt a tingle course up his spin. Just outside the hanger bay Ben could feel his father' s presence...along with the rest of his family members.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Frantic, Ben connected with his father again and projected the urgency to keep the rest of the family outside. Luke demonstrated confusion but nonetheless signaled that he would do as Ben had requested.  
  
"Power down the ship," Ben ordered Anakin. "I'll be back to get you in just a moment. I have to talk to someone first."  
  
"Bentill..." Anakin started  
  
"Trust me Jedi Solo. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you," he said. He didn't wait for an answer but hurried out of the cruiser before he had to explain anything else to Anakin.  
  
Quickly, Ben followed his father's signature in the Force. His father was waiting just where Ben had originally felt him, outside the main hanger bay.  
  
"Ben?" Luke said, clearly he had been worried. "What is it? What's going on?"  
  
Now that he was facing Luke, Ben wasn't really sure on how to broach the subject of Anakin. He knew that his father had always felt responsible for Anakin's death and had carried the burden every day for those fifteen years. "Father, I've found someone."  
  
"Ben you're not going to tell me you fell in love on Tatooine and eloped?" Luke asked in the slightly exasperated tone that parents patented.  
  
Under any other circumstance, Ben would have considered joking with his father but Anakin was not likely to wait much longer. "No, Father that's not it."  
  
Catching his son's subdued and serious tone, Luke once again switched to concern. "It's alright, Ben. Relax, settle your mind. Think."  
  
Heeding his father's advice Ben calmed his thoughts and organized them into a timeline. Always start from the beginning. "I went to Master Kenobi's hut just as you instructed, but there was an Yuuzhan Vong waiting there for me. Don't worry though, he was a friend or as close to friendly a wartime Vong warrior gets."  
  
"Wartime?" Luke queried.  
  
"Yes. I can't go into too great of detail, but the Vong was watching over something. Someone...It was Anakin, Father," Ben finally spurted out.  
  
A mixture of pain and sadness fell over Luke's aging features. "Ben you know that your cousin was killed. We all felt his death."  
  
"I know, but everyone felt Jacen's death except for Aunt Leia. Perhaps there was one person who didn't or couldn't," Ben argued.  
  
"Couldn't what?" Anakin's voice came from behind him and Luke nearly stumbled in his surprise. Fifteen years had matured Anakin's features greatly, but Ben had no doubt that his father recognized his nephew.  
  
Nevertheless, Luke looked at Ben for confirmation and the young Jedi nodded at his father. "It's him."  
  
Luke scrutinized his nephew and Anakin returned the studious gaze, recognition dawned at the same time and Luke took a step to envelope his nephew, while Anakin just stood in stunned amazement. Ben could only guess at what was going through his cousin's mind.  
  
"Uncle Luke?" Anakin asked, his words hitching emotionally in his throat.  
  
Releasing his hold on Anakin, Luke raised his wrinkled hands to the mature face of his nephew. "Anakin, my boy, how much I hoped to see you once again."  
  
"I don't understand, Master. How long have I been gone?" Anakin raised a hand to touch Luke's much more aged face. "You've grown so old."  
  
"Ben?" Luke asked, just as Anakin said, "Bentill?"  
  
Downcast, Ben came closer to his father and cousin. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to explain it," he answered both of their accusations.  
  
"How long?" Anakin asked, his voice hard and cold.  
  
"Fifteen years," Ben answered quietly.  
  
Anakin's eyes threatened to enlarge to the size of Mon Calamarian's. "Fifteen years! Ben? Then that means....."  
  
Luke put a comforting hand around Anakin and Ben. "Anakin Solo meet Ben Skywalker, your cousin."  
  
Backing slowly away, Anakin suddenly turned and ran in the direction that Ben could feel that rest of his family waiting. A concerned look crossed between father and son and soon Luke and Ben were chasing after Anakin.  
  
"Wait, Anakin," Ben called. But they were too late and the three of them nearly bowled over Aunt Leia.  
  
Uncle Han, ever the fastest draw, grabbed Anakin and held his blaster to the head of his son. "Hold it there, junior."  
  
Tears, that Anakin was struggling to hold at bay, streamed down the stubble roughened cheeks. "Dad?"  
  
Ben wanted to die when he saw that Jacen's pregnant wife, Tahiri, stood next to him. If this situation couldn't get any worse. Rashly, Ben waved a hand in the area of his uncle and Han's blaster went flying from his hand. Luke shot his son a disapproving thought but did not reprimand him verbally as he usually did.  
  
"Let him go, Han," Luke said softly, but with just as much command to his voice that it might as well have been an order.  
  
Leia hadn't taken her gaze from Anakin sense he had bumped into her. She knows, Ben thought, the first thing to feel grateful about in this meeting.  
  
Guardedly, Han removed his vice-like hold from his youngest son and Anakin bolted like a skittish Taun-taun.  
  
"Father?" Ben asked, his eyes and mind tracing Anakin's path.  
  
"Go, Ben. I'll explain everything," Luke assured him.  
  
That was all the motivation that Ben needed to tear off after his cousin. Anakin was much taller then him and physically more dominating, but he was also warn and tired and didn't know his way around the Temple as Ben did. Once Anakin stopped it was easy for Ben to find him.  
  
He found his cousin at the highest point of the Jedi Temple, sitting cross- legged gazing at the mixture of Vong biotechnology and intragalactic flora that had been combined on Coruscant.  
  
Ben stopped from his running when he caught sight of Anakin's frame against the sun. Slowly, he came to sit next to his cousin and dangled his feet over the edge of the Temple.  
  
"I don't recognize any of this. I nearly didn't recognize my family. And Tahiri pregnant? That was Tahiri wasn't it?" Anakin said, this time emotionlessly.  
  
"It was," Ben answered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jacen... If it's any consolation, it was a little over a year ago. They felt like it was a betrayal to you when they fell in love, but....," what could he possibly say that would make Anakin feel better? For the rest of the galaxy fifteen years had past but for Anakin it seemed only a few days.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes and drew in deep, shuttering breaths. "Are they happy?"  
  
"Very much," Ben answered.  
  
"What about Jaina? Did she ever...find somebody? Is she happy?" Ben could tell that Anakin was burying his pain. As young as he was, Ben had always been very observant and understanding of those around him.  
  
"Jaina and Jagged Fel were married shortly after the war. They are happy, but it did take the family awhile to get used to your death."  
  
"When I first saw you, you were a squished nose, ruddy faced, slippery little thing that I couldn't believe was really a baby. I called you ugly or something like that and Aunt Mara made some sort of threatening comment." A smile touched the corners of Anakin's full lips at the mention of Mara Jade, but never reached his eyes. "But when I reached out to you with the Force, I could see how beautiful you were." Another shock shook Anakin's features. "Aunt Mara?"  
  
Ben rested a consoling hand on Anakin's shoulder and thought it odd that he would have to comfort someone else in his mother's death. "She died a little while ago, Anakin. She told me so many stories about you though. She was truly proud of you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ben," Anakin said sincerely.  
  
"Time passes, wounds heal," Ben said sagely.  
  
Anakin tensed. "For some of us anyway."  
  
Ben squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wish there was someway to fix all of this."  
  
Anakin's gaze returned to the forest. "There are things no one can fix." 


	5. Together Again Huh?

Chapter 5: Together Again, Huh?  
  
Leia Organa Solo's liquid brown eyes linked with her brother's blue a questioning hope brimming in them, as visible as the glistening of tears.  
  
Her husband, Han, watched them, looking from one to another and back again. He had yet to catch on to what had happened and who the man that Ben had been so anxious about had been. Even Luke had practically ordered Han to let the younger man go.  
  
Tahiri, Jaina, and Jacen had huddled and were now whispering amongst each other.  
  
Luke needed to take care of the questions he could feel forming in each of their minds. Leia, he was pretty sure, had already guessed that the tall retreating form that Ben was hard pressed to keep up with, was her long thought dead son, Anakin. He suspected that his nephew and nieces also knew, but Han was definitely oblivious to the fact.  
  
Tentatively, Leia reached out to touch Luke's arm, as if she were afraid that it were all a dream. "Luke?" she asked, her voice carrying her poorly veiled hope.  
  
He put a reassuring arm around his sister. "Leia, Han, Jacen, Jaina, Tahiri, there is something I need to explain to all of you." He waited to make sure he had all of their attention.  
  
Jaina wore hope as a bright halo so much like her mother, where Jacen and Tahiri wavered between happiness and guilt. They stood side by side hands clasped together. Luke suspected that after Anakin, they would have the most difficult time with the return of the youngest Solo child.  
  
"When Ben took his excursion to Tatooine he came in contact with a Yuuzhan Vong warrior who, from what Ben explained, had been keeping watch over someone. I don't exactly understand how it happened or why we didn't know, but Anakin Solo lived after Myrkr," Luke said at length so as not to cause any confusion. He instilled his voice with all the confidence he felt when he had first recognized Anakin.  
  
A collective sigh came from the Solo family. Han's patent half-smile nearly made it to his face before his war driven caution straightened his lips. "Are you sure kid?"  
  
"I'm sure, Han. That was Anakin," Luke said, smiling to let Han know that it was okay to do so.  
  
Whooping laughter came out of Han and Jaina simultaneously, and father and daughter flung their arms around each other. Leia's hands flew up to her mouth, smiling and crying at the same time. Worried smiles passed between Jacen and Tahiri, but Luke could feel their joy. They had both loved Anakin in their own way and had suffered at his death.  
  
Now Han and Jaina were circling around the family, crushing them in tight joyous embraces. After Leia and Luke had suffered their turn, Leia turned to him and asked, "What do we do now?"  
  
He tightened his arm around her. "We wait."  
  
"Uncle Luke, we'll he ever be the same again?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Better question to ask is whether any of us will be the same again?" Jaina answered.  
  
......................  
  
Anakin wasn't sure how long he and Ben sat at the top of the new Jedi Temple, Ben filling him in on the bounds the Jedi had made since his disappearance in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
He was astounded to learn that the Vong and the intragalactic members of the Republic had come to terms of peace.  
  
Ben explained the inadvertent discovery of the Old Orders records archive when they had first broke ground to construct the new Jedi Temple that they now sat upon. So much information had been recovered, so many planets, people, and situation had changed, Anakin's head reeled at the thought of being apart of it once again.  
  
"How do I fit into a society that I've been absent from for fifteen years?" Anakin asked, mainly to himself but part of it was meant for Ben.  
  
The sixteen-year-old shifted to a more comfortable position on the Temple's stone, bitting the soft inside of his cheek, as he collected his thoughts. "Close your eyes, Jedi Solo."  
  
"You know you can call me by my name, Ben. I am your cousin," the older Jedi said.  
  
"Close your eyes, Anakin," Ben repeated with appropriate name change. "Think of your last happy memory on Coruscant."  
  
Willing to play along with Ben, and curious to see what the sixteen-year- old was about, Anakin closed his eyes and raked his brain for a memory. He skipped over the last ones, after Chewbacca's death, when his father had been drunk more often then not and Han had worn glazed accusation. He skipped over the short trips he had made to Coruscant when his Jedi training had permitted him to leave Yavin IV. But he chose a moment in time when his parents, Uncle Luke, and Aunt Mara hadn't been engaged in war against the Empire, a time where peace had settled over the galaxy, where his brother and sister were all to willing to include him in some scheme or another. When his biggest issue was how he was going to get his homework done by the time his tutor droid had requested. A time of simplicity and the closest to normality the Solos and Skywalkers had ever come.  
  
"Do you have it?" Ben asked in a whisper.  
  
Anakin nodded, afraid that if he spoke it might blow the cloud of his vision away.  
  
He remembered sitting at a large wooden table as the Solo/Skywalker family ate dinner together. Their conversation had not consisted of political intrigue, settling refugees, or evading another kidnapping attempt, but had been the light prattle of a family that might have been like any other in the galaxy. Nothing like the family that would consistently have to fight against injustice in the New Republic, that would have to live or die in the service of the galaxy.  
  
"What do you hear?" Ben asked.  
  
And Anakin was surprised to hear the soft hum of passing hovertaxis and personal speeders.  
  
"What do you feel?" Came Ben's voice again, softly as if the wind.  
  
And Anakin could feel the pleasant temperature controlled area that had been their dinning area, could smell the roast Kyat that one of the server droids had placed before him, and the cheerful glimmering beings that were his family.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
Ben was now incorporated into the memory, but as a little boy, hair almost flaming in the soft light of illumination banks. They all sat around the table, Ben between Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara smiling broadly at Anakin who was seated across from him. At first Anakin just seemed to gape at the image that played in his head but soon he became lost in it.  
  
Abruptly he threw open his eyes.  
  
"What was that?" he asked Ben, slightly shocked that Coruscant was not the way he had just envisioned.  
  
Ben shrugged and looked away, but not before Anakin caught the glisten of tears building in his eyes. "After Mom died I was afraid I would forget her, forget how happy we were as a family. Father was devastated and he temporarily stepped away from the High Council, giving Jacen his proxy, but he couldn't stay away for long."  
  
"It must have been lonely," Anakin said.  
  
"At times," Ben said. "But I used this method to bring her up in mind, and in a fashion, feel her presence again. I also used to try and see you, so that you could become real to me. Now I can." Ben smiled. "Whenever you feel like you just can't keep going, that everything is just to foreign, remember what you love. Cause really, all of this," and Ben tossed his arm to encompass the changed Coruscant, "is only on the surface. Deep down everything is still the same." Anakin hadn't expected such pearls of wisdom to come from his sixteen-year-old cousin; he had yet to reconcile the fact that little Benny had grown up. That there wasn't much a difference between he and his cousin any longer.  
  
Ben jumped to his feet. "Wait here," he said, and dashed into the temple only to return with something behind his back.  
  
It was a mirror and he placed it in front of Anakin and Anakin caught his first glimpse of his changed self. His face had thinned out, losing the baby fat that he had still carried as a teenager. His nose had grown wider and his lips were a little firmer. A hand came up to touch his face and belatedly he recognized it as his own.  
  
He began to scrutinize his body then. Arms, legs, and torso all were longer then he remembered, and with some added bulk. Whatever the oombassl had done to regenerate him, it had also allowed him the normal growth progression he would have taken if he had lived those fifteen years.  
  
Ben put his hand on the mirror and slowly lowered it. "All superficial," he said.  
  
"I'm quite dashing aren't I?" Anakin joked away the shock of fifteen missing years from his life.  
  
Ben broke out in laughter and offered a hand to help Anakin up. As he took it, Anakin felt something akin to an electric shook pass between them. By the way Ben sought out his eyes, his cousin had felt it also.  
  
Neither spoke of the transaction but both were confused by it.  
  
"Father's waiting outside. Your family is waiting for you," Ben said, giving Anakin a gentle push. "Don't make them wait any more then the fifteen years they have been."  
  
Fear gripped Anakin crazily. Ben he felt comfortable with, Ben had no expectations of him, but his family would want answers. Answers to questions that Anakin wasn't ready or capable to answer.  
  
"Will you come with me?"  
  
"Ben will take you to them, but there are some things he and I need to discuss," Uncle Luke said, as he took the last flight of stairs that lead to the top of the Jedi Temple.  
  
His uncle may have looked older, but Luke Skywalker still carried himself with such self-possession and self-actualization that Anakin could melt away the years between the both of them and picture the hero he remembered. Luke smiled at the pair his son and nephew made. Anakin's tall, built body stood contrast to Ben's compact and wiry one.  
  
"Are you alright, Anakin?" Luke asked.  
  
Anakin nodded, his gaze flicking to Ben. "I'm much better. Things have been put into focus for me."  
  
Reassurance graced Luke's aged but still strong face. "I'm glad," He turned to Ben and asked, "Do you remember the way to our quarters?"  
  
"Yes, Father," Ben answered in the stiffest tone that Anakin had heard in his younger cousin.  
  
Luke didn't seem to notice or chose not to. "Meet me there once you've helped Anakin. We have much to discuss." Once again Uncle Luke faced him. "This will be difficult Anakin, but they're your family. They love you and never wished to hurt you."  
  
Anakin's thoughts strayed to Tahiri, now married to his brother, Jacen, and expecting a child.  
  
Yes, the upcoming reunion would be more then difficult. Jaina was married too, though; he hadn't asked Ben if she and Jagged had any children. Oh well, he would be finding out a lot of what had been going on since his death and rebirth.  
  
Uncle Luke retreated back into the Temple, leaving Ben and Anakin alone once again.  
  
"What will he need to discuss with you?" Anakin asked, noticing the frigid way that Ben and Luke spoke with one another.  
  
"Well, my trip to Tatooine wasn't necessarily sanctioned when I left Yavin IV," Ben said with an air of nonchalance. "Father probably wants to remind me of that."  
  
This was a surprise to Anakin. It didn't seem possible that his uncle would be so hard on an apprentice. He certainly hadn't been that hard on Anakin when he had stormed Yavin IV to save Tahiri and some of the other students when the Yuuzhan Vong had occupied it. But then he caught the difference. Anakin was Luke's nephew and apprentice, he loved him and guided him, but he had never been the full-fledged father figure so as not to get in the way of Han and Leia. With Ben, however, he had not only to be his father and Master but now had to fill in for a missing mother. And despite Ben's wise words of 'time passing and wounds healing' a rift that Luke and Ben probably didn't even know existed had formed from Mara Jade's death.  
  
That kind of rift Anakin understood. The same thing had happened when Chewbacca died. Han Solo in his grief had lashed out at the closest thing to him and that person had been Anakin. The years that separated that event from the moment still had not been able to dispel that look of accusation in his father's eyes from Anakin's mind.  
  
He suddenly wished he was back in the oombassl.  
  
"Come on," Ben said. "They're waiting." ..................................  
  
Anakin blinked and Ben had left his side, leaving him in a room full of familiar strangers that starred at him as if he was a miniature sun.  
  
Han and Leia had aged just as noticeably as his uncle, but just like with Luke, Anakin could wash away the years in his mind. Jaina, Jacen, and Tahiri he couldn't revert so easily. Jaina had matured so much, looking every ounce as lovely as their mother. Jacen, with a beard that Anakin would have never have guessed on his brother, had lost that look of doubt that he had carried for so long and a swirl of peace surrounded him.  
  
And Tahiri...Tahiri. Her feet were bare as usually but Anakin suspected that it had more to do with her slightly swollen ankles then her revulsion for any sort of footwear. She had allowed her sun-colored hair to grow to the middle of her back and her green eyes shined like Calamarian pools. He loved her, and it was extremely hard to see her saddled aside of Jacen with his brother's arm draped protectively over her shoulder.  
  
He diverted his gaze from Jacen and Tahiri and returned it to his parents just as Han leaped at him and engulfed him in a warm strong embrace.  
  
"Anakin, is it really you?" Han said, his voice muffled by emotion and Anakin's shoulder.  
  
Tears sprang to Anakin's eyes at the tone of complete joy and relief in his father's voice. "Yeah, Dad, it's me."  
  
Han backed up and put his hands to Anakin's face just as Uncle Luke had when he had first seen him. "My son, all grown up. I should have known that nothing can kill my boys."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jacen took a tentative step forward, a smile just as bright as Han's growing on his bearded face. "It's a long story...I can't believe you're alive."  
  
It wasn't long before Jaina hugged him deeply and he was surprised that her head tucked right under his chin. She had always shown their mother's height but he hadn't been this much taller then her before. "Hey little sister," Anakin said.  
  
Jaina swatted at him. "Who you calling little, baby brother?"  
  
Anakin smiled, Ben was right. Everything that had changed was very superficial.  
  
Leia was next to throw her arms around him and he breathed in the scent that had always been his mother. She smelt of sweet diadems. It felt very strange to have them to treat him like they hadn't seen him in years when it had only been a few weeks since he last saw his family. Then Leia let go and Jacen pushed Tahiri forward.  
  
"Hello, Anakin," Tahiri whispered.  
  
"Tahiri," he said, reaching out a hand and shaking hers in it. He just couldn't hug her, couldn't bring that sort of closeness for them. If he did, he couldn't control the love he had for her. And he didn't need that, neither did Tahiri and Jacen.  
  
Dropping her hand, he smiled at Jacen. "Congratulations," he said, roughly, but trying desperately to mean it.  
  
"Thanks," Jacen said, offering Anakin a hand.  
  
Leia, ever the diplomat, came between her two sons and smiled at them both. "I think we have a lot of things to discuss and lot of history to cover."  
  
.......................  
  
"Father?" Ben asked, stepping into Luke Skywalker's office.  
  
He had spent a week with Luke when they had decided to move into the Temple during its last stages of construction, cleaning out this room and filling it with all his father's paperwork and projects. So when he entered the office, with it's holoprojected galaxy, where Luke kept track of where he and the High Council sent each Jedi and Jedi teams, switched off and the carved Fasha wood desk clear of it's usual pile of flimsiplast, Ben wondered if he hadn't remembered where he and Luke's quarters were.  
  
"I'm in here, Ben," Luke called from his bedroom that was adjoined to the office.  
  
Ben walked over and into his fathers' room, which now housed a lot of the objects that his father's office had previously stored. "Father, what's going on? What happened to your office?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just clearing it out to make extra room," Luke said.  
  
There was more than enough space in the Temple to house four times the amount of Jedi that were in the Order at the moment. "Why, exactly, do we need more room?"  
  
"Actually, we don't, I cleaned it out for an entirely different reason," Luke said without explaining.  
  
Ben sighed. "Father, I know Master Yoda used to give you cryptic answers but just for once I would like it if you spoke straight to me."  
  
"I've stepped down from the High Council, Ben. Permanently," Luke answered smiling. Ben slumped into his father's bed and starred at Luke in unabashed amazement.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," Luke said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Luke had always felt it his duty to live up to the expectations that the Order placed upon him. His short stint away from the High Council had been nice for Ben but had left Luke feeling lost and unsure of what his place was.  
  
Luke smiled sardonically. "I thought it was about time that I started to let the younger generation take their hold."  
  
"Really?" Ben said again.  
  
"You're starting to repeat yourself, son. Not a good sign for a Jedi. And yes, really," Luke said, smiling at Ben's surprise.  
  
"Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Ben asked, slightly taken aback that it had very little to do with admonishing him.  
  
"That among other things. In the last High Council meeting I headed, it was decided that the apprentices would start individual missions to serve among the agri-corp and medcenter's around the galaxy. Before you arrived, I set it up for you to assist the med clinic on Ontory V," Luke told Ben.  
  
Ben rocketed off of the bed. "You're sending me away? Why did you even bother stepping down, if you're just going to send me away?"  
  
"Ben, I'm not sending you away. I'm going to send Anakin with you because he needs some time to get back into the swing of things." Luke grasped Ben's shoulders. "I need you to help him. Also, you need to learn what it's like to heal people instead of just saving them."  
  
"Yes, Father," Ben said, looking away.  
  
"It's only for a couple weeks, Ben. Then you and I can take up your training in earnest. No more meetings interrupting our schedule, no more politicians beating down our door. Just you and me, my boy," Luke said and Ben was almost inclined to believe him.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ben asked.  
  
Luke nodded. "More then anything." He clapped Ben on the back. "Now, come help me carry this holoprojector to Kyp. He's going to be filling in as Head of the High Council, until another member is picked and a Head is voted on."  
  
Together Ben and Luke hefted the large holoprojector and carried it out to the hall.  
  
Ben's head was reeling with the idea of just he and his father. There had always been some crisis, some meeting he needed to deal with, or Order business that needed his direct attention. Now Luke had thrown that all away and gave his undivided attention to him.  
  
Ben didn't know how exactly to take it. There would be a whole lot more arguing that was for sure, but perhaps the next time he had an urging in the Force, he could talk to his father without worry of recrimination.  
  
Luke looked over the holoprojector at him. "Tionne has learned an interesting development about you and your mother."  
  
"About Mom?" Ben said, his ruddy eyebrows hiking up in surprise.  
  
"Yes, apparently you inherited more from Ben Kenobi then just his name. Obi- Wan was your mother's father," Luke dropped the suspense and told Ben. "So it appears that you and Anakin will be repeating history. A Kenobi and a Skywalker."  
  
"But why do you think I can help Anakin. Shouldn't it be you?" Ben asked. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about his new lineage. It didn't make sense to him, considering that it hadn't been allowed for Jedi to marry in the Old Order. But it did explain the affinity he felt for Obi-Wan Kenobi. His Grandfather.  
  
Luke balanced his end of the holoprojector. "I won't be around forever, Ben. Despite my trying to prevent it, there is an expectation put upon you. Besides, you and Anakin have more in common then you know." 


	6. A Powerful Ally

Chapter 6: A Powerful Ally  
  
Supreme Overlord Yular had been chosen by the great god Yun Yuuzhan after the death of his predecessor, Overlord Shimrra. In the glory days of the Yuuzhan Vong the position would have been one of power and prestige for Yular, but Shimrra's inadequate divination of the gods had proven a doom for any following the Overlord. His power had dwindled to the point where he and Warlord Tarsvin Shraq vied to hold the position of dominance over the remaining loyalists of the Yuuzhan Vong religious tradition. Of late they had basically fallen to a stalemate, agreeing to speak with one another before making any charge. However, Yular was just waiting for his moment to snag the thud bug out of the mouth of the yammosk.  
  
Yular's back arched as he reveled in the sheer pleasure of the embrace of pain. He had kept himself on a strict regimen, including hours in the embrace's arms to show not only the gods, but the dogmatic of his people that he was truly chosen of Yun Yuuzhan.  
  
On occasion he would bring in a number of the infidels from the breeding colony of sacrifices to exhilarate in the embrace. Those that bore the pain in the only passable way of the infidels were used as sacrifices to the great gods, but those who failed, Yular took grand pleasure in using his implanted arm of a Wookiee Jeedai to squeeze or slit the throat of failed ones.  
  
The Shaper's had at first declared it blasphemy for such an implant to be grafted, but Yular had been able to persuade them that by donning a part of the infidels it showed the Yuuzhan Vong's endowment of the infidel's galaxy was true. The Yuuzhan Vong had the right to treat the infidels as nothing more then appendages to be moved and manipulated.  
  
The Wookiee race was truly a magnificent one, the harry arm was strong and with a flex of the muscle, Yular could produce claws as sharp as razor bugs. The claws, apparently, were used to climb with on the Wookiee home world Kashyyk, a world primarily made up of gigantic trees that the Wookiees built their homes upon. Yular found it [i]slightly[/i] less blasphemous that they kept the tree's alive, but only slightly, for the Wookiees still did not grow their homes.  
  
Yular's breath did not come in ragged gasps as it had in his initial bought with the embrace, no lights danced in front of his vision nor blurs of dark spots, all he experienced was waves of burning that fired in his purposely dislocated joints, and icy acid that tickled over his strained and stretched muscles.  
  
To any creature that was not Yuuzhan Vong the pain might have been akin to death throes, but to Yular it was exquisite. Which only served to fuel Yular's anger when Tarsvin Shraq stalked in and disengaged the embrace of pain.  
  
Yular, much to his chagrin, stumbled out of the embrace and nearly fell to his knees before Tarsvin.  
  
[i]Nearly[/i]. Even if his legs had been cut off from the knee down he would not have knelt before the Warmaster.  
  
"You dare much when you tempt the displeasure of the gods, Warmaster," Yular growled as he rolled his dislocated shoulders into place, the sound of scrapping bone evident in the room.  
  
"It is for the good of the gods that I come Supreme Overlord," Shraq said, managing to make the title a sneer without changing the tone of his voice. "I have found a potential ally, that may bring us the prize we seek."  
  
Yular had lost count of the many times that Shraq had come to him, a grand plan to restore the Yuuzhan Vong old ways accompanying the Warmaster, and , as always, the grand plan amounted to a grand amount of nothing.  
  
The Supreme Overlord wasn't sure that he could keep his control and not sacrifice the Warmaster if Shraq had come before him only to late out another idled plan. "Well, Warmaster, please do not keep me in suspense any longer," Yular said only marginally caustic.  
  
To Yular's continued annoyance, Shraq left the room only to return with an infidel that Yular probably couldn't have identified even if he had been able see the face behind the shadow of a dark cowl. On the heels of the first infidel was a second that Yular was sure he didn't not recognize from the breeding camp. This one - a girl, short but like a wiry trunc feline - however, had the look of infidel death with her face as white as a moon and her lips the color of infidel blood. Her hair locks could have been implanted viper shatns if they had writhed upon her head which they did not.  
  
"Supreme Overlord Yular, I present Darth Nefarion, Dark Lord of the Sith, and his apprentice Lady Sarlana," Shraq said, his arm extending toward the infidels.  
  
Intermittently, Yular scrutinized the new arrival. He could not truly trust a man who did not show his face, even outside the honor of battle. The girl was hardly better, set like a spring trap ready to clamp on the first being to put a toe into the yawning mouth. Even if that being was her Master.  
  
Yular did not let his displeasure show. He may not have agreed with the Warmaster's previous plans, but surely Shraq was no idiot, only a simpleton would bring an enemy into the heart of their operation.  
  
Intrigued by the image of power the two infidels possessed, Yular resolved to give them and Shraq at least a moment of his time. "And why have you brought these... [i]Sith[/i] to me, Warmaster?"  
  
"Darth Nefarion has the blessings of Yun Yuuzhan with him, Supreme Overlord," Tarsvin Shraq answered eagerly.  
  
If the Supreme Overlord had possessed eyebrows they may have cocked in a sardonic query, instead the skin above his eye sockets bunched in a skin furrow. "Is that so, Warmaster? Perhaps, Darth Nefarion would give us an example?"  
  
Yular had expected some sort of protest from this Lord Nefarion, or from Shraq himself, but instead the cloaked being stepped forward. "Pick a target, Supreme Overlord. Living, of course."  
  
Without thinking Yular pointed to the poised girl at Nefarion's side. The Lady Sarlana did not blanch at the possibility, giving credence to Yular's theory that this was all an act on Shraq's part to dishonor him, putting himself into the position of dominance.  
  
"Apprentice," Nefarion ordered, pointing to a spot some distance away from himself, the Warmaster, and the Supreme Overlord.  
  
"Master," Lady Sarlana murmured, bowing her head in submission as she moved the position indicated.  
  
For a moment, the Warmaster watched in unanticipated eagerness while Yular waited, his impatience beginning to flare.  
  
Then a storm leapt from Darth Nefarion's rigid fingers and struck his apprentice with ruthless accuracy. Lady Sarlana dropped to one knee as the onslaught struck but did not beg for release. Her crimson lips curled in restrained pain, but she did not fall any further to the ground.  
  
"Enough," Yular commanded.  
  
The last burst of electricity ran it's course through the slim, wiry infidel and dissipated in blue luminescence. Lady Sarlana did not speak but rose to her feet with obvious effort and returned to her Master's side. She trembled slightly and her lids hung lower then they had before, the only evidence of the shock she had just endured.  
  
"Indeed, the Warmaster is correct. It is said that only the gods can produce such wonders, Lord Nefarion. Yet, why would you want to help us and by what means?" Yular was not fool enough to waste a useful commodity. In this aspect he was very much like the Sith Lord before him.  
  
As Darth Nefarion outlined his plan before the Supreme Overlord, the two Yuuzhan Vong looked to each other with a gleam of restored hope for their cause. The infidels had proven to be more resourceful then was initially believed, but still the gods reassured Yular that the galaxy was meant for the gifted parts of Yun Yuuzhan.  
  
The plan was simple but cleverly crafted, showing even more that this particular infidel knew the state of his government and the honor of the Yuuzhan Vong. Yular had only hoped that Darth Nefarion did not prove to be more of a hindrance than an asset.  
  
"The only step left, Supreme Overlord, is to choose a location to which I can have my forces attack without damaging you and your loyal followers," Darth Nefarion finished in that silky smooth tone that had nearly transfixed Yular from the beginning.  
  
Yular thought on this for a long moment before the perfect target came to mind. "We have a Shaper's cast not far from here that takes charge of the young. If we could arrange to have them away at the time of the attack it will still convince our brothers that we have been dealt a grievous harm. But when to execute the attack?"  
  
"Three standard infidel weeks will give my forces apt time to move into position, Supreme Overlord," Darth Nefarion offered.  
  
Yular nodded his scarred and tattooed head, the nostrils of his squished and repeatedly broken nose flaring in the closet thing the Supreme Overlord came to self-possessed joy. "That will do well, Darth Nefarion. If your plan succeeds you will be greatly reward, but should it fail..." Yular let the threat trail off, allowing Nefarion to come up with demons of his own imagination.  
  
But was it [i]his[/i] imagination or did he see a shadow of smile through the fog of Lord Nefarion's cowl?  
  
.............  
  
It was not the first time her Master had chosen to use her as one of his targets, nor would it be the last.  
  
Sarlana had learned quite early in her youth to deal with the damage that the Sith lighting inevitably produced. The first time she had been 'punished' by her Master it had taken her by surprise when her vision had begun to double objects and her muscles trembled with micro seizures. When she had told her Master, he had ordered her to solve the problem herself and, using her training.  
  
She had been eight at the time, and her muscles had nearly stiffened when she had finally decided to mind trick a medic and direct him to heal her. After the treatment was finished she had delved into the medic's mind to recover the information she needed to heal herself again, in the event her Master ever became angry with her on another occasion.  
  
Sarlana laughed. Remembering when, as a girl, she had been surprised by the fact that she could easily replace the nutrients that were stripped from her body with the Sith lightning, by replenishing them with mineral infusions. By injections and eating foods rich in her deficient need, Sarlana was able to recuperate in a matter of days. She usually waited until she and her Master were due for a long spaceflight. That way she could heal adequately without causing any inconvenience to him.  
  
Unfortunately, there was no planned long spaceflights and so Sarlana was reduced to taking whatever treatment was available to her in the time that she was allowed. She sat in front of a terminal, tearing ravenously into a roasted bird that was enriched with the minerals her body had recently been impoverished of. She had little choice but to combine her treatment and her work for Lord Nefarion.  
  
Tapping her security code into the keypad, Sarlana waited while the her end of the communications unit initiated the connection with her contact on Coruscant, the contact who had managed to infiltrate the new Jedi Temple.  
  
She scanned the latest report from her spy and then licked her fingers, careful of the long black painted nails.  
  
"What does your lackey say, Sarlana?" Lord Nefarion asked, as he entered her bunk cabin on their ship to the small fleet Nefarion had managed to jumble together.  
  
"You wanted to know of Skywalker's brat, my Master?" Sarlana asked.  
  
Nefarion nodded. "Yes, the boy has great value to my plans."  
  
Sarlana fought down the flare of angry jealousy that sprung upon her. After years of enduring his punishments, her Master was looking for another apprentice to share his victory with. Had she not proven her worth to her Master?  
  
"Yes, my Lord. My contact says that he has recently returned from one of his excursions. Apparently, Skywalker let him go this time. The boy will be traveling again to the planet Ontory V to carry out Skywalker's newest policy, something to do with aiding medics heal patients that are too delicate for normal bacta submersion."  
  
"How long is Ben Skywalker to be there?" her Master asked.  
  
Sarlana winced inwardly. "Only a couple of weeks, my Lord."  
  
"Good, that keeps him out of our hair during the Linnal strike," Lord Nefarion mused to himself.  
  
This time Sarlana let the derisive sneer touch her lips. "Surely you don't see a sixteen-year-old boy to be any sort of threat."  
  
An invisible hand clenched around Sarlana's windpipe.  
  
"What is the first rule of our plan, my apprentice?" Lord Nefarion hissed as he took a menacing step towards Sarlana's seated form.  
  
Vainly attempting to push air through her larynx, Sarlana settled with enough air to form words. "Never....underestimate....Skywalkers." She was suddenly released and Sarlana restrained the urge to rub her throat.  
  
"That's right. Darth Sidious, our mentor, never learned that lesson until it was too late. A student learns much from his mentor's mistakes." Nefarion leaned over her once again and she wished that she could see behind the darkness of his cloak. "Or do you prefer to learn from the misery of your own mistakes, apprentice?"  
  
A spark emanated from Nefarion's hands.  
  
The lightning never finished it's leap and Nefarion backed away from Sarlana,"Skywalker is powerful and I have a notion to lead him to our cause."  
  
This was the first time that Lord Nefarion had spoken of having the younger Skywalker join them, and it did not sit well with Sarlana. Although she had never met the boy, from what her contact relayed he was a bleeding heart who hadn't been able to stay in one place for too long since his mother's death.  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker. Now when she had been the Emperor's Hand, Jade had been truly a force to be reckoned with, Sarlana had taken great pleasure in accessing that part of Lord Sidious holocron. To Sarlana's mind, Ben Skywalker did not live up to his potential of being born of such parentage.  
  
"What do you wish of our contact, my Master?" Sarlana attempted to show her support.  
  
"The Skywalker boy needs to be watched carefully. He does not always follow wishes of his father and could become a problem if he manages to learn of our plan," Nefarion answered.  
  
The way her Master was speaking, Sarlana couldn't help but wonder if he had had some premonition that Ben Skywalker could destroy their purpose. She found the thought laughable, but knew better then to question her Master's visions.  
  
"With the agreement of Supreme Overlord Yural, and with the Skywalker boy nicely tucked away, everything is proceeding as I have foreseen," Nefarion said triumphantly.  
  
....................  
  
Nine-year-old Aunecah Fel, giggled wildly as her new Uncle Anakin gave her yet another Taun-Taun ride on his back. The slight little girl tugged tenaciously to his coverall as Anakin romped around the Solo-Fel residence's living space on his knees, leaning forward slightly to keep his niece upon his back. It was small and not fully furnished since Jaina and Jagged had just moved into the Jedi Temple, but it fit the little family perfectly. Although, Anakin's mother and father had offered to house him until he found his own place, there hadn't really been enough room for Anakin, and the youngest Solo had been relieved when Jaina had offered him to spend the little time he had left on Coruscant before he was to leave with Ben to Ontory V.  
  
He had been especially relieved that Jaina had offered because Jacen and Tahiri had extended the unfinished baby's room in their apartment. It had been offered with the best intentions but the very thought made Anakin's stomach turn. Besides, he had enjoyed Jaina's family. Jagged was a good man, if a bit of a stiff-tunic, and he genuinely loved his sister. Their two children, Aunecah, and little three-year-old Tadeo were a joyful reminder that he was alive.  
  
In fact, Tadeo was tugging frantically at his sister's sleeve. "Aunni, it's my turn," the little boy said, wiping at his slightly running nose.  
  
"Just a little more, Tad, I promise," Aunni said, then thumped her heals into Anakin's side as if he were a real Taun-Taun.  
  
Anakin, however, understood Tadeo's plight all too well, being the youngest himself. "I think it is Tad's turn, Aunni."  
  
He looked back at his niece to gauge her response. He found it hard not to indulge her in this, she was every ounce her mother's daughter, from the brandy brown eyes and shining brown hair, to the slightly rough and tumble attitude.  
  
Just seeing her made Anakin think of his younger days, as though that time hadn't passed that quickly, but it was all very much an illusion. And there was also the fact that his little niece had been named in honor of him.  
  
"You're right, Uncle Anakin," Aunecah said, reluctantly sliding of his back. Anakin felt his heart twang, but was glade the Aunni had not developed her mother's pout which Jaina had worn whenever Leia had reprimanded her.  
  
Aunni had inherited some of her father's manners and helped her little brother onto Anakin's back.  
  
Tad had Jaina's height, or lack thereof, but his nearly black hair and emerald green eyes, definitely came from Jagged Fel. If Anakin was enamored with Aunecah, he adored Tadeo. And the two of them seemed to reciprocate the feelings.  
  
Readjusting his balance to handle the much smaller figure of his nephew, Anakin once again continued his self-assigned trail around the living area. He knew any minute that Jaina would come in from her meeting with her squadron of Jedi pilots and admonish him for his bad influence on her children, but Anakin could care less.  
  
Using the Force, he leapt over the sofa and center table, Tad laughing happily on his back. Anakin still couldn't believe he was an uncle of not only two but soon to be three tiny beings. Even if the third he had wished to be his own one day.  
  
It was his second time over the sofa and table that Jaina walked in. Anakin, who had almost forgotten that she was due to return, nearly bashed his knee onto the table but with a puff of the Force dodged the hazardous obstacle. Tadeo, thinking it all apart of the ride, giggled all the more.  
  
"Anakin Solo, are you corrupting my children again?" Jaina accused, desperately clinging to her stern facade. A facade that was evaporating at every giggle from her little boy.  
  
Behind him, Anakin felt Tadeo shake his head. "Uncle Anakin, dodn't 'rupt us, Moma. He pays good."  
  
Jaina smiled and picked Tadeo up off of Anakin's back. "Well then it must be you who are corrupting Uncle Anakin." She gave his nose a little tweak.  
  
Aunecah laughed at this, although somewhat reservedly. Her personality did seem to mirror Jagged's more then Jaina's.  
  
Anakin, finding that he was still on his knee with no child on his back, pushed to his feet in one fluid move. It had taken some time, but he once again felt comfortable in his body. He no longer felt that his mind was being housed in a foreign mechanism.  
  
"Hey, little sister, how did your meeting go?" Anakin asked, using his new nickname for her only because he knew it rankled her. It was like his father still calling Uncle Luke "kid".  
  
Tadeo wiggled in his mother's grip and Jaina let him down. He and Aunecah ran off to the corner where a fuzzy glob that Luke had given them to practice making pictures using he Force, waited for them. It was one of the many improvements that Luke and the High Council had made since his capture, another was his sister's own squadron.  
  
"The High Council is pleased with our progress, and they want me to compile another squadron to incorporate into the Republic's military force. Jag has been requested to lead the group," Jaina answered sounding slightly winded.  
  
Jag, Anakin had noticed, had also become one of the few non-Jedi who had been incorporated into the Jedi Temple, Anakin's father being among some of the others. He wondered at the fact that government had once again welcomed Jedi into the running of the New Republic. When he had been captured it had been the very opposite, members of the former government had even considered willingly handing over Jedi to the Yuuzhan Vong in order to placate them from taking more of the galaxy.  
  
Jaina lead him to the sofa and once seated, patted his knee. "Have you packed for your trip to Ontory V?"  
  
Anakin nodded. "Kyp lent me a couple of his old tunics and robes that were still in pretty good repair. I don't need anything more than that."  
  
The door indicator rang and Jaina called out, "Come in, Ben."  
  
At the mention of Ben's name, Tadeo leaped from the practice globe and toward the sliding door. Just when Anakin was sure Tadeo was going to knock Ben off his feet the little boy was raised into the air.  
  
Ben twitched his finger at Tad, failing miserably to keep the smile of love off his face. Tadeo reached out his chubby arms waiting to be plucked out of the air in which he was hovering. Ben was all too willing to oblige. This seemed to be a ritual between Ben and Tadeo, and Anakin wondered if his nephew had bonded to his cousin. He could easily see Tadeo as a Jedi Knight, where Aunecah had declared that she was going to be like Grandma Leia and argue with the Senate.  
  
"Tad, what did I say about trying to knock Ben off his feet?" Jaina asked from the couch.  
  
From Ben's arms, Tadeo answered, "Not to." Now that boy had the Solo charm.  
  
Jaina was as enamored with her children as Anakin was. Jaina looked up at Ben and Tadeo as Ben carried them closer, suddenly frowning. Wondering what Jaina was seeing and he wasn't, Anakin scrutinized the two boys in front of him. They appeared perfectly fine to him.  
  
"Aunni, will you take Tad into your room," Jaina said, indicating to Ben to let Tadeo down.  
  
Reluctantly, Ben complied.  
  
As the children scampered out, Jaina patted the seat next to her but Ben did not comply in this. "Alright, Ben what is it? Your eyes are about as grey as newly formed permecrete."  
  
"Do you have any idea how irritating it is to have a color code for your emotions?" Ben snarled softly.  
  
Jaina grinned wryly. "I can only imagine."  
  
Ben glared at Anakin's sister. "It's not funny, Jai."  
  
"You're right, Ben, it's not," Jaina soothed, sounding not at all chastened. "But you do have your color code, which I can read readily, so you might as well just tell me what's troubling you."  
  
For a moment Ben gave off the appearance that he was going to be difficult, a deep scowl creasing his youthful brow, but eventually he gave in to Jaina's equally stern gaze. "I have a bad feeling about this mission, Jai," Ben answered.  
  
"Have you spoken to Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked.  
  
Ben shook his head no. "I'm not really interested in hearing how I shouldn't always look to the horizon or that I am reckless and headstrong."  
  
"Nothing I haven't been labeled in the past," Anakin entered the conversation.  
  
Ben looked at Anakin as though he had just registered his presence. "I just don't want to trouble him with it. I want this mission to be over and done with so that I can come home. You know Father's stepped down from the High Council?"  
  
Both Jaina and Anakin nodded, and Anakin finally got the message that Ben was not saying: Since Mara's death Ben had probably been feeling more than a little lonely from what Anakin had been told by his family and Ben himself. The opportunity to have his father all to himself must have been overwhelming for the sixteen-year-old, who, for most of his life, had always had to wait for the next crisis to abate.  
  
"And it's not even a really solid feeling either," Ben continued. "If it was, I would act on it, you know that, Jai."  
  
Jaina agreed, "I know, Ben. Just you two be careful when you leave tonight. Ben might not be getting a solid feeling, but even one of his weak ones can be pretty reliable."  
  
"We will, little sister," Anakin assured her.  
  
"Are we all packed?" Ben asked, eager to the change the subject off of him and his strange premonitions.  
  
Anakin was beginning to see that there was more to Ben Skywalker then was apparent in the first glance. The boy had a great impatience when it came to his father, but with everybody else he might as well be one of the teachers at the academy. Ben put on the facade of strength and durability, but Anakin suspected that he was just as lost and lonely as Anakin felt.  
  
"I'm ready if you are," Anakin said, rising from the couch and heading to where he had placed his satchel. Perhaps with he and Ben together, they could fill the loneliness between them. 


	7. Traveling through Hyperspace ain't Like ...

Chapter 7: Traveling through Hyperspace ain't like Dusting Crops  
  
"This is the last time I make a deal with a Toydarian junk dealer," Ben growled. The smooth contour of his face was lit softly in the light of his glowrod, which was perusing the dark corners of a failed hyperdrive. "If Toydarian's had necks, I'd ring his."  
  
Anakin, who was standing above him holding his feet as the boy dangled upside down, laughed at Ben's sarcasm. "Where's your sense of adventure, Ben?"  
  
"It died along with the hyperdrive," Ben replied. He wasn't making an effort to withhold his irritation, he knew he should, but would it be too much to ask to have one thing go right?  
  
"You're far too young for such cynicism," Anakin's voice echoed down to him.  
  
Ben craned his neck to look up at Anakin. "Aren't you far too young for such comments?"  
  
"Hey, I've got to catch up to my age, I thought I'd start by nagging you." Anakin assumed a thoughtful pose, or as close as he could while keeping hold of Ben. "First, as a Jedi you shouldn't be threatening to kill poor hapless junk dealers. It kind of gives them the impression that we might actually hurt them."  
  
Catching the veiled admonishment, Ben returned to his duty at hand.  
  
Charred wiring stuck out at him, scratching at his exposed arms as he dived deeper into the melted part of the hyperdrive core. Coolant had been burned away when the wiring had sparked and pretty much was now slag, but scratchy slag, the hyperdrive had started to overheat and the safety systems had shut it down to prevent a catastrophe.  
  
The good news was that Ben was pretty sure that he could fix it. He would have to strip some other systems not as important for their wiring, and with the trumped stories of Anakin the mechanic, it wouldn't be too hard for them to get the hyperdrive up and running. The bad news was, repairs were going to take a long while. Simple but time consuming and it irked an already failing patience in Ben.  
  
"Boost me up," Ben called, and immediately he felt Anakin's Force-grip around him. He didn't need much assistance from the Force, however, his strongly built body hefted Ben's compact form with only slight hesitancy.  
  
As soon as his arms dangled close to the floor, Anakin let Ben go and the younger Jedi rolled out onto the deck, tucking in his legs so that when he rolled he came up on his feet.  
  
Brushing the grime from his hands, Ben shot Anakin a gray hued gaze. "Well, it's fixable but it will take us some time. It seems like my bad feelings coming to fruition."  
  
"You're about as cheery as a storm cloud," Anakin taunted and threw Ben a work towel to finish cleaning the grime. "What's the damage?"  
  
"Circuitry is burned to Kessel, we'll have to strip a number of the systems to get enough wiring. Thankfully, the core cooling drum wasn't damaged in the melt down and we've got enough coolant to replace the amount we lost," Ben delineated the pros and cons.  
  
Anakin shrugged. "Doesn't sound so bad. Nothing the [i]Falcon[/i] hasn't given Dad trouble with." He eyed Ben, a knowing look on his face. "What's really bothering you?"  
  
"There's a good meter of wiring in the supply closet and we have the means to get the rest. I think we can take some from the weapons systems, that's all that's left from when the ship was in the war. What I wouldn't give for my X-Wing," Ben said, ignoring Anakin's question.  
  
He walked over to the supply closet and started pulling out the tools they would need to get the wiring from the remaining weapons emplacements. If there had been guns attached to the wiring, Ben would have kept them intact, but after the war the ion cannons and laser quads had been removed to make this a cargo ship. To bad it wasn't a smuggling ship, he knew that Uncle Han kept the [i]Falcon[/i] up to his old smuggling standards and that included all weapons systems.  
  
Withdrawing two utility belts, Ben tossed one to Anakin and donned his own. He started to put his selected tools into their arranged slots, but paused when he noticed that Anakin wasn't moving.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there?" Ben asked, shoving a hydrospanner at his cousin.  
  
Anakin took it and stowed it on the belt. "I might not have known you very long, Ben, but Jaina has given me a few hints. Now what has got you in such a gray mood?"  
  
Ben glared at Anakin, and knew that his eyes must have matched his cousin's words. Where had he gotten this blasted trait? Neither of his parents had a mood indicator in their eye color. Previously, he had always wondered if it had come from his grandfather or grandmother, on his father's side, but now he had to wonder if it might have been a Kenobi trait. If Obi-Wan Kenobi was his grandfather, then who was his grandmother?  
  
"Space control, to Ben Skywalker. Are you in, Ben?" Anakin said, waving a hand in front of Ben's eyes.  
  
"Oh, yea, I'm in." He shook his head. "I'm just a little preoccupied, Anakin."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Anakin asked, his strong face scrutinizing Ben. On the outside Anakin was thirty-two years old, on the inside he was still seventeen.  
  
Grabbing the extra meter of wiring, Ben began to wind it around his arm. "Can I ask you a question, Anakin?"  
  
By this time, Anakin had started to fill his own utility belt with the necessary tooling. "Sure, thing, cuz."  
  
"Did you have a hard time choosing whether you wanted to be a Jedi or not?" Ben asked.  
  
Anakin's eyes widened slightly before he put on a face of insouciance. "Not really, I always knew that I wanted to help people. That the Force had a purpose for me." He buckled the utility belt around him. "Are you having second thoughts?"  
  
Ben shrugged. "No, nothing like that. I've accepted the fact that the Force will continue to guide me in directions that will require me to intervene. Not a choice but an understanding of my duty."  
  
"You still have a choice, Ben," Anakin said gently.  
  
"Oh, I know. I chose my duty on the day of my thirteenth birthday." Ben smiled shyly and shook his head. "I'm not making much sense am I?"  
  
Together Anakin and Ben went to the nearest emplacement. "It was a hard choice for me. As a little boy everyone used to ask me what it was like having a hero as a father, the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. No one saw what I saw. No one would watch Father mourn friends, students, and loved ones lost during wars and the events that everyone used to define him as great."  
  
Reaching the spot, Ben and Anakin laid flat on their backs and, pulling the virbrocutters, began to strip the necessary wire.  
  
Ben was glad that Anakin was letting him talk without offering any form of advice or unsolicited adages that never helped. "What makes my father a hero, isn't the number of Imperial troops he killed, the death stars he blew up, or the fact that he was willing to risk his life to save our grandfather. No, it's the fact that he doesn't like what he does. He doesn't like the fact that there are times he will be either forced to kill or allow evil to stretch over the galaxy. That he has to send people he cares about into places where they might not come back. What makes him a hero is that he does a job that he was meant to do."  
  
"So how did you decide?" Anakin urged Ben forward.  
  
"Like I said, it was a difficult choice. At the time I had just seen that my birth had been made into a holodrama and a very bad one at that, I had seen the effects your death had on the family, I had seen how Jacen's captivity had left scars, but that wasn't what scared me." Ben stopped, unsure if he could go any further.  
  
To Ben's mind, what Anakin said next showed him how much the Force was with him. "You said the Force guides you in directions that you are called to intervene. What did you mean by that?"  
  
"It was the Force that propelled me to Tatooine, where I inevitably found you," Ben answered, hoping that Anakin would pick up on the other hints he had been tossing out.  
  
His cousin did not disappoint. "How did you see the things my death and Jacen's capture did to Uncle Luke and the family, you we're just a baby then?"  
  
"My father wasn't even born when the Old Order existed but it didn't stop me from leading the excavation team to the back up archives they stored deep into Coruscant's earth," Ben answered.  
  
Anakin gasped. "You see things!"  
  
Ben nodded. "I see things before, after, and while they happen. Pictures of planets, feelings of foreign people, glimpses of events I don't understand."  
  
"Aunt Mara's death?" Anakin asked, nearly dropping his vibrocutters.  
  
Ben sucked in the pain that abruptly rose in his throat. "I saw it, I couldn't stop it." Anakin allowed him the time he needed to collect himself. "The images I see aren't always whole. By the time I figured out what it meant, my mother was already dead. I was afraid after that, afraid that I wouldn't be good enough to do the job I was meant to do."  
  
"Fear is a powerful way to the darkside," Anakin pointed out.  
  
"It can also be a signal of caution. This was a decision I planned on only making once, and once I made that decision, I would never back away from it. Around that time I felt compelled to go to the planet of Naboo, I still don't understand why. Have you ever been there?" Anakin indicated that he hadn't. "It is one of the planets that were never touched by Yuuzhan Vong technology. I met a Gungan there, and when he found out that I was a Jedi, he offered to show me the Gungan city. It is a city that is completely underwater, much like Mon Calamaria. The Force of life is so strong there, Anakin. It's like living out among the stars."  
  
Ben was truly swept up in the memory of that time. He could see the treelike branched out bubble domes, the fish, the large and the small, swimming past the transparent membrane. "In the week I spent there, I somehow forgot my fear, forgot that whatever I saw might lead to something that I am supposed to stop or do or change."  
  
Sitting up together, they both collected the wire they had retrieved. "When Father found me, I was in a Villa that had once belonged to one of the planets past monarchy, looking over a lake as smooth as glass. Being thirteen, I had to disturb that glass, I tossed a stone into the lake and I saw the ripples move through it. Ripples, patterns, destiny, history, they will all happen regardless if I foresee them or not. To do my duty I may have to see things I won't like, because I will be doing the job I was meant to do."  
  
"It's the pattern of the Force," Anakin suggested, his own thoughts turned inward. He then starred at Ben so intensely that the younger Jedi almost backed away. "You've seen something about this mission, haven't you? That's why you're so on edge."  
  
Ben shook his head. "It's the same feeling of unease I've had for a while, but nothing tangible. Father told me that the Jedi Members of the Council had been sensing it as well. A tidal wave in the Force, it's dark and menacing."  
  
"Now that you mention it, I've been feeling a disturbance as well. I've been putting it off to the fact that I'm still adjusting to the difference in the way the Republic feels, the aura of the galaxy," Anakin said. "Does Uncle Luke know you can see these events?"  
  
"Not to the extent I do." At the disapproving way Anakin watched him, Ben hurried to continue. "You must understand that for a long while I wasn't sure that everything I saw was pertinent. It's one thing to be strong in the Force and catch a glimpse of your mother's death, quite another to see a large archive and know that it is still there, to know that it is important."  
  
"Then how do you gauge what you see?" Anakin asked. "And how often do you see these visions?"  
  
Taking Anakin's pile of wiring, Ben combined it with his own and then snapped a binder around them. "When I was little, they seemed to come more. Not every night, but more then twice a month. Now they don't come as often, but the urgency behind them, when they do come is so much more." Ben jumped to his feet. "That's how I gauge them, by the urgency in which they are relayed to me."  
  
"Ben, I've never heard anything like this," Anakin said, shaking his head in wonderment. "The only thing that comes close is when Uncle Luke describes Master Yoda."  
  
"Oh and I certainly want to be in the same category as barely meter tall, cantankerous old man," Ben replied sarcastically.  
  
"If you do see something, you'll be sure and tell someone, right?" Anakin said, plainly worried.  
  
Ben was quick to reassure his cousin. "I will, Anakin, I promise." He tossed the wire in his hands. "Come on, let's finish this up so that we can be on our way."  
  
................................  
  
With the mechanical genius of both Anakin Solo and Ben Skywalker, their ships failed hyperdrive was fixed and ready to go in little time.  
  
Ben, ever the realist, had over calculated the time it would take to make the repairs and soon enough they were once again on their way to Ontory V.  
  
Anakin continued to grill Ben on the glimpses he saw, asking questions on how he knew which area they came from or what they meant? But he also asked Ben about the things that had changed since his time in the Yuuzhan Vong oombassl. Ben spoke freely of the changes to the Republic, but not so freely about his visions.  
  
Anakin began to wonder what made one Jedi more apt to see vision, or have a certain apathy for animals, or machines, or any of the different uses he had seen normal every day things become focused in the Force. His older brother, Jacen, had been able, or so he said, to connect with the creatures around him, almost telepathically speak with them. Jaina, who had piloting on both sides of the family, nevertheless had succeeded far beyond what had been expected of her.  
  
And then their was Ben, his little cousin, who although in reality only was a year his younger, he felt such a protective nature towards. Ben Skywalker, who had as much weighing on him as Anakin had in his days, was now revealed to have visions in the Force.  
  
Anakin suspected that it had to do with natural talent, an inborn gift, but a talent that anybody should be able to learn. Yet, Corran Horn could not levitate objects with the Force, a trait that could be traced back through his bloodlines, but still strangely enough a talent he could not possess.  
  
Machinery had always been Anakin's trait, he could take even the most burnt out droid parts and make them work. So what made Ben see visions and Jacen hear animals and Anakin heal parts?  
  
The Force, to Anakin's way of thing, wasn't just one immense strand that encompassed everything all at once. It had made strands, woven together to produce a beautiful pattern, "the Pattern of the Force", he had called it earlier.  
  
What if there were some people who were more apart of a particular part of that pattern then others? Ben, who envisioned the events of past, present, and future, was a bridge between time, a rock among an ever changing galaxy. Jacen a champion to all the life that could not be understood. Traits that could not be learned because they had to be gifted, and Corran was like a man who could not see because he possessed no eyes.  
  
The strand in the Force that Anakin represented, he wasn't to sure on. He was equally good with a saber as he was at fixing droids, or had been before his capture. He knew for sure that he certainly wasn't one for visions, although he wasn't a stranger to them either. Perhaps his niche was to return from the dead.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Ben asked him, from Anakin's right. His younger cousin was lounging in a very languorous manner. Ben had picked up a little of the Han Solo idiosyncrasy.  
  
Anakin hadn't noticed that he had been laughing out loud. The thought of his being the rebirth thread of the Force had just produced it. "Oh, I was just thinking of a funny thing Tadeo did before we left."  
  
"Does he try to tackle you too?" Ben said with a mixture of fondness and sarcasm.  
  
"You two seem close," Anakin pointed out, trying hard not to interrogate his cousin any further.  
  
Ben shrugged. "He and Aunni are the closest thing to siblings I have. Jaina and Jacen treat me as if I was one of their children, especially Jaina. They're very good friends."  
  
"What about the Temple, surely there are people there your own age?" Anakin pointed out and almost immediately regretted it.  
  
His own academy buddy popping into his head. Tahiri, at first had been nothing more than a friend, who understood him better then anyone else, then to Anakin's surprise she had grown older and he had begun to see her in a different light then the little girl his friend had been.  
  
Uncle Luke had been wise to send him on this service mission with Ben. He was till trying to deal with the fact that the woman he loved was now married to another.  
  
"There are people in the Temple who think the son of Luke Skywalker should act a certain way and I do not meet up to that image," Ben dogged the comment, an air of nonchalance touching his voice.  
  
Anakin decided not pursue this line of conversation any further. Ben was just as lonely as he had been as a child. Jaina and Jacen had always shared a closeness that Anakin could never truly be a part of. Not that he thought his siblings didn't love or care for him, he was their younger brother, one to be watched after, but one that couldn't share their world.  
  
"What do you think about Uncle Luke's idea about apprentices?" Anakin said, changing the subject to one he was sure Ben would have an opinion on.  
  
However, Ben wasn't allowed an answer as they were both stunned to feel the ship lurch underneath them, and the customary starlines of lightspeed, shrink down to points. Ben was straight up in his seat like a spring board, checking his consul for an answer. "It's not fair. We fixed it. Didn't we fix it?"  
  
"We fixed it," Anakin said, just as confused as Ben was.  
  
Red lights began to flare to life on the proximity indicator and both Anakin and Ben's heads turned to regard the creen. "Oh, no," they said together.  
  
"Dovin basal. I should have known. Where are we?" Ben snapped.  
  
Anakin instantly pulled up the navigational charts. "We're in the Linnal system. What is going on here?"  
  
"Linnal? Oh no, not good," Ben murmured under his breath. "Angle the deflector shields, at least this hunk of junk has some sort of defense. I'm going to out run them and get out from under the dovin basals mock- gravitation." Ben continued to study the proximity screen. "This is weird... There's a battle going on, perhaps will be able to...."  
  
Ben was cut off as a flash of molted rock dropped through their forward viewscreen. Coralskipper, Anakin identified it. Ben juked the ship to right just in time to avoid a red plasmaball heading right for them.  
  
"What's not good about Linnal?" Anakin asked, his lack of knowledge adding a hint of hysteria to the words.  
  
"Try a planet full of old way, Yuuzhan Vong. Whoever their fighting up there is in for a surprise," Ben said, his voice steady but holding the edge of a vibroshiv to it.  
  
The world tilted as Ben pulled the ship up into a tight climb, giving them a good view of the attacking fleet. "They have TIE Fighters!?" Ben exclaimed.  
  
Anakin understood his awe. TIE Fighters were hugely maneuverable but beyond that they might as well be hunks of metal in space. They had little to none in shielding and no hyperdrive to make a escaping jump. The Empire had used them because they were cheap and efficient in terms of kill ratios, but Anakin couldn't imagine why anyone else would want to employ them.  
  
Lances of red light shot out at them, and it was the reaction time of both Anakin and Ben that saved the ship. "Now they're shooting at us," Anakin pointed out the obvious.  
  
"Good observation," Ben shot back and Anakin couldn't help but think his cousin was enjoying this just a little. "They're all heading for us." A look of realization came over Ben's youthful face. "Set the manual controls."  
  
"What? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Trust me, Anakin. We're going to play a little game of bait n' switch," Ben said, rocketing out of the pilot's seat and heading out of the cockpit. "Set the manual controls," he called as he went out.  
  
Anakin did as he was told, all the while murmuring that he had also gone crazy for listening to his cousin. Of course, he listened because he had had some pretty crazy ideas of his own in the past. Setting the controls, Anakin raced out of the cockpit to find Ben. The younger Jedi was standing making adjustments to a small escape pod.  
  
"They're going to blow us out of the sky as soon as we eject," Anakin said.  
  
"Not if we punch out at the exact moment they blast our ship," Ben countered, running a key card through the slot to open the hatch. "There's a small propulsion system on this and if we fake it long enough we can just float down to the planet."  
  
Anakin waved his hands around. "Slow down. You're weighing a lot on the fact that Vong will be too busy to want to pick this mechanical abomination to oblivion before it touches their sacred planet."  
  
"Would you concentrate on one threat when their are twenty breathing down your neck?" Ben shot back and slipped into the hatch.  
  
Anakin, who had run out of arguments, followed moments behind. "You know we're going have to time this just perfectly."  
  
"We have the Force," Ben assured him and Anakin was surprised at his vehemence. "We'll have to link, two perspectives are always better then one."  
  
Reaching out to Ben's consciousness, Anakin once again felt the electrical pulse between them, but put it out of his thoughts. There survival counted on them making it down to the surface of Linnal alive.  
  
It was at that point that Anakin realized, Ben hadn't come up with a plan for when they did get to Linnal.  
  
You didn't expect me to come up with everything, did you? Ben's mental voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
[i]Silly, me,[/i] Anakin shot back, too busy to realize that this had never happened to him before.  
  
Together, they fell into the rhythm of the Force and followed the battle that raged around them.  
  
[i]Now,[/i] the Force whispered to them and two hands shot up to pull the release lever. ............................  
  
"Good job, Tranx," Sarlana called out from her TIE Fighter. The sight of the small cruiser falling into a million tiny pieces, calming the unease she had felt at seeing the strange ship. The Vong were not supposed to let any outsiders into the system, had set up Dovin Basals around the make sure that no one did enter, but the ship had found a hole.  
  
She wondered momentarily at the intact escape pod, but new that it had not been ejected in time for the two people inside to have made it alive. But just to make sure she scanned it with the Force. Just as she thought it came out empty.  
  
"Make the attack a good show, but do not destroy any of the unmarked Coralskippers. We'll head for the target as soon as we are finished here," Sarlana sent her order out to her small task force.  
  
.........................  
  
"Come on, Leia, it's just a little diversion for Anakin and a good lesson for Ben," Luke said to ward of his sister's slight anger.  
  
Leia hadn't necessarily liked the fact that Anakin had been sent away just when she had begun to feel a bit comfortable with his return. "You are all too willing to send him out just as he got back."  
  
Luke laced his fingers in front of him, his elbows leaning at the dinner table he was sharing with Leia and Han. "He needs to find his center. He can't if he's focusing on his feelings towards Tahiri. They are still very strong, Leia. So I gave him some distance. Besides I think Ben and Anakin will be good for each other."  
  
"Take it easy on the kid, Leia. He's just doing what he feels is right?" Han surprised Luke by taking his side.  
  
"I just wish he would have talked to us about it first before he told, Anakin," Leia explained slightly subdued.  
  
"Anakin and Ben need time to just do something good without worrying about blasters at their backs," Luke continued. "Ontory V is a peaceful planet and there isn't any way possible they could get into anything dangerous." 


	8. This Place Gives me the Creeps

Chapter 8: This Place Gives Me the Creeps  
  
"We're making our approach to the target area, Master," Sarlana said over the hololink that displayed Lord Nefarion, cloaked in darkness. "Have the Vong emptied the caste dome?"  
  
Nefarion's face was covered in it's perpetual shadow, but Sarlana could guess what lay behind. Her Master was highly predictable about such things.  
  
"We gave them the time frame, we have allowed them their window, make your strike, my apprentice," he said as ice laced what was already a frigid timber and Sarlana restrained her shiver.  
  
Sarlana was never afraid to admit to herself that Nefarion scared her as much as he had when she was just a little child, but she would never admit it to anyone else. Any show of weakness was met with swift and harsh punishment. Nefarion dealt enough of that out without her giving him more reasons too.  
  
"Yes, Master, we are converging on the planet now," Saralana reported.  
  
She had returned to her flag ship, a large Mon Cal cruiser that Lord Nefarion had kept in store for as long as Sarlana could remember. The accompanying fleet of TIE Fighters that Dark Lord Sidious' holocron had led them too was prime Imperial workmanship. Lord Nefarion had hoped that by cobling together both Rebel and Imperial battlement that the New Republic would be thrown by who was behind the attack. And considering that none of the ships were the biocreations of the Yuuzhan Vong, they would certainly not suspect that the Vong had been in on the strike.  
  
"I sense something, my apprentice. There is a disturbance in the Force," Lord Nefarion conveyed in his dreary tone.  
  
"I have felt it, my Master," Sarlana confirmed. In fact she had been so caught off guard by the arrival of a new light in the galaxy that she had alerted her spy in the Jedi's temple to keep his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Nefarion considered this. "It could destroy us."  
  
"Are we sensing Skywalker's brat?" Sarlana questioned.  
  
"No, this is something different." Nefarion's cowl shook, implying that his head did as well. "Continue with the plan, I will consult the Dark waves."  
  
With that, Lord Nefarion sizzled out as the holo dissolved. Her Master was never one for goodbyes.  
  
Saralana walked to the head of the helm and looked down and over her crew. They were complied mainly of smugglers that Nefarion had bought off with his large and unexplained bank account. Sarlana had never mustered enough courage to ask Nefarion where his rather sizeable monetary reserve came from.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sarlana signaled to her communications officer, and the Randshan pirate keyed her to the fleet.  
  
"We are initiating the strike. My cruiser will make the first run, destroying anything that is larger then your TIE Fighters. You pick up on the rest. Do not go outside of your mapped target area." Sarlana felt that such repeated admonitions were necessary to evade the very likelihood of their hired mercenaries propelling them into a war with the Yuuzhan Vong. For the time being, Lord Nefarion needed the Vong to procure his domination of the galaxy. Sarlana had no doubt that after such ambition was fulfilled that the Vong would be stepped under the boot of her Master as every other being in this galaxy.  
  
The Mon Cal cruiser cut through the slightly denser atmosphere of Linnal, the terraforming of the planet causing the oxygen level to intensify. The helm guided the large Mon Cal cruiser towards the biodome that was now, or should be, emptied of it's cast and young Yuuzhan Vong children.  
  
"Level it," Sarlana ordered in the same cold tone of her Master.  
  
..........................................  
  
"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Ben said, guiding one more pile of Yuuzhan Vong flora over the crashed escape pod. It had been embedded into the soft marsh of Linnal on impact, sinking a meter into the earth before friction had slowed it down. The hatch had been covered and Ben's lightsaber had carved an alternative route through the top of the pod.  
  
Anakin brushed the clinging pollen, or what went for pollen in Vong biotechnology, onto his pants and away from his hands.  
  
As soon as the escape pod had flared on entry in the atmosphere, Anakin had felt a surge of knowledge so alien that it was almost outside of his comprehension. It had only taken a few moments of serious thought for Anakin to deduce that he could still feel the Yuuzhan Vong through the Force.  
  
It wasn't a pleasant feeling, the Yuuzhan Vong here were still devoted to their dogma and revered pain and death to such an amount that darkness sliced through Anakin.  
  
Ben, who did not seem to hold this ability, sensed nothing.  
  
"Yes, it's always better to be in the middle of enemy territory," Anakin shot back, using sarcasm to mask his fear from yet again being in the midst of beings who would be all to happy to end his life a second time. Ben leaned his back against the covered pod. "Look, we've bought ourselves some time. That's what we needed the most. All we have to do is find a Yuuzhan Vong ship that I can pilot."  
  
"Why don't we just walk up to one of those biodomes and ask for one? You make it sound as if this is a pleasure excursion," Anakin was nearly yelling at his cousin at this time.  
  
Ben held that insufferable control of his temper, that only broke when Uncle Luke was around, and gave Anakin a sympathetic look. "I promise Anakin, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Blast it, the boy can read you, Anakin thought in frustration. Why am I calling him boy? He's only one year younger.  
  
But what Anakin hadn't realized was that he had matured in ways that years could not measure. And Anakin had literally reached his physical age.  
  
"It should be me watching over you," Anakin countered. "You are younger then me."  
  
"Then we'll watch each other's backs." Ben seemed to be able to argue without actually doing so and won in the same manner. Anakin found it highly irritating. "So what's really bothering you?"  
  
Anakin hadn't expected the question. "Nothing," he answered simply.  
  
"Come on, I told you my secret. I didn't even tell as much to my mother as I did to you, Anakin. Trust me."  
  
Why did it always come down to that with Ben. Trust? Of course, he trusted his cousin, the boy had proven to be quick on his feet, with a wit just as sharp, but he also realized that he was holding himself back from his cousin. Holding himself back from everyone who had moved on while he had fallen dormant in time. He was still on the outside of their universe. As much as he wanted to pretend that everything was very superficial, it wasn't. Changes in people were not only of the physical sort but of the mental. Jacen no longer questioned his place, Jaina was happily married, and Tahiri loved another. How could he trust a world that was so foreign?  
  
"I can feel them," Anakin answered, correctly this time. "The Vong, I can feel them in the Force."  
  
Ben's eyes grew wide. "That's wonderful. We can move faster knowing where they're at. Do you know how you do it?"  
  
"It's all just learning the language they speak." Anakin looked up at the sun that was being to settle under the horizon, stretching pink and violet rays through the cloud-streaked sun. "We should probably move during the night. I can sense them so we don't need the light to keep a look out and it will afford us cover... Can you make it through the night?"  
  
Ben feigned indignation. "I can't believe you said that. Do you really have such a low opinion of my abilities?"  
  
Anakin knew that on the surface Ben was joking but he felt the underlying suspicion behind it. "You take the first watch cousin. I, unlike you, cannot last so long without a nap," Anakin soothed, although, not untruthfully. Ever since Ben had pulled him out of the oombassl he grew tired easier then he had before. "We should gain some distance away from the escape pod. They're bound to start a search party to destroy the machinery once they get rid of those pirates."  
  
"Are you sure they were pirates?" Ben asked, carefully picking his way through the often dangerous biotechnology of a full Vong formed world.  
  
"What makes you think they weren't? I wouldn't think of any other group who would be stupid enough to use TIE Fighters," Anakin said.  
  
Fingering the lightsaber at his belt, Ben paused momentarily for Anakin to catch up. "The TIE Fighters were the first thing that tipped me off. Pirates don't usually have a fleet of uniformed ship models, it makes it too easy for them to be tracked, especially with those fighters. As we've noted, they are not a fighter widely used. Then I felt someone sweep us with the Force when we ejected from the ship."  
  
Anakin started. "I didn't feel anything."  
  
"I was shielding us both pretty hard," Ben explained. "Pirates have been known to hire Force-sensitives, but I've never heard of them procuring such a well trained Jedi. I think we've got company coming."  
  
"Oh, this situation just keeps getting better and better," Anakin said, sweeping the area, collecting himself. "I don't remember a planet called Linnal"  
  
"It was renamed after the Vong terraformed it. I don't recall what it was before, but I think that's of little consequence at the moment don't you?" Ben said. "Coralskippers are cradled in the shaper cast domes. We should head for one of those."  
  
Amused that Ben was taking such a natural lead, Anakin nodded. "Best logical solution, considering the very illogical idea of crashing landing here."  
  
"I spotted a shaper dome just over that rising. We might even be able to reach it before too much after sunset. Are you up to it?" Ben said, tossing the ends of his jacket inward as night brought a chill.  
  
Anakin thought on it, he didn't feel the usual fatigue after such a long day, and if the situation called for it, the Force was his constant ally. Besides, he wanted to be off of Linnal as soon as possible. This place gave him the creeps. He wasn't used to the foreign presence the Yuuzhan Vong portrayed.  
  
He tucked his arms under this armpits to keep them warm. "I'm up to it."  
  
"So much for Father's easy mission," Ben said in a put out manner.  
  
A smile which Anakin couldn't resist flittered upon his face.  
  
Ben was so different from the reserved Jacen and the suddenly motherly Jaina, that Anakin couldn't help but feel closer to his cousin then his own siblings. Ben seemed to understand him on a deeper level then even Tahiri had. It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if that someone was openly facetious more often then not.  
  
Anakin found it a strange dichotomy in Ben; his cousin could be as serious as any of the Masters at the academy and yet carry the quick wit of his mother.  
  
The cousin's traversed in a quick but steady pace towards the shaper biodome that Ben had spotted.  
  
Funnily enough, Anakin did not feel the tiredness that he had expected and it took him until they were half way to their destination to figure out why. He could now understand and feel the language the Yuuzhan Vong spoke inside the Force and, as much as it set him at odds with himself, was very much a part of this ecology. It buoyed him up and made him more whole then he had been since Ben had extracted him from the oombassl.  
  
Alien colors shot out at them, vivid blues, reds, and violets,that appeared in the flora in unnatural places. The trunks of the Sprashtal trees glowed blue and it's leaves were the deep brown color of the great trees of Kashyyk. Violet stems bloomed red and several orange flowers had petals that gave off the impression of retracted teeth, yawning mouths that threatened to swallow anything that crossed they're path.  
  
Anakin looked in wonder at the unorthodox atmosphere while Ben trudged ahead, totally heedless to the strange beauty around him. It showed the difference between them, Ben was so narrow minded, heading off in the direction he was propelled to go, where Anakin often would diverge from the path lead out before him.  
  
The biodome was an opaque yellow-tan color and it's surface resembled the veined leather of autumn leaves.  
  
It was still a few meters away when the dome erupted in lancing fire. An ion cannon shot, rippled the ground and Anakin and Ben were thrown off their feet.  
  
The two young Jedi leapt to their feet and took cover behind a rocky outcropping, Anakin's taller form hovering over Ben's as they watched the attacking force they had met up outside Linnal's atmosphere reduce the biodome to flaming tissue. At one point Anakin was so bombarded by the death of the biodome that he swayed on his feet.  
  
Ben caught him just as he was sure he was going to make a new residence on the soft marshy ground. "Are you alright?"  
  
"It's dying, I can feel it," Anakin said through pain gritted teeth. It was so much easier before his death and rebirth, when he couldn't feel the people who had made themselves the enemy of the Jedi.  
  
When Vua Rapuung, a Yuuzhan Vong shamed one, had given his life to save Anakin while he worked to save Tahiri and the other children who were caught on Yavin 4. It was then that Anakin had begun to see that the Yuuzhan Vong did have an honor of sorts, that they were not the evil beings he had initially believed them to be. But at the same time he had believed even more that they needed to be stopped.  
  
The greater part of the Yuuzhan Vong had made their peace with the galaxy, and although Anakin had yet to meet one of these peaceful Vong, he was all to aware of the Linnal counterparts and their horrid reverence for death and violence.  
  
Ben placed his hands upon Anakin's head and closed his eyes, immediately Anakin felt the pain of the dying biodome dim into the back of his mind. Grey touched eyes locked onto Anakin's worriedly. "Does that help?"  
  
Silently, Anakin nodded and managed to pull himself up to a standing crouch. "Are you still so willing to feel them in the Force?" Anakin asked.  
  
"It may be important," Ben said softly, almost to himself, but Anakin caught it. He thought of Ben's remarkable gift and that what anything his cousin might say could allude to future happenings. Whether this was one of those times, Ben did not reveal, but Anakin was sure there was a hint of urgency behind Ben's tenor.  
  
"Why are they only attacking the biodome?" Ben continued, pulling Anakin's attention away from him and towards the battle. "There is the entire fleet that attacked the Vong and then us. Why come here just to demolish a shaper cast biodome?" He turned to Anakin. "Can you sense if there is any Vong in there?"  
  
Anakin struggled with focusing his search to just the Yuuzhan Vong and not their biotechnology, but eventually he was able to conclude that the biodome was empty. "There's no one in there."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ben seemed to think this very important, Anakin wasn't sure why.  
  
"Yeah. If there had been Vong in there they'd be running out here to face death with honor," Anakin confirmed. Ben frowned, causing his boyish features to crinkle. "This doesn't feel right. We've got one possibly Dark Jedi leading a group of mercenaries against Vong dogmatics. There is no logic to this move. Unless...."  
  
"Unless?" Anakin questioned, impatiently. Another thing about Ben was his secretiveness. Ben wanted people to figure out what he was thinking; he never wanted to voice it.  
  
Ben crouched down behind the rocky outcropping the glaze of his eyes registering thought. "Can you sense if we've been detected?" He suddenly asked after a moment's contemplation.  
  
"I think so, I could on Myrkr anyhow," Anakin answered. "Why?"  
  
"The situation has become so much more complicated, Anakin. I think we're heading back into a war," Ben said, he appeared to have just seen a ghost. With Ben it was very possible that he had.  
  
The last of the TIE Fighter fleet leveled what was left of the biodome and the ragging pain that Anakin had been feeling vanished as the biodome collapsed. "Is it an invasion army?"  
  
Knowingly, Ben shook his head. "No. Worse. Something much worse. We've got to warn Father, he has to know." Ben's face went downcast. "Just when I thought Father and I were going live in peace." Again, the ruddy brown locks of Ben's hair swayed as the boy shook his head. "Come on, Anakin. We have to get off this planet."  
  
"Slow down, Ben. For those of us who don't see a strike at one biodome and see impending war explain what you're talking about?" Anakin said, attempting to calm down his irate cousin.  
  
Ben took a shuddering breath. "An empty biodome, a strike team consisting of TIE Fighters, and a dark Jedi, put it together Anakin." Before Anakin could even start to study the puzzle, Ben answered his question. "One of our Jedi has made a truce with the Linnal Yuuzhan Vong. The Vong our desperate here, Anakin, they would do anything to get what they believe is theirs. Even team up with a Dark Jedi."  
  
"You think this Dark Jedi wants to start a war, why?" Anakin said.  
  
"You were there during the first Vong war, Anakin. You saw how terrible the government sold out to save their lives. Nothing causes more chaos then war. Someone's making a coup towards power," Ben finally gave the full tri- D puzzle.  
  
Anakin blinked at the idea, slightly taken aback. "You're right, we've got to warn Uncle Luke and Mom."  
  
"We can't hang around here. Whether all of Linnal is involved or just Shraq and Yural, there's going to be an investigation team," Ben was plotting. "Where is the lowest concentration of Yuuzhan Vong?"  
  
Sweeping the area as best he could, Anakin decided that heading southeast was their best bet and told Ben so. "Keep your lightsaber handy," Anakin instructed, wishing that he had taken the time to construct one of his own before they left for Ontory V. "I'm still a novice at this."  
  
Ben indicated his understanding and Anakin saw the determination burning in his eyes. He understood that look all to well, the desire to be worthy of ones lineage and name. If only he could explain to Ben that what would make him special wouldn't come from who or what his parents were, but from what he was himself.  
  
They once again began to move in a steady pace, this time with a bit more caution. The sun had gone down and with the treacherous landscape that Linnal afforded, it was a very slow, steady pace.  
  
They had gone close to fifteen kilometers before they ran into their first pack of Yuuzhan Vong or rather the Yuuzhan Vong ran into them. Anakin didn't have a chance to offer up an apology to his cousin nor was Ben waiting for one to come, the younger Jedi had his lightsaber ignited and it's blue blade held in a guard position.  
  
"Find some cover, Anakin," Ben said, as the five Yuuzhan Vong advanced towards him, amphistaffs writhing in the air like flapping flags.  
  
Anakin wished he could have argued the point, but he would be morel of a hindrance to Ben without a weapon then a help, he pulled himself up a nearby tree.  
  
Ben gauged the Vong with a steel-eyed gaze, his lightsaber pummel twirling in his hand. Despite the severity of the situation Anakin found himself anticipating an example of Ben's skill with a saber. Jaina had told him that there were few who could match his cousin for skill.  
  
"What are you doing here Jeedai?" a particularly scarred and tattooed Yuuzhan Vong asked. In his Vonduun Crab armor he looked as big as their escape pod, easily dwarfing the short compact Ben Skywalker.  
  
Ben's lightsaber was a barrier between him and the five Yuuzhan Vong. "We crashed here unexpectedly, we'd be happy to leave you in peace if you could offer us a ship," Ben said in a very cordial tone, as if he didn't have a lightsaber pointed at them.  
  
The lead Yuuzhan Vong sneered at Ben. "We do not help infidels. My domain will gain great honor in the death of one such as you, Jeedai."  
  
The leader leapt at Ben. The other four seemed content on watching their leader demolish the smaller Jedi and made no move to help the large Vong.  
  
Ben dodged the initial thrust and then swung his blue blade to catch a hissing amphistaff on. The sound of sizzling flesh assaulted even Anakin's ears, and Ben's arms trembled under the strength of the lead Vong.  
  
Ben, as Anakin had been learning, was a tactician though, and knew how to use an opponents apparent strength as a weakness.  
  
Ben abruptly slackened his defense against the blade and rolled backwards, the Vong following him down. As he fell, Ben kicked out his legs and flung the Vong through the air. Faster then Anakin would have thought possible, Ben was on his feet and attacking the Vong before the leader had a chance to stand on his feet. The edge of Ben's blue blade rested just below the Vong's scarred chin, in which a good chunk of the jawbone was missing.  
  
"I do not wish to kill you," Ben heaved. "Let us by."  
  
But the devote Vong swept his legs at Ben's in an attempt to drop the young Jedi on his back, however, Jaina did not lie when she had said that Ben was good.  
  
The boy Jedi, flung himself in a back flip, landing neatly in the middle of the four remaining Vong.  
  
True to the Yuuzhan Vong training, they acted with fluid motion, but they were not as fast as Ben. The boy kicked out a foot and snapped an amphistaff out of the first Yuuzhan Vong's hand.  
  
Anakin, still viewing the disarmed Vong as a threat, sent a burst of Force strength at him, and the Yuuzhan Vong flew into the armored leader.  
  
Ben disarmed one of the other warrior, literally, and then snapped a round house kick to the Vong's midsection, before another slashed out at Ben with a now whip-like amphistaff. Brining up his left arm, Ben allowed the venomous creature to wrap around his arm and with a flex amphistaff uncoiled from the Vong warrior and writhed under the direction of Ben. Now Anakin's cousin bore both a lightsaber and an amphistaff.  
  
"We need not do this," Ben called even as he whirled, blocking yet another serpentine assault with his blade and lashing out with his own Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology.  
  
The sharp teeth of the amphistaff imbedded into the small neck chink in the Vonduun Crab armor and the poison quickly brought down the Vong.  
  
The first death of one of their comrades only pushed the Vong forward against Ben.  
  
Dropping to one knee, Ben thrusted his lightsaber tip into a knee chink and the Vong crumbled to the floor, in the next moment he was twirling on both feet and whipping the amphistaff around the neck of another, manipulating the amphistaff to contract and strangle the Vong. Now that only left the leader able to fight.  
  
Ben was left with just his lightsaber once again, and Anakin had little doubt that he could win this battle but something changed on his cousin's features.  
  
Ben's gaze went blank and empty.  
  
Anakin moved without thinking, he vaulted off of his perch on the tree and flipped over the head of the Vong, even as he called Ben's lightsaber to his hand. The lead Vong, having no way to sense Anakin's arrival was quickly severed in tow, Vonduun Crab armor and all.  
  
Anakin grabbed his dazed cousin and practically dragged him away from the dead and injured Yuuzhan Vong. It was several long minutes before Ben acted on his own accord. "Slow down, Anakin. We have made enough ground," Ben suddenly snapped.  
  
"What did you see?" Anakin asked, knowing what Ben's lapse had been.  
  
Ben dropped to the marshy ground. "It was touched by darkness, Anakin. They've never felt like that before." Ben was visibly shaken. "I saw a man cloaked in black, he was standing on top of the Jedi Temple and below him were Yuuzhan Vong, but they weren't the ones that live on Coruscant in peace with us. They were like those I just killed," and there was a faint hint of distaste at himself when Ben spoke of this. "That's all I saw."  
  
Scanning Ben for injuries, Anakin noticed the puncture mark where the amphistaff had sunk in when Ben had taken over it. "Will that cause a problem?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. The amphistaff's I've trained with on Yavin 4 and Coruscant have never dug into my skin," Ben answered sluggishly.  
  
He had grown very pale, and Anakin couldn't discern if it came from the amphistaff or the dark twinged vision his cousin had received. Either way it wasn't good, especially in the next moment when Ben's eyes rolled up to the back of his head and he slumped against Anakin.  
  
Anakin swung the slighter frame of his cousin into his arms. "Don't worry, Benny, I'll get you safely away from here. I promise you."  
  
...............................  
  
"Good day, Medic Paggar. It's a pleasure to see you, is my son available?" Luke asked, the grave faced Yuuzhan Vong, who had previously been a member of a shaper cast and now used her abilities to heal instead of create.  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong medic's small eye socket's registered surprise. "I'm afraid Master Skywalker that Ben Skywalker has not yet arrived."  
  
"What? But they left a week ago," Luke protested, a clump of fear settling in his stomach.  
  
"We are as confused as you are, Master Skywalker. Actually, I was glad to receive your holocall, I thought you might be able to illuminate the situation," the Vong medic said, exhibiting the diplomatic training that many of the Republic Yuuzhan Vong had under gone to fit into the galaxy. The Republic had been pleased by the offer but had not enforced it. They did not want to cause bad feelings between a former enemy.  
  
Luke frowned. "I wish I could give you that illumination, Medic Paggar, but I am lost as you. If you will excuse my rudeness, but it is imperative that I talk to my sister."  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong medic bowed. "Of course, Master Skywalker."  
  
Luke made it to Han and Leia's quarters in next to no time. Leia signaled the door open before he even reached it and was waiting for him. "Luke, I just received a report that the planet of Linnal has just been struck."  
  
The words were like trigger in Luke's mind and he knew instantly where his missing son and nephew were. "Leia, tell Han to get the Falcon prepped. We've got to go to Linnal."  
  
"Luke, you may still be a Jedi Master, but you know that we just can't make Linnal a Jedi mission without okay from the Council, especially after you just stepped down," Leia said in a motherly tone, as if he were a child who needed everything told to him in simple sentences.  
  
"You don't understand, Leia. Anakin and Ben have gone missing. I think they're on Linnal," Luke argued. "I've got a strong feeling that they are in trouble. What good will my stepping down do, if my son and nephew are killed?"  
  
The dramatic pallor that flooded over Leia's dove like skin was all the answer Luke needed. Together, the Skywalker twins contacted Han Solo and it was only a few hours later that Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa and Han Solo were in flight on the Millenium Falcon, with two droids in tow, heading for the planet Linnal. 


	9. Same As Always

Chapter 9: Same As Always  
  
Han Solo walked into the gaming area that his wife and brother-in-law were lounging in. Leia and Luke were sitting at the gaming table hunched close together.  
  
It was a scene that sent Han back decades to a time where Luke had been just a farm boy, Leia the regal princess of a dead Alderaan, and himself a mercenary for hire. But even as Han noted the similiarities, the differences stood out at him: Luke was no longer the wiry boy who had squeakily mocked Han's ship, but a Jedi Master calmed and composed, going through traumas that Han couldn't barely begin to understand; Leia was still as regal, but it wasn't a facade that came with a title but an ability of experience.  
  
And Han, well he wasn't a mercenary for hire, nor was he a pirate with a Wookie copilot, no longer a Rebel General, a Republic ambassador, or a flight leader. No, Han Solo had transcended all of that, he was a man who had survived tremendous lose, first Chewbacca, who had been as much a brother to him as Luke was, then the supposed lose of Anakin and Jacen. Han had become a man who had learn to lose and not become abused of the universe. He had also learned that miracles could occur and found his own trust in the Force.  
  
He looked to the spot not so far off from where he was standing, where Obi- Wan Kenobi had quietly instructed Luke Skywalker in his first steps on a journey that would bring freedom to the galaxy. Not only had Kenobi taught Luke, but he had also softly admonished Han.  
  
In my experience there is no such thing as luck. For some reason that had always stuck with Han. Perhaps because it had come from one of the last of a dead order, who to young Han's way of thinking, had very little in his experience to feel lucky about.  
  
Seeing Luke talking in that same gentle yet strong manner as Kenobi, Han thought that as things changed they remained in synchronicity. Finding that he had also become fairly profound in his old age, Han felt that he had to add some levity to the situation. Once again, he, Luke, and Leia, were off on a mission to rescue those that they loved, those that were strong in the future history of the galaxy.  
  
"We should make Linnal in three days," Han said, braking into the Skywalker twins' conversation.  
  
Luke smiled smugly. "That is if the Falcon and her pilot can make the journey," he teased in that farmboy manner that Luke had never lost.  
  
"Hey, kid traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops," Han said, finding the reminiscence bringing out the old saying.  
  
"It does feel like old times, doesn't it?" Luke said. "Only this time, we're doing the chasing."  
  
Han gave Luke his best indignant look. "I remember it just being me and Leia, chasing after you."  
  
"What about the time when I came through the Corellia sector after you, Leia, and the kids were taken. That's five for the price of one, my friends," Luke countered.  
  
Leia rolled her eyes. "Are we going to play the 'I owe you one' game?"  
  
Feigning a pout, Han said, "He started it."  
  
"I think I ought to bring up the fact that on the Death Star, it was I who got us out of the detention center," Leia said a wicked gleam in her eye.  
  
Luke laughed at his sister. "Leia, I don't know if that's the best of examples. We almost were smashed in the trash compactor."  
  
"To right, Master Luke," Threepio said, tottering in with Artoo's stout form following him. "If it hadn't been for Artoo and me, you would have been doomed for sure."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Han couldn't believe that the droids were now involved in the game. "I thought you were going to leave them with Jacen and Tahiri," Han said, hooking a thumb towards Threepio and Artoo.  
  
"Jacen's sitting in for Luke until the High Council makes a decision on the newest member, and Tahiri's not feeling well at all so I certainly wasn't going to put on the extra demand of taking care of two droids on them," Leia answered.  
  
Threepio's joints whirred as he straightened. "Mistress Leia, Artoo and I never knew we were such an imposition."  
  
Artoo beeped at his taller counterpart.  
  
"Of course I noticed she was joking."  
  
"Jaina wasn't happy that we were leaving without her," Leia remarked.  
  
Han understood his daughter's upset. On Myrkr so many years ago, Jaina had left her brother behind, and although she had recovered what they had thought to be Anakin's body, she had left his spirit on that world.  
  
"This is all my fault," Luke said, resting his head in his hands.  
  
"We don't even know what happened," Leia soothed her brother. "We've been through this before, Luke. We knew from before they were born, that our children would be targets. Great skies, we were targets for our whole childhood and never knew it."  
  
Han caught the internal fight in Luke. His friend and brother had been given an awful burden to carry since Obi-Wan Kenobi had first laid eyes on him. Both Skywalker twins had been called to revive what had been lost in the Old Republic. Luke, however, was no longer that boy who had no idea what he was getting himself into to, or the struggling young Jedi Knight forming a new Order.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this," Luke said, voicing Han's thoughts. "I think Ben Kenobi had the hermit thing right. Ben and Anakin are both potential chosen ones for the darkness that is building. If we've lost either of them, the New Republic may fall to the ruin that Palpatine took advantage of in the Old Republic."  
  
"Anakin?" Han asked. "I thought Tionne said that Ben was the chosen one."  
  
"Anakin is as much a Skywalker and potential chosen one as Ben is. Who knows they may both prove to be Chosen." Luke shook his head. "No matter how much we learn of the old ways, there are still many things that we just don't know."  
  
Leia scrutizined her brother. "Is that why you stepped down?"  
  
Luke nodded. "Even before Tionne came to us with the 'Chosen One' prophecy, I had already guessed that Ben was somehow connected to the darkness that was rising." Luke looked up at Han. "Sorry, I know how much you hate it when we talk about the Force thing."  
  
"If it concerns my son and nephew, then I want to hear about it," Han said, scooting down next to Leia. It was another thing that Han had grown in. He may not have the connection to the Force, that Leia, Luke and the rest of the family did, but Luke once told him that although he may not feel the Force, Han Solo was definitely moved by it.  
  
Luke and Leia did not register any surprise at the changed part of Han. Since Anakin's supposed death he had wanted to understand what motivated his children.  
  
"Is Anakin apart of Ben's connection to this dark wave?" Leia asked, resting a hand on Han's thigh and slightly leaning her shoulder against his side.  
  
Han, catching onto the signal, wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.  
  
Luke's head bobbed in answer. "Yes, I sensed that almost at the same time Ben brought Anakin home to us."  
  
Han felt his mouth turn down in a frown. "I don't like this, Luke. We just got Anakin back, was it only to loose him again? I can't believe that."  
  
"I assure you Han, I will do everything possible to keep our sons safe. But at the same time, Ben and Anakin will more then likely continue to be put in these situations." Luke paused dramatically. "There's something about Ben that I've only had suspicion of and I haven't spoken to him or anyone else about. I think Ben might be a seer."  
  
"Seer?" Han asked, before Leia could take a breath. "What's that?"  
  
Seeming slightly, taken aback at Han's interest, Luke looked strangely refreshed. Han knew he'd been troubled that Han might feel left out, lacking the Skywalker connection to the Force.  
  
"Master Yoda was a seer, he said that he could catch glimpses of the future, the past, and old friends long gone. Now Ben didn't exactly explain what made him feel he had to go to Tatooine, but I think he sees things more strongly then that of any other Jedi. And it's lucky for us that he has been taught to trust those feelings. Even though at times I make it difficult for him."  
  
"That's one instance, Luke, even I get visions ever so often and I'm not nearly as trained or disciplined as Ben," Leia said.  
  
"He saw Mara's death," Luke countered. "He tried to hide it from me but there are things that not even a well disciplined Jedi can hide from their Master. That was my first tip, but then I got to thinking about all the little trips he takes, the one to Naboo where I found him at the villa, his only excuse was he felt he had too. Then the archives that were supposedly accidentally found, I later learned that Ben told the excavation team that he thought he saw some machinery poking through. Now he gets the feeling he has to go to Tatooine and Anakin is brought to us." Luke shrugged. "It was then that I decided I needed to spend some time guiding Ben more closely."  
  
Leia sat up straighter and leaned closer to her brother. "If the Force could tell Ben to find Anakin, why didn't it sooner?"  
  
Luke gave a burst of self-derisive laughter. "Do you remember when Ben was about three or four years old? He told us then. He kept telling me and Mara that Anakin was sleeping. I was so afraid that he would tell you or Han this, that I told him that Anakin was dead and that he shouldn't mention him to you."  
  
"Have you thought of why Vergere never mentioned to us that Anakin was being kept on Tatooine?" Han asked. "I hate to admit it but she never did anything without a reason for it, even if it wasn't something we agreed with."  
  
"Kept. Reserved for this time, I think. Vergere rarely explained her reasons, Han," Luke answered. "You put Ben and Anakin together and the Force fairly hums between them." Shaking a head, Luke smiled, bemused. "I'm beginning to understand what Obi-Wan must have felt when we were born, Leia."  
  
As much as Luke meant it to be amusing, Han did not find that it was so. The Old Republic had fallen at the time of the Skywalker twins' birth, and Order dedicated to peace and justice had been purged, and twenty years of darkness had reigned. No, Han could not find anything amusing about the situation.  
  
A younger Han would have offered a flippant comment and bury whatever doubts he had under a crazy, but brave, reaction. When Chewie died he had lost that part of himself. Now he was cautious.  
  
"Speaking of Obi-Wan, have you learned anything more about who Mara's mother might have been?" Leia asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. It was a shock just to learn that Obi-Wan was her father. That my mentor is technically my father-in-law and that he is my son's grandfather. Since Tionne told me, I've been thinking about the past. There are definite similarities between Obi-Wan and Mara. Their disappointed scowls among them," Luke said, bitter sweetly.  
  
Han managed not to flinch at Luke's tone. He often thought he had some nerve feeling sorry for himself after Chewie died.  
  
Luke had not only lost Obi-Wan, but in just a matter of years, learned that his father was really alive and a Sith Lord, had sat by helplessly as his other mentor, Yoda, had slipped away, and then nearly died trying to save his father from the darkside. That had all happened before Luke had actually been officially Jedi. Since then, Luke had lost beloved students, friends, and his wife. Yet, the Jedi Master never turned sour.  
  
Han suddenly saw his brother-in-law in a different light. "We're getting too old for this," Han said softly, reaching out a hand to rest it on Luke's shoulder.  
  
--------  
  
"It's cold," Ben said as he shivered, despite the sweat that covered him from head to toe and the flush of his cheeks.  
  
Anakin pressed a cold strip of his tunic on Ben's hot forehead. He had scouted for a stream when he had seen that Ben was feverish and had carried his sick cousin to it before shredding his tunic as bandages. "That's the point, Ben."  
  
His cousin's lips turned up in a slight smile, then he turned solemn. "Thanks for taking care of me. I'm sorry about this."  
  
"Ben, you saved my life, and not just on Tatooine. I don't think that I could have done half of what you did in that fight against the Vong," Anakin countered, wetting the now almost dry strip again before replacing it on Ben's head.  
  
"I didn't want to kill them. They are not my enemy. Or they don't have to be," Ben mumbled in such a way that Anakin was pretty sure he was not entirely lucid. "I don't want to end up like our grandfather, Anakin."  
  
The sudden turn of the conversation floored Anakin. What did their grandfather have to do with Ben defending himself against the often blood thirsty Yuuzhan Vong?  
  
"Why would you?" he asked gently. His heart went out to Ben. He understood his cousin's fears, despite the fact that he did not know why they cropped up at this time.  
  
"My vision, Anakin. The man in black I saw, it was me," Ben said in a stuttering weak voice.  
  
"What?" Anakin asked, his shock making it sound harsh.  
  
Ben tried to sit up as his breathing became labored and he began to cough in rasps, but he was too weak.  
  
Anakin looked around for something to pillow his cousin up on. He saw some yellow puffy leaves, that he knew would explode if a claw from one of the Yuuzhan Vong's many beast ripped into it, but if Anakin were careful he could make it work as a pillow for Ben.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said, patting Ben's chest as he went to gather one of the leaves.  
  
He pulled out a vibroshiv that Ben had given him when he had woken up, along with insisting that Anakin keep his lightsaber close. Snipping the thin vine with the sharp edge, Anakin ever so carefully picked up the inflated yellow leave.  
  
He picked up Ben's head, taking care not to move the cold compress, and laid it back down on the puff. Anakin was relieved when Ben's breathing steadied. "Ben, you should try to get some rest and go into a healing trance."  
  
Ben shook his head as vehemently as his weakened condition allowed him. "Don't let me become our grandfather, Anakin. Please," the tone of desperation in Ben's voice caused Anakin's heart to catch in a vice.  
  
"You have a choice, Ben. You are the controller of your own destiny, not even Force-visions are bound. You know that," Anakin admonished him to reassure Ben.  
  
"Never wrong, I've never been wrong. I felt the darkness in this vision, I felt what is building," Ben said. "Darkness."  
  
Anakin didn't know what to say. How could he argue Ben on this? Ben had told him of his visions had explained how eventually they had come to fruition. "Tell me what you saw, in detail this time," Anakin told him.  
  
"I was older, probably about twenty years, my hair was long and I had a beard. I was looking out of a balcony of the new Temple and over a group of Yuuzhan Vong," Ben narrated.  
  
"You said you looked older, but are you sure it was you?"  
  
Ben reached up a hand to point out his eyes that were now mere slits. "My eyes, that's how I could tell it was me."  
  
Anakin leaned forward. "Ben do you trust Uncle Luke?"  
  
"Of course, he's my father," Ben answered.  
  
"Now, he brought our grandfather back, do you think he will let you go over?" Anakin insisted.  
  
Ben smiled. "Not if he could help it. But what if he's not here? What if....Ahh!" Ben cut himself off as he groaned in sudden sharp pain.  
  
"Ben?" Anakin asked anxiously. "What is it?"  
  
"I can't hold off the poison any more. I can't sense it so I have to follow where I can feel my cells start to atrophy," Ben answered. "It's starting to move again." Another sharp pain sent Ben's back arching and muffled cries escaping his firmly pressed together lips. "Better to die here, then become what I saw," Ben grunted.  
  
Anakin, however, was not about to let his cousin give up so easily. Calling the Force to him, he searched out the foreign touch of Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology that had been injected into Ben.  
  
It was difficult to center on just the poison and block out the whole planet of Vong technology. But once he focused on Ben's living Force and then sought out the Vong poison it was rather simple.  
  
What do I do now? Anakin thought. He knew that Cighal, a Calamarian Jedi healer, had extracted a nanodestroying agent from the former chief of state, Mon Mothma, but Anakin had never tried something so difficult before.  
  
"Ben can you trace my path through the Force?" Anakin asked, dividing part of his focus to connect with his cousin.  
  
Tentatively, as if afraid to infect Anakin with the poison, Ben reached out to his cousin. He felt Ben's conscious follow his own. "Am I feeling the Yuuzhan Vong poison?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to need you to help me draw it out. We'll backtrack it through the entrance point," Anakin instructed. "Are you strong enough?"  
  
A quick jerk of his head was Ben's answer and Anakin saw him physically prepare himself.  
  
Concentrating both his and Ben's strength, Anakin picked out the tiny cells of Yuuzhan Vong bio poison and slowly began to pull them through the path they had come. Ben's mind wavered from his, but Anakin quickly caught it in a tight hold.  
  
He could not afford for Ben to pass out at this particular moment. It was a painstaking processes and by the end of it, Anakin had a newfound sense of respect for Cighal and would have to ask the Calamarian to tutor him in the art of healing.  
  
Almost exactly after, Ben was unconscious and sleeping, but this time when Anakin touched Ben's forehead it was marginally cooler. "Well, at least I did some of the healing Uncle Luke wanted," Anakin murmured to himself.  
  
He pulled Ben and him deeper under the cave where he found the little stream before he fell asleep next to his cousin.  
  
------------  
  
In rapt anticipation, Warmaster Tarsvin Shraq stroked his villip, directing it to the New Republic Vong representative that Shraq often kept in contact with.  
  
It had been part of the treaty between the compromising Yuuzhan Vong and the infidels that all the Yuuzhan Vong keep in constant communication. Well, Shraq was about to take the infidels up on their stupidity.  
  
As he manipulated the villip, it began to form into the face of Jatar Zorel. It was a smooth face, comparatively to Yuuzhan Vong standard, lacking the ritualistic scars and tatoos that marked the honors of the gods. If Shraq had entertained the notion that lying to a fellow warrior was dishonorable, it left at the sight of such sacrilege amongst his people.  
  
"Devoted Warmaster Shraq," Jatar Zorel greeted. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Along with the lack of the ritualistic tokens, gone were the proper greetings now Yuuzhan Vong mimicked themselves after the infidels. "We have been betrayed my brother," Shraq started out. "The planet of Linnal has been attacked by infidel forces."  
  
"Are you sure, Warmaster?"Zorel asked, sounding slightly flaberghasted.  
  
"Quite sure, Representative Zorel. The infidel TIE Fighter ships struck out at one of a shaper casts holding the young," Shraq said angrily. It was hard to pull out his anger towards the traitorous members of his people and pass it off as righteous indignation.  
  
Zorel frowned. "These are serious allegations. Do you have proof to back them up?"  
  
"You can come see the ruin that is left of the biodome," Shraq snapped back. "I did not call you to be questioned but to let you know that the New Republic has betrayed your treaty and has attacked us without provocation."  
  
"This is serious indeed, Warmaster. I will send a team to investigate and help you rebuild what was damaged," Zorel said. "Remember we may be members of the New Republic, Warmaster, but we are still loyal to our people. If the New Republic has betrayed our people as you allege, Warmaster, be assured that we will not let this travesty go unpunished."  
  
"I eagerly await your team, Representative, and look forward to proving our people can come together once again," Shraq said.  
  
Zorel waved a clawed hand that did not adorn any emplacements and Shraq's villip snap-jiggled back into place. It did not stay there for long, however, as Shraq once again stroked it to life.  
  
What appeared was not a face but rather a cowl with a head lost in shadows. Lord Nefarion had been waiting for him to make contact after he had finished his conversation with the Yuuzhan Vong representative from the New Republic.  
  
"All goes well I hope, Warmaster," Nefarion said with a slight bow of his cowled head.  
  
Shraq snarled. "They are sending a team to investigate, Lord Nefarion. My lost people have only a toe in the direction of our former glory. We need to do something greater that will bring them over to our place."  
  
Nefarion chuckled behind his perpetual dark shield. "Already a step ahead of you, Warmaster. I had come to this conclusion some time ago. The attack on Linnal was only the first step. Supreme Overlord Yural has already approved the next piece in my plan to bring you the infidel galaxy."  
  
"What would that be, Nefarion?" Shraq asked, growing wear of Lord Nefarion and his ever changing plan.  
  
"It is to my understanding that the planet Orea has been given to you Devotees by the New Republic as an active move towards peace," Nefarion said.  
  
Shraq did not understand why this was important. "True."  
  
"My forces will pull an all out attack on this planet."  
  
As Shraq opened his split and cracked lips to object, Nefarion carried on. "With warning to your people of course, Warmaster. We are here to gain your people their endowment of the gods, not to decimate them."  
  
"If I have your assurances that it will go as smoothly as Linnal did, you also have my approval Darth Nefarion," Shraq said, knowing he had little other choice. Yural, in his ever-infinite stupidity, had already approved of it, and even if his position as Warmaster hadn't been so precarious, Shraq would not be so ready to oppose Yural.  
  
Nefarion's head tilted up but his face remained concealed. "You have that, Warmaster."  
  
"When does your part of this great scheme come into play, Darth Nefarion? When do you move against the Jeedai?" Shraq asked. He did not trust Darth Nefarion any more then the light could penetrate the darkness that surrounded him. But the Dark Lord of the Sith was offering him assistance to good to pass up and if Shraq ever hoped to gain the power and gifts of the gods, he would need the Dark Lord.  
  
"We move after the fight of Orea," Darth Nefarion answered in that consistent ice cold voice of his. "I have already started the infiltration of the Jedi Temple and it will only be a matter of time before we take control."  
  
"I do not share in your optomistic opinion Lord Nefarion," Shraq told the Sith Lord. "The infidel Jeedai I have shown themselves to be quite resourceful."  
  
"The Sith are feared by the Jedi for certain reasons, Warmaster. We bring out in them what they fight not to become every day of their lives. We shower our power upon them until they believe they have not choice but to pull on that same power. That, or we destroy those who are too weak to match our ability." Nefarion cackled. "The Sith have been around for centuries untold, believed to be destroyed but always hanging on by sheer power. We will not fail."  
  
-------------  
  
"Sarlana?" Nefarion called to his apprentice.  
  
"Yes, Master," the girl said, running into his chambers and bowing to one knee before him. Her black dreadlocks fell over her shoulder and covered her morbidly pretty face.  
  
"We will be moving into phase two soon, it is time that you prepare for phase three," Nefarion ordered, knowing that Sarlana would not disobey him.  
  
Sarlana seemed to bow even deeper if, that was possible. "Of course my Master. When do we move on Orea?"  
  
"Give the Republic time to consider where the Linnal attack came from, then we will strike at Orea, and this time we decimate it," Nefarion said. "The Yuuzhan Vong belief that death is the greatest honor will make the destruction of Orea so much easier, my apprentice. It is time to show the Jedi that the Sith are alive." 


	10. To the Horizon

Chapter 10: To the Horizon.  
  
The tiny stream under the cliff that Ben Skywalker and Anakin Solo had fallen asleep under was just down hill from the landing sight where the New Republic Yuuzhan Vong investigation team. The team arrived two days after Shraq's communication to Representative Zoral, landing in a small clearing of Fasha trees.  
  
The sun had yet to reach it's zenith and it lit up the horizon in a dazzling array of fushias and lavenders. The colorful sky only intensified the equally enigmatic hues of the fauna and flora in a picturesque panorama.  
  
Representative Zoral had assigned Dorsca Cherrz, a young Yuuzhan Vong who had basically grown up under the law of Republic rule, as the head of the investigation team. As with most Republic Vong, Dorsca's sloping forhead, jutting out chin, and sunken eye sockets were not adorn with the ritualistic tatoos and scars that their people had previously thought a blasphemy not to attain. Nor was Dorsca above donning a unisuit and brandishing a blaster. Zoral had commissioned him especially for the fact that Dorsca rather fit well into the swing of New Republic co-existence.  
  
However, as Cherrz descended from the yawning mouth and muscle-like boarding ramp of the Coralcruiser, he was wrapped in living tissue and an amphistaff hung from the tied together strips of his living garment. Some from the New Republic would judge Cherrz as the Vong version of a Jedi Knight, and he certainly looked the part. [That] he was willing to bend to the beliefs of the Devotee Yuuzhan Vong and not force those of the people he grew up among, also fit with the ideals of the Jedi. The fact that as of yet, no one had been able to connect the Force with the Yuuzhan Vong did little to dissolve the illusion that Cherrz presented.  
  
Waiting for the ship was Warmaster Tarsvin Shraq, looking every much the Devoted Yuuzhan Vong that he was. Cherrz, however, was not impressed as his team was by the split and tattered lips, the long gashes that ran up and down the Yuhzzan Vong's sharp cheeks bones, or the tatoos that adorned his sloping forehead.  
  
Still, Cherrz bowed before the Devotee Warmaster. "Dorsca of domain Cherrz," he introduced, slapping a fist to his chest in the customary greeting of his people.  
  
Shraq returned the greeting if a bit mockingly, the clawed arm of a Vonduun Crab had replaced the one he'd been born with. "I am glad to see that Yuuzhan Vong efficiency has not atrophied as you mingle among the infidels."  
  
Cherrz's jaw tightened but there was no other outward sign to show that Shraq's words had effected him. "Representative Zoral said you had proof that you had been attacked for a specific purpose. Perhpas you could show my team where the attack took place."  
  
Rewarded by the slight tightening of the tattooed skin around Shraq's eyes, Cherrz motioned for his team to gather their equipment. He wasn't quite sure what to expect from this allegation, the fact that they had been attacked had yet to be even confirmed. Cherrz was not a man to enter any situation ill prepared, but where his devoted brothers were concerned, and ill prepared situation was the least of his problems.  
  
"When did the attack take place, Warmaster?" Cherrz asked. If he caught the Warmaster in any sort of lie, the New Republic Vong would withhold their assistance. Cherrz very much hoped that he would find such a lie. Living amongst what the Devotees called the "infidels" had proven to be highly fruitful for the Yuuzhan Vong. It had been a lesson given to them by the Gods that there was more beyond the battle for the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Shraq lead Cherrz and his team to an open platform of spongy coral that hovered over the ground of Linnal by the propulsion of dovin basals. The team loaded their equipment onto the platform and in single file sat upon the slight give of the platform. Smoothly the platform carried them to the location of the shaper cast that had been attacked.  
  
"The attack took place slightly before dusk, domain Cherrz. The shaper cast would be just settling the young children to sleep after their requisite training," Shraq narrated as the traveled. "Once we registered their arrival in Linnal's atmosphere, we sent a vanguard to intercept them to learn what their business was. Without provocation we were attacked. Our coralskippers were far outnumbered and retreated to gather a larger number to confront the infidels with. In that time, the fleet entered out atmosphere and proceeded to attack the shaper cast. Eventually, they were chased away by the larger squad of coralskippers."  
  
Cherrz listened to his Devoted counterpart as he continued to explain the damage that had been done. Everything seemed to be in order, but there was something that nagged at the back of Cherrz's mind. He struggled with the feeling for awhile, until he saw the damage done to the shaper cast and felt his stomach turn.  
  
As the Republic Yuuzhan Vong had learned the natives of this galaxy were generally a peaceful people who would welcome those who did not come into their galaxy with 'blasters firing', but Cherrz had also learned that there were people in every species, planet, and organization that honored death and destruction as much as his Devoted counterpart; and they did not act under the misguidance of false gods. Some of the tales Cherrz had heard of the Empire ruled by the Dark Lords of the Sith had been such a instructional into this development.  
  
Still, he had not seen such a deliberate devastation shown towards his people, even those of the Devotees. Cherrz had a hard time thinking that such an attack hadn't been provoked but also knew that Devotees were never ones to lie.  
  
He jumped off the spongy platform before it came to a hovering stop and made his way close to what was left of the shaper's cast biodome.  
  
The smell of burned flesh assaulted his intact nostrils before he was a kilometer away from the biodome and he could see the lines of black soot that had resulted from the laser blasts that could only have come from the mechanical ships the natives of this galaxy were known to use abundantly. The natives of this galaxy had just begun to use Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology openly, mainly the younger of the natives who did not have an inborn aversion for such a different form of life.  
  
Automatically, the fact that they had used mechanicals stood out in Cherrz's mind. If he had planned an attack against the natives of the galaxy, he would not have used coralskipper fighters to pull it off, but would have used their own technology against them, making it more difficult to trace from whom the attack had come from. The fact that the attackers had made a concerted effort to show that it was not coralskippers but a ship capable of laser blasts told Cherrz that this was a group that wanted to be identified. He instantly thought of protestors against the Devotee Vong and wondered if it could have been some of his own people afraid to show their own subversion from the obstinate.  
  
If this were true, then Cherrz's report to Zoral would not go over well with the senate in the New Republic. Such an attack could not go unattended.  
  
As Cherrz came to within a meter of the ruined biodome, he discerned what had finally caused the living tissue to die and collapse under it's own weight.  
  
The attackers had known exactly where to aim to bring the greatest of damage to the biodome. For the most part, the dome was intact, only a few place in the roof had been burned away in a pocketed pattern. What had really done the most damage was that the attackers had lanced the living heart of the biodome, the literal mind and body of the creature that allowed the biodome to run smoothly.  
  
As soon as the Vascul had died, the rest of the biodome was susceptible to the lancing energy that rented through it. It destroyed the stalks of tissue that held up the biodome and without the Vascul to quickly reroute other tissue and enforce the barriers, the ceiling of the biodome had collapsed.  
  
This only served to reinforce Cherrz's opinion that this was either a Republic Yuzzhan Vong group or an activist group against the Devotee's. Regardless of which it was, it meant that there was someone out there who was pinning for war and did not mind letting their intentions known.  
  
"Do you have a record of the battle, Warmaster?" Cherrz asked, forcefully pulling himself from the ugliness that had been done to the biodome. To think that there had been Yuuzhan Vong children crushed when the biodome had been attacked filled Cherrz with dread. Unlike his Devotee counterpart he did not believe that any death held honor, especially that of needless violence. Perhaps it was too much of his time spent among the natives of the galaxy, but he did not hold with this Devotee counterparts ideals, though some of those ideals were still held by the Republic Vong.  
  
The Warmaster's jutted chin worked. "Unfortunately, we did not manage to get an [i]Inscor[/i] active during the battle in space, but there was one on the biodome. Do you care to observe it domain Cherrz?"  
  
"It will be important to my report, Warmaster," Cherrz insisted. [i]Inscor[/i] creatures had what could only be called as photographic memories, in basic terms, and could watch something with their eyes and then replay it on their tiny spiked backs. It wasn't nearly the quality of a villip or what the New Republic called holos but it would suffice.  
  
Cherrz instructed his team to take their equipment and do a thorough scan of the area. Of course, none of the equipment they had brought with them was mechanical but they did have Republic influence on them. One of the ways that a peace treaty with the natives of the galaxy had extended Yuuzhan Vong shapers abilities. Just as the New Republic studied Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology and adapted their own to meet it, Yuuzhan Vong studied New Republic mechanical technology and adapted it.  
  
Leaping deftly to the sponge platform, Cherrz crossed his legs under him. "A terrible tragedy Warmaster. You have my condolences."  
  
What was meant to sooth the Devoted Warmaster only proved to agitate him further. It wasn't so much an overt reaction but the way the Vonduun Crab claw tightened along with the pull of the scars on his face showed Cherrz that he had said the wrong thing, although he could not imagine what that might have been.  
  
"Condolences mean nothing, they died without honor. There was not battle, just decimation," Shraq commented coldly. "Can your condolences bring them honor?"  
  
Cherrz shook his head. He had momentarily forgotten how difficult it was to work with his Devoted counterparts. Their morbid sense of honor did not sit well with Cherrz, although he had grown up hearing tales of it since his birth. Death, in his opinion, was a tragedy not matter if their was honor in it or not.  
  
Some among even the Republic Vong would find his thoughts to be a little out of the ordinary. Despite the peace, many of the Yuuzhan Vong still held to at least most of the beliefs that the Devotees could not let go. Cherrz and his generation were the first not to adorn themselves in tatoos, scars, the many broken bones, and forced limb replacements that his parents and the parents of many of his colleagues still bore.  
  
He was rocketed out of his reverie as the platform reached the small biodome that belonged to Warmaster Tarsvin Shraq. It was little different from those that they had passed on their way from the demolished biodome, but somehow it felt different to Cherrz. The veins that pulsed under the leathery skin seemed thicker and stronger, as if this biodome was much more pruned and taken care of then the regular biodomes. Which, Cherrz mused, was an accurate statement.  
  
Displaying some of that Yuuzhan Vong efficiency that the Warmaster had referred to earlier, Shraq lead Cherrz through his home.  
  
Cherrz had become accustomed to the modern Republic homes that were allotted to the Senatorial members of the Yuuzhan Vong delegation and the Devotee Warmaster Shraq's quarters stood out in contrast. Where Cherrz himself was quite spartan in his furnishings, he had visited many of the homes of the native members of the galaxy. Holophotos, vases of flowers, and ornate decorations adorned many of those suites, where Shraq's living areas were more like a military installation then a place to live.  
  
The [i]Inscor[/i] was resting upon a pedestal of lisor coral crystal and Shraq handed it to Cherrz with his implanted Vonduun Crab clawed arm. "What you requested, domain Cherrz," Shraq said.  
  
Cherrz purposefully ignored the continued slight that Shraq was either pompously implying or pompously not implying. Instead, he tickled the [i]Inscor[/i] into reaction and almost instantly the tiny spikes that were really the back of the creatures began to move into motion. He watched as the spikes related the image of the TIE Fighter fleet as it exited hyperspace.  
  
He wasn't surprised to see that there were a few coralskippers in orbit, for it was in the Yuuzhan Vong nature to be prepared for any contingency, but what did catch Cherrz was the fact that once the TIE squad attacked, the few scout skips reinforcements were not that far behind. The battle proceeded pretty much the way that Shraq had delineated it[, i]n fact it was of little consequence until an anomaly sputtered into existence, one that the Devotee Warmaster had not mentioned let alone elucidated on. The ship was instantly attacked by both sides of the battle, and was quickly destroyed. But that wasn't what disturbed Cherrz; it was the large, remarkably intact, escape pod that triggered Cherrz's attention.  
  
"Warmaster, have you seen this?" Cherrz asked, turning the [i]Inscor[/i] towards Shraq.  
  
"Why would I?" Shraq questioned testily, coming forward to observe what had gotten Cherrz so riled up. "I don't see anything."  
  
Cherrz pointed out the escape pod with a crooked finger. "That Warmaster, is a sign that whoever was in that ship is alive. Or was if they survived the journey to Linnal."  
  
Shraq shook his head, even more irritated. "What does this have to do with the strike domain Cherrz?"  
  
"Either we have a witness to the strike or you have a spy on Linnal," Cherrz spelled it out for the rather dense Warmaster. "In any case, Warmaster you should send a team to find out where that escape pod touched down and who it was holding."  
  
If it were possible for Yuuzhan Vong to blanch, Cherrz was sure that Shraq would have. The Warmaster looked genuinely startled by this new information and Cherrz was assured that he had not been mislead. "We must make contact with the New Republic and voice our concerns," Shraq said, showing that he did have a measure of intelligence. "Representative Zoral has let the Senate know of the attack, but before we can bring a formal claim we must have some proof," Cherrz corrected. "Finding out who made the strike and whether our visitors our a part of that."  
  
Shraq's scarred skin over his eye socket bunched. "We? Our? Does that mean Linnal has the backing of it's lost brothers?"  
  
Cherrz realized he had put himself into a trap, one he wasn't sure if he could get out of without resulting in some sort of damage. "I do not have that authority, Warmaster, but I will speak with Representative Zoral about these findings and seek his opinion."  
  
"Very well, domain Cherrz. I would request your assistance with the search for these outsiders. Linnal was gifted isolation and whether they were an unfortunate accident or not, I do not wish them here. If my people find them they will be disposed of swiftly," Shraq informed.  
  
"Of course, Warmaster," Cherrz said flatly, resolving to find the New Republic citizens before Linnals Devotees did.  
  
...............  
  
The Senate of the New Republic had been moved from Coruscant to Mon Calamari after Coruscant fell to the Yuuzhan Vong, who terraformed the city- wide planet into what they had meant to be the Vong homeworld of Yuuzh'tar.  
  
What was meant to be just temporary until a suitable place could be found, Mon Calamari had housed the Senate for years after the war against the Yuuzhan Vong had ended. But it was only recently that, liked the Jedi Order, rebuilding the past had begun. Kuantin Tiv, an Ardian from the planet Onasin, had become Chief of State after Cal Omas had resigned and wanting to bring a new spark of prophecy into the government, had ordered architects to begin designs on the new house of the Republic.  
  
Location had yet to be decided, since many disagreed with having it rebuilt on Coruscant, even if it was the bright center of the universe. Tiv was shuffling through the latest drafts for the new Senate building when his aid informed him of the attack against the Linnal Yuuzhan Vong Devotees.  
  
Dinesh Risov was of the same species of Kuantin, although he did not bare the same vine tatoo that traveled the length of Kuantin's cheek and down to his neck, instead he bore the vine over his forehead in a crown like manner. Ardian's were humanoid bipeds that had creamy, milky skin, incredibly red eyes, and razor like teeth and claws. Kuantin was sure that it was these very traits that had gotten him elected as Chief of State, and the fact that the Ardian people adorned themselves with tatoos similar to the old Yuuzhan Vong way without coming off as menacing that made him prime for even the extragalactic travelers. Kuantin's sharp pointed nails punctured the flimsiplast that Dinesh had given him, feeling permecrete settle in his stomach. The Devotee Vong were very much against the New Republic and it's separated Yuuzhan Vong members. This attack, unexpected, from New Republic forces, caused Kuantin to fill with dread. He could see the political disaster this was going to bring and the fact that war could evolve from it.  
  
Still Kuantin was sure that because the ships had been an outdated TIE Fighter Squadron, that the attack was nothing more then pirates and an isolated event. He hoped that, through Representative Zoral, any unfortunate confrontation may be avoided.  
  
"Dinesh please send a transmission to Representative Zoral to make contact with me in order to discuss the situation brewing on Linnal," Kuantin instructed his aide.  
  
Touching a clawed finger to the vine tatoo on his forehead, Dinesh bowed and then spun to carry out the order. Kuantin leaned back in his reclining conforming chair and laced his fingers behind his head while waiting for Zoral to appear on his desk's mini-holoprojector.  
  
It wasn't a long wait at all. Representative Jatar Zoral's powerful figure dominated the better portion of Tiv's desk. "Chief of State, I was about to contact you when your aide told me that you had already learned of the situation on Linnal."  
  
"I am most grateful for the speed of the information, Representative Zoral. On behalf of myself and the New Republic I'd like to relay my sincere sorrow for those that were lost on Linnal," Kuantin said, tracing his finger along the vine tatoo, an Ardian sign of respect and honor.  
  
Jatar Zoral's face was grave. "I thank you on the behalf of the Separate Vong Confederacy. However, we find ourselves in a very precarious situation Chief of State Tiv. Our brothers have been harmed and they believe that it was a deliberate act of the Republic to which we have joined ourselves. I think you understand the position I'm in."  
  
Kuantin forced a reassuring smile. "You have my assurances, Representative that I knew nothing of this attack and that if I had every precaution would have been taken to stop it." Again a finger was placed over his green tatoo.  
  
"Good. That will make it easier to placate Warmaster Shraq. He has asked me to issue a grievance with the Republic on Linnal's behalf. To speak plainly, Chief of State, I find the Warmaster's reaction to be...unexpected. I myself was never among the warrior cast and cannot speak accurately enough about such things, but it is to my understanding that the Supreme Overlord would be the one to contact me, instead of Devotee Warmaster Shraq," Jatar Zoral elucidated.  
  
"Structures of government change, Jatar," Kuantin reminded. "Do not be surprised that such a power tower can be adapted, even among the Devotees."  
  
Jatar nodded. "Of course, Chief Tiv. But what you must understand that power is not given by election but by the grace of the Gods in the old ways. It is not a usual thing for a Warmaster to have such a position over the Supreme Overlord."  
  
Kuantin leaned forward closer to the holographic form. "What are you implying, Representative?"  
  
"Just that the New Republic and the Separate Vong Confederacy must be careful in it's dealings with Linnal as well with the other Devotee planets. We do not wish for another gruesome war like the one my people began nearly twenty years ago," Zoral said.  
  
Nodding, Kuantin said, "That is something we can both agree to Representative. Do you think that was why Linnal was attacked, to push us into yet another war?" Kuantin was beginning to wonder if that was not, in fact, what Representative Zoral wanted.  
  
"Remember, it is the belief of the Devotees that this galaxy is still meant for them to dominate. War has been triggered over lessor facts, or so I've read from your histories of the Republic, Chief Tiv," said Zoral, a double edge vibroblade tainting the words.  
  
Tiv couldn't help but hear what Zoral was not saying. If war was to blossom between the Devotee Yuuzhan Vong and the New Republic, the Separate Vong Confederacy was sure to join it's brothers. All the more reason for Tiv and Zoral to work to avoid such a catastrophe, but could the Yuuzhan Vong Representative be trusted?  
  
Not for the first time, Kuantin wished that he had been able to talk Leia Organa Solo into taking a position amongst his staff as diplomatic emissary between the Vong worlds and the New Republic, since on the greater part it had been her family that had brought a conclusion to the war. He knew that Jacen Solo had been a pivotal part of the struggle as well, perhaps he could persuade Jedi Solo to join his cabinet in the absence of Master Skywalker from the advisory board.  
  
"I'm sure that war is the last thing that either of our people need or want, Representative. Especially during this boom of growth in the galaxy. My office will be at your full disclosure until this ordeal has been resolved," Tiv assured, displaying the honor of his people.  
  
"As will mine, Chief Tiv," Zoral reflected. "Together we will keep peace and prosperity to the New Republic."  
  
...........  
  
Ben returned to the land of consciousness the same morning the Yuuzhan Vong investigation team, lead by Dorsca Cherrz, arrived. He had been unconscious in a healing trance to repair the damage that had been done by the amphistaff poison. Despite the fact that his body was once again whole[,] he felt extremely exhausted, and sick. And to top it all off, he was getting bursts of Yuuzhan Vong essence and, although never solid or long, it increased his discomfort. He suddenly felt very sorry for Anakin who could feel them all the time. There was an almost vicious yearning that clung to the Vong of Linnal that Ben found heart wrenching, making the Vong very real.  
  
Attempting to sit up, Ben felt bile rise in his throat and he was forced to release it to the side of him as his control was weakened along with his body. He wiped at the clear fluid that clung to his lips and reached out to the Force to let it settle his tumultuous stomach. He was disoriented and unsure of what had happened after the fight against the Vong warriors and wondered how he and Anakin had come to be here.  
  
[i]Anakin![/i] Casting about for the large and somehow comforting form of his cousin, Ben felt fright prick at him when he found that he could not see Anakin. The fright was fleeting as he reached out with his senses to search for the warm essence and found that it wasn't far. Just about a little ways down the river.  
  
[i]Stop acting like a baby, Skywalker. You don't need anyone to hold your hand remember. You can take care of yourself.[/i] It was a litany that he had learned along with his first words, which hadn't consisted of the usual 'moma' or 'dada'. In fact Ben had been able to speak fluid Sullustian, the language of his caretaker during the brutal war against the Vong, before he had even accomplished more then a few dozen basic words. His mother had spent a great deal of time rectifying this, since neither she or Luke could speak Sullustian and very much wanted to know what their son was saying to them.  
  
Now that he was sitting up he dared not venture to stand, his rebellious stomach might send him in heaves again and whether Jedi didn't feel pain or not, Ben did feel nauseous.  
  
Taking slow breaths that settled the waves of bile he could feel building, Ben took stock of his surroundings. Unfortunately, they were still on Linnal, much to Ben's chagrin, and in what appeared to Ben to be a lichen encrusted cave, red and yellow Auna vines dripping over it's entrance. The rushing river next to him billowed mist, creating a small chill to the air.  
  
It was rather beautiful and quite breathtaking, and the fact that if Ben really focused and concentrated, he could feel the Auna vines in the Force made them even more intricate and engaging.  
  
Ben, Luke, and Mara had all trained with Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology and the amphistaff in particular. The Devoted Yuuzhan Vong must have bioengineered their amphistaffs with the new tail poison, whether because they new that New Republic citizens were adapting to the weapon or their shapers had just decided to upgrade the creature was unclear. Still, Ben wished he knew with the threat of war leaning over them and zero ability to make contact with the Temple or the Senate on Mon Calamari.  
  
Ben was interrupted in his musings as heard heavy footsteps pounding against Linnal's lush ground. Shifting into the ever alert Jedi position, his nausea not even touching him, he was up and on his feet, assuming a guard position, and cursing the fact that he and Anakin had been ill-armed. He tossed around for something to defend himself, but found little in the small cave. When Anakin came into view and was revealed to be the intruder Ben felt fire creep into his cheeks. His sickness was making him scattered in his thoughts. He should have known that the sound was coming from the direction of where he had sensed his cousin, should have put the two pieces together instead of acting on instinct. As gently as he could, he slumped down to the ground, the surge of adrenalin leaving him limp.  
  
"Good, you're awake. We've got to get moving," Anakin said upon entry into the cave. His breath came in soft even strokes, not at all winded by the long run.  
  
Ben was once again soothing his recalcitrant stomach. "Why?"  
  
"We've got Vong not to far from here. Looks like a search team, but I can't be sure. At this point I don't want to risk it," Anakin explained. He must have noticed Ben's green color for he then hunched down next to his cousin and leveled a concerned blue gaze on Ben. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like a Bantha used me as the floor for a toe dance," Ben answered sarcastically. "How far away are they? Did they just arrive?" He reached up a hand to Anakin to have his much healthier cousin help him up. It slightly irked Ben that Anakin seemed to be thriving in this atmosphere and looked better then Ben had seen him.  
  
Anakin hauled him to his feet and, when Ben hunched right over and relieved his sparse stomach content, held his trembling cousin. "That's it. You're staying here!" Anakin proclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine, really. It's just sudden movements that cause it," Ben explained and argued at the same time. "Besides it's better if we travel together, two minds alert are always better then just one."  
  
Anakin looked at him as if he weren't going to go for it but then abruptly nodded. "Alright, but we go slowly and we keep our distance," Anakin instructed putting up a finger in a similar fashion to his father. What was it with everybody treating him as if he had just learned to walk?  
  
Even if Anakin hadn't admonished him to a moderate pace, Ben would have done so any way. It was all he could do to keep his stomach from heaving what little was left in it and his skin seemed extra sensitive as Anakin helped him walk down to where he had spotted the Yuuzhan Vong delegation.  
  
By the will of the Force, they were still there, boarding what Ben recognized to be the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of a speeder. A flat spongy- like dovin basal. He also recognized the Vong transport that the delegation had arrived in.  
  
"The delegation is from the Separate Vong Confederacy," he told Anakin. "You can tell because they purposefully avoid anything that might connect them with the Devotee Yuuzhan Vong, especially the tatooing and scaring."  
  
"Can you tell who the leader is?" Anakin asked, as he and Ben crouched down behind a rather large Fasha tree.  
  
Ben nodded, pointing a finger in the direction of rather impressive Yuuzhan Vong, who, although was bare of the ritualistic markings, seemed to dominate the scene. "The other one, he's talking to is Warmaster Tarsvin Shraq."  
  
"Doesn't look like they like each other," Anakin pointed out.  
  
"Would you if half of the Jedi split from the Order and claimed that we were wrong in our thoughts, our philosophy?" Ben questioned. In fact he thought that the delegation leader and Shraq were actually behaving much better then he had seen some Separatist Vong and Devotees since the split of the species.  
  
Anakin leaned forward, his eyes intent on the delegation leader. "He's Force-sensitive," he murmured.  
  
Eyes widening and flashing grey, Ben asked, "What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I can feel it moving inside him. It's not the same way it moves in us, not quite, but I wonder if we could possibly teach him to use it," Anakin was now musing to himself, but it was partially meant for Ben.  
  
"You mean a Vong Jedi?" Ben asked incredulous. It had never occurred to him that if the Force could be found in the Yuuzhan race that they could join the Order, be taught to harness the Force of life.  
  
Anakin shrugged. "I don't know exactly that. They would have to undergo a lot of unlearning, but it's more wondering if it could be possible. Can you feel him?"  
  
Just as it had been difficult with the Auna vines and the poison that he and Anakin had withdrawn from this system, so it was difficult with the Separatist. He reached out and he could feel the Yuuzhan Vong Separtist and felt what Anakin had already surmised.  
  
Another thing to inform his father on that this mission had produced. It only went to fortify Ben's belief that whether he decided to be a Jedi or not, the Force would continue to compel him in this direction. [i]A job I was meant to do[/i], he reminded himself.  
  
The group of Yuuzhan Vong boarded the sponge platform and in a swish of tall blue grass was advancing towards the destroyed biodome.  
  
"I think I know why they're here. Separatists and Devotees may be on bad terms, but they still have a close relationship, maybe even closer then what the Separatist have with the New Republic. They joined of their own free will, but such a drastic change is not often so smooth. I wonder if the Separatists aren't willing to join with their brothers." It was now Ben's turn for verbal musing. "If you were the Devotee Vong and you wanted to start a war for whatever reason what would be your first move?"  
  
"An overt attack is usually the most drastic, it catches your enemy unguarded. But the Devotee's are using too much subterfuge. Why go to so much trouble if they just wanted to return to the war?" Anakin asked, confused.  
  
Ben bit his lower lip and replayed everything that had occurred since he and Anakin had arrived on Linnal. Why would they revert to such a subtle demonstration, especially when it caused them more harm in the beginning then good? What was their motive?  
  
The longer Ben thought about it, the more it baffled him. As when he had first seen the fighter squadron tear apart the biodome he could not trace the logic readily. It was almost reminiscent of how the clone wars had begun. Ben had specifically read as much as he could on the clone wars once the old Temple archive had been dug up and the information made available. He had come to the conclusion that Palpatine must have been at the bottom of the creation of the clone army for the purpose of gaining his emergency powers while in office of the Supreme Chancellor.  
  
"Oh, no," Ben whispered in dark awe.  
  
Anakin was abruptly over him. "What is it? Are you feeling sick again?"  
  
[i]In a manner of speaking.[/i] Ben thought, but said, "No. I just realized what's going on. The dark Jedi is behind this. It wasn't a Jedi who was hired by the pirates, but a Jedi who hired them."  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this," Anakin voiced Ben's concerns.  
  
Ben struggled to straighten. "We need to do a little scouting. As much as I want to head home, I think the more information we can acquire the better we can avoid this war. At least discover what we can until we find a ship that we can evacuate Linnal on."  
  
"Sounds like good plan. Except for the fact that you walk a few meters and you turn the color Uncle Luke uses to describe Master Yoda," Anakin countered.  
  
"We have little choice in the matter, Anakin. If we separate that means one of us without a weapon, and I'm certainly not going to have you scouting around without one," Ben said.  
  
Anakin folded his arms. "And I'm certainly not going to leave you without one, either."  
  
"Then were at an impasse," Ben returned with just as much obstinacy as Anakin. Arms falling to his sides, Anakin finally relented. "I wonder if I come off this stubborn?" he joked.  
  
"Of course you do, it's a Skywalker trait," Ben jibbed. "Now what do you think is our safest route?"  
  
"Well anything away from the bad guys who will probably want to kill us is always a good idea to me," Anakin answered. "Since they are heading southeast, we should head north. Do you have any idea how they set up their cast organizations?"  
  
"No, not the Devotee's anyhow. And the few planets that the separatist settled on, like Dantooine, really don't have a set pattern," Ben answered. "But I'll let you lead the way."  
  
Flinging an arm around Anakin's broad shoulders, Ben was supported by his much larger cousin.  
  
They had walked a little ways when Anakin cleared his throat. "Ben?"  
  
Still fighting his stomach issues, Ben muttered, "Yeah."  
  
"What you said earlier, about your vision, I think we should talk about it," Anakin answered slowly.  
  
Ben stiffened. "What did I say about my vision?"  
  
"You said that the man cloaked in darkness was you, a twenty years older you."  
  
"I said that?" Ben asked, already knowing that he had, although, he couldn't quite remember doing so. He hadn't meant for Anakin to know that part of his vision. To know what he was to become. Just thinking about the vision with it's deep cold feeling sent spine tingles through him.  
  
Anakin must have felt the shiver for he tightened his arm around Ben. "You did and I think we should talk about it."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. I saw it and my visions come true. There's nothing more to it," Ben argued. "I will become what I feared the most. I've seen the horizon."  
  
"To look to the horizon is a dangerous venture," Anakin pointed out.  
  
Ben looked up at him. "To ignore what is inside of you is also dangerous."  
  
"The future, horizons, they all have different shades, what can be construed as dark one moment suddenly bursts into a glimmer of light, as the sun rises. What is bright can be dimmed by the setting sun." Anakin smiled a little shyly. "I'm turning into Jacen aren't I?"  
  
A painful chuckle escaped Ben. "Jacen would be proud." Ben paused a moment before he asked the next question. "How are you adjusting? I realize now that I could have reintroduced you to the galaxy in a much more gentle way."  
  
Now it was Anakin's turn to try and dodge a difficult situation. "When I'm with you, it doesn't seem like time has past at all, even though when I left you were just a baby. I think that the fact that we weren't so close as children that it makes it easier to adapt to you. Where with my family and Uncle Luke, I see the changes so much more." He stopped their jaunt to give Ben a breath. "You said that the changes were all superficial and to a point you are correct. But Jaina is no longer the tough, in-your-face sister I remembered. She's as motherly as my own Mom and Jacen wears confidence like a cloak. I can see why Tahiri could love him."  
  
"Have you spoken to her?" Ben was hesitant to broach this subject, but pressed on. One day, hopefully very soon, Anakin would have to let Tahiri go and move on with his life, perhaps find another girl.  
  
"No, not really. Just a few words of greeting when we passed each other at the Temple," Anakin said, batting at a nearby Auna vine.  
  
Fingering the blue-green grass that matched his eyes, Ben touched the Force and felt the little wave of welcome that he had only just begun to distinguish as the Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology's sense in the Force. "Can I give you a piece of advice, Anakin?"  
  
"Only if you pay heed to what I give you in return," Anakin agreed.  
  
"Speak to Tahiri, speak to Jacen and Jaina. Tell them how you feel, become close to them again." He yanked a few pieces of the grass into his clenched palm and slowly opened it, letting blades catch in the small breeze and float on the air. "Because you never know when they'll be gone."  
  
His mother had popped into Ben's mind. Her razor edged humor, the intensity of her green eyes, the way those eye could look threatening one moment and lovingly on him the next, the trail of fiery hair that had glistened nearly gold in the sunlight. And as always he saw the day that her body wavered and disappeared into the Force, leaving him and his father alone to search out their feelings. He turned his head away, not wanting Anakin to see the pain that rose inside of him. It was a private pain, one that he had not even let his father in on.  
  
"I will think about it Ben," Anakin said softly, as if sensing the turn of Ben's thoughts. Perhaps he had. "Now here's my advice. Talk to Uncle Luke, tell him about your vision and all the others you've had before this." A sly smile mixed with fondness touched Anakin's strong features. "Become close to him." 


	11. Friends You Have There

Chapter 11: Friends You Have There  
  
Night cycle had fallen on Coruscant. Once when the planet had been city- wide, such cycles meant little, denizens would crawl the streets, looking for the seediest night club, or the smokiest tavern. Now with almost jungle-like appearance, Coruscant's life forms turned to a more natural habit. The many mixed Yuuzhan Vong and Republic species that roamed the changed atmosphere crawled to their hollows and caves to seek out shelter for the night. The few nocturnal animals began to stock through the Fasha trees and Auna vines, looking for smaller prey. The more sentient beings, such as the Yuuzhan Vong and now the Jedi Knight, lay in their separate living areas and took their minds to different types of refreshment.  
  
The Temple halls were filled with an eerie silence. Tadeo Fel had been sleeping at one of the other young Jedi hopefuls quarters, but had awoken in the middle of the night cycle. Aunecah, who had been sleeping next to him, did not budge a muscle when Tadeo crawled out of their bed. His sister could sleep through a lancing attack and wake up at her self- disciplined time wondering what could have happened.  
  
The three-year-old's sleeping clothes were loose on his small frame and bunched around him. Tiredly, he rubbed sleep from his emerald green eyes, almost the color of Uncle Luke's lightsaber, and padded softly towards his home in the Temple.  
  
When the Fel family had moved in, Tad had been quite excited about the immense structure and all the places he could roam through, but now, with silvery blue moonlight shining through the large encompassing transparasteel windows that barely lit the darkened halls, Tad found that he was quite frightened. This caused the little one to speed up his pace. Moma and Papa would keep him safe from whatever might be lurking in the shadows.  
  
Reaching his door, Tad realized belatedly that he was too small to touch his sticky palm to the sensor plate. He knew that he was not supposed to use the Force without either his mother or one of his uncles or teachers around, but he was tired and wanted to be cuddled by Moma and Papa. Touching the Force, he used it to activate the compressed doors and they spread apart with a wisp of wind.  
  
Tad walked/waddled through in the way that only the very young could still looking around as if expecting monsters to jump out at him. He was startled when Moma came out into the living space, her hair slightly rumpled in the braid she customarily wore.  
  
"What are you doing here, little guy?" Moma asked, sweeping him up into her arms.  
  
"Bad dream," he answered, burying his face into his mother's neck.  
  
Moma squeezed him tight. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Benny is sick, Moma. He hurts," Tad murmured sleepily.  
  
"What do you mean, baby?" Moma asked, sounding scared.  
  
"I saw bad stuff inside of him. Uncle Anakin helped him. Still sick," Tad stuttered, lying his head on his Moma's shoulder. "Help Benny, Moma."  
  
His mother gently rubbed his back. "I will, baby. You want to sleep with Papa?"  
  
Tad nodded his head just perceptibly. "And Moma."  
  
"I've got to go talk to Uncle Jacen, but then I'll come in with you and Papa, okay?"  
  
Tad didn't say anything but nestled his head more comfortably into place on his mother's shoulder as she carried him into his parents bedroom. His Papa was sleeping the blankets tangled around his long legs.  
  
"Jag," Moma hissed. "Wake up."  
  
Instantly, Tad's father's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed, looking around the room as if expecting to find the whole Devotee Yuuzhan Vong consortium in his bedroom. "What is it love?"  
  
"I think Tad's had a vision and Ben might be in trouble," Moma explained. She set a very tired Tad down on the bed next to his father. Tad scooted himself over to snuggle against Papa and was quickly engulfed in his father's arms. "Can you keep an eye on him while I go talk to Jacen?"  
  
He felt Papa's head bob up and down just above him. "Go ahead, well just sleep nice and cozy in this bed, won't we Tad?"  
  
"Yep," Tad answered softly and closed his eyes, letting his father's warmth and musky sent to lull him to sleep.  
  
........  
  
"Are you sure Jai?" Tahiri asked, as she brought out steaming mug fulls of hot chocolate.  
  
Gone were the days when the three of them would drink caf around the clock, especially with Tahiri looking very pregnant. Jaina seemed to study Tahiri a little more intensely with Anakin's return. She knew, perhaps better then anyone, how much Jacen and Tahiri's decision to marry had plagued them, how many sleepless nights had passed before they had let their love win over. Tahiri had once been deeply in love with Anakin so many years ago, but now it was clear to Jaina that there was no one more fully in her heart then Jacen.  
  
As much as it might hurt Anakin, Jaina was glad. It wouldn't be helpful to have a very confused Tahiri trying to decide which brother she loved the most. Tahiri would always have Anakin in her heart, but it was Jacen that had her heart.  
  
"Tad and Ben have a very close connection to one another. It doesn't surprise me that Tad might pick up on something, even from this distance," Jaina explained, looking over her mug rim at Tahiri and Jacen.  
  
Jacen's brought down his mug on the table where they were all seated. "She's right. I've felt how strongly they've bonded. It's quite unusually considering how young Tad is."  
  
Jaina shook her head. "I don't like this. We can't get a hold of Uncle Luke while the [i]Falcon's[/i] in hyperspace."  
  
"Anakin's with him," Tahiri reminded. "I'm sure he won't let anything happen to him."  
  
"What could have possibly made him sick?" Jacen asked.  
  
Jaina shrugged. "Tad said that there was bad stuff in him."  
  
"Uncle Luke needs to know," Jacen said.  
  
Tahiri smiled fondly at him. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"Me and Jaina go to Linnal. Jaina's ship the [i]Jedi Flame[/i] can get us there at the same time, if not before, the [i]Falcon[/i], and with my 'vongsense' it should be pretty easy to pick up on Anakin and Ben," Jacen explained.  
  
Jaina disagreed. "I think it should just be me. Tahiri hasn't been feeling good, although she hasn't said anything about it and she needs you with her."  
  
"Linnal is full of Devotees, Jai. I couldn't possibly let you go alone," Tahiri countered, resting a hand on her enlarged belly.  
  
"I won't be. The [i]Falcon[/i] will be there and we can all go down to Linnal together," Jaina said.  
  
"That's an other thing that bothers me. They went after Ben in the [i]Falcon[/i]. A very large and recognizable abomination. What do they want to do? Broadcast that they are Jedi and that they are searching for someone?" Jacen said.  
  
Tahiri patted his back. "Luke was quite anxious to get to the, perhaps his Jedi calm slipped."  
  
"Uncle Luke does not slip up," Jacen said.  
  
"Maybe they're going to try the direct approach," Jaina suggested. "Tell the truth that Anakin and Ben might be on Linnal."  
  
"We're still not even sure that they are," pointed out Jacen.  
  
"All the more reason for it to be a small delegation sent and not the entire Jedi fleet," Jaina resonded. "But I can understand why you think the [i]Falcon[/i] might be a problem. Do we have a fast Vong ship available here."  
  
Jacen shook his head. "Not one that is as fast as the [i]Flame[/i], but perhaps one that might be able to beat the [i]Falcon[/i]."  
  
Tahiri chuckled. "Never let your father hear you say that." She sobered. "If you're flying Vong, you'll need a copilot and someone has to stay with Aunni and Tad so it can't be Jag."  
  
Tossing her hands in the air, Jaina said, "Alright, I give in. You can come along Jacen."  
  
"Don't make it sound like to much of a concession," Jacen said wryly.  
  
"I just don't understand why you want to come so much. This isn't a pleasure cruise," Jaina countered.  
  
"And I'm not expecting it to be." Jacen sighed. "There's something brewing in the Force, we've all been feeling it, and somehow it is connected to Ben and Anakin. I felt it as soon as I saw the two of them together. Their bond is almost as strong as the one Ben has with Tad."  
  
Jaina nodded. "I felt it also. It just means that we'll be doing a lot more of these rescue operations doesn't it."  
  
"Most likely. Considering it's Anakin and Ben, I think it will be much worse then that," Jacen furthered.  
  
"I wish I had pried deeper when Ben said that he had a bad feeling. You should have seen his eyes, Jace, as grey as steel," Jaina told him. "But I didn't think much of it. I should have known that if Ben has a bad feeling, something terrible is about to happen." Ever since the death of Aunt Mara, Jaina had tried to fill in the space of a motherly figure for Ben. But her cousin was just every bit as headstrong as her mother said that Uncle Luke had been.  
  
"We should leave tonight." Jacen stood up from the table and quickly brushed the back of his fingers alongside his wife's cheek. "Will you be alright?"  
  
She kissed his fingers. "Of course. I'm pregnant not dead."  
  
"Foolish me," Jacen replied.  
  
Jaina stood as well. "I'm going to go talk to Jag and pack a few things. I'll meet you in the hanger bay."  
  
.............  
  
"I don't understand why it's got to be you who goes," Jag hissed quietly in the living space of the quarters he shared with his wife and children.  
  
"Because it's my brother and my cousin who are in danger," Jaina countered softly, but nonetheless heatedly. They were trying very hard not wake up Tadeo, who was sleeping snugly in their room. "Don't make this any harder then it has to be."  
  
Jag rolled his eyes. "I am not making it difficult. You are."  
  
Jaina's eyes flared with fire. "I'm going to pretend that you just did not say that."  
  
"Why pretend? You aren't listening to me," Jag shot back.  
  
"And what would you have me do. Tad had that vision for a reason, I will not stand back and let whatever the reason die because you have a problem," Jaina argued. "You knew that things like this would happen when we got married."  
  
"We didn't have a ten and a three year old at the time, Jai," Jag reminded. "My children need their mother."  
  
Suddenly Jaina stopped, her heart nearly freezing. She now understood what was making Jag so upset. He was afraid that she would get herself into a situation that she couldn't get out of. How many times during the war had that occurred and he had been powerless to stop it. Whether when it had been during her stint with the Rogue's or as her portrayal of the Yuuzhan Vong goddess, he had kept his feelings close in check. But over the years, her more open nature had rubbed off on him and he was not above arguing with her very passionately about what he felt.  
  
"I'm not planning on getting myself killed, love," Jaina whispered softly, coming up to Jag to slip her arms around his waist. "I don't want to end up like my grandmother and not watch my children grow up."  
  
Jag held her closely. "I didn't mean to blow up."  
  
"Yes, you did," Jaina gently chided with a tease. "But I forgive you."  
  
"I wish your father was here. He's the only one in this whole building who makes any sense," Jag said dryly. "Even my own children baffle me."  
  
Jaina chuckled. "Believe me dear the feeling is mutual."  
  
Leaning down, Jag brushed his lips to her's and the kiss lingered sweetly before Jaina had to pull away. He smiled down at her. "You do have a way with people don't you."  
  
She raised up on tip toe to give him yet another quick peck.. "Tell Tad that I went to go help Ben. Aunni should be home at 1000 hours. Make sure that both of them take their classes. When is your leave up?"  
  
"I have a few more weeks before I start working your squadron into the fleet. How long do you think you'll be gone?" the worried tone to his voice had returned, but this time he wasn't keeping his objections to himself.  
  
"If all goes well, no more then a week, but Jacen's right. The darkness is coming to a head and Ben and Anakin are in the middle of it," Jaina said thoughtfully. Sighing deeply, she turned a frown on Jag. "You and the children should be able to up and leave at a moments notice."  
  
Jag folded his arms and leaned against the bureau. "I hate it when you talk that way, Jai."  
  
"I'm serious Jag," Jaina snapped.  
  
"So am I. Every time I turn around there is someone spouting something that only another Jedi can understand. Your father and I are thinking about starting a support group," Jag said, only marginally sarcastic.  
  
Jaina grabbed her satchel and cinched it. "Yeah, I can just imagine it. You and Dad sitting at some cantina knocking back a few Corellian ales."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine what?" Jaina sighed, frustrated with this whole conversation.  
  
"If you aren't back by the time I have to return to duty, I'll take Tad and Aunecah to live with the Chiss. They'll at least be safe there," Jag answered.  
  
Jaina really wanted to argue against this, but bit her tongue. Aunecah would probably be fine living amongst the Chiss, but Tadeo had too much of the Solo verve and would feel terribly restricted in such an environment. But Jag had a point and she knew that he often felt out of place in this world that she had grown up in.  
  
"You'd have to leave tomorrow morning," she pointed out, feeling her anger slip past the calm she usually wore like a mask.  
  
"Yeah, I will," Jag said, and then walked off, heading for the bed and Tadeo.  
  
Jaina watched him go, her breath coming in ragged angry gasps. The man could be totally insufferable at times! What did he expect her to do? Allow Anakin to be killed again, or to let another one of her family members be taken by the Vong? She loved Jagged more then she had ever thought she could love another being, but she could not stop being who she was and that was the sword of the Jedi. And if her brother and cousin were in danger, then it was her duty to offer her assistance.  
  
For a moment Jaina thought about following him and talking this thing over, but she couldn't. She had a strong feeling that if she and Jacen did not reach Linnal at the right time something important would be lost. So she shoulder her satchel and walked out into the very quiet halls of the recently resurrected Jedi Temple.  
  
Jacen was waiting for her, a nearly identical satchel hanging over his shoulder and down his back. He took one look at Jaina and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just a little disagreement," Jaina remarked offhandedly.  
  
But Jacen knew her better then that. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Jag and I just have different views on whether it should be me or not that goes to save Anakin and Ben," Jaina said, through gritted teeth. "I won't let another Myrkr happen, Jacen. I vowed that a long time ago."  
  
"That is something you cannot control, Jaina," Jacen remarked in that tone of voice that always reminded her of Uncle Luke during their academy days.  
  
She frowned at her twin brother. "Don't treat me as if I'm a new recruit, Jacen. I've been training every bit as long as you have. I don't need you suddenly trying to be my Master."  
  
"Do you think you really can stop people from dying? Or that such a thing should take place?" Jacen questioned.  
  
"Isn't that what we do?" Jaina asked shortly.  
  
Jacen shook his head. "Death will take place whether there are Jedi in the galaxy or not. It is a part of the pattern of life."  
  
"Enough about me, let's talk about you," Jaina said, dodging Jacen's questioning look. "Did Tahiri give you much trouble?"  
  
"No, I think it's easier for her to understand why I have to leave then it is for Jag. Tahiri is as strong a Jedi as either of us, and she knows what it's like to feel the Force's call," Jacen answered. "She also feels as much for Anakin as I do, although, I'm not quite sure if Anakin will take to kindly to me rescuing him."  
  
"Whether he likes it or not, you've got to stop dancing around him," Jaina said, finding a new focus for their conversation. One that did not center on her.  
  
Jacen shoulders hunched a little forward abruptly. "I betrayed him, Jaina.  
  
"It is not wrong for you to love Tahiri. You waited for years to even express how you felt, let alone to propose to her. And besides even if you hadn't fallen in love and married, Tahiri, don't you think that she has changed enough from the girl Anakin knew, that when he returned to us they wouldn't have drifted apart."  
  
"Try telling that to Anakin," Jacen snapped back.  
  
"You underestimate our brother too much, Jacen. He may surprise you," Jaina retorted trying to sooth the torrent she could feel inside of her twin. "If we continue to treat Anakin as if he were a child, he will never adapt to the world around him. We can't favor him. He needs to face these difficult situations head on or be swallowed up by the change."  
  
Jacen shifted his satchel. "You're right, of course. It just seems that he and I will always be at odds with each other. He's my brother and I love him, I don't want to have to continually fight with him."  
  
"Have faith in him, Jace. He'll need some time to adjust, but I think we'll find that Anakin is harder then he ever was."  
  
...............  
  
"My Master," Sarlana said, bowing to one knee before Lord Nefarion. Her contact amongst the Jedi had reported some interesting news and she was anxious to relay it to her mentor.  
  
Lord Nefarion sat perched upon a conforming chair, slightly raised from the rest of deck of their ship, the [i]Black Abyss[/i], his shroud of shadow wrapped carefully around him. Sarlana could never discern if the allusion was something he created through the Force or if it just came naturally to her mentor. The fact that he kept the 'throne room' to his ship dim and bleak added to the oppression of the room. If Sarlana had been standing she was sure she would have felt his presence weigh on her like a damp rag, until she did show his proper respect.  
  
"What have you learned, my young apprentice," Darth Nefarion's round tones were chilled by the emptiness in which they were relayed.  
  
"My contact has reported that the Skywalker and Solo families are clearing out of the Temple in a big hurry. Something has happened that has alarmed them, although, my contact wasn't clear on what that could be," Sarlana reported.  
  
Darth Nefarion leaned forward, still cloaked in shadow. "This may work to our advantage."  
  
After that, her Lord and Master fell silent, quietly contemplating. Sarlana did not move from her position, to do so would be to abject herself to whatever punishment her Master dealt out. She had just begun to feel completely recovered from his exhibition to Yoral, the Devotee Yuuzhan Vong Supreme Overlord and did not want to go through the healing process one more time. And she knew better then to interrupt his musings.  
  
In her mind Sarlana was plotting and yearning for the day when she would take her Master's place. When it would be her, bound in the darkness and invisible, sitting upon that throne and looking down at her own apprentice; ruler of the galaxy. It was an idea that had just recently begun to spark inside Sarlana. The idea that one day she would surpass her Master and take his stead.  
  
"I will be handling the Orea operation, my apprentice. It is time to start our infiltration of the New Jedi Temple," Darth Nefarion broke his brooding silence. "Your transformation should begin, my apprentice."  
  
Sarlana felt rather than saw Nefarion's sly smile. Her Master found it highly amusing that to blend within the Jedi Order she would have to change her look drastically. "Are you sure that this is necessary, Master?" Sarlana was not anticipating the change and was dreading the fact that she would have to live amongst the goody-goody Order.  
  
If it were possible Nefarion's tone sharpened and grew colder. "Yes, Sarlana it is. Do not make me repeat myself any further."  
  
"Yes, Master," Sarlana said, bobbing her head in acquiescence. She admonished herself for her foolishness. She was [i]never[/i] to question her Master and yet she seemed to be doing just that more and more often. His knowledge of the dark side was highly superior to hers and he had even spent a part of his youth under the Dark Sith Lord, Palpatine, before the man's ruin.  
  
Nefarion was cold and controlled and if Sarlana was ever going to take his place, she needed to learn these traits. Whereas, she was much more headstrong, prone to display her anger whenever and to whoever she wanted. Sarlana was not yet a Master of the Dark Side and until then she would continue to heed to her Master's guidance.  
  
"Master, have you discovered what the disturbance we felt over Linnal was?" Sarlana asked, hoping to divert Nefarion's attention from her disobedience.  
  
"The Dark Side is not dominate enough to blight the Light, until then we will have to be observant. Once inside the Temple, your presence should tip the scales and I can get a better reading."  
  
This surprised Sarlana because Nefarion was always so adamant about how much more powerful the Sith were than the Jedi. To admit such a weakness in front of her did not seem characteristic. What had been that disturbance they had felt?  
  
"Of course, Master," Sarlana assured. Not that Nefarion needed assurance, as soon as the man spoke there was no reason to argue with him. Nefarion never suffered himself to be wrong. "Are we going to inform the Devotee's of our plans for the Jedi?"  
  
"Knowledge is power, and whatever we have over the Vong makes us one more step ahead, my apprentice. Remember we are only giving them the allusion that they are the ones in control," Nefarion reminded.  
  
Sarlana stiffened. "Not an easy accomplishment, my Lord."  
  
A manic chuckle emanated from the Dark one. "No Sarlana it will not."  
  
"May I advise caution, Master."  
  
"Make you're transformation from Sith Lady to Jedi Knight, apprentice," Nefarion commanded.  
  
"What of transportation my Lord?" Sarlana asked.  
  
Nefarion waved his hand as if this was of little consequence. "Take one of the ships that were not used in the fleet to attack Linnal."  
  
"I will inform Tranx of the changes, my Lord," Sarlana said, rising from her kneeling position. She knew when Darth Nefarion was tired of her presence and when to make her exit.  
  
Tranx had been a part of their plans since Sarlana could remember, when she had just been a little girl, looking up at her Master and the man who was going to hand the galaxy to Nefarion. Tranx hadn't served under Palpatine but had been a part of the Imperial Remnant for many years, until Nefarion had found him. The man was a literal tactical genius that had been ignored by the floundering leadership of the Remnant. Nefarion, had recognized his talent, and had offered a chunk of the galaxy to the lanky man, if he could pull off the more technical parts of his plan.  
  
Although, Sarlana had headed up the attack on Linnal, it had been Tranx's brilliance that had pulled it off so smoothly.  
  
Bowing deeply to her Master, Sarlana made her retreat. She had much to prepare and very little time to do it in. Tranx wouldn't give her any problems. Despite his genius, he knew that he deferred to Sarlana unless his instructions came from Nefarion himself. This had not always been the case, though. When Sarlana had been very young, she spent more time taking orders from Tranx then she had Nefarion. The Dark Lord has seemed to think that if she spent enough time with the tactician that he would eventually not need Tranx. It was nearly to that point and Tranx took great pains to show that he still had a great deal of skill in his art form, coming up with new a better attack patterns.  
  
In fact Sarlana was a far cry from the little girl she had once been. She had never known and could not remember her real parents, and would not care to know who they were now. Nefarion had taken her since before she could crawl and had raised her. Or had paid for the best nurses in the galaxy to raise her. And it had been their influence that had made it hard for Sarlana to touch the dark side of the Force in the beginning of her training.  
  
Her first caretaker, an old woman with sad dark brown eyes, had raised her to the age of five. Padami had been a gentle woman who, Sarlana had later leaned, had lost her own children decades before and had wanted nothing more to bring up a little one. Padami had protected Sarlana and had reveled in the experience of teaching the little girl her first words and letting Sarlana grasp her hands tightly as she took her first step.  
  
When Padami had died, it had opened Sarlana to the first glimmers of anger that had eventually been exploited by Nefarion to mold her into the Sith apprentice she was now. The several caretakers after that next year were used on brief extensions of time. Sarlana had begun to travel with Nefarion more to learn the skills she would need to help bring down the Jedi and once again put the Sith into control.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, though, Sarlana could not quite push out the words of kind deeds and noble acts that Padami had spoken of. Even now, she often looked back with a strange mixture of fondness and contempt on the woman who had been like a mother to her. Of course, Padami had not known who Nefarion was and the two had only spoken through very poor holotransmissions. Padami had died in the Yuuzhan Vong destruction of the planet Ithor, Sarlana had never quite forgiven her.  
  
Coming to the war room, Sarlana stiffened her back and raised her chin. She had to appear every ounce as confident as her Master. Tranx could one day prove to be a problem and she would have to hold off that day for a very long time. Walking into the room, she quickly located Tranx.  
  
He was an aging human, as most workers inside the Empire and the Remnant were, his hair silver and glinting off the over head light from the illumination banks. His gnarled body was bent over a terminal, his grey eyes studying the display with such avid single-mindedness that Sarlana was not surprised that Tranx jumped when she touched his shoulder.  
  
It took a while for the aged eyes to focus on her after so intensely watching the screen, but then he forced a smile. "Lady Sarlana," he greeted. "Does Lord Nefarion have new instructions?" His bent and arching body moved away from the terminal to fix her with his full attention.  
  
"A simple change in the leadership for the Orea strike. Lord Nefarion will be seeing to the operation himself," Sarlana answered.  
  
Tranx's leathery skin showed the bob of his throat muscles as he swallowed uncomfortably. "My Lord is most gracious to allow me the honor of his presence." Just the mere mention of her mentor's name caused fear to course in Tranx and Sarlana wished that she had the same power. "Was it not you who was going to lead the Orea operation?"  
  
"An opportunity has arisen to put the most crucial part of our plan into action, one that we cannot possibly pass up," Sarlana informed him. "In fact, Lord Nefarion wishes to conference with you about both operations once you've drawn up the strike pattern for Orea."  
  
The man grew ashen. Not very many people could hide their revulsion of Lord Nefarion, especially when the man wanted to conference with you. More times then not, the participants of such conferences never came out alive.  
  
"Will you be handling phase three, then my Lady Sarlana?" Tranx asked, trying hard, and utterly failing, to keep the contempt he felt for her from escaping from his lips.  
  
"I will be out of your hair for a while, Tranx. I hope you will be able to hold your own while I'm gone." Sarlana could not skip the opportunity to antagonize the old man. He thought her nothing but a girl he answered to her Master's whims, nothing more then a decoration in his set to power. It was only a matter of time before Sarlana proved him wrong.  
  
Tranx glared at her through the smile plastered on his face. "I will manage, my Lady."  
  
"Good," Salrana said before spinning on her heel and walking back out, heading for her cabin. She had a transformation to undergo and a Temple to infiltrate. 


	12. Land Near the Outskirts

Thanks to all who've replied, although I'm not sure what I did to deserve that verbal abuse.  
  
Chapter 12: Land Near the Outskirts  
  
Most planets glowed with life, Linnal however, sparkled with it. The difference from Yuuzhan Vong terra formed planets and the ones untouched could be seen from atmosphere. It was a subject of great study amongst the scientist of the Republic. Danni Quee, a Jedi herself, was the foremost in the study of Yuuzhan Vong techology, once again taking up her role as researcher after the war. Luke had taken it upon himself to read all of her reports as soon as they became available. Apparently there was something in the air that made it seem to shimmer and sparkle, and although it had been identified which molecule it was, it had yet to be discerned how and why it performed such an incredible beauty.  
  
As the [i]Falcon[/i] exited hyperspace, Luke was once again struck by the beauty of it. He liked the idea that not all Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology was so rapacious and violent. When the Vong had first invaded, that was all they had been allowed to see, but there was a beauty to the biotechnology of the extragalactic travelers that had only been discovered after the war. Luke enjoyed the symbolism that first impressions could be misleading, even Luke himself had thought that there had not been much more to the Yuuzhan Vong then their deadly weapons. Life still surprised him and he would have it no other way.  
  
Luke's musings on the subject could not go any further then this, his son was down on Linnal with his cousin, in an atmosphere, that although not foreign, was highly volatile and aptly dangerous. There was no telling what kind of a situation Ben and Anakin could get themselves into or out of.  
  
A smile flitted on Luke's aging face. It was only proper that the grandsons of Anakin Skywalker and Ben Kenobi come together like this. It wasn't coincidence that Luke had met and married Mara and it was clear to Luke that there always had to be a Skywalker and Kenobi pairing. Whether it was to save the galaxy or just each other, Luke was glad that the pairing was there. He knew that it would be necessary in upcoming events.  
  
He looked down at Han and Leia and longed for Mara to be back at his side. His beautiful wife, with the sharp tongue and equally sharp wit had been entering his mind much more then after she had died. It had been a terrible blow, especially for Ben and Luke, when Mara had joined the Force. She had been some what of a mediator for the much too alike father and son, and in a way, Luke felt as though he had lost Ben at the same time he had Mara. In stepping down from the High Council he hoped to gain his son back.  
  
"I can't feel, Anakin," Leia whispered, buried fears rising with her voice.  
  
Luke stretched out and scanned the planet with his senses. Leia wasn't nearly as trained and practiced in the Force as he was but if Anakin was down there, Luke was sure that Leia would have felt him. Perhaps, Luke's hunch was wrong. But even as he was about to give up he felt a brief glimmer of Ben's sense before it went out. Apparently, they were cloaking, heavily too. If Luke hadn't been an experienced Jedi Master and specifically searching for his son's presence, he probably would have missed that flicker.  
  
"They're down there," Luke confirmed. He withheld the fact that Ben did not [i]feel[/i] right. They had enough to deal with, without having to worry about something else.  
  
"Give me the coordinates, Junior," Han said, flicking switches on his forward counsel.  
  
Luke, who thought he was rather well past the junior stage, began feeding off the general area in which he had sensed Ben.  
  
"I wonder why they haven't hailed us," Leia mused softly to herself. "Surely they would be worried about the [i]Falcon[/i] being in their orbit."  
  
Luke nodded, gently stroking his chin in thought. "Especially with the recent strike."  
  
"We're not that close for them to have spotted us," Han reminded. "But be ready to make a jump for the guns if need be."  
  
Luke and Leia both nodded silently. It was a routine that they hardly needed reminder of with nearly forty years of practice.  
  
"I don't know about this, Leia," Luke voiced his concern. "You really think that we can just talk the Vong into letting us land on Linnal and search for Ben and Anakin?"  
  
"We're not in a war, Luke. We have every right to request permission to land," Leia reminded, putting on what Luke and Han had come to characterize as her Senate face.  
  
Although Leia was no longer a member of the Senate and officially off any sort of political duty, she still maintained the habit of those days. He often wondered if his sister might not be happier back into the arena, but Leia insisted that she was past her serving days and just wanted to live a quite life.  
  
Luke chuckled mentally. Had either of them ever lived a quite life?  
  
[i]What are you laughing at?[/i] came Leia's thought.  
  
[i]Just something that struck me as ironic,[/i] Luke answered, and smiled wryly at her.  
  
Leia gave him a suspicious glance but then turned back to helping Han pilot the [i]Falcon[/i]. She had become very good at being Han's co-pilot since Chewie's death, and although she had never wanted to replace Chewie in Han's heart she did seem to fit into the position. Leia's hands leapt from one spot to another as skillfully as Han's and it was obvious that Jaina had not only gotten her superior piloting skills from her father.  
  
Luke invited the Force to him and let it's energies surround his mind and body. He also sought out possible futures, although he knew he could never be in the same area as Master Yoda or even Ben, when it came to this aspect of the Force. Rarely did he seek out such variables, trusting on his own insights at the moment. Hadn't Master Yoda predicted his father would not turn back to the light? He used visions as his guide, not as his ruler.  
  
Once he had Ben home and safe, he planned on helping his son with this aspect of the Force. He and Mara had always taught Ben to trust his feelings, but Luke had never emphasized the fact that visions could be misleading. From what Luke knew of Ben's ability, he wasn't so sure that was true in his son's case, nevertheless, he felt it important that he and Ben discuss the fact that he might not only be a seer but the ''Chosen One'' of prophecy. He had held off far to long on explaining this both to Ben and Anakin, for each was a possible ''Chosen One''.  
  
"This is far too quiet," Han was saying, when Luke felt a flux in the Force.  
  
"Han, bank starboard now," Luke said, without thinking, trusting on his instincts.  
  
Luke didn't have to open his mouth to reinforce his command before Han and Leia both juked their controls, causing the [i]Falcon[/i] almost to leap in space. The [i]Falcon[/i] hadn't even settled when a narrow line of coralskippers lanced passed the [i]Falcon's[/i] forward viewport, floating effortlessly in space like creatures of the sea. Immediately, Han went into evasive action.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, kid," Han said. There was a delight in his voice as he navigated his freighter, like the sound of someone coming home after being away for a long time.  
  
Leia was scrutinizing her proximity screen. "Where did they come from?" In the latter part of the war, scientist had been able to recognize the dovin basal black hole signature and use it not only to identify Vong ships but to copy those signatures to confuse 'skips to those they were targeting. Of course, since the end of the war and returned peace to the galaxy such knowledge was no longer needed. The Devotee Vong must have figured away to once again avoid detection.  
  
"You ready to take the quads, junior?" Han asked, practically turning the [i]Falcon[/i] on her tail.  
  
Luke avoided a rather embarrassing fall, thanks to the [i]Falcon's[/i] inertia compensators having been upgraded and keeping him standing on both feet, if just barely. Half walking, half falling, Luke made his way to the upper quad laserturrent. It had always been his favorite, ever since he had first flown on the [i]Falcon[/i]. Fitting the headset, he keyed the firing grid and clicked the com to let Han know he was in.  
  
Suddenly, he felt twenty-years-old, green-eyed, and bushy tailed, ready to avenge Obi-Wan Kenobi's death. With little difficulty he pulled his mind back to the present. He was no longer that boy, and had a boy of his own to rescue. Looked like Han wasn't the only one who missed this sort of excitement and Luke mentally chastised himself for such feelings. If Yoda had been here he surely would have been lectured for his lack of discipline and reminded that he was now a Jedi Master himself. Fleetingly, Luke wondered if Yoda had ever felt the adrenaline rush of an upcoming battle.  
  
Skillfully, Han and Leia maneuvered the [i]Falcon[/i], giving Luke ample positioning for targeting the Coralskippers. Since living amongst the Yuuzhan Vong, Luke had grown attached to the living technology that they utilized and took great pains in avoiding situations when he would have to destroy any of the truly magnificent designs. The Jedi had widened their understanding of the Force, but still could not feel the Yuuzhan Vong in the energy of all life. Well all Jedi, except for Anakin Solo. Ben had reasoned that Anakin had somehow become a part of the Yuuzhan Vong when he had ''died'' and his time spent in the [i]oombassal[/i] had only furthered that connection.  
  
Luke waited for a skip to let loose a round of blasma bombs before he targeted the dovin basal, aiming just askew from the energy swallowing black hole, he allowed his laser shoots to be redirected by the gravitational anomaly. The skip's coral-like skin split open and drops of rounded blood leaked out into atmosphere.  
  
"Leia," Luke called into his headset. "Have you tried hailing them on the villip?" He only hoped that she had forgotten and this was not a retaliatory strike against them.  
  
His hopes proved to be unfounded. "That's the first thing I did, Luke. I really don't want to get into a war here, but they are leaving us no choice."  
  
There was always a choice, Luke knew, but he understood what Leia was saying. They couldn't bow to the Yuuzhan Vong on this, especially encouraging the Linnal Devotee's. The fine line they were already treading was becoming thinner and thinner.  
  
Picking up on her brothers thoughts, Leia said, "I've logged our attempts, so that we can justify our actions, but still I think we are on dangerous grounds."  
  
"Who can argue with that?" Luke said.  
  
Settling deeper into his swivel chair, Luke once again turned his full focus on the approaching Coralskipper squad. This time there was no thrill of excitement for the chase, only an overwhelming feeling of weariness. War was an approaching likelihood.  
  
Just as he was targeting another coralskipper, the group as a whole, spun on their tales and retreated back to the planet of Linnal. Thinking that it was a trap, Luke kept his fingers poised over the firing studs. But after several moment and the skips did not turn around to face them, Luke let his mind slowly dissolve from full alert to poised readiness.  
  
"What just happened?" Luke asked, finding this stint of luck to good to be true.  
  
"Thought you might need some help, Uncle Luke," came Jacen's voice through his headset. The [i]Falcon[/i] tilted drastically in Luke's upward direction putting in Luke's sights a Yuuzhan Vong cruiser, one that Luke recognized by it's signature as one of the Jedi Temple's allotments.  
  
"What did you do?" Han crowed over the com.  
  
Jacen chuckled before answering, "Jaina used an old Warcoordinator to order them to retreat. My question is why did you bring the [i]Falcon[/i]?"  
  
"We thought we could make a diplomatic request to land on Linnal," Leia said, slightly perturbed that such procedures were not adhered too.  
  
Over the tiny speaker, Luke caught Jaina's snort. Jaina had a lot more of the Solo characteristic then the more diplomatic Organas. Despite everything that Leia had been through, she still believed in following procedure, it was something that Luke shared with her. Both Skywalker twins tended to follow the rules.  
  
"As glad as I am to see you here, what are you doing here?" Luke asked. Leave it to his niece and nephew to pull them out of the fire.  
  
"Tad had a vision. He said that Ben was very sick and Jaina and I felt that you should know," Jacen explained, obviously Jaina was too busy piloting the Yuuzhan Vong ship to tell her son's story.  
  
Luke nodded, knowing that no one could see the gesture. "I sensed as much, but thank you for coming. I think our best course is for us to stow the [i]Falcon[/i] a microjump away and then return in your cruiser-sized Yuuzhan Vong ship."  
  
"I'm not leaving the [i]Falcon[/i] just anywhere," Han pipped in.  
  
Luke sighed. "You and Leia should stay with the ship anyway. We may need reinforcements."  
  
"That's our son down there too, Luke," Leia countered. It had always been a debate when the Solo children had managed to insert themselves into a dangerous situation. Han and Leia's first instinct was to rescue their children but Luke had always been able to convince them that he could handle it. Luke wasn't sure that this time he would be quite so effective.  
  
Luke steadied himself. After Anakin's 'death' he had begun to wonder if Han and Leia distrusted his orders, that they would never intrust him with their children again. Of course, this was all illogical on Luke's part for Jaina and Jacen's lives had hung in the balance and it was Luke who had put them there. Now it seemed that he was putting his own son in that sort of danger.  
  
"It's your decision, of course, Leia," Luke soothed his irate sister.  
  
Jacen cleared his throat, sending a crackle through the mini-speaker in Luke's headset. "Perhaps we should stick together."  
  
"We'll make the jump and then decide," Luke ended the debate.  
  
"Right, kid. Leia send the coordinates over the villip," Han ordered.  
  
Moments passed, before Jacen said, "Got them, Dad."  
  
As soon as the Solo twins' ship rocketed into hyperspace, the [i]Falcon[/i] came in short order. Luke was thrown into a scene of stretched out starlines that almost instantly became pinpricks. Crawling out of the swivel chair, Luke made his way to the cockpit.  
  
"We've decided to go along, Luke," Leia said, as soon as he crossed the threshold to the cockpit.  
  
Luke gave a brief nod. "If that's what you think best."  
  
"We do. It's not that we don't trust you to take care of it, Luke. We always trust you. There's just no reason for us not to come along," Leia explained.  
  
"I understand, Leia," Luke said, and believed her. He was being foolish to think that Han and Leia wouldn't trust him. He was letting his own guilt cloud his feelings, drawing on the Force he cleared his mind of question. Through the Force he sent his acceptance to Leia. She gave him a relieved smile.  
  
Han shook his head. "I hate it when you two do that."  
  
[i]Just like old times,[/i] Luke thought to himself. He gave Han a cheeky smile. "Sorry, Han."  
  
In return Han glowered. "Jedi Master's aren't supposed to be smart."  
  
Luke shrugged, keeping on the saucy grin. It actually looked quite a lot like Obi-Wan Kenobi's when he'd jibbed Han about his ship and Luke enjoyed the similarity. The fact that Obi-Wan had been able to make such a crack at Han alluded to Luke that even someone who had every right to feel downtrodden and broken had still brought levity to his life, and showed how much a Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi was.  
  
Since Yuuzhan Vong and mechanical ships did not dock well together, Luke, Han, and Leia, donned EV Suits and tethered their way across to the yawning mouth of the creature that made up the hull of living ship. Together the threesome passed through the thin membrane that kept the interior of the living ship pressurized. No longer did the wet, suffocating atmosphere of a Yuuzhan Vong biocrusier bother Luke, he had long ago come accustomed to it. Han, who had never cared for anything that didn't have a hyperdrive that he could toss his hydrospanner at, exhibited his unease in his usual brusque manner. Leia never seemed to notice the change.  
  
Jacen came up to greet them as they began to strip off the cumbersome EV Suits. "Welcome to the [i]Blossom of the Force[/i]," Jacen greeted.  
  
Luke cocked a greying eyebrow. "Interesting choice of name."  
  
"Jaina thought about calling it the [i]Oldfolks Rescue[/i], but I managed to save you some face," Jacen joked.  
  
After his ordeal with the Yuuzhan Vong, Jacen's sense of humor had resurfaced. Luke had been glad for that, he had begun to miss that side of his nephew. "Just remember that the next time we have to save you," Luke countered.  
  
Brandy brown eyes rolled in feigned exasperation, which elicited a chuckle from both Han and Leia. Jacen lead them into the pilot houses, where the upper half of Jaina's head was encased in a gel-like hood that formed to the crown of her head.  
  
"Uncle Luke can you pick them up?" Jaina asked, as Jacen took the co- pilot's seat next to her.  
  
Luke frowned. "Can't you feel them?" A slight side ways jerk of her head, gave Luke his answer. "I have a general location but I want to land on the outskirts of the cast group their near. We don't want to attract unnecessary attention."  
  
._______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Can you pick them up any better?" Luke asked, Jacen and Jaina, scanning the lush tropical terrain of Linnal for visual signs of his son and nephew. What bursts of Ben he could get were full of wariness and a distinct mark that suggested the sickness that Tadeo had dreamed about.  
  
Jaina shook her head at the same time Jacen said, "Sorry, Uncle Luke. I can't get them at all."  
  
Luke nodded, gnawing on the fleshy inside of his cheek. He was more anxious to get Ben home now that it seemed that his boy was sick, doubly so if it had anything to do with Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology. Another mysterious Vong illness touching a member of his family did not bode well.  
  
"Alright. Jacen, I want your Vongsense on the full. Me, Leia, and Jaina, will keep Force senses alert. Your blaster ready, Han?" Luke asked.  
  
Han stood hip-hitched with a wry grin on his aged face. "Nothing like a good blaster at your side, kid." And in a flash Han had the old Blastech 44 in his hand, safety off, and in ready position.  
  
"Jacen you're in the middle. You can't use both your Vongsense and the Force so you're our alarm system," Luke continued. He pulled his saber but left it inactivated, and motioned Leia and Jaina to do the same. Han and Leia took the rear, keeping Jacen between them, while Luke and Jaina held the lead.  
  
Luke had long since grown used to the fact that he could only sense the Yuuzhan Vong technology that had blended with that native to the galaxy. It brought him back to a time when he had been nothing but a moisture farmer on Tatooine. Nodding at Jaina, he lead the small group towards the fluttering presence of his son. During the trip down to Linnal, Luke had worried that he had not felt Anakin's presence. But once they had landed he had got one swift breeze. That was enough for him to know that Anakin was safe.  
  
"I don't like this," Han muttered softly.  
  
Leia grinned mischievously at him. "What would you like?"  
  
"It reminds me of Myrkr before it's terraforming," Luke said. Mara once again coming to his mind. It wasn't fair that he was plagued by thoughts of her. His Jedi training allowed him to push the pain away, to focus his energy on what had to be done in the here and now. "Any Vong in our path, Jacen?"  
  
Jacen pointed to the northeast. "I'm sensing a large concentration not to far from here in that direction."  
  
Nodding, Luke continued his course. Jacen's Vongsense was highly reliable, but that didn't mean a single Yuuzhan Vong couldn't get past him and Luke wanted to be on the alert for anything. Slowly, with Luke and Jaina in the lead, the group of five family members made their way through the dense forest of Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology.  
  
They had landed at the braking of dusk and Linnal's primary was sinking behind the horizon in a dazzling array of gold and fuchsia colored clouds. Linnal was truly a beautiful world but the failing light would make their search more difficult. It was clear to Luke that Ben and Anakin were in hiding, doing their best not to be spotted by either Yuuzhan Vong or any Force-sensitize being. The first group Luke could easily understand, but it was the second group that caused him to worry. Especially since Ben felt so weak in his mind.  
  
And Ben's safety was at the top of Luke's list. As a Jedi Master, Luke had become used to sending out his loved ones into dangerous situations, but it had never been easy with his son. Ben was his future, his and those who had come before him. A legacy for what the Jedi was and what they could be. Perhaps because of this, he had become overly protective of his boy. That and the fact that Ben seemed to be far too independent for either of his parents liking. Even as a young child Ben had been an explorer, learning how to open Force-sealed doors before he had hit his fifth year.  
  
A soft smile crawled unbidden to his lips. The time Ben had been found covered in mud with a small soaked, fur-slicked Salmor Pup clasped in his chubby arms, entered Luke's mind. It had taken Luke and Mara a full hour before they had uncovered the pink skin of their son. Sometimes Luke wished he could go back to that time. Not a very Jedi-like sentiment but one that he couldn't help but entertain on the occasion.  
  
"Uncle Luke they're moving," Jacen interrupted his musings.  
  
Immediately, Luke brought his full attention to the moment. "Where?"  
  
Jacen's eyes closed in concentration, his head cocking to the side as if he were trying to listen to something that was far off in the distance. Although some would compare the 'Vongsense' to the Force, Jacen explained it to be a much more limited ability. More of an empathy then an actually knowledge, which left him slightly more vulnerable.  
  
"They're coming around us. I can't be sure but I think they might know we're here," Jacen answered.  
  
"Pincer maneuver?" Han questioned, his more salt then pepper hair ruffling softly as he scanned the area with a swing of his head.  
  
Luke nodded. "Probably." He turned back to Jacen. "Can you tell how many there are?"  
  
Jacen once again concentrated on the extragalactic half of his ability. Luke grew tense, as he always did when Jacen drew on this sense. For a moment it felt as though Jacen stopped existing in the Force, and although Luke could see his nephew as clearly as a summer's day, it nonetheless discomforted him.  
  
"I'd say about fifteen to twenty," Jacen said, waggling his hand to allude to the fact that this was a very rough estimate. "We're still working on registering the waves of the 'Vongsense'," Jacen explained.  
  
Of course, Jacen was not the only one to have this particular empathy with the Yuuzhan Vong. His wife, Tahiri, had suffered greatly at the hands of the Vong. First while under their captivity they tried to indoctrine her to their beliefs, and second after the death of Anakin and so many of her friends. The beings that had suffered the worst at the hands of the Vong seemed to be the ones that could understand them the best. Jacen and Tahiri had gathered as many beings they could who had shared their 'Vongsense' and any willing Yuuzhan Vong to develop the empathy.  
  
"Keep it tight," Luke instructed, and wasn't surprised when they all reacted. "Are you still comfortable without the Force?" he asked his nephew.  
  
Jaina answered before her twin could take a breath. "Don't worry Uncle Luke, we'll take care of him."  
  
Hooking a thumb in Jaina's direction, Jacen answered, "Couldn't put it better myself."  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this," Leia whispered as she fidgeted with the pummel of her lightsaber.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Han echoed.  
  
"They're moving faster," Jacen informed. His face grew intense. "It's almost like their being herded." He shook his head. "No that's not the right word. Self-driven."  
  
Again Luke nodded, not fully understanding. "We'll keep course. Whether they stop us here or stop us later, eventually we're going to run into them. Might as well gain as much distance as we can."  
  
"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one," Han pointed out.  
  
Jaina snorted. "We could always try one of Mom's diplomatic solutions."  
  
Leia shot Jaina a wry glance. "I'm sure you can't wait to go into aggressive negotiations."  
  
Luke enjoyed the familiar Solo banter during tense situations. What would an upcoming battle be without a flippant remark?  
  
"Shh," Jacen hissed. "They're near."  
  
"Actually [i]Jeedai[/i] we're here," a growl came from just outside a ring of Preec bushes. It came at exactly the same time as three lightsabers spurted to life, blue, red, and green. The Yuuzhan Vong who had spoken emerged from outside the green and brown Preec bushes as if he had branched out of them himself and sneered at Luke and the Solos. "I wouldn't try anything, [i]infidels[/i]. You are completely surrounded."  
  
Luke seemed to come forward without actually taking a step. "I am Luke Skywalker. My son Ben and a companion of his have come to be on your planet. We do not wish any hostilities, but I've learned that my son is ill and he needs medical attention. If you will allow it, we can go directly to them and then back on our ship, without any harm to you or ourselves."  
  
"And if we don't allow it?" the Yuuzhan Vong warrior question, his split, thin lips curling into a viscous sneer.  
  
"It would be to the advantage of both our peoples if we kept this friendly," Luke reminded, feeling that perhaps the warriors translating tizro worm was not fully functional.  
  
The Vong warrior made a beckoning gesture with a long clawed hand and two handfuls of Yuuzhan Vong branched out of the bushes. "We of the praterate Vong do not become 'friendly' with [i]infidels[/i]. You are on our planet against the treaty of peace and permission from the Warmaster Shraq. Prepared to meet your joy in the throes of your death."  
  
Twenty Yuuzhan Vong warriors rocketed themselves towards the five family members. Luke's blue blade, the Obi-Wan Kenobi had give to him upon their first meeting, the one Luke had given to Mara, and then one he had once against taken up on the day of her death, intersected with two venomous amphistaff's. He now regretted that they had not previously armed Jacen, but they had wanted to avoid such a confrontation.  
  
As Luke strained against the strength of the two Vong warriors he was reminded that he was no longer the young Jedi who had stood up against Darth Vader. His lightsaber technique had recently begun to be reminiscent of the more defensive form that Obi-Wan Kenobi had exhibited before he had allowed his death at Vader's hand.  
  
"I'm armed Uncle Luke," Jacen shouted and Luke heard the sputter of another lightsaber flare to life.  
  
Without breaking from his defense he ordered, "Jaina, Jacen, you two split off together, search out for Ben and Anakin. Your parents and I will handle this."  
  
In unison, the Solo twin's leapt over the heads of the circle Yuuzhan Vong warriors, six of those same warriors breaking off to follow their retreat. Feeling as though he now had more room to move, Luke broke off from the grouping and swung his saber up and around to both staffs once again, but this time he used his momentum to bring the staffs to the ground, lodging them into the sucking muck. As the Yuuzhan Vong fought to retrieve their weapons, Luke lashed out at them with the heel of his boot, bringing down one and then the other flat on their backs. The slithering amphistaffs sank into the quicksand-like muck.  
  
[i]Two down, fourteen to go,[/i] he thought wryly spinning away, he spun away to help Han and Leia with the others in the hopes of disarming them just as smoothly.  
  
Han was grappling with one of the Vong as he struggled to get the business end of his blaster into the knee chink of the warrior. Leia was deflecting an amphistaff with great skill, as Luke once again engaged two warriors. The muffled sound of a blaster lance, informed Luke that Han had been successful in his endeavor and when he heard the thud of large body he knew that another warrior had been put out of commission. He was glad that Yuuzhan Vong warriors usually did not engage a single opponent with more then one or two at a time. Only Anakin Solo had ever been overwhelmed by sheer numbers.  
  
Drawing the Force, he grasped a number of rocks and sent them sailing towards the many seething amphistaffs. A few of those number were thrown out of the hands of their wielders, but most of them were only dazed or unaffected by the rock strikes.  
  
"What do you say we leave this party, Junior?" Han asked as he came back to back with Luke, his blaster repeatedly firing.  
  
Leia saddled up next to her husband. "Easier said then done, my love."  
  
Together Leia and Luke slashed their red and blue lightsaber's in intricate paths to throw off any amphistaffs that came near their circle, while Han targeted the narrow chinks between Vonduum Crab armor. They worked in perfect unison, better then even battle-melded Jedi teams. Forty years of companionship, of escaping death , and fighting evil, had melded this team into something beyond what a Force-meld could do.  
  
When most of the Vong had either been disarmed or injured enough to be out of the fight, Luke ordered, "Go! I'll catch up with you." Having that been said, Luke fixed a hold on his lightsaber and swung it in an arch, using the Force to spin just in front of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors.  
  
Han and Leia only hesitated a second before they took off in the direction that Jaina and Jacen had run off. Brining the blade in front of the remaining active Yuuzhan Vong, Luke propelled himself through the air and over the head of his antagonists. As he landed, he called his lightsaber back to his hands.  
  
He ran belatedly realizing that he was going in the exact opposite direction then the one the Solo family was headed in. He would just have to try and out run the remaining Vong and circle around once he was sure he was secure. He only hoped that the Solos found Anakin and Ben before the Yuuzhan Vong did. 


	13. This is Some Rescue

Chapter 13: This is Some Rescue  
  
Nothing during their journey to the Yuuzhan Vong biodome alluded to Ben and Anakin as to what the Vong and the Dark Jedi were planning. No further attack was made on Linnal and the investigation team, moved methodically and efficiently. It was easy for the two Jedi, now both able to feel the Yuuzhan Vong through the Force, to pick up on the single minded determination of the team and avoid it. There biggest worry was the stray single Yuuzhan Vong that were much more difficult to pick up on, for although they could be sense, Vong had naturally high shields around their minds.  
  
The long trek was made more arduous by the fact that Ben was growing weaker and weaker. Anakin was forced on many occasions to practically carry Ben over the rougher terrain and support him on the more smoother landscape. Worry clung to the reborn Jedi, not for himself, for Anakin no longer feared death, but for his cousin. He could feel the pain rolling off of the younger Jedi in increasing waves, but Ben never uttered a sound just clung to Anakin as he helped him along. What truly amazed the youngest Solo was how strongly the Force was with Ben. This in itself was a mark to Ben's power, for never before in his like, with exception of his uncle, had Anakin ever marveled at another's strength.  
  
Dusk was beginning to descend on Linnal and Anakin was grateful for the approaching coolness. Ben, who simultaneously suffered from extreme heat from his head, to cold chills shivering his back, would benefit from it. Anakin's sleeve had served as a dressing for where the tail spike had injected the poison into Ben's arm, and every hour Anakin checked the wound for infection. Slightly, red and sore, it did not appear anything more then just a flesh wound. Ben had assured him all the poison had been extracted, but had it been before it could wrought incredible damage on Ben.  
  
Anakin was pushing them hard, gaining on the biodome in remarkable time considering. By the way Ben leaned more heavily on him, he could tell that his cousin needed a rest. There were dark circles shadowing Ben's eyes, and it seemed the vibrant pupils had become opaque and even white.  
  
"Ready for a break?" Anakin asked, answered by a nonchalant shrug from Ben. The sixteen-year-old was desperately trying to hide how much the poison had affected him.  
  
Gently, Anakin set Ben against a Fasha tree. He had learned that they were a mixture of Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology and the nature of the galaxy. This one had the violet skinned fruit that Ben had explained was edible and Anakin clipped them each two. They had stayed close to the stream, first because Anakin didn't dare allow Ben to get dehydrated and he knew enough to purify the water, secondly because he was loath to separate from any sort of land mark.  
  
Using Ben's vibroshiv, he cut the fleshy center away from the rind and gave bits to Ben, who was holding back from frowning in annoyance. It hadn't taken Anakin long to discover that Ben Skywalker was very much an independent. Nausea had not passed, but it had reached the point where Ben could control it and he kept the fruit down. They devoured the fruit with the abandonment of young men, although Ben did have to take a breath before he started on his second fruit. The taste was slightly spicy for a fruit, like the taste of cinnamon on apples.  
  
Anakin saved the rinds and used them as drinking vessels, pouring the siphon of purified water he had gathered into one for him and Ben. In mid sip Ben froze, and Anakin felt himself go to ice. "Ben, are you alright?"  
  
A strange little smile played on his cousin's pale features. "He's here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My father," Ben answered absently, his eyes were closed and his face was a study of concentration. After a while he said, "I think your parents are with him." He opened his azure eyes and sighed. "I didn't connect long. We still don't know if our Dark Jedi has left or not, and we don't need to be broadcasting our location."  
  
Anakin heard something in Ben's voice. "Did you tell him you were ill?"  
  
Ben avoided his eyes. "I didn't make it a point."  
  
"Did you hide it?"  
  
"What are you a NRI Interrogator?" Ben snapped back, for the first time showing the stubbornness he usually forced on his father to Anakin.  
  
Anakin folded his arms and starred Ben down. "If that's what it takes for you to tell the truth then yes, I am a NRI Interrogator."  
  
Ben scowled, a line forming between his two ruddy eyebrows. "Hilarious."  
  
"I try," Anakin retorted.  
  
Another minute passed before Ben answered. "I didn't hide it, just dampened it."  
  
"Why, may I ask?" Anakin had a guess but he wanted Ben to voice it.  
  
"Personal reasons," Ben shot back. "Believe it or not I don't have to tell you. You're not my father."  
  
Nodding at Ben's flippancy, Anakin didn't reply. After all his cousin was right. He didn't have any reason to grill Ben in such a manner and all it was doing was upsetting the sick Jedi.  
  
Ben attempted to stand up. "Don't listen to me, Anakin. I'm not myself."  
  
Grasping Ben's flailing arm, Anakin made sure his cousin could see his nod. "Yeah, sure," he grunted. It was a moment before the younger Jedi could stand without swaying. "Uncle Luke mention anything about where they might be landing, in this brief encounter of yours?"  
  
"No, but I know my Father. He'll most likely choose somewhere he can land unobserved," Ben explained, and Anakin noticed the tactician voice that Ben donned when discussing strategy. "But close enough so that if he needs to, he can make a fast get away."  
  
"Seems logical. Where do you think such a place exists?" Anakin asked, looking to the horizon, where the sun was just peaking over. "We won't have much light left."  
  
"Perhaps we should remain here," Ben suggested. At Anakin's questioning look, he continued hastily, "So that we don't miss each other."  
  
The Force, however, was urging something else. Touching the tingling wave, Anakin let it guide his thoughts. He knew that many amongst the Order had come to think of the Force as nothing more then an energy source, that there was no good or bad to it. But how did energy guide?  
  
[i]This is not the time to be philosophizing, Solo,[/i] Anakin silently berated himself. [i]Uncle Luke is counting on you.[/i] Even if he hadn't been concerned for Ben's health, the Force certainly was propelling that fact. Apparently it needed its Seer alive.  
  
"I think we should head back down the river," he finally spoke, after making sure he had interpreted the waves correctly. "If Dad's with them as you suspect then he'll follow the river."  
  
Something crossed over Ben's features, a complimentary mixture of fear and self-doubt. "I can't," he whispered.  
  
Because he had blocked Ben from his thoughts so that he could fully embrace the Force, Anakin had not felt Ben's pain amplified. Now that he focused on Ben, he could feel that his cousin was barely managing to stay conscious with the help of the Force.  
  
"You should go on,"Ben insisted. "Find Father and come back for me. I'll be fine."  
  
Without Ben he would be able to move faster, easier, but he just wasn't going to leave his young cousin in the middle of a hostile environment to make his life easy. His ally was the Force and although he may not be as strong as his cousin, he was pretty close, and perhaps that could save the both of them.  
  
"Delusions of Grandeur," Anakin murmured. Stepping closer, he turned his back to Ben and hunched down.  
  
Ben snorted. "You're claiming I have delusions. You gotta be kidding."  
  
"Tadeo enjoyed it." Anakin smiled over his shoulder.  
  
Affecting an indignant look, Ben took a shaky step forward. "Nice."  
  
It was little trouble to situate Ben's compact form on Anakin's more bulky. "You holding on tight?"  
  
"Yes, Master," Ben muttered jokingly, but Anakin felt the electricity move through him as he had when he and Ben had touched minds.  
  
"Good taun taun," Ben murmured as he leaned his head against Anakin's back. A wave of weariness came over Anakin but it wasn't his own and it took him awhile to register it as Ben's.  
  
"Ben?" Anakin asked and was greeted with only Ben's even breathing. Tilting his head so that he could catch Ben's profiled, Anakin was the struck for the first time by how young Ben looked. Reposed and absent of the sculpted maturity, the boyishness of Ben's features were prominent in the shadowed light. When awake, Ben exhibited a presence that belied his sixteen years of age, but with his eyes closed and his lips softly parted in sleep he looked much younger.  
  
Anakin had always lived with the burden of having famous parents and a famous uncle. He had lived under the burden of his given first name, and had fought diligently to free that name from the darkness that had previously enshrouded it. But what was it like for Ben. With time, Anakinhad realized that his parents had tried to pull away from the limelight, but Uncle Luke had been forced to remain in the public face of the galaxy. The most prominent Jedi in the whole Order and as his son, Ben was expected to uphold that.  
  
No wonder the boy affected maturity as if it was a Rantorian mask he had donned and could not come off. A heavy burden for a sixteen-year-old, but one that Anakin had no doubt Ben could carry.  
  
Ben slept for a good two hours as Anakin slowly but steadily trailed the river. He had felt Uncle Luke reach out to him in specific and he sent a burst of reassurance before locking himself in tight. Aware of Ben's reminder that the Dark Jedi could be hanging around Linnal. He kept his budding ability to sense the Vong in a radius around them. He had Ben's lightsaber but he didn't know how much good he would be with Ben on his back so he'd rather hide for the moment then face them.  
  
Flying insects swarmed through the air, one of the annoyances of staying close to the misty river. With the coming darkness the mist helped to cool the air and Anakin wished he had a spare hand to check Ben's fever.  
  
Beneath his arms Ben's legs tensed as his cousin came to wakefulness. "Sorry, Anakin," came Ben's cultured tone. When Ben had been young he had been tutored by the best Coruscant's scholars in Basic after growing up around Sullustians.  
  
"Feel better?" Anakin queried.  
  
"Yes. I can probably walk now," Ben said rubbing sleep from his eyes in a fashion that reminded Anakin of Tadeo.  
  
Ben slung off of his back and Anakin was glad to see that he could stand without looking like a buoy in the harbor. "Are you able to sense where Uncle Luke is?"  
  
A beat. "Well, we're heading in the right direction if that's one thing. But I'm getting the feeling that he's a little busy." As if to punctuate Ben's words the electrical hiss of a lightsaber from off in the distance. Ben cocked an eyebrow in faint amusement. "Apparently, closer then I thought."  
  
"He's got company," Anakin whispered and by the slight tensing of Ben's eyes, he knew that his cousin had felt the same.  
  
"No, wait. It's not Father. Listen, there's two lightsabers." Ben's brow furrowed in concentration and Anakin was once again amazed at Ben's tight focus.  
  
Anakin added his own sweep in the direction the lightsaber buzz was coming from. "Jacen and Jaina," they whispered simultaneously. "Seems like Uncle Luke isn't the only one whose got company. Should we lend them a hand?"  
  
"You mean save our rescuers?" Ben joked.  
  
"Well they've gone to all this trouble to save us, we might as well make it easier on them," Anakin continued the banter. He suddenly sobered. "Are you feeling up to it?"  
  
This time Ben did let annoyance touch his features. "Of course, I may not be able to do saber play but I can help you."  
  
Holding up his hands in surrender, Anakin baked up. "Easy kid, I'm just trying to help."  
  
They exchanged a smile at the role transfer. It had just felt natural to call Ben 'kid', just as his father still insisted on calling Uncle Luke by that designation.  
  
Despite Ben's slight improvement, their pace wasn't as fast as Anakin would have liked. He didn't know why he was worried. If anything, Jaina and Jacen could certainly take care of themselves, but the picture of them being surrounded by a throng of Vong caused uneasy remembrance to prick at him.  
  
They were drawing nearer, Anakin could tell by the increased clarity of the lightsaber feedback and in the increasing darkness he could see the light of blue and green blades waving between the Fasha trees.  
  
Anakin pulled Ben's lightsaber from his utility belt and held in a deceivingly loose grip. "Once I move in you find cover."  
  
For a moment he was sure Ben was going to voice a protest, but the younger Jedi just nodded. Treading softly, neither of them made the least bit of sound, their clothes whispered with the sound of the air and their feet touched like the drops of rain on petals. Anakin's hand gripped the hilt of Ben's lightsaber tightly, the pummel wasn't as wide as he would have liked for his markedly larger hand, but the metal was smooth and the grip cleverly crafted. Sweat formed on his upper lip and on his forehead. He was nervous and he wasn't afraid to admit it to himself. This was the first time that he would actually be engaged in a battle since his resurrection. And with Jaina and Jacen's lives in the balance.  
  
He felt Ben's smaller hand rest on his shoulder. "I'll cover you."  
  
The double meaning came to Anakin without Ben elucidating. His cousin was not only saying that he would make sure Anakin would survive but that Jaina and Jacen would too.  
  
Anakin didn't have time enough to respond but nodded jerkily before he took a running leap towards the rising cacophony of battle. He moved through the moss covered ground, wove around the hanging branches of the Fasha trees and the dangling Auna vines, and was just as silent. Ben was trailing him but was moving faster then he had been of late. The Force was a swirl of power and beauty around them.  
  
Before Anakin could be seen by the combatants, out of the corner of his eyes he caught Ben gesture with his arm and the purple rind fruit from the Fasha trees leapt off their branches and began to pound into the heads of the Yuuzhan Vong, splattering the fleshy yellow insides all over the battle- scared and tatooed beings.  
  
Jaina and Jacen who had been heavily involved in the battle froze in place when the fruit began to bombard the Vong. Anakin took pleasure in seeing their shocked, confused expressions, but didn't pause from his run. Leave it to Ben to put him into a tactically sound position.  
  
He was facing the backs of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors and he catapulted himself over them, at the same time igniting Ben's blue blade. In mid-air he swiped downward with the hilt and caught one of the warriors in the skull, knocking the Yuuzhan Vong devotee out and to the ground. Landing squarely, he jumped up and lashed out with his heel, catching another Vong in the midsection.  
  
Anakin was keeping to 'disarm not harm' policy. If Ben was right about the attack they had witnessed being a coup to crumble the genial understanding between the Yuuzhan Vong and the Republic and a bid for power, then he didn't want to give them the ammunition to start it.  
  
Ben snuck up on the Vong Anakin had kicked to the ground and placed his hands on the top of the warriors head. The warriors eyes rolled up into the sunken in sockets and was quickly as unconscious as the warrior Anakin had knocked out with the lightsaber hilt. Instantly, Anakin picked up on his strategy and he urged Jacen and Jaina mentally to clone his movements. Confused, they did as he asked and quickly Ben had the Vong warriors all in a Force-induced sleep.  
  
The cost to Ben was heavy, however, the boy couldn't move away from the last Yuuzhan Vong and he was as white as the glow of Linnal's satellite. Anakin deactivated his borrowed saber and rushed over to his cousin, ignoring Jaina and Jacen's questions.  
  
"Ben?" he asked, trying to read Ben's condition through his now grey-hued eyes.  
  
The younger Jedi was fighting to keep upright and conscious. His breathing was once again ragged and clipped. "Too much, too soon. But we can't give them the opportunity they need Anakin." Abruptly, Ben gasped. "Father?"  
  
Jaina and Jacen were now crouched next to them. Jaina brushed a lock of ruddy brown hair from Ben's forehead and almost instantly pulled it back. "Tadeo said he was sick. How long has he been like this?" Jaina's gaze was accusatorial towards Anakin.  
  
"My father's in trouble," Ben insisted into the conversation. Directing Jaina's attention to him and away from Anakin. "Where is he?"  
  
"We got separated," Jacen explained. "We were attacked and Uncle Luke sent us to look for you. These guys decided to join us."  
  
"Are Mom and Dad with you?" Anakin asked, his voice unconsciously becoming stiff when speaking with Jacen, as if it had been programmed into his mind.  
  
Jacen nodded. "They were with Uncle Luke."  
  
"They're close," Jaina said.  
  
"But he's not," Ben told them. "Although he is heading back in this direction. He's being overrun."  
  
"We shouldn't linger here, anyway," Jacen pointed out. He scrutinized Ben. "What did you do to those warriors?"  
  
"Long story," Anakin said and once again knelt to allow Ben on his back. Jaina was hovering over Ben like mother bantha over her cub and Anakin felt Ben's tickle of annoyance mixed with affection. Ben and Jaina's relationship was a special one. Jaina had been Aunt Mara's apprentice and had transferred her affection from her mentor to Mara's son.  
  
Jaina stood with them. "You should go into a healing trance," she told Ben.  
  
"Don't bother, he's as stubborn as a skittish taun taun," Anakin teased his mount.  
  
"Whose riding whom?" Shot back Ben. "Really, Jai, I'm alright."  
  
Jaina humphed at that but didn't speak any further on it.  
  
It wasn't long before, Han and Leia joined them. Leia overreacting to Ben's illness as much as Jaina had. Quickly, the Solo children and Ben filled Han and Leia in to what they had discovered since meeting up with Jacen and Jaina. For the moment Ben and Anakin avoided explaining what Ben had deduced about the Linnal strike, it wasn't something you could elucidate on while trying to escape a hostile planet.  
  
"Where's the [i]Falcon[/i]?" Anakin asked. They were once again heading their way back to Uncle Luke.  
  
"Parked inside an asteroid ring," Han said indignantly.  
  
Anakin frowned. "How did you get here then?"  
  
"Jaina and Jacen came to our rescue," Leia explained.  
  
"This is some rescue," Ben whispered, quietly enough that only Anakin heard him.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Crouched behind a quartet of thorny rapacious stickler bushes, Luke watched as the clawed feet of his Yuuzhan Vong pursuers passed him. They had been hard on his heels since he had split up from Han and Leia. One thing could be said for Yuuzhan Vong they were persistent. Luke had come to relearn that many a time, as he had been called to work with Yuuzhan Vong separatists. Behind was a relative term at best, he was pretty much inside the bush named for the three pronged thorns that grew over it's grey leaved branches. It was one of the more Yuuzhan Vong influenced cross- pollenation's that the blending of two galaxies brought. Luke had chosen it because his black ship suit blended better with it as opposed to the more eclectic assortment of bright flora that the rest of Linnal afforded.  
  
A few long breathes past before Luke felt it safe to head back towards the Force-beacon that was his son. The very beacon that seemed to be flickering and rolling unsteadily. Up in Linnal's stratosphere, he had taken Ben's incredible weakness to be more due to the distance separating himself from Ben, but now that they were both planet bound Luke knew that his son was seriously ill.  
  
He felt the same insecurities rise that had only come during the dark times when Mara had been sick. He couldn't loose both of them. He wouldn't.  
  
Scanning the area, he started his jog back towards his family.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Ben was worn and sick, he had long ago emptied the contents of his stomach. Against his better judgment he had devoured the fruit that Anakin had picked from the Fasha tree but remarkable with Anakin's Force-help, Ben had been able to keep it down and wash it down with the cool water from Anakin's siphon.  
  
He was incredibly embarrassed that he was being carried around on Anakin's back as if he were Tadeo's age, but he was grateful for he respite. They were gaining up on his father and he was anxious to see him. More anxious then he could remember being in a long time.  
  
When his father came through a pair of red barked Torstas Ben leapt off of Anakin's back and ran (really staggered) towards his father. Luke seemed just as pleased to see him. Uncharacteristically, Ben rocketed himself into his father's arms and felt a tenseness he didn't know he'd been experiencing slough off of him. Maybe it had to do with being sick, but it just felt good to be in his father's arms.  
  
"Thank the Force," Luke breathed into his ear. "Are you ever going to stop trying to put more grey hair on my head?" He ruffled his son's longish ruddy-brown hair.  
  
Ben took a deep breath. He was safe now, no matter what else happened he always felt safe with his father. Unfortunately, his knees choose to ruin the moment and go out from under him. Luke was quick to sling him in his arms.  
  
Nodding the rest forward, Luke let them take the lead and clear their path towards the ship and the path did need clearing. Yuuzhan Vong warriors sprung from every tree as if they grew out of it like the Fash fruit.  
  
"Han can you see the ship?" Luke asked, and Ben couldn't help but hear the fear that tinged his voice. His father was actually frightened.  
  
Uncle Han must have heard it too. "Don't worry, Junior. We'll clear these mynocks off us."  
  
For Ben it was the first time he had seen all his family in action at once and he momentarily forgot the pain that was coursing through him. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were like blurs of flying motion that leaped and jumped about, turning direction in midair to dodge a amphistaff or an outreaching implanted arm. Uncle Han may not be able to flip in the air, but he made that old Blastech blaster of his seem like it was as much an extension of him as a lightsaber to a Jedi. And Aunt Leia was grace itself. There were some in the Order who underestimated her ability and found themselves backing up in a saber fight. Aunt Leia was a fighter; whether in a political arena or a saber practice it made no difference. She was going to through you off your feet.  
  
"I have to help them," Luke whispered.  
  
His family was amazing but there were still quite a lot of Yuuzhan Vong. "You got an extra lightsaber on you?" Ben asked.  
  
If his father had been relieved he was no incredulous. "Ben, your sick."  
  
Calling on the Force more fully then he had since their arrival on Linnal, Ben sent it surging through his thrashed insides, let it make up for the lack of his physical being. "I can do it Father."  
  
Luke gave him one of those penetrating gazes that Ben couldn't help but shiver at the sheer intensity of. There was no disputing that Luke Skywalker was the greatest Jedi Master since Yoda. "Alright, Ben, but stay behind me. None of your usual antics, alright?"  
  
Inordinately pleased Ben nodded and Luke let him down and pulled both his and the spare lightsaber he liked to carry. In tandem the father/son Skywalker pair joined the combatants. Luke Skywalker with a saber was different from anyone else in the Order. Where most choose a particular style and worked to perfect it, Luke continually rotated his, even during a battle. He changed to fit the style of his adversary, sometimes Ben thought Luke wasn't even aware of it. Ben had long since adopted Luke's ability, although not to the state of his father. Luke appeared not to even move and his opponent was disarmed sometimes literally.  
  
But as the battle raged on Ben pushed his observations away to the back of his mind and fell more deeply into the Force. It was times like these that he occasionally imagined his mother's presence standing with him. Her warmth flowing over him. Although, he hadn't seen her since that day that her physical form had dissipated and she had joined the Force, he liked to think that she was always with him.  
  
Dodging a wild swing of an amphistaff and greatly aware of the positioning of the tail spike, Ben sliced upwards with his saber as it passed through the spot where he had just been. The lightsaber, newly configured to go through amphistaff skin, bisected the venomous creature in two. Switching to a one-handed grip he flung out his free hand and sent a burst of Force towards two onrushing Vong warriors, the two tatooed beings when sailing through the air and crumbled against a Torstas tree.  
  
Surprised, Luke sent his son a questioning glance. [i]I'll explain later,[/i] Ben sent the thought.  
  
The equivalent of, [i]you better[/i] came through their link. Ben smiled at the mental tone. His father got cocksure at the strangest of times.  
  
Ben kept close to Luke as he had been instructed and the Skywalker/Solo family moved as one unit towards the now visible living Yuuzhan Vong cruiser. It was an incredible feeling for Ben at the same time as being a tremendously sad one. He did not hate the Vong, did not want to fight them. There were several of the extra-galactic beings on Coruscant that were dear friends to him and he saw the potential that the beings of two galaxies could discover. But Ben reveled in the feeling of togetherness that bound them in the Force. It was an experience that he could vaguely remember sharing with his parents when Mara had been alive and later more definite with his father, but never with so many people at one time.  
  
"Jacen, Jaina ge the ship preped and take Ben with you," Father ordered from Ben's side. Just as he was beginning to form a protest, Luke turned sternly on his son. "This is an order, Ben. Do not disobey me in this."  
  
Begrudgingly, Ben left his place at his father's side and made his way to Jacen and Jaina who expertly flanked him. Jacen and Ben held the few Vong warriors off who got through the ranks of Luke, Leia, Han, and Anakin while Jaina tickled the correct nub to open the mouth-entrance of the living cruiser.  
  
A rush of inhaled air came as if the creature was actually yawning and the entry expanded open. Jacen stepped forward, "Go, Ben."  
  
Ben gave up protesting, it did him little good anyhow, and ran up the soft membrane loading ramp. Jaina followed him shortly, heading straight for the pilothouse to initiate the dovin basil. Now that the necessity of battle, and his joining it were over, Ben let go of the Force and was thankful for the soft give of the living cruiser deck for he became greatly intimate with it, as his strength when out from him.  
  
That's where Jacen found him when he came in. "Oh, no," he whispered.  
  
"Tired that's all. Help Jaina," Ben assured him.  
  
There was little else Jacen could do and he dashed for the pilothouse. Han and Leia rushed in next, with Luke and Anakin nearly leaping through. Luke was by his son's side in a flash. "Ben?"  
  
A moan escaped Ben's lips as Luke drew him closer into his arms. "It hurts, Dad," Ben muttered, dropping the practiced indifference he had built around him like a shield. "Help me, please."  
  
Tears sparkled in Luke's eyes as he reached out to Ben's mind and helped his wary and beaten son into a healing trance. Darkness was sweet oblivion for Ben and he welcomed it as opposed to the waking pain.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Luke cradled his boy in his arms, Ben's mind slipping into the trance with a mental click, and tried not to think about how close he had come to losing his beloved one. He leaned against the inner membrane wall of the living cruiser and breathed freely for the first time in a while. Leia joined him, Han going with Anakin to the pilothouse at her signal.  
  
"He called me Dad, Leia. I can't remember the last time he called me that. It's always Father or Master so proper and prim. I miss my little boy," Luke admitted.  
  
Leia smiled sadly. "They can't stay little forever, Luke. That's the hardest thing for a parent to admit."  
  
Nodding, Luke pulled Ben's head closer to his chest. "I know. I marvel at you Leia. When we all thought Anakin lost, I know you had a hard time, but you pushed it away. My heart stopped when I saw how truly ill he was."  
  
"No, instead when I felt Anakin die, your infant son half to death and nearly crushed him," Leia countered, a tightness pinching around her eyelids.  
  
"That was a terrible time," Luke agreed. "Your strength won out."  
  
"We may be heading back into those terrible times, Luke," Leia hesitantly reminded.  
  
Luke smoothed Ben's brow. "I know. The dark wave is cresting." 


	14. Move Against the Jedi

Chapter 14: Move Against the Jedi  
  
Warmaster Tarsvin Shraq's pointed razor-like teeth pierced the already tattered flesh of his lips as his patrol team reported to him. [i]Jeedai[/i], his mind hissed the title like a curse, and his steel, rangy, muscles moved under his living cloak. From the very beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong's push to remake this infidel galaxy into the glory of Yun Yuuzhan the Jedi had been a caber barb in the side. The Solo Jedi at the top of the list, the twins Jacen and Jaina, had caused the now Separatists to join the side of the New Republic and to forget their honor to the Gods. Now the plans that he and Lord Nefarion had put into motion were in jeopardy. It was imperative that the Separatists believe that all Yuuzhan Vong were being attacked and the only way to survive was to once again join ranks.  
  
Nefarion assured him that all was being done to keep the Jedi away from their prize, but obviously the Sith Lord was not as able as he crowed.  
  
The Jedi had run through his patrol and had left all of them alive, even in defeat not giving them the warriors honor of death. Shraq could not see how his brothers could so easily join themselves to those who honored the [i]Jeedai[/i] as Gods themselves, and the Force that they claimed to hold was nothing substantial. Lord Nefarion claimed to hold this mythical energy field, but Shraq had identified it as the gift of the Gods. Not ever had a [i]Jeedai[/i] displayed such a spectacular picture of power. It had been this "Sith Lightening" that had convinced the Devotee Warmaster to join with Lord Nefarion, to the Warmaster Nefarion was the answer to years of sacrifices to the Gods. They had finally heard his plea.  
  
"Amarzon," Shraq snapped. "Your failure is noted and it is decided that you will join the shamed ones out in the coral fields." He issued this sentence with all the authority the position of his honor bestowed. Still, he saw the look of hesitation in the former patrol leaders eyes before nodding his acquiescence. Shraq was sure that he had been contemplating disobedience. It wouldn't be the first time that Shraq had assigned one of the warriors to be condemned to the shame ones only to learn later that the warrior had escaped Linnal and joined the Separatists.  
  
Genuflecting until his tatooed chin scrapped the floor, the warrior then stood up and with head appropriately bowed so as not to look into the faces of his former squad exited Shraq's conferring area. As a shamed one he no longer held a place amongst them even as their former leader and comrade. The squad threw disparaged glares at their former leader, contempt and hatred almost seething through them.  
  
"Rahl," came the next clipped name.  
  
And a warrior towards the front of the squad stepped forward, and bent to one knee, a fist clenched at his breastplate in subservience. "Yes, my lord Warmaster."  
  
Shraq restrained a frustration that he could not help but feel. He was losing more and more of this best warriors day by day. It wouldn't be long before he was stuck with young ones who had just picked up their first amphistaff. He was growing desperate, desperate for good warriors for something to bind his people once again towards a common goal. Could Lord Nefarion's plan do this? He hoped so.  
  
"You will take control of this squad. See to it that you do not revisit the mistakes of your predecessor," Shraq ordered, as venomous as any amphistaff.  
  
Rahl dipped lower. "I hear and obey Warmaster." He punched his fist at his breastplate and there was a resounding thud.  
  
"Your first assignment is to discover why the [i]Jeedai[/i] came here and what exactly did they learn. Failure will be met with a far much worse punishment then that of Amarzon," said Shraq.  
  
The warrior did not flinch, blink, or even swallow at the threat the Warmaster handed out so offhandedly. Pain was not answered with fear, but with acceptance to the knowledge of the greater Gods. Instead he waited patiently for his Warmaster's further instructions.  
  
"Know that Rahl's failure will become your own. Help him succeed and you'll all received the blessings of the Gods," Shraq said, now in more grandiose manner. He wanted his people to motivated not to want to join the traitor separatists.  
  
With a gesture from Rahl, the squad followed his suit, each dropping to a Voduun Crab armor clad knee and thumping their fists to their breasts. In single file the patrol cleared the room, having gleaned from Shraq inattention that they were no longer needed or wanted in his presence. He was balancing on a precarious point, keeping with the superior image the Warmaster of the Yuuzhan Vong should hold and at the same time inspiring his people to make a bold move in a galaxy that had proven to be more difficult to break then the reports initially suggested. If the Yuuzhan Vong were to rise to their former glory and retake what had been given to them rightfully by their gods then he would have to continue to ride this line.  
  
Shraq rose to contact his infidel conspirator, there were things he needed to call Lord Nefarion on. He hadn't trusted the Sith from the beginning and he still trust him, but he also believed that Nefarion had been sent to him by the Gods and he was not about to throw away such a gift.  
  
He saw the blur move before full recognition dined, fast and powerful. It was like a shadow detaching from the wall. But Shraq had not been chosen Warmaster for nothing, he was moving even as the blur came near him, his clawed feet planting in a guard position, haunches bent and head slightly more forward then body.  
  
The blur was armed and towered over Shraq a good head taller, but this did little to intimidate the Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster. Flexing his forearm in the succession that would produce the Elin spike that he had implanted. It shot out, ripping through the skin of his hand and causing blood to well up in his palm. The Warmaster hardly noticed, but brought the coral Elin spike up in time to catch it against an amphistaff, the fanged creatures head hissing hungrily at him, its tongue inches from his face. With a sharp thrust, Shraq pushed the amphistaff away, the Elin spike slightly ripping the flesh of his palm.  
  
Amarzon staggered backwards, unable to recover from the much more powerful build of Shraq. The amphistaff wiggled and waved like a flag before Amarzon brought into a point, mimicking the [i]Jeedai's[/i] loathsome light blade.  
  
"So Amarzon, you cannot take the punishment of the Gods and have decided to take the path of our traitorous brothers," mocked Shraq.  
  
Amarzon as any Yuuzhan Vong warrior, whether Devotee or Seperatist stood his ground. "You destroy us all. One by one, so that you can maintain your control. What will you rule Shraq?"  
  
"I follow the guide of the Gods. It is you and our brothers that allow us to be destroyed. You allow yourself to forget the old ways, the ways that have stood for generations," Shraq recited this almost by rote. These encounters were getting more and more frequent. He raised his the Elin spike and felt the blood trickle down his arms, sending tremors of pain through him. It was like a chaste kiss, compared to the embrace of pain but he drew on it. "You are a warrior. To walk away now would be to dishonor your whole domain."  
  
Amarzon mirrored his stance. "I plan to walk away after I have joined you to the Gods." And the recently shamed, warrior once again rushed upon Shraq.  
  
The ensuing battle was horrible and morbidly transfixing. Shraq's Elin spike thrashed and sliced through the amphistaff quickly. One of the few things that could, and that left Amarzon with only his hand to hand training, which was to say that he was not unarmed. The two combatants circled each other, once again measuring their opponents, attempting to discern what attack pattern the other would utilize. Shraq busied himself with studying the flex of every one of Amarzon's rangy muscles, rippling under the multiple tatoo's imprinted on it.  
  
A slight tightening in Amarzon's legs alarmed Shraq to the impending leap and he dodged appropriately, positioning his Elin spike to slice through the upper part of Amarzon's arm. It was a deep gash, blood dripping from it, and the arm was left limp and useless. He would slowly disable Amarzon and then he would take him to the coral fields himself.  
  
On the next pass, Amarzon got a hit in and brought his clawed hand down on the Shraq's Elin spike, snapping the thing at the intersection point with the skin and further tearing the thinner skin of Shraq's palm. But in doing so Amarzon two fingers were severed. They both staggered back in pain, each knowing how to accept it even take pleasure in it.  
  
They recovered quickly and once again took to circling, observing, and waiting. Shraq did not feel fear but a burning desire to finish this battle. He would not let this warrior be thought of as a hero and give him the honor of death, he wanted him shamed. Despised, instead of idolized, and to do that Shraq needed a win.  
  
This time Shraq was the aggressor and he came at Amarzon with a speed that belied hisstocky stature. He butted his head into his combatants chest and threw him to the ground, the floor slightly giving then snapping back to it's original form. In a second he was at his throne and procured a handful of likce skives, exoskeleton creatures that were as large as Shraq's forearm and stashed them inside his living robes before Amarzon could get to his feet.  
  
"You dishonor me even now," Amarzon hissed. "You will not kill me, even when you rant about betrayal."  
  
Amarzon was losing his focus and Shraq planned to take full advantage of that. The shamed Yuuzhan Vong warrior advanced on the Devotee Warmaster once again and Shraq took a hit to his already cracked jaw bone, and shuddered at the ripple of exotic pleasure the impact created. Amarzon was becoming overconfident just as Shraq had planned on, and Shraq suffered a knee to his midsection to insure the shamed one's complete confidence.  
  
Shraq brought the battle to an end in a blink of an eye. One moment he was feigning defeat and the next he was down on the ground swiping his legs through those of the shamed one and spilling the former squad leader onto the forgiving floor. He was on Amarzon in a flash, drawing out the Likce skives and stabbing them through Amarzon's shoulder knees and ankles, effectively pinning the warrior to the floor.  
  
"Nameless one, you are beaten," Shraq breathed, exertion making the words stressed on a puff of air.  
  
Amarzon's dark eyes clouded further. "You will be the end to us all."  
  
"I will be our savior," Shraq countered stepping up and away from the shamed one, now nameless.  
  
He manipulated his internal villip and contacted his honor guard. "There is a traitor to the Gods secured in my conference room. I want him taken to coral fields, he is now nameless." he re-sheathed the shattered Elin spike and clasped his hand into a fist dripping his blood on the hapless shamed one. "Also I want a shaper in my room when I get there."  
  
"Yes, Warmaster," said the guard over the villip and he crushed his fist to his breast. "It will be done immediately."  
  
Throwing one last disgusted glare at the shamed one, Shraq left his conference room and went to contact Lord Nefarion. "It will be I who saves our world."  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
"I assure you Warmaster that the Jedi will be taken care of," Lord Nefarion said to the villip created image of Warmaster Tarsvin Shraq. The Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster was useful but he was very much like a child who came to their mother every time something went wrong. With Sarlana he had trained that instinct out of her.  
  
The warmaster's growl wasn't nearly as threatening as it would have been in person and actually looked humorous over the villip. "What are these precautions you speak of. You continually tell me everything is going as you plan and then we have Jedi arrive."  
  
Behind the shroud of his cowl, Nefarion frowned. No he had not counted on there being Jedi on Linnal when the strike occurred and although it did pose a difficulty Nefarion had found a way to use it to their advantage.  
  
"My apprentice is seeing to the Jedi, Warmaster. And I have made a change to the Orea operation," Nefarion stated, his voice icy as usual.  
  
The warmaster frowned over the villip. "What change is this?"  
  
"Orea is too obvious a next target, we must make a decisive move," Lord Nefarion let a taste of triumph season his words. He was motivating the Warmaster to do as he desired. "We will move against the Separatist in a clear show that it is not only those who are devoted to the gods but even they who had become peaceful that are being exploited. The New Republic will be mad in trying to learn who is behind these attacks that it will give us the distraction we need to deal with the Jedi."  
  
"You trust your apprentice to complete this assignment?" the warmaster asked doubtfully, he had never treated Sarlana as he did Nefarion.  
  
"She is well capable and has my gift of the Gods with her," Nefarion assured, pointing out that Sarlana was also a Sith, with all the capabilities of her mentor.  
  
The warmaster deflated in acquiescence. "Alright Lord Nefarion, but I warn you, if another thing you sure me won't happen does, it will not only be shamed ones working the yorik coral fields." With a snapping wet sound, the villip returned to it's smooth gelatinous round form.  
  
Nefarion pulled the cowl from his robe, first making sure that no one was around to see. He used anonymity like the cloak he continual donned. One of the rules that Lord Sidious had mentioned in his holocron. Never let anyone suspect who you really are, cover yourself in dimension. Only Sarlana and Padami had ever seen him without the shadow and that had been a matter of necessity. At the time he had needed Padami to care for Sarlana, not knowing himself much about children and if she had guessed at what he really was, she would never have agreed to it.  
  
In fact when she did find out she had threatened to take Sarlana and run away. Such a waste to kill such a useful woman, but she had run her course. In the end it had opened Sarlana to the first dark glimmerings of the Force. The girl at that age had a natural aversion to the Dark Side.  
  
A tight smile spread across Nefarion's face. Sarlana was even now infiltrating the Jedi Temple, becoming one of its candidates for apprenticeship. One thing remained in their next step towards the destruction of the Jedi, and the return to Sith rule. The Yuuzhan Vong Separatist planet to which Nefarion would strike next would need to be close the Mon Calamari, the center of New Republic government at this time. He wanted it visible so that all the Yuuzhan Vong, those in from Devotee and Separatist worlds.  
  
Placing the small crystal globe onto the map reader he had procured before Shraq had hailed him, he scrutinized the projected star system.  
  
It was an older holoprojection system then what was probably sitting in Luke Skywalker's office at the Jedi Temple, but it did the job. Star clusters hovered in groupings of incandescence, mapping out the star systems of not only this galaxy, but those that the Yuuzhan Vong had provided once the treaty had been signed. Apparently, their worlds had been stripped from too many reformations and they had been endowed by the Gods this galaxy.  
  
Nefarion keyed the holomap to only focus on their galaxy. And the glimmering stars circled in ward before exploding back out in the proper arrangement, very much the appearance of exiting hyperspace.  
  
Circumventing the galaxy in miniature, Nefarion mentally checked the systems that held Separatist Yuuzhan Vong, and where they were in the greatest of concentration. He didn't want it to be to large a base or an overly obvious one either, but a grouping of Yuuzhan Vong that might had someone of importance that the hierarchy might become distraught about.  
  
Pulling on the Force, Nefarion wondered through the projected star system with his eyes closed. A tingle of dark certainly crept up his spin and he opened his eyes to find his finger pointing to the planet Bellalt, perfectly adjacent to the current New Republic base of Mon Calamaria. A cruel smile stretched over his features not only was the position perfect but it also held a host of Yuuzhan Vong separatists.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Twenty-one year old, Analsa Vinn, stood before the six members that composed the Jedi half of the High Council. Her long hair was a deep chestnut brown that was matched only by the deepness of her eyes so dark they were almost black. Her alabaster skin was an attractive contrast to the color of her hair and eyes. Her lips were in a perpetual pout the shade of a lover's blush. No one would guess that she was actually Sarlana, Sith apprentice to the Dark Lord Nefarion. And that was exactly why she had lost her dreadlocks, the black dye that had darkened her hair black and the red makeup that made her seem posed for death.  
  
Although appearance alone would not fool a room full of Jedi, Nefarion and Sarlana, if reluctantly on the apprentice''s part, had decided that it was important to give off a different presence then what Sarlana had previously donned, thus Analsa Vinn was born. Or reborn, in accuracy. Nefarion had for once revealed a little of Sarlana''s past before he had procured her from her birth parents. Analsa Vinn had been her birth name, Lord Nefarion changed it to Sarlana when they had left her home planet. That much Darth Nefarion had given her, the names of her parents and her home planet was still something of speculation on her part. She preferred Sarlana to Analsa. Sarlana was a name that might instill fear, where Analsa sounded clam and peaceful, mincing. Still, Analsa was as much a part of her as Sarlana was, even if she choose to bury that part.  
  
There were only five members of the Council present, Luke Skywalker the evident Master being absent. Sarlana was grateful, she trusted her skills wholeheartedly but she really did not want to pit them up against the great Jedi Knight alive, not exactly what she would call keeping a low profile. Not that the five Council members that encircled her weren't powerful Jedi, they would have to be to be chosen on the Council, but they also held a slight cocksure attitude. A belief that nothing could bring down their Order and their Temple. It had always been Sarlana's opinion that Skywalker did not hold this belief, he prepared for every eventuality and although, idealistic in his farmboy heart, was also quite cunning.  
  
"You do have skill," Kyp Durron, one of the senior members on the Council said. His dark eyes seizing her up even as he relinquished her judgment. "We are initiating a period of trial."  
  
Sarlana, under normal circumstances would have asked why in Kessel's name was she being put under trial, but these were not normal circumstances. The Jedi to Durron's left, older the Durron, spoke.  
  
"You are surprised," he pointed out.  
  
"Yes, Master," she did not have to feign this.  
  
He nodded. "It is unfortunate that we have to prolong your initiation, but without a full body there is little more we can do, until Master Skywalker's replacement is chosen."  
  
Ears perking at this tidbit of information Sarlana leaned slightly forward without appearing to. "Has something befallen Master Skywalker?" she asked, as if concerned for his welfare, but in reality could think of nothing better then Luke Skywalker joining the Force.  
  
"No, nothing so dire. He has formally stepped away from the Council to focus on the training of his son," the older Jedi, one that she was beginning to recognize as Corran Horn.  
  
Lord Nefarion was definitely not going to like that, he had his eye fixed on Ben Skywalker, and he wouldn't appreciate Skywalker's sudden attention towards the boy. "I see, Masters."  
  
"He is still a major teacher and Master in this facility, however, and will be held with the utmost of respect," Horn continued, affirming Sarlana''s belief in his identity. It was widely known that Corran Horn was a stalwart defender to Luke Skywalker, and on occasion had been tempted to pull his saber on anyone who spoke derogatorily towards his former Master.  
  
Sarlana bowed. "Of course, Master."  
  
"Have you trained with another before?" Master Sebatyne, a barabel, spoke for the first time. "Your thoughts are well kept."  
  
Sarlana would have panicked if she had not already anticipated the question. "Not extensively Master. A Jedi hide with my family when the Yuuzhan Vong started hunting them down. He helped me erect mental shields." Not necessarily an untruth.  
  
And it was enough to convince Master Sebatyne. "Shows her ability to maintain what she learns," she pointed out to the rest of her comrades.  
  
The others nodded their agreement. "Analsa, Master Durron will take you to your temporary quarters, until your initiation can be made in full. He will also outline your training schedule again until you are fully welcomed into the Order," Master Horn instructed and beside him Master Durron nodded his agreement.  
  
"I am honored, Master," Sarlana said, and genuflected before them again.  
  
"Then I call this session to an end," Kyp said, rising from his seat and nodding for Sarlana to follow. As soon as they were a distance from his fellow councilors he spoke. "Do not let Corran disturb you. He and the Master have had their difficulties in the past and he fights extra hard to make it clear that is no longer so."  
  
Not knowing how to answer this, Sarlana just nodded. "It is fortunate that Master Skywalker has friends," she said after awhile and he did not continue. His silence was making her nervous, was there a way that he was probing her without she knowing.  
  
"Why have you come to be trained as a Jedi?" he suddenly spoke again.  
  
"My parents were killed during the Yuuzhan Vong occupation of Bimmissari, I was well received by an organization the Jedi had set up, they took care of me. I want to repay that debt," Sarlana answered easily.  
  
"Ah, Master Skywalker's great river," Durron muttered to himself.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sarlana asked, pushing for more information discreetly.  
  
Durron smiled to himself. "The Master had an idea of working the Jedi through a network, for not only fighting against the Vong, but creating a "river" as he put it to sustain those who were hurt by the occupation, a kind of a relief organization."  
  
"You refer to him still as the Master?" Sarlana pointed out, actually curious despite herself.  
  
Durron's smile turned nostalgic. "The Master and I are not without our own checkered past, but there is no disputing his place in the Order. He is responsible for everything that this building now embodies. The Council is one in this, that Master Skywalker is always to be honored."  
  
Sarlana wondered at this. She was loyal to Lord Nefarion, but it was really a forced loyalty, indoctorined into her since birth by threat and fear of penalty. Skywalker, she was sure did not share this trait with her Master.  
  
"May I ask why you decided to become a Jedi, Master Durron?" She had been commissioned by her Master to find any Jedi who might be willing to join their cause. Durron had been a Sith for a short time and seemed the most likely candidate.  
  
"Nothing so filled with honor as your story. At the time there was no where else to go," he said, in slight self-derision. "It wasn't until later that I realized that it was inborn in me to serve. I just had to clear out some of my...pre-misconceptions."  
  
[i]How diplomatically put, for your attempt on Master Skywalker's life,[/i] Sarlana thought wryly. Still, Kyp Durron seemed unlikely by his reading in the Force, to rejoin the Sith. She was to make contact with Ben Skywalker but not be too overt. Lord Nefarion wanted to bring the boy to the Dark Side himself, not through her.  
  
Silently, they continued with Sarlana following him through the stone corridors of the new Temple. When Durron stopped at the sight of a dark- haired Jedi, with ice blue eyes and a tall bearing. "Heard you got in a little trouble on the way to Ontory V," he said by way of greeting the younger Jedi.  
  
"You know me, Kyp. I'm not happy unless I'm running from a group of people who want to kill me," said the dark haired man.  
  
"Next time invite me along. It's been too long since I was being chased by a group of beings bent on killing me," Durron countered. He gestured at Sarlana. "This is Analsa Vinn, she's a potential initiate "  
  
The dark-haired Jedi offered his hand and Sarlana took it firmly. "Nice to meet you." He looked to Durron. "Why potential, she is strong."  
  
"We must have a full body in the Council when we allow a new member, don't worry she'll be initiated soon enough," Kyp exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name, sir knight," Sarlana inquired. This Jedi had not been included in her debriefing and the conversation so far had not eluded to who he might be.  
  
Unexpectedly, the Jedi froze and looked questioningly at Durron. The older Jedi answered, "You must excuse me, Analsa. Anakin's situation is delicate."  
  
"Anakin...Solo?" Sarlana asked, filling a thrill of concern flow through her. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"So did I," the younger Jedi said laughingly. "It hasn't been formally announced yet, so if you could please keep it to yourself."  
  
"Yes, of course," Sarlana said, displaying her most winning smile. The one that usually made her stomach turn. "Perhaps you'd explain it to me sometime?"  
  
Solo returned her smile, if a bit shakily. "Perhaps."  
  
Durron nodded at Solo. "If you'll excuse us Anakin, Analsa still needs to settle into her apartment."  
  
"Oh, yes, pardon me Kyp," Solo said, quickly stepping.  
  
"I was glad to have met you, Anakin." Sarlana said as she left, trailing Durron. 


	15. As Father and Son

Chapter 15: As Father and Son  
  
Ben woke with a moan. Inside he was like fire kindled, a healing warmth spreading over him from the healing trance, and he felt surprisingly good. Luxuriously, he settled deeper into the bedding that he had been placed in onboard the [i]Falcon[/i] and let the warmth lull him back to sleep.  
  
It was another few hours before he came to full wakefulness and all the fog from the healing trance was burnt off in the warmth. Stretching, he felt as good as new, and was grateful that he had not been put on a bacta IV drip or in a bacta tank. Bacta clung for weeks and the smell was not entirely a pleasant one. Raising his arm, he examined the tail spike wound that the amphistaff had left. Only a slight discoloration of the skin and a small indent evidence the wound, the healing trance not only healing the damage that had been internally but externally.  
  
Sighing, Ben dropped his arm back to the bed. He was no longer on the [i]Falcon[/i] he came to learn as he did a once over of his surroundings. Recognizing that this was his bedroom at the Temple he let his usual guard, even upon waking in a familiar area, falter. He could feel his father in the next room now that he tried, and as before, he felt safe in his father's presence. Which didn't mean he felt totally comfortable.  
  
He and Anakin had talked a lot during their trek through Linnal and Anakin had pointed out some issues that Ben could just not deny. One thing, he needed to come clean about his visions. He was loath to offer up such information. He had seen and fore-witnessed his mother's death and had been unable to stop it. Would his father, who to this date suffered from Mara's death, forgive him this failure?  
  
Ben knew deep down that he would, but there was a part of him, a small part that nagged at the back of his brain, a frightened little boy who feared that his father did not love him as much as he thought, suggested that Luke might not. Of course that was silly. Luke had forgiven his father, Darth Vader, for everything that he had done and become, and he would easily forgive his son's inability or Ben's belief that there was one. But for a boy of sixteen the thoughts were all very natural.  
  
Mustering his courage, he levered himself out of the bed. Once again grateful for a settled stomach and strong legs. He was in his sleep clothes and barefoot, and the new carpet against his feet was therapeutic and inviting. He pushed the strands of woven fibers through the separations of his toes and against the softer skin. As a young child, after the war had ended and after, he had been flitted from one side of the galaxy to another in attempt to keep him safe, his parents had acquired a small home on Cloud City, with a little help from Lando Calrissian. It had been the first real home Ben had ever been in and he had loved the feel of the carpet against his feet. It now had a calming effect on him.  
  
He walked into his father's room after knocking softly to alert Luke of his presence. Ben found him hunched over a computer terminal scrolling through the old Temple's back up archives.  
  
Luke spun around in his swivel chair and gave his son a concerned once over both through the Force and via his own common senses before smiling brightly. "Good afternoon sleepy head."  
  
"Am I disturbing you?" Ben asked, the familiar mask of formality, even with his own father, sliding into place.  
  
"No, I'm just doing some research. Come here, I want to show you something," Luke said, almost excitedly, and spun to face the terminal crystal screen.  
  
Ben padded over to his father's side and sat on the arm of the swivel chair. Tapping a series of keys, Luke brought a revolving picture of an obvious Jedi on screen. He had hair much the same ruddy brown as Ben's, except cut short and even with a long slim braid trailing in front of his right shoulder. His features were boyish, if set in a firm gaze, his nose broad and strong, his lips firm, and the color of his eyes a mixture of Calamarian seas.  
  
"Who is he?" Ben asked, his senses telling him that somehow he already knew the Jedi.  
  
Luke tapped the screen. "This is a holo taken of Obi-Wan Kenobi when he was towards the end of his apprenticeship. You look very much like him."  
  
It was true, although he had gotten his broad nose from his father it did very much match that of Master Kenobi's, in fact all their features held similarity including their coloring. It shouldn't have surprised him, after all Kenobi was his grandfather, but it did.  
  
Running a finger, down the length of his grandfather's braid he asked, "Very nice, fashion statement?"  
  
Luke smiled wryly at Ben's droll tone. "What thinking about starting it up again?" He reached up a hand and tugged on the tuft of hair that wrapped around Ben's collar. "You'd have to get rid of this."  
  
"Well, then, it's not worth it," Ben continued the banter. He couldn't remember the last time he and his father had sat down together like this and talked. If only his mother had been alive to see it.  
  
"They called it a Padawan braid," Luke answered his unspoken question. "The length was meant to signify the long journey an apprentice takes towards knighthood. It was then cut off once you passed a series of trials."  
  
"Your's wouldn't have grown past your ear," Ben pointed out. Luke's time as an apprentice under the Jedi Master Yoda had been a few short weeks before he had flown off to rescue Han and Leia on Bespin.  
  
"No it wouldn't have," Luke agreed, his thoughts a mystery to Ben.  
  
"Do you think Mom is with him?" Ben asked, the words leaping out of his mouth before he had time to consider them.  
  
Luke leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. "I believe so. Remember, I saw both your grandfathers together in the Force on Endor."  
  
This brought Ben some comfort, that his mother would get to know her father at least. "Do you ever wonder if she is happy?"  
  
Ben's father nodded. "Sometimes. Your mother lived a rough life, first indoctorined by the Emperor and then that terrible disease the Yuuzhan Vong infected her with. I wish she were still with us, Ben, but perhaps she's better off in the peace of the Force."  
  
"How can you say that?" Ben whispered fiercely. "Better off? How can she be better off away from us?"  
  
His father looked up at him, startled. "Ben, I know your mother's death has been hard on you..."  
  
Ben cut him off. "Hard? I guess you could say that," Ben said caustically. "Did you know that I saw her die before it even happened? That I tried to stop it and that I was powerless to." Ben suddenly, inhaled a breath, realizing what he had just said. Not exactly the way he had planned on broaching the subject.  
  
Sympathy touched Luke's eyes. "I knew, son."  
  
Ben's eyes widened to the size of credit chits. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Luke ran a hand through his thinning hair, a slight tremor in it telling Ben that Luke was just as upset at his mother's death as he was. "When Mara died, I realized how much we relied on her and I felt that was no up to the task that had been placed before me. I had faced down Death Stars and the Dark Side and the though of raising my son alone, scared me far worse then either of them. We became closed off to each other emotionally because we just didn't know how to deal with her being gone. So that's why I didn't say anything. I didn't know how to."  
  
"Did you blame me?" Ben asked on a hiccup of air.  
  
"What?" His father was taken aback but Ben did not see it.  
  
"I tried father, really, I did, but I couldn't," Ben cried desperately.  
  
Luke caught his son's chin and lifted it so that he could look at Ben full on. "Why would I blame you for doing something, I myself could not?"  
  
And a weight that Ben had carried for far to long lifted off his shoulders. He had hoped for forgiveness he had never dreamed that there was nothing to forgive. "There is more I need to tell you," Ben whispered. "I have had other visions. Many others."  
  
Father sighed. "I guessed as much." At Ben's questioning glance, he continued, "It's kind of hard not to make the connection when my son disappears in the middle of the night and his only excuse is he felt he had to."  
  
Despite the rocky beginning, this conversation was progressing better then Ben had planned on. Ben had wrongly believed that his father would miss what observation would betray, after all Luke was a Jedi Master. "Did you know you are Luke Skywalker?" Ben said, jokingly.  
  
"I have been told that," Luke parried. "Is there any questions you liked to ask of me or anything you want to tell?"  
  
Ben gnawed at the flesh of his cheek. "Every vision I have ever had has come to fruition, does that mean all of them will?"  
  
His father was slow in answering. "I don't know, Ben. I could lie to you about this, but I won't. Nor will I tell you the truth from a certain point of view. What I can tell you and make a promise is that I will research it and I will do my best to find the answers." Luke eyed him, instinctively knowing that there was more that Ben wished to say. "Anything else?"  
  
"On Linnal, I had another vision. It was different from those I usually get, this one was touched by darkness," Ben said. He wasn't sure with the knew understanding between he and his father that he should reveal the fact that he was foredoomed to the Dark Side.  
  
Luke sensed his reticence. "It is alright, Ben. If there is one thing I know, the few visions I have received are not always what will become. Master Yoda believed that I would not survive on Bespin, Obi-Wan thought that my father could not be brought back."  
  
Buoyed by Luke's assurances, Ben took a steadying breath. "I saw myself, older, much older, I was standing at the top of the Temple, draped in black, and there was a throng of Yuuzhan Vong surrounding the Temple. Thousands of them. I was ruling them. The Dark Side had taken me." Ben shivered in remembrance of the sheer chill of that vision.  
  
"That's why you want to know if all of your visions will come true?" Luke asked.  
  
Ben nodded, his eyes shot with grey. "I don't want to become what I saw."  
  
"It hasn't happened yet, my boy, and as long as I'm around it won't," his father said vehemently. "You determine your destiny, perhaps your vision will change."  
  
But they had never in the past. Only when they were completed did the cease to come, but they never wavered and never changed. "Maybe," Ben said, unconvincingly.  
  
"Now, there's something that I must explain to you," Luke said and pointed back to the screen.  
  
To Ben's surprise, there was a new picture, this one of two Jedi. One bearing the braid of a Padawan, the other looking exactly like the man in Ben's vision, condemning him further, for he knew that it was Obi-Wan Kenobi, his grandfather, whom he resembled, as a Jedi Knight, no longer a Padawan. And the other Jedi standing half a hand span taller, wearing the same hairstyle as Kenobi had previously, had to be Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"My grandfathers together," Ben said.  
  
Luke seemed to gaze upon the picture of the two men in fond awe. "It's strange to think of them ever being so young," he mused. "So alive."  
  
"It's nice to think that they did have some happy times," Ben said. Kenobi's hand gently rested on his Padawan's shoulder, both with a slight smiles on their face, looking at something, but not directly at whoever had captured the holo. They must have been talking or exchanging a humorous story. A moment of content forever frozen. Ben wondered what possibly had come between them, what could have led to Anakin Skywalker's turn and the deep stake that had been driven between the two men that had determined so much of his and his father's life.  
  
Then he looked at his father and realized that the same thing might have happened to them, had in a way, after Mara's death. Perhaps it was the same for his grandfathers. He knew the code as well as anyone, 'There is no emotion. There is peace.', but emotion was what made them sentient, it was the understanding of such feelings that brought peace, not voidance of all feeling. One pertinent part that the old Order hadn't quite figured out. Could it have been this missing factor that had caused the rift of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker? If so, Ben vowed never to let that happen between he and Luke.  
  
"When you were gone on Tatooine, and before we learned that Anakin was alive, Tionne came before the Council with a prophecy she had been researching for some time from the old Temple archives, one that involved your grandfather. It tells of a 'Chosen One' who will bring balance to the Force," Luke narrated.  
  
"My vision's clouding darkness does imply an imbalance," Ben agreed. "But what does this have to do with me."  
  
"You or Anakin, might be the 'Chosen One' for this imbalance, where your grandfather was for the previous one," explained Luke. "Do not take this that your vision and the fate of my father are bound together," Luke was quick to put in.  
  
Ben had been thinking just that, a picture of himself and the holos he'd seen of Darth Vader superimposing themselves in his mind. "Why not you?" he asked his father, attempting to hide his reaction. A rather poor attempt.  
  
Luke chuckled. "I've served my term, Ben." He sighed. "The Order is rebuilt and we are once again being called by the government to hold peace and justice. That was my part in the return to balance and it has been done."  
  
[i]But not without a price,[/i] Ben thought what Luke wouldn't speak. Yes, balance had it's costs. Both his grandfathers, his mother, what else would balance cost to his father, to him. With an effort he pushed these thoughts away, he should be enjoying this new found harmony with his father, not seeking for discontent.  
  
"I think it's Anakin," Ben said.  
  
Luke cocked an eyebrow. "Have you seen anything?"  
  
"Wishful thinking," Ben replied.  
  
"You cannot run from your destiny, Ben. If you are the 'Chosen One' you have to face it," Luke admonished gently.  
  
Ben felt a glare appear on his features. "How much more will my fate be dished out?" flippantly he asked.  
  
"Son..."Luke started.  
  
"I'm sorry, Father, I shouldn't have said that. It was uncalled for." He looked at his hands lying on his lap. Just a few days ago, he had been close to death, he had hid the fact, but he could not hide the truth from himself. "I never wanted to be in the lime light, I wanted to fade away in the background. Your name should live on forever, because of what you've done, Father, but I would have preferred that Ben Skywalker never be thought of twice."  
  
"Vergere did have a point when she said I was passing on my power," Luke said. "Maybe the old Order had it right. Isolation, abstinence from love and connection."  
  
Ben levered himself off the armrest and spun to face Luke. "No. Vergere did everything according to her designs, thought that as long as she believed it was right, it should be done. She kept Anakin away for fifteen years, Father. Fifteen years! I know how much his death weighed on you. I felt it most of my life. But the fact is, you didn't go to the Dark Side, because of it, and you didn't loose control. Sure it's a risk but what part of life isn't."  
  
"You seem uncannily passionate about this, Ben," Luke pointed out.  
  
"I've seen what I believe to be part of the past. The days of the old Order, that's how we found the old archives. What I've witnessed is that they fell because they were alone. If I were to fall, you'd catch me, or Uncle Han, Aunt Leia, or the twins, or Anakin, but in the old Order if I fell, I fall alone." Ben frowned. "All brave and completely foolish. Yes, those you stand with may end up being those who trip you, but they also may be those who pick you back up."  
  
Luke's eyes clouded over and for a moment Ben feared that he had something to anger his father. "Father?"  
  
"Remembering, Ben," Luke answered softly. "A time where I was pushed to the edge and was picked up. You still manage to teach your old dad."  
  
"Good. And Dad?"  
  
"Yes, Ben."  
  
"Whether I like or not, I will face my destiny. My only hope is, I do it with as much strength as you."  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Han Solo had spent the last fifteen years with a weight that he had believed never to be lifted. A weight that had been placed by a man who had just lost the one person that had never left his side, the one person who he had always counted on, before there had been Luke and Leia. A weight that had been placed in the heat of such a moment, words spoken cruelly and purely unintentional towards the party, and words that could never be taken back. Anakin had born the accusatory fire of Han's eyes with every ounce of the Jedi he had been and was, but there was no denying that Han's reaction had put a rift between them, that hadn't been totally mended before Anakin's supposed death.  
  
If Han had become disillusioned after Chewbacca's death, he was now very much a believer of the Force and the strange miracles it provided. One such miracle was the return of his youngest son. When Jacen had been taken by the Yuuzhan Vong and believed dead, Han had still been able to hold out hope, his wife, Leia, holding firm to the fact that she had not felt his passing. Anakin, however, the impact of his death had shattered through the Force, being felt by everyone with the slightest of the Force abilities, Han had not felt it.  
  
When Luke had proposed sending Anakin and Ben off to Ontory V, Han's first impulse was to argue just as Leia had. They had just been given him back. It was a moment before Han realized Luke's reasoning. Everything here was new, strange, and frightening, even to a Jedi fifteen years change was not easily laid aside and accepted. Luke, as Anakin's Jedi Master, had every right to send him. And, as Han had constantly been reminded over the years, his children were Jedi, called to larger life then the conventional.  
  
He had no idea how Luke sent Ben off on some of the missions that the Jedi were assigned to, especially in the way he had lost Mara. Of course, if Luke could not go along himself, Ben had always been accompanied by an older Jedi, but that did little to assuage the risks. Han continued to see his brother-in-law in a different light. He was as much Ben's Master as he was Anakin's and often had to merge that with being a father.  
  
Not about to miss an opportunity to lift the incredible weight off himself and Anakin, Han came before the door of his son's quarters in the Jedi Temple. It had not escaped his attention that they had been chosen next to Luke and Ben's own and further from his family. He didn't feel comfortable amongst them and it had been quite obvious since his return that he was more than a little shell shocked. Luke kept urging him to patience, more of that blasted Jedi calm, but it was hard. Anakin was [i]his[/i] son not an apprentice, he could not treat him the way that Luke did Ben.  
  
Gently, he thumped the door with his knuckles. It didn't bother him that Anakin lived separately from he and Leia because Jaina and Jacen had long since left the roost and had prepared him for such an event. But he had never expected it to come.  
  
"Come in," came Anakin's now deepened voice, muffled by the thickness of the door. The next moment Anakin's door spurted over with a hiss of compressed air and Han walked over the threshold, the door hissing back in place with not a thump. Anakin was arranging some tunics in the single chest that sat before his bed, kneeling before it because he had grown too tall to hunch over. After returning from Linnal and making sure that Ben was on his way to healing, Anakin's long hair had been cut to just above his collar, making him more recognizable as Anakin Solo.  
  
Looking up, Anakin smiled at his father, Han wondering if it was forced or natural. "Dad, this is a surprise."  
  
"Yeah, I thought I'd stop by and tell you that Ben is awake," Han said, masking his real reason.  
  
This time there was no doubt to the authenticity of Anakin's smile. "I'm glad. The kid nearly scared me back to death."  
  
Han fought to have his familiar and now famous half-smile cross his aging face. "It's a Solos duty to pull the Skywalkers out of the fire. A long held tradition," Han joked to cover up his wince at Anakin's mention of his supposed death.  
  
"Practically indentured servitude," Anakin agreed. "Thank you for telling me. Uncle Luke said he would but he should be focusing on Ben."  
  
"There was actually another reason I came to see you," Han started, feeling awkward around his own son.  
  
Anakin stood up and closed the lid to the trunk. "Oh?" he questioned.  
  
"You're not going to make this easy are you?" Han asked.  
  
"No, no I'm not," Anakin stated folding his arms. "I'm all ears. I spent two years feeling as though I let you down. As though I let the family down, so why in this galaxy would I make it easy on you."  
  
Han's eyes grew hard. "Well, I've spent fifteen," Han snapped back. "And not only me, but your mother, brother, and sister."  
  
Anakin barked an incredulous laugh. "And I'm supposed to feel responsible for that?"  
  
Han realized his mistake. Leia could be infuriating at times, arguing with him by turning his words around, Anakin had apparently adopted this trait. He tried to mimic Luke's calm whenever he and Ben ever got into one of their arguments.  
  
"Look, kid, I came here to apologize. I know I haven't been doing such a good job, but it is something I usually don't do," Han started. "Chewie....no I'm not going to make this a list of excuses. There isn't an excuse to my actions. I just wanted to let you know that you didn't fail me, that you didn't fail any of us. That we failed you."  
  
Stunned, Anakin just starred at his father. In all his life, Han had been someone to argue with, to play with, to believe in and rely on, but never in his imagination did he think that he would ever have his father asking for forgiveness.  
  
"Dad, thank you," he whispered.  
  
Han sighed and felt a lump building in his throat. "You're welcome."  
  
Abruptly, Anakin launched himself into Han's arm and the older Solo tightened them around his boy. He had missed Anakin more then he could have thought possible. Jacen was often a mystery, more Luke's boy in some ways, then his own, and Jaina held too much of her mother's temperament, Anakin had been the boy so much like him. His son who threw himself in the face of danger. But somehow the Solo luck had worn out or had taken longer to kick into affect that terrible day on Myrkr.  
  
"Hey," Han chuckled. "I'm not as spry as you remember, junior."  
  
Anakin stiffened out of his arms and whipped glimmers from his eyes. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I see that you're getting comfortable. Planning on being a permanent resident?" Han asked, gesturing around the room where there was enough evidence of Anakin's arrival.  
  
"I thought it best. I can't keep hiding away from the world, Dad. Uncle Luke was right to send me with Ben. It made me realize that the galaxy may be changed, but it still is my home, and there are still people I care about that need to be protected," Anakin explained.  
  
"Like Ben?" Han asked.  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yeah, like Ben. How did Aunt Mara die?"  
  
Han's eye brows flickered in surprise at the sudden change of subject. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Ben seems to be still affected by it," Anakin answered. "And I would like to know."  
  
Han collapsed on the standard issue cot in the room and leaned his elbows on his knees. Anakin and Mara had been inordinately close, it would not be easy for him to hear, and it would not be easy for Han to tell. Mara was the only one who came close to understanding him, with her also spending a period of her life as a smuggler. Han thought it interesting that both Skywalker twins ended up marrying former smugglers.  
  
"She didn't go out with her back to the board," Han started, knowing that Mara Jade Skywalker would approve of this beginning in the telling of her death. "She, Luke, and Ben were on the planet Vrona and had been working to settle a dispute between the Separatist Yuuzhan Vong and the locals of Vrona." Vronaians were large bird-like beings with pointed beaks that had easily torn into a Vong Vonduun Crab Armor. Mara had sent Ben away from the warehouse that they had been shacked up in, with information on a possible strike against the Yuuzhan Vong. But for some reason, Ben came racing back. Just in time to see Mara being engulfed by Vronaians. He tried to get to her, but he was almost killed as well, Luke pulled his broken body away. Mara was no where to be found. Ben later told us that she had vanished in his arms." Han's hands were clenched so tightly the skin had gone as white as Hoth snow. "Luke didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."  
  
A tear coursed down Anakin's cheek. "No wonder Ben and Luke have had a hard time."  
  
Han nodded. "Like I said, Ben nearly died. Luke was beside himself, I'd never seen the kid so nearly destroyed." And Han had seen Luke in some pretty disastrous situations. "In a way I think if Ben hadn't almost died, things wold have been better. But Luke became like a wampa watching over his cub. It causes tension."  
  
"You've become very observant, Dad," Anakin pointed out.  
  
Han tossed the pillow from Anakin's bed at his son. "It comes from hanging out with all you mystical hocus pocus magicians." Dodging the pillow, Anakin caught it and threw it back at his father, nearly bowling Han over. "One things for sure your reaction time hasn't slackened."  
  
"I'm trying to figure out if I was really dead at all," Anakin mused mostly to himself.  
  
"How are you adjusting?" Han asked, letting his concern show. He also didn't want to continue on the morbid path their conversation had taken.  
  
Anakin turned to scrutinize his transparasteel window. "Everything's so...foreign. Even the things I'm familiar with, only emphasize the changes." A small sad smile touched Anakin's lips. "You and Mom, I've grown up with you for my whole life, but I've blinked and you've changed, Jaina and Jacen have changed, Tahiri has changed."  
  
Han knew how much Anakin had felt for his daughter-in-law, how that couldn't change for him, although it had changed for her. "You and Jacen seem to be on different sides of the galaxy, not in the same building."  
  
"More observations, Dad?" Anakin asked, wit a bit more cynicism then Han had ever heard in his son's voice before. "Did Mom send you to talk about it?"  
  
Han didn't have to feign innocence. "Why would she?"  
  
"Senator Leia Organa Solo, the eternal diplomat, even if it's in her own family," answered Anakin.  
  
"Is your mother wrong, my boy?" Han said, to remind Anakin that he was still their son, still under their family jurisdiction. Anakin was right he had become more like his wife then he would ever admit.  
  
Turning to face him, Han saw something on Anakin's now changed face that he hadn't seen on the younger version. Desolation of hope. And Han silently cursed Vergere in a variety of languages. The dec eased Jedi Master had orchestrated his family as if they were a Bith Jizz Wailer band.  
  
"I'm a missing piece from an imcomplete tri-d puzzle that everyone else has switched to another one," Anakin spoke softly, full of melancholy.  
  
Han stood and placed his hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "Solo men are born that way son, we don't fit in the puzzle. We're a different picture entirely." He was very much in the mind of his situation right here in the Jedi Temple. One of the few who lived inside the stone walls that could not touch the mystical energy field known as the Force. Anakin realized it as well, evident in the sympathetic look that crossed his features. No doubt Chewie, and the stability the Wookie had afforded for Han, coming to Anakin's mind.  
  
"Perhaps we will make a puzzle of our own." 


	16. There's Something Else Behind All This

Chapter 16 - There's Something Else Behind All This  
  
"I don't know what is going on Representative Zorel but there is something behind all of it," Dorsca Cherrz ended his report to his employer.  
  
Zorel eyed Cherrz suspiciously. "You have always been more apt to the plight of those of this galaxy Cherrz are you sure you're not letting your personal feelings get in the way."  
  
Cherrz with an obvious effort fought down his frustration. "There is no reason for one of the members of the Republic to strike at the Devotees, but only to start a war. Representative, surely you must recognize this as a crisis. We are in serious danger of entering a war with the natives of this galaxy. Our number has already been drastically reduced by our foolish invasion of this galaxy. They have graciously allowed us onto the worlds, even those who still threaten to destroy them. There is no motivation."  
  
"Perhaps they have grown of our presence, our way of life," Representative Jatar Zorel said in a flat tone.  
  
If he had had a tizro worm in his ear he wouldn't have believed what he was hearing. The years since the end of the war, Zorel and Cherrz had worked together to bring unity between the Yuuzhan Vong and the natives of the galaxy and now it seemed that Zorel was attempting to destroy everything they had worked for.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect I do not believe you understand the import of these developments. I beg you to reconsider my report before making any aggressive communications before the Chief of State," Cherrz pleaded, an unorthodox behavior amongst his people.  
  
The clean face of the Separatist Yuuzhan Vong leader softened. "Of course, Captain. I'm just trying to give you another side of the story, as you are doing for me. Be rest assured, I am taking everything into consideration."  
  
Somehow Cherrz had a bad feeling about this.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
"He is clever, Warmaster. I believe he is beginning to suspect that I am not everything that I pretend to be," Representative Jatar Zorel said via the villip.  
  
"Can you not control your underlings, Zorel?" Tarsvin Shraq asked, the arrogance that Cherrz had recognized in his on Linnal displaying itself before Zorel.  
  
Zorel's face screwed up into a scowl, the slopping forehead coming even more sharply forward. "Things are run differently then in the worlds that no longer follow the will of the Gods."  
  
Shraq frowned. "That will not last for long, Zorel. We will once again be united as a people."  
  
Grunting, his incredulity, Zorel said, "I wish you would explain this secret plan of yours. I do not risking so much openly without some security for my being."  
  
"Security will be brought to you. Be patient. In time the strength of the Yuuzhan Vong will once again bear it's arm upon this galaxy and the will of the Gods will be brought forth. Long have we waited for such an opportunity to present itself, you are doing well as an infiltrator. Do not forget the Gods thought, that brought the downfall of a brothern," Shraq implored in that stoic dogma that dedicated his people.  
  
"Of course, Warmaster," Zorel assured. "What of the Supreme Overlord, does he agree with our plans?"  
  
Over the villip Shraq's head bobbed up and down, giving the gelatinous give rippling waves. "He is anxious to put it into effect. Our plans our slow, Zorel, but they will bring us the victory we need."  
  
The villip widened the shot of Shraq and for the first time, Zorel noticed the wounds coursing down the man's arm and hand. "Have you had trouble, Warmaster?"  
  
"Our people lose heart more and more, Zorel. Sometimes it is necessary for me to remind them the strength of the Warmaster," Shraq answered easily, as if the long gash down his arm was nothing more then a scratch, an annoyance, or more to the point, an erotic pleasure. "However once the attack on Bellalt is seen through, I think our brothers will once again realize the glory of the Gods."  
  
"The tower will remain standing?"  
  
"That is our hope. There is more then just Yuuzhan Vong living in the tower and we do not want to give the Republic cause to blame it on refugees. Our goal is to unit our brothers not the cause of the Republic," Shraq reminded.  
  
"And what of Cherrz?" Zorel asked.  
  
"He will be dealt with appropriately."  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Cherrz's bad feeling only grew in intensity as he entered his flat in the Yuuzhan Vong tower on Bellalt. The rooms were not incredibly decorated but they did have a sense of both Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology and the beauty that this galaxy had to offer. It was a stunning blend, that Cherrz never got sick of coming home to. But as he threw the package of work he had brought home to do, he did not take pleasure in his favorite surroundings.  
  
Zorel was projecting every reassurance that Cherrz was being listened to, and yet, no matter how hard he tried, Cherrz could not bring himself to believe the Yuuzhan Vong representative. The strike against Linnal had been terrible of course, a whole biodome and everything in it destroyed for little purpose. But the whole attack did not make any sense.  
  
There was nothing for the Republic to gain in starting another war with the Yuuzhan Vong, even if they were growing tired of the Yuuzhan Vong presence it seemed unlikely that the Republic would aim to destroy them. They could have done that long ago. What with the Alpha Red project.  
  
Benefits would only come to one group, the Devotee Yuuzhan Vong. If the Republic appeared to rescind the treaty war could once again come to the galaxy, and from the recent actions of his employer, Cherrz was sure that Zorrel would side with their Devotee brethren.  
  
And suddenly Cherrz understood everything.  
  
[i]The Jedi. I must get this information to Coruscant,[/i] Cherrz ordered in his mind.  
  
He would have to be careful. Already, he had given too much over to Zorel, and if his suspicions that the Representative was involved in all this were true, he could hardly bring them to his former friend and compatriot. If he could leave Bellalt undetected that would be a miracle, if he could get to Coruscant and speak to the High Council that would be impossible.  
  
Methodically, he started to pull things around his flat together, a survival pack, suspecting that he could never come back to the tower again.  
  
Outside the sound of passing traffic grew louder, Cherrz was too distracted by his plans to notice. Until the speeder carrying the assassin was nearly square in front of the window. Eye sockets twitching, Cherrz turned around to face the speeder. Several things happened at once. Cherrz felt as time had been slowed into molasses The blast of energy the sleek speeder sent through the transparasteel window came at him a pulse a minute as if all he had to do was jump and he could escape it's destructive power.  
  
As if to reinforce the feeling, he felt a power build up in his legs and he crouched, strong, warm, incredible. A loaded board sprung, from his muscles and he was catapulted into the air a split second before the red lance of energy went through the spot Cherrz had formerly occupied.  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong Separatist did not have time to feel amazed at his feat. Because several more rounds of killing lasers were heading into the flat, tearing up the furniture and the walls. Slow-motion did not come this time, and Cherrz was stuck with his own finely honed skills to keep him alive. He had little in the way of weaponry in his flat, a couple of blaster, an amphistaff, and a vibrobalde. Nothing that could hold him up against a speeder armed with laser cannon's.  
  
Well, if he didn't have anything that could help at long range he would have to go short range. Rolling away from a too close laser blast he crawled over to the blaster that had been released from the weapons locker when the wall had crumbled from the first blast. Checking to make sure it was on full power and thumbing the safety off, he stashed it behind him. The power in his legs he had before had also abandoned him and he had still his beating heart before making a run for the transparasteel cove outside of the speeder's range. He counted down in his head until he felt 'right' Cherrz bolted. Laser fire was hot on his heels and he flung himself at the alcove before he joined the wall in being crumpled.  
  
He was now closer to the speeder, but didn't have the optimal sight for whoever was piloting. Massing his courage a second time and taking advantage of the pilot's confusion and the lull in laser fire, Cherrz bolted for and went out the shattered window, catching the end of the speeder.  
  
Stringy muscles pulled him up and onto the speeder nacelle. The speeder tipped drastically trying to knock him off, but the Yuuzhan Vong had natural climbing claws and he dented the metal of the speeder with the tips of them. Slowly he pulled himself to the opaque cockpit and pulled the blaster from the his back holster, snapping off several rounds.  
  
One of the shots must have hit their mark, because the speeder stopped tipping to knock him off. Instead, it dropped like stone through the air.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Luke had appealed to the Council and had received permission to organize a team of trusted Jedi together. What Anakin and Ben had discovered on Linnal and the impending war that Ben was sure was coming had to be dealt with now, before the younger Skywalker's suspicions came to fruition. Ben had assured him that he had not seen anything in his visions except the dark one of himself in the future. Luke took this as an opening to forestall war and he would not miss it.  
  
It had been strange for him to appeal to the High Council, but also satisfying that he could do such a thing, although he had the feeling that if he had asked for a Star Destroyer without giving a reason for it's use they would have given it to him, no questions asked. An advantage to being the founder of the New Jedi Order.  
  
To help the Jedi that he had hand pick understand the gravity of the situation, Luke had asked Ben to compile a report and his beliefs on the Yuuzhan Vong's actions. Luke had also made up a roster of the Jedi and where he wanted the teams to lurk around. They needed information, about possible strikes and when they might occur. Since the first strike had been made on a Devotee held world, he focused on others such as Linnal, but there were a few Separatist worlds on the roster.  
  
Corran and Valin Horn, one of the other father and son pairings that the New Order was seeing, were being sent to the Corellian system. Corellia was close to a number of Devotee worlds and as Han described it, had more informants then a Hutt had fleas. It was an added bonus that Corran was Corellian and would blend into the atmosphere with little effort. Jaina and her group of Jedi pilots would be flying the teams around and keeping an ear or auditory device open in the local docking bays. Whoever owned this fleet, there was bound to be talk and Luke wanted the Jedi to be one of the first to catch it.  
  
Jacen who had agreed to be the emissary between the Republic and the Jedi in the absence of his mother, would be making a trip to Mon Calamari to discuss the recent Linnal incident with Cheif of State Tiv, with Tahiri remaining at the Temple. Tahiri was a couple months away from delivery but Cighal and the other Jedi healers had all agreed that she should travel as little as possible. Luke understood that Jacen was a little more then hesitant to leave his wife behind in such a condition, but his nephew would only be gone for a week.  
  
Luke was anxious to get the teams sent out before Jacen had to leave for Mon Cal. Still it was a few days before everything came together and all the Jedi that Luke had decided on took advantage of the new conference room in the Temple for the first time.  
  
When designing the Temple, Luke and the other members of the High Council had opted to return to the Old Order's circular design, having liked the symbolism of unity and continuity of time. Not only were several of the audience rooms ring-shape but the tables and holoprojection units were also. It was one of the many links to the past that Luke enjoyed.  
  
Once all those invited had arrived and were seated comfortably and silently, Luke motioned to Ben to pass out the datapads that contained his findings during the Linnal incident. "Take as long as you need to get acquainted with the information," Luke said, as several questioning looks were shot his way. "We are approaching a crisis point and this report will be a guide for what you should look out for."  
  
No one thought twice to question the former High Council Leader and, Luke was pleased to see that Ben had not responded to his praise with any form of pride. He and Anakin stood together silently, waiting for any questions to arise. Luke had invited Anakin for such a reason.  
  
After a time, the sixteen heads that represented the elder half of the group of Luke's network began to raise up from the crucial data. There was clearly written on each of their faces a look of alarm. For the majority of these Knights and Master, the thought of war was terrifying, they themselves being too young to have actually experienced it. The only one who didn't look about ready to pop his eyes out of their sockets was Corran.  
  
"There is two reasons I brought you here today. One; this information and your impending assignments that will follow this meeting. Two; is of a much happier nature. As we sit here together an announcement is being made throughout the Temple and records are being changed in our archives and at Republic headquarters."  
  
Again, all had been taken off guard except for Corran, who had already been informed of Anakin's return.  
  
A smile of unrestrained joy came upon the aging Jedi Master's features. "It is my great pleasure to inform you that Anakin Solo has been found alive and he is now amongst us."  
  
Ripples of astonishment flooded the conference room as excited whispers passed between those who had not been privileged to Anakin's return. Anakin for his part was both embarrassed and confused by all the attention, he didn't not know that during his absence he had become somewhat of a legend. Ben on the other hand seemed frustrated with the distraction, sometimes Luke worried that his son was too serious, too focused on what he was meant to do that he forgot that he could do activities he enjoyed.  
  
The gossip did not last long however, for they all sensed that what Luke had previously presented to them took precedence over the happy news.  
  
"The Republic is in danger of being once again catapulted into war. Anakin, and my son, Ben were forced onto the planet Linnal during the strike attack, it is Ben's analysis of that attack you hold in your hands now," Luke began his narration, instantly picking up the easy disgruntlement that rolled off some of the Jedi who felt that Ben did not live up to his name. Luke had never been able to decipher where all of it had come from, but he knew it made Ben more isolated then he had any right to be and it was hard as a father and a Jedi not to correct the others on their behavior. He may not like their attitudes but he could not change them.  
  
"Apprentice Skywalker and Knight Solo have made themselves available for any questions," Luke said, waiving the two boys forward.  
  
Ben watched the younger Jedi"s reaction as he joined Anakin along side Luke. It did not take Jedi senses to tell Luke that Ben knew of their thoughts. It would not due for Luke to let Ben dwell on their attitudes, Ben would have to learn with the fact that there would be people who would not trust, who would not like him, but Luke did feel sympathy for his boy. He was not yet old enough to forget the isolatio he had experienced on Tatooine in his youth.  
  
"Apprentice Skywalker, I have a question," Corran said, and Luke was grateful to him, knowing that Valin was one of the group that found Ben's extracurricular activities to be against what Luke stood for.  
  
Fittingly, Ben bowed to Corran, showing his parents' old friend the proper respect of his title. "Of course, Master Horn."  
  
"In your report you indicate that you believe that it is someone strong in the Force that is perhaps behind these attacks, and wishes to bring about war to assume power," Corran outlined to check himself.  
  
"That is correct, Master," Ben assured him.  
  
"I'm having a little trouble understanding why the Yuuzhan Vong would agree to a plan that surely cost them a number of their people," Corran continued.  
  
Luke had always thought Corran had a keen eye for detail, and with only a brief glance at Ben's report, his beliefs were proven correct.  
  
"The strike was planned on both ends, Master," Ben explained. "The Yuuzhan Vong stood only to lose one biodome. One that Anakin and I were able to deduce was empty."  
  
"And how were you able to deduce this?" the mewling voice of one of the Noghri Jedi asked.  
  
Ben took a deep breath before answering, "That would be a question better answered by Knight Solo."  
  
Anakin took over much to Luke's relief, he could tell that Ben was a little more then uncomfortable with the situation. Ben had told him he never wanted to be remembered, which was true. He just wanted to do his job and then disappear into the background. A wish, Ben was sure not to receive.  
  
"When on Myrkr and right before my supposed death I was gifted with the ability to feel the Yuuzhan Vong through the Force. I later learned, after Ben had revived me on Tatooine, that I still possessed the ability," Anakin narrated. "On Linnal, due to extenuating circumstances, I was able to pass the technique onto Ben."  
  
Corran who sat upon the High Council cocked an eyebrow and stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "Can you duplicate the learning?"  
  
"Possibly, when Ben learned it, it was a matter of life or death," Anakin answered.  
  
"It also may be an ability restricted to your family. Considering, that Jacen can feel them in a different way," Corran reminded. The statement bringing to Luke's mind the Horn inability to use the Force for telekinesis.  
  
Anakin shrugged. "That could also be a possibility."  
  
"I'll bring it up with the Council. It could be effective if the situation turns as Ben predicts," Corran mused out loud. "Would you mind working with some new students?"  
  
"Not at all," Anakin said. Han had told Luke of his nephew's willingness to return to some sort of routine.  
  
Corran suddenly seemed to notice that he had gone off the subject and gave Luke a sheepish grin. "Sorry," he apologized.  
  
Luke returned the grin amicably. "Your the Council member, I should have asked you to direct."  
  
"So what are you proposing, Master Skywalker?" Valin asked, from behind his father.  
  
He was nearing the time that the Council would be considering him for advancement from apprentice to Jedi. The Old Order had taught their Jedi from a very early age and hadn't advanced them until their mid-twenties, Luke had pushed for such a thing, although they still took students of all ages, so as to not send too many youth into war. Luke had learned one thing from Anakin's supposed death. He never wanted to have to send the young out in a dangerous situation unless he absolutely had to.  
  
"A network, much like the River of the Yuuzhan Vong war. Each of your missions will be spending time observing the Yuuzhan Vong, mainly the Devotee's, but some of the Separatist planets as well. Gather information, as Anakin and Ben did. Be careful not be noticed though. Such actions could be construed as a breaking of the treaty and the Devotees will take full advantage of such an opportunity." Luke felt the weight of responsibility that had been his since the death of Master Yoda more fully then he had ever felt it before. "This is a dangerous situation, one full of volatile and violent motivations. Be careful. I have the assignments here. And may the Force be with you."  
  
Expertly, used to being assigned to any system in the known part of the galaxy the groups of Jedi eyed their destination and then with a bow to Luke, departed to make their travel arrangements with Jaina and her flight group. Luke saw Valin engage Anakin, while Ben retreated to check the assignment roster, no doubt he would have some words when he learned they were not on it.  
  
"Corran," Luke greeted as the other Jedi Master sidled up to him.  
  
"You've certainly made Valin's day," Corran said, gesturing to where the younger Horn was adamantly speaking to Anakin. "He's always worshiped him you know?"  
  
"Anakin has done many remarkable things," Luke agreed.  
  
Corran waived the datapad in his hand. "Ben has too, this report is amazing."  
  
Chuckling, Luke said, "He inherited his mother's knack for strategy."  
  
"How is he?" Corran asked, letting his concern show through.  
  
"Better, not a hundred percent but he will be. I got the tests back today. The poison was fully extracted, but since Ben was being carried by Mara during her illness he is highly susceptible to Yuuzhan bioweapons. If Anakin hadn't helped him get it out, he wouldn't be around to argue with me," Luke confided.  
  
Corran nodded, looking at Ben surreptitiously and catching the obvious displeased look on the young Jedi's features. "Is that why you and he are not on the roster?"  
  
"No. There's something I've been keeping from the Council, Corran. Something about Ben's abilities," Luke said cryptically. He hadn't mentioned anything before because he didn't know for sure that Ben was a seerer. Now there was no way around it.  
  
"I will not divulge anything that you want kept secret," Corran assured him.  
  
Luke nodded knowingly. "He's a seerer, Corran. Possibly more powerful then Master Yoda in the ability. I've never seen anything like it. I'm keeping us here so that I can learn as much about before I send him off another Ontory V and he doesn't arrive."  
  
"The Council will remain ignorant until you deem otherwise," Corran said. "I better pry Valin away from Anakin before, he talks his ear off. Besides it looks as though Ben wants to speak to you."  
  
Making a sour expression, Luke rolled his eyes. "Thanks, for that."  
  
True to Corran's prediction, as soon as he left, Ben was in front of Luke. "Father, I have some concerns I would like to address." The formal tone was properly in place.  
  
"Yes, Padawan." Luke had taken to using the old title, mainly because he liked the sound of it and it did seem to help remind Ben that he was still under Luke's guidance.  
  
However, this time, Ben would not be chastened. "Why are we not on the roster? The ability to sense the Vong in such an atmosphere could help secure the survival and success of these missions, both me and Anakin should be sent."  
  
"I disagree. Anakin needs to find out if he can teach others to sense the Yuuzhan Vong and you and I both have some research to do in your abilities," Luke countered.  
  
"But..." Ben started off weakly.  
  
Luke grew stern. "I sense this is coming from pride, Ben. Things are always going to be difficult for you, you cannot run from them."  
  
Ben's eyes went grey, alarming Luke to his mood. "Nor can I hide away here, because you are afraid to lose me." With that, Ben stormed off before Luke could reply.  
  
Watching the angry posture to his son's back Luke thought, [i]I'm failing him.[/i] 


	17. Dreams Pass in Time

Chapter 17: Dreams Pass in Time  
  
"What was that all about?" Anakin asked his uncle as he watched Ben stock away angrily.  
  
Uncle Luke frowned. "Ben and I are not always on the best of terms, Anakin. He thinks I'm trying to suffocate him, that I don't trust his abilities but it's the fear of the strength of his abilities that make me want to protect him. You told me that a vision struck him during a fight with the Yuuzhan Vong, what if you weren't there, he'd be cleaved in two."  
  
"Valin and the younger Jedi don't seem to like him much," Anakin pointed out.  
  
"Caught on to that did you?" Luke asked. "I don't understand it. Ben is such a wonderful boy, despite my biased, and I don't know why they single him out."  
  
Anakin glanced at his uncle surprised. "I thought that would be quite obvious."  
  
"How do you see it?" Luke asked and folded his arms to scrutinize his nephew.  
  
"Jealousy. Ben's the son of the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, the man who brought Darth Vader to the good side, whose actions let up to the destruction of the Empire, and who has rebuilt the Jedi. If I wasn't related to you, I'd be intimidated by you. I still am in my way," Anakin answered. Yes, there had always been something about his uncle that just demanded respect. Which when Anakin had been younger he had realized why. His uncle was probably the most unassuming person he had ever met, except for perhaps Ben. In that the father and son were very much alike. "They don't understand him and they're slightly afraid of him."  
  
"Afraid?" Uncle Luke shook his head. "I once held a picture of Ben when he was just a toddler in my hands and asked how anyone could be afraid of him. I guess that has always stayed with me. Do you fear him?"  
  
Anakin had to think about this. When he had attacked Ben with the Force before he had known that the passage of fifteen years had taken place, Ben had batted the attack aside as a lamber kitten batted at a ball. Then there was the amazing way he had dealt with the group of Yuuzhan Vong, alone, and not fully trained. Born to two of the most, very possible the most, powerful Jedi in the galaxy it was no surprise that Ben would have such talent, but Anakin had begun to feel that Ben had not yet displayed his full ability. No he didn't fear his cousin.  
  
"I fear for him," Anakin finally answered.  
  
"As do I," Uncle Luke whispered.  
  
Resting a hand on his Uncle's shoulder, Anakin realized with a tiny shock that he was now taller then Luke. "Do you want me to talk to him?"  
  
"Thank you, Anakin, but Ben will come to his senses. He may display his anger now but he will come to find his peace," Luke said, not with pride but with fact. "So Jedi Solo are you upset that you are not on the roster?"  
  
"That was another thing that I wanted to ask you about. When did I ever become a Knight, the last thing I remember I was an apprentice," Anakin asked. He had been caught off guard when Luke had announced him as Knight Solo.  
  
Luke snorted at himself in self-derision. "Your Knighthood was an honorary advancement, done at your funeral. When Ben brought you back, the Council decided to keep the advancement." A fond smile, mixed with pride beamed Luke's face. "You are a Jedi Knight, Anakin Solo."  
  
For his entire life, Anakin had dreamed for this moment, when he would become a Jedi Knight like his Uncle. Now that the dream had passed and it was now a reality it felt sort of anti-climatic, but there was also a rightness to it. A surety of his path. And he liked that much better then the triumph he thought he would feel. It was a home in a world that was the furthest thing from his memory of home and in the frightening strangeness it was the one thing he could always count on.  
  
Corran who had saved him from the exuberant Valin now returned alone and approached Anakin and Luke. "I'm sorry to break this up, but I was just talking to Kyp and he is interested in getting you and some of the newer students together. He said that you had already met one, an Analsa Vinn?"  
  
"Yes," Anakin nodded, remembering the dark haired girl, with her enticing deep brown eyes. He could not deny that he had found her attractive, but as soon as the thought had entered his mind, he remembered his deep love for Tahiri, despite the lack she now displayed for him and pushed his attraction aside. "I have met her. She will be a great asset to the Order. Though.."  
  
"Though?" Luke asked  
  
Anakin shuffled through his thoughts for a moment before answering. "There's something about her that doesn't quite feel right. I'm not sure what it is. It could be nothing, but I would like to observe her more closely."  
  
It was a while before Corran agreed. "That would work. You could see if you can teach her to sense the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force and keep an eye on her."  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Anakin found himself and Analsa Vinn in one of the training rooms of the Jedi Temple, knelt down on a pair of cushions and facing each other. Touching another's untrained mind was an experience that Anakin had never really enjoyed and it was no different with Analsa. Although, her thoughts seemed to be more in order then the average being and Anakin quickly became comfortable guiding her.  
  
She had been adamant about starting the training as soon as possible and had practically forced him into the training room. If anything she was determined and her enthusiasm was contagious. Anakin actually found it exciting to sense the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force.  
  
"Alright," he instructed. "I'm going to reach out for the Yuuzhan Vong who are here on Coruscant. Once I get a feel for them I want you to follow my path." He wasn't sure if this was going to work as effectively. Ben had not only had Anakin for guidance but the path where the poison had done damage. Without a physical guide could the Yuuzhan Vong be sensed? "Understood?"  
  
Analsa nodded, her eyes large brown eyes falling closed in concentration. Kyp had told him that she hadn't been with them for long, but she was making remarkable bounds in the training. He was considered one of the brightest of the newest students and it wasn't hard to see that Kyp was considering taking her as an apprentice.  
  
When he caught the alien sense of the Yuuzhan Vong, he signaled to her to proceed. Instead of tracing, her sense plowed through the path and Anakin had to erect tight shields to keep her from breaking through to the parts of his mind he did not want open to her. "Stop," he called. He caught his head between his hands and tried to [i]push[/i] the pain from his mind.  
  
"What?" she asked, the picture of innocence. So why did he get the feeling that it had been intentionally. [i]Stop the paranoia, Solo. She's new to the Order of course, she's going to make rows through your mind.[/i]  
  
"I think we need to work on your control," he said, trying to sound kind and patient through gritted teeth.  
  
She frowned and Anakin couldn't help but think it was an attractive one. "Why? What went wrong?"  
  
"You were supposed to trace the path, not barrel down it like an Death Star trench," Anakin said, flippantly.  
  
"Oh," she said softly, and instantly Anakin felt guilty for snapping at her. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he had agreed to training new students, he had barely been able to keep his own control so many times in his life. This was not a good idea, but both Corran and Kyp had agreed that such a new technique would be taught easier if it was learned first, instead of the many Jedi who would have to unlearn and then relearn.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, I'm still not myself and I've never actually had to train anyone. Let's start again. You're pushing it when you don't have to. Let the Force guide you and you'll flow through the path. Alright?" Anakin asked.  
  
She digested his words before giving him an understanding nod. "Right."  
  
This time Anakin didn't take a chance and he made sure that his mind was as strong as peremecrete. His words seemed to have given her direction though, this time, although much more aggressive then a trained Jedi, her mind traveled the course of his more smoothly.  
  
"Can you feel him?" he asked, aloud so as not to disturb her mentally.  
  
"No," she answered sharply, as if she was being denied something that was rightfully hers. He felt anger build up in her.  
  
Anakin called for a stop once again. "You're angry now. That won't help you with this project," he explained. But it had seemed to him that her power had increased. Very dangerous for a new apprentice.  
  
She was startled by this and he could instantly feel the anger being thwarted inside of her, since their minds were still logically linked. Now more then before, Anakin was sure that there was more to Analsa Vinn then was readily apparent. She was supposed to have been a refugee from the planet Bimmissari, but she didn't seem to have the more physical touching that people who spent a great amount of time around the Bimms usually adopted. Her bearing was tall and dignified, an expectation for a Jedi, but not one who had not yet been trained in the Force. All these hinted to something slightly askew of what they had been told, but really proved nothing. He couldn't very well go up to the High Council and declare that she didn't act as if she were Bimm and that she was acting very Jedi. Such an accusation would get him under psychological observation. He couldn't understand why he wasn't already.  
  
"What's it like?" Analsa cut into his thoughts.  
  
He cocked a dark eyebrow. "What's what like?"  
  
"Death? Becoming one with the Force?" she questioned, a glitter in her eyes that Anakin couldn't identify.  
  
"I really can't say," he answered stiffly. He had [i]died[/i] but it hadn't been more then a moment before he had regained himself. The tug of the Force had released and had drawn him back into his body. While he had been inside the [i]ombassl[/i] there was no form of sure consciousness, not like when his father had been inside carbonite, and where carbonite would stop your growth process, Anakin's had continued. He had gone to sleep seventeen and woken up thirty. "I wasn't dead, in the sense that Master Jade Skywalker is."  
  
Her eyes grew wide and curious. "Really?"  
  
"At the direction of her own plot, a Jedi Master kept me alive and separate from my family," Anakin explained as shortly as he could.  
  
She shook her head in wonder. "How awful for you. How were you found?"  
  
"My cousin, Ben, was directed by the Force. If not for him, I would still be on Tatooine, slowly aging," Anakin answered. He briefly pondered if Ben hadn't found him would he have died in the [i]ombassl[/i] or had Vergere directed his Yuuzhan Vong bodyguard to let him out at a certain time. Fifteen years, to Anakin, seemed a little more then an adequate gestation.  
  
"How strange," Analsa said, thoughtfully.  
  
Anakin slapped his hand on the floor. "Enough. We need to get back to work. First thing, we need to discuss you're unreasonable anger just a few moments ago. Would you like to explain it."  
  
Analsa struggled for an answer. "I was briefly taught by a Jedi during the Yuuzhan Vong war. I guess everything here has been kind of refresher course, that I expected I would be able to sense them right away. Ben Skywalker did."  
  
"His circumstances were unusual," Anakin explained. [i]And believe me you do not want to duplicate them.[/i] "But if you can keep yourself calm, I believe you will do well."  
  
"Thank you, Knight Solo," Analsa said, with a slight bow of her head.  
  
The honorific was strange for him, although he had heard it in reference to his older brother and sister, having it directed at himself was a different thing altogether. Together they worked to intensify her control and he showed her how to use thoughtful meditation to dispel her frustration, momentarily the Yuuzhan Vong were forgotten.  
  
Despite his doubts on his teaching skills, Analsa made good progress. When she grasped his hand there was a flicker of surprise in her eyes. "Thank you, again," she whispered. He couldn't help but note that there was also confusion in those limpid dark pools.  
  
"You're welcome," he said, drawing back from her touch as politely as he could. There was an attraction between them, but Anakin did not want it to develop any further then that. Part of him still belonged to Tahiri, and her marital status had little to do with that.  
  
He palmed open the door and as he was making his way through, he felt a spike in the Force. "Ben," he whispered.  
  
As if he had signaled Luke with the name of his son, the aging Jedi Master came hurling down the corridor, his Jedi robes flapping sharply behind him. "Uncle Luke, what's happening?"  
  
"It's Ben, he's trapped in another vision," Luke did not break to speak to Anakin but kept his hurried pace. That was when Anakin realized that it wasn't just a normal, or normal in the sense of his cousin, vision.  
  
Forgetting momentarily of Analsa's presence Anakin spun to follow heard on his uncle's heals. "What do you mean he's trapped?"  
  
"When I felt his danger in the Force, I linked with him. I can see his vision, but I can also see what he is doing? His actions are matching what is in the vision move for move," Uncle Luke explained on a rush of air.  
  
"And the vision?" Anakin asked, belatedly realizing that Analsa was next to him.  
  
"An attack on a Yuuzhan Vong separatist," Luke answer tersely.  
  
Anakin didn't need to be told that the consequences could be bad. He had seen Ben in the grips of one of his visions and if Anakin hadn't been there the mind-image would have cost his cousin his life. "Can't you wake him?"  
  
"I've already tried that, with the Force, but the Force is pushing me away," Luke explained. Luke's vice was slightly higher then usual, showing his frustration.  
  
In the way of their old unspoken communication, Luke and Anakin doubled their speed. Luke taking a slight lead. In his anxiety to get to his son all Jedi Master propriety leaving him. Luke burst through his quarter's door, Anakin and Analsa just a second behind him. The two Jedi and the new initiate, scanned the room. "Where is he?" Anakin questioned.  
  
There was a sound from off to the side, and Luke was in motion once again "Balcony," Luke called.  
  
Anakin and Analsa were a blur behind him. They were high up in the Jedi Temple and Anakin did not like the sound of a balcony.  
  
They came out to the veranda just in time to see Ben launch himself over the edge, reaching out his arms as if he fully expected to be able to grasp onto thin air. The boy plummeted, dead weight in the air.  
  
"Get to a speeder," Luke ordered and took a running leap after his son.  
  
Anakin who had long since ceased questioning his uncle's orders, spun on his heel and headed back the way he had come at a dead run. Analsa Vinn with him every step of the way.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Luke used the Force to quicken his descent. Ben was falling at a fast rate and had taken the plunge before Luke. Golden hair, liberally sprinkled with grey, whipped into the aging Jedi Master's eyes, and the sound of his robe cutting through the atmosphere assaulted his ears. He could see his son in the distance and getting closer. The Force was his ally and he had no doubt that he would be able to reach Ben before his son met the terraformed earth of Coruscant.  
  
What he was going to do after he reached Ben was still in the mystery of the will of the Force.  
  
As Luke fell he took notice of his surroundings on a subconscious level, noting the large Fasha trees that umbrellaed the fast approaching surface of Coruscant. Even as he focused on speeding his descent to catch Ben, he was pulling out the tension cord that was hooked to his belt. He was positioned closer to the Temple then Ben, his son having taken a Force- enhanced leap off the veranda.  
  
What he had planned would take extreme precision and fast reflexes. Luke momentarily closed his eyes and drew on the energy field that had become his constant companion.  
  
Like an arrow, Luke tore through the air and past Ben, in the next moment the grappling tension cord shot out and wrapped around a bright Fasha tree branch, Luke went swinging towards Ben now. Using the Force to balance the time of his swing, he arched through the air just as Ben came down and Luke caught his son, hugging Ben to him, even as his son thrashed still in the grips of the vision, as the tension cord held the up.  
  
"Ben," Luke yelled at his son, trying to draw the boy back to the more conscious realms of the Force. He wasn't sure how long he could hold the both of them up, or how long the Fasha limb would remain firm. He needed Ben's help. "Come on, son. Wake up."  
  
[i]Uncle Luke,[/i] Anakin's mind touched his.  
  
[i]Got him, but he's still overtaken by the Force,[/i] Luke answered.  
  
Anakin caught his hidden meaning. The situation was desperate. [i]I'm on my way.[/i]  
  
One of Ben's flailing arms struck Luke in the face. "You're lucky you're not fully conscious at the moment," Luke muttered, working his jaw to message the pain out. He never noticed how strong Ben had become. "Or you would have a long list of chores to do."  
  
Ben's response stopped Luke's heart for the space of a breath. The mixture of blue-green eyes, that had been open through the whole episode, yet unseeing, now closed as Ben went limp in his father's arms. Had this been a result of his other visions, this lapse? He couldn't remember Ben mentioning anything like it, but that didn't mean much. Ben usually ignored the fact that his body could and would give out if under enough stress.  
  
Ben's breathing became shallow and Luke's heart caught in his chest. His son could do so many amazing thing, had been revealed as a seer of time, a rock in the Force, Anakin had described him. The galaxy could very well depend on him to bring balance to the rising disturbance, and yet, all Luke could think of was his little boy would be taken from him. "Ben, no. I am your Father and Master and I order you to wake up." Ben had never ignored this tone of voice when Luke had used it before.  
  
Agonizing seconds past before the heavy lashed eyes fluttered open. "Father?"  
  
"Yes, Ben, it's me. I am here," Luke said softly, speaking to him as though he were still little enough to be cushioned on his shoulder. "I need you to hold completely still for me. Okay, Ben?"  
  
The ruddy mop of hair bobbed up and down in a drugged nod. "I had another vision."  
  
Luke chuckled. "I know, Ben."  
  
The younger Skywalker's features crinkled in a frown. "You do?"  
  
"Don't think too much on it," Luke said absently. In the distance he could see the forward search lights of a speeder. Anakin hadn't wasted any time.  
  
Ben was becoming more alert know, the opaque glaze coming away from his usually limpid eyes. He looked around and finding that he and his father were dangling precariously several stories from the ground, reflexively clutched at Luke's robes. "It's alright. I've got you. You're safe."  
  
"What happened?" Ben asked, adjusting his position so as not to put any extra stress on his father.  
  
"Do you remember your vision?" Luke asked.  
  
Ben nodded.  
  
"You were giving us a more physical demonstration," he elucidated.  
  
"Oh." Ben said, very much like the wide-eyed child he had been not so long ago.  
  
Luke was proud of the way Ben digested his surroundings and didn't act with fear. He seemed more surprised by the fact that Luke had known about his vision then he was that they were hanging from a tree. There was so much of Mara in his son. Sometimes he thought Mara didn't know what fear was and Ben had a more frightening way of showing it. A Jedi did not dwell on fear, but fear could be an alarm for caution, and Ben never heard the sirens.  
  
"Is that Anakin?" Ben asked, his eyes slightly grey shot, although Luke couldn't discern if it was from what his vision had belied or whether it had to deal with their present situation.  
  
"Yes, it is," Luke confirmed.  
  
Ben frowned, a line forming between his eyebrows. "Who's with him?"  
  
Luke hadn't noticed anyone before, when he had been bolting through the Temple corridors, he replayed his short term memory and noted that there had been a young woman with Anakin. Long dark hair, dark eyes, and she had been with them the whole time. "I think it's Analsa Vinn. She's a new student at the Temple."  
  
"Curious," Ben murmured.  
  
Wondering at the thought processes of his son, Luke cocked a greying eyebrow. "How so?"  
  
"It's just strange that Anakin would allow her to tag along. After all, this isn't the usual lessons the Masters teach," Ben pointed out.  
  
What a subject to be thinking about while waiting to be rescued. "Perhaps we should discuss how it was that we came to be out here. Has this ever happened before?"  
  
Uncertainty, graced Ben's youthful features. "No. I was upset because I thought you, me, and Anakin should be out there investigating. Meditation seemed the best way to solve my feelings, so I was drawing on the Force and the next thing I know I'm here."  
  
Luke hadn't liked the situation before and Ben's explanation did little to ease the discomfort. The Force was incredibly strong in his son, no argument considering the boy's lineage, and it was pulling him in too deeply when these visions occurred. It made Ben's sudden disappearances more understandable.  
  
"Now do you understand my caution in not sending you?" Luke asked pointedly.  
  
Ben would fight you to the terrible end until he was proven wrong, but then he would accept it gracefully. "I'm sorry, Father. I know you only do what's in the best interest of me and the Order but sometimes it's hard for me to accept."  
  
Anakin and Analsa were now pulling the speeder under them and raising it to catch them. "We'll talk about it later, Ben. Just remember that sometimes I have to reconcile my heart with your duty and you have to reconcile your duty to my heart."  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Sarlana watched with dubious intrigue as Solo deftly maneuvered the speeder to gather his cousin and uncle. When Luke Skywalker had launched himself off the balcony she couldn't believe her eyes. Lord Nefarion had made it a point that the Jedi limited themselves by not touching the full power of the Force and denying the Dark Side. Yet what she had just witnessed, she knew could never happen to her even if she drew on all the easy power of the Dark Side. Sarlana doubted very much that Lord Nefarion would have jumped after her, if she had been in Ben Skywalker's position.  
  
It was the first time she had met the next apprentice to her Master and she had to admit there wasn't anything special about him that she could see. A slight, if muscular boy, whose hair was grown out long in mullet fashion. His, she had to admit, had an intense quality, and were quite enigmatic when they shifted in color. Still, she didn't understand what it was about him that here Master wanted. She had tagged along with Solo and the elder Skywalker to make sure her Master's prize was kept safe.  
  
Not that she needed to do that much, Skywalker and his nephew had moved in remarkable precision and despite looking a little haggard and windblown, Ben Skywalker was completely whole.  
  
With no fear, Ben let go of his father and dropped into the back bank of seats in the speeder, his father just a half a breath behind him.  
  
Solo gave her a crooked grin. "It's never a dull moment around the Skywalker's."  
  
She forced a charming smile. "I'd say."  
  
"Nice trick there with the tension cord," Solo commented to his uncle.  
  
Skywalker wore the composure of Jedi Master like it was a second skin. "Hey, I can't have only you young ones doing all the rescuing. I've got to get some action into these old bones."  
  
Skywalker and Solo shared a laugh and Sarlana turned to see Ben's enigmatic eyes focusing on her. "Hello," she said easily, ever conscious of the Nefarion's warning not to underestimate the Skywalkers.  
  
"Thank you for coming to get me, Analsa Vinn," he said, politely.  
  
"Have we met?" she asked, wondering how he knew her name, or at least her sort of alias.  
  
He shook his head. "I do have my sources though." He reached out a hand in a welcoming gesture. "Ben Skywalker."  
  
The moment Sarlana took his hand she knew why Master Nefarion wanted him so badly, the boy practically pulsed with the Force. If he could be turned to the Dark Side he would indeed be a powerful ally. "You already know my name," she said.  
  
"Have you been working with Anakin?" he asked as if commenting on the weather. He had just been flying through the year moments ago with no realization of his actions and he spoke as if none of that had happened.  
  
There was a shrewdness to his tone, that piqued Sarlana's curiosity. Perhaps the outer core belied Ben Skywalker. "He's been trying to teach me how to sense the Yuuzhan Vong," she answered honestly.  
  
"Not many would take on that assignment earnestly," he pointed out sagaciously.  
  
[i]He's clever.[/i] She had expected that the Skywalkers would give her problems, but Ben was all too observant. She was gathering much to send to her Master. "I like to take any opportunity I can get."  
  
"That can be dangerous," he said.  
  
Skywalker was now looking at his son considering. Sarlana was playing the game along with the younger Skywalker. She just hoped she could come out on top. "Ben, is right. Knowledge is a great ally, but illumination before readiness can lead you into trouble," Master Skywalker said.  
  
This was what she had expected. Jedi platitudes that were supposed to bring higher understanding but did little to get anything done in the universe. Her Master had warned her about such things and she was glad that she had paid heed.  
  
"I will keep your words in mind, Master Skywalker," she said, trying to mimic her tone when addressing Lord Nefarion.  
  
He smiled at her encouragingly, and Sarlana didn't understand why but there was a power in that smile. "That is all I ask, Analsa."  
  
Ben Skywalker hadn't ceased his intense examination of her thought and she felt that those enigmatic eyes splashed with grey steel. "Where are you from Analsa?" He asked courteously.  
  
"Bimmissari," she answered easily.  
  
He cocked a ruddy eyebrow. "Interesting, because I detect a hint of the Nubian accent in your inflection."  
  
[i]Uh-oh.[/i] Padami had been from Naboo and Sarlana had revealed in the many stories she would tell of her home planet. Stories of a strong queen who had saved her people. Of a Senator who had been forced to make difficult choices. In her younger days, Sarlana had wanted to be just like that, but Lord Nefarion had changed all that. He had brought her to true realization. And she couldn't forget that.  
  
"I was actually born on Naboo, my parents were from there," Sarlana  
  
"Oh, I see," he said, but he made it sound like 'How convenient.' "I was at Naboo a few years ago. It's a very beautiful planet."  
  
She nodded as enthusiastically as possible. Memories of Padami were never something she enjoyed entertaining. That was a different part of her life, one she just as soon forget.  
  
Master Skywalker tapped his son on his shoulder and they began to whisper at each other adamantly. Sarlana was momentarily tempted to extend her true knowledge of the Force and listen in on the conversation, but she was still too new to her cover and at this point it could be easily uncovered. Better just too wait. She settled in her seat next to Solo and thought through her report to her Master, fighting the upsweeping memories of a beautiful aging woman, so sad, yet so kind, who had been like her mother. 


	18. You Don't Know Everything About Women

Chapter 18: You Don't Know Everything about Women  
  
Jaina Solo Fel smiled warmly as her brother boarded her ship, the [i]Jedi Flame[/i]. She had pulled rank and decided to take Jacen to Mon Calamarai herself for several reasons. Number one being that when they had returned from Linnal, Jag and her children had not been in Temple. It was a very lonely existence that Jaina remembered feeling only after she had thought both her brothers had been killed in the Yuuzhan Vong war. She knew she had told Jag herself to take the children, but she also was aware that he had done it in a way to spite her. He had left her with a holomessage from Aunecah that they were headed to the Chiss Empire to visit their Grandpa Fel. When she had patched through a message to Baron Soontir Fel, Tadeo was the one to respond, not Jagged.  
  
He was upset that she had left to rescue Ben and Anakin, but at the time she could see no other choice. Her family had needed her. She was the sword for the Jedi, her uncle had given her the title by a prompting of the Force, and it would forever be hers. Jag had known this when they had married, had known that their life together would be a difficult one to live. She felt betrayed that he now found that upsetting. With some effort, she had managed to keep the fact that Jag and her children were absent from her more immediately family, although she was pretty sure that Uncle Luke and Ben had noticed.  
  
With all their problems, Ben's being a seerer among them, she hadn't really wanted to lay her marital issues on them. It didn't sound quite fair, when they still both missed Aunt Mara so profusely.  
  
Jacen, though, had always been her confidant, listening to her complaint without any judgment or reserve. Anakin's death had hit her hard due to the fact that she was the oldest, the one who was supposed to take care of everyone else, but when she had thought she had lost Jacen as well, it was as though they had stolen another part of her away.  
  
Her brother joined her in the cockpit. The [i]Jedi Flame[/i] was an updated version of the same Corellian Stock Light Freighter that had been given fame due to the great exploits of her father's ship the [i]Millenium Falcon[/i]. And in the grand tradition of the Solo and Skywalker pilots had made certain modifications to the structure that made the [i]Flame[/i] the fastest hunk of metal in the galaxy. Although Han disagreed and pitted the [i]Falcon[/i] against the [i]Flame[/i] on numerous occasions, the ships did tie consistently, with the father and daughter only gaining marginal wins, Jaina still held out that her [i]Flame[/i] was faster.  
  
"How's Tahiri?" she asked by way of greeting.  
  
He gave her a preoccupied shrug. "She's alright. I don't like leaving her though."  
  
"Tiv called you up himself?" Jaina asked. The Chief of State usually went through the High Council to request Jedi assistance.  
  
"Oh yeah, spouted a bunch of flattery at me, as if I was mother and practically begged me to be the Jedi ambassador between the Yuuzhan Vong and the Republic," Jacen answered displaying the Solo half grin.  
  
Jaina chuckled. "Well you were the one who negotiated with the Empire during the Yuuzhan Vong war. You set yourself up for this you know?"  
  
" I claim it's Mom's bad influence, but really I think I was the only choice. They don't know about Anakin and Ben's ability to sense the Yuuzhan Vong and Tahiri's 'vongsense' isn't nearly as developed," Jacen explained.  
  
Tahiri had a hard time around any Yuuzhan Vong, although she made a concerted effort to not show it with their Separatist allies, her ordeal on Yavin IV nearly seventeen years ago was still very much a part of her. She had refused having the scar, that like an earthworm, crossed her forehead removed. She had earned that scar and she would not give it up. Jaina who had always counted Tahiri a part of the family, even before she realized that Jacen and Tahiri were beginning to fall in love, had felt the protection she had donned on Anakin fall onto his childhood friend.  
  
"You won't be gone long," Jaina reassured her brother. "Tiv can be a little over exuberant, but once you're in his office he's down to business. He'll tell you what he wants or at least needs, and you'll be back to the Temple in no time."  
  
"I've noticed that Jag and the children aren't here though," Jacen pointed out, fixing his attention to the forward viewscreen as if he was commenting on something else altogether.  
  
Jaina throttled several of her consul switches and the pre-flight initiators, nearly snapping them off in her anger at her husband. "If Ben's right, which we both know he is, there is danger in the way. Mom and Dad may not have been able to keep us out of it, but I do not want Aunecah or Tadeo to be involved so Jag took them to the Chiss Empire."  
  
"Sounds like you didn't expect him to," Jacen said, resting a hand on his sister's arm so that the [i]Flame's[/i] counsel would still be intact when they had to leave.  
  
She tossed her hair to the side as she scowled at her brother, brushing his hand off and laying both of hers in her lap. "Did you now I married an infuriating man?"  
  
Jacen erupted into laughter. "Sis, you have no idea."  
  
"It's not funny, Jac," Jaina said, put out. There went the idea that her twin understood her so well.  
  
Jacen shoved her playfully. "Come on, Jai. You and Jag are like Mom and Dad only more volatile. You tell him to go so he goes and then you get angry at him for it. You, my dear sister, can be just as infuriating."  
  
"I'm sorry I brought this up," Jaina muttered shaking her head.  
  
"Do you want a little brotherly advice?" Jacen questioned, only half kidding.  
  
Jaina made a face. "I don't know if I'd care too much to hear it."  
  
"You know, I never listen to you, so you might as well give in," Jacen threatened, mockingly.  
  
"Will it shut you up?" she snapped.  
  
Her brother shrugged his shoulders and stroked the dark curly beard of his chin. "Most likely."  
  
"Spill," she said. Jaina had completed the pre-flight and was now initiating the repulsor lifts and transmitting her coordinates to bay security. She was amazed at how smoothly Uncle Luke and the High Council already had the Temple running as if it had been going on for years instead of a scant few weeks.  
  
"Ask him to come home," Jacen answered simply.  
  
Brandy brown eyes rolled heaven word at the incredible wisdom of her very male sibling. "I'm glad you agreed to shut up."  
  
"You flatter about as good as Tiv," Jacen jibbed. "It makes sense. You want him home, he'll come home if you ask him, and you'll stop being angry."  
  
"I want him to come home because he wants to come home, not because I tell him to," Jaina said. Wondering how her brother, who usually understood such nuances, could miss the whole point.  
  
It was Jacen's turn to shake his head in wonderment. "Women," he exclaimed.  
  
"Now you sound like, Dad," Jaina remarked.  
  
"I suddenly understand the old man so much better," Jacen said, twitching a wink at his sister.  
  
"You're sense of humor hasn't improved," jabbed Jaina  
  
"Oh, and you're a ray of Tatooine sunshine," Jacen countered.  
  
She knew that she was overreacting, that Jacen was making perfect sense, but it was her heart and mind that were warring. As much as she wanted Jag and the children back at the Temple and with her, she also stood by her previous statement of not getting Aunni and Tad in the middle of a war. How could she call them from somewhere safe when she wanted them there?  
  
Life was so much simpler when she was working on the [i]Flame[/i], he heart was too full of contradictions to make any sense of. Machinery all she had to do was put it into the requisite configuration, already provided to her by the designers. There was no blueprint for the family, no way to know if she was heading them in the right direction. The Force wasn't as reliable to her when she wasn't in a fighter.  
  
"They're safe. That's all that matters," Jaina stated firmly.  
  
Jacen cocked an eyebrow. "There is no 'safe place', Jai. Danger finds this family like tics to a bantha."  
  
"That's why we clean ourselves daily, Jac," Jaina countered. She really had doubts about her brothers intelligence right about now. "I know I can't keep them completely safe. But the Chiss Empire is good enough for now. Soontir has the place built like a fortress. It's the [i]safest[/i] place for them."  
  
"Perhaps, I should send Tahiri there," Jacen mused, finally acquiescing to her logic.  
  
Jaina snorted. "I'm sure she would love that. Here you are trying to convince me to ask Jag home and you contemplate sending Tahiri off as if your pregnant wife was a package that needed tending."  
  
"She does need care, Jaina. More then I can give her at this moment," Jacen argued with her strongly.  
  
"What about Anakin? He's stuck at Temple for a while, I'm sure he'd be willing to keep an eye out for her," Jaina suggested.  
  
"Anakin isn't likely to offer me a hand even if I was drowning," Jacen pointed out. "And besides, it's bad form to have your brother watch after a woman he still loves very much and is carrying your child and happens to be your wife."  
  
Jaina smiled, easing the [i]Flame[/i] out of the temple's hanger and switching to sublight engines. "Definitely, bad form."  
  
"I worry about him," Jacen whispered.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
Jacen's features squirmed uncomfortably beneath his beard. "Just that he keeps trying to pretend that nothing is wrong, when inside you can feel him twisting like a knot. Eventually, he'll snap and I don't know if I want to be around when that happens or not."  
  
"He survived the war without turning to the Dark Side," Jaina said, then winced at her choice of words. Anakin hadn't really survived the war and Jaina had sought the power of darkness.  
  
Sympathy radiated from her brother. "We all made it back to the light."  
  
She was uncomfortable with his sympathy. She had chosen the wrong path, she had chosen to embrace the darkness why should others feel sympathy for her? More like the people she hurt when she was on her hate filled bent, deserved such pity.  
  
"You're probably right about Anakin though. Uncle Luke will need all the help he can get if Ben keeps being pulled in his visions," Jaina pointed out, changing the subject off of her and on to her younger brother and cousin.  
  
"Uncle Luke and Ben can take care of themselves. Our cousin has the Jade fortitude. He'll make it through okay," Jacen said, confidence itself.  
  
Jaina's full lips twitched down in a frown. "I wish I had your confidence."  
  
"I thought we agreed we weren't going to quote Threepio any longer,' Jacen began to set the coordinates to Mon Calamari in the navicomputer.  
  
"Fine. I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation," Jaina changed her wording. "Ben has lost his mother, Jacen, that's something neither of us have been through."  
  
Jacen's brandy brown eyes glazed over with remembrance. "We almost had to."  
  
They had nearly lost Leia during the Yuuzhan Vong war, she had been captured and had been found worthy of sacrifice by Warmaster Tsavong Lah. Going through a period of confusion concerning the Force, Jacen had sworn off using the energy field that was so much a part of him, that thrummed in his every cell. It had been then, when their mother had been on the precipice of death, that Jacen had begun to understand the balance of the Force. That standing in the middle, remaining dormant did not tip the scales towards good or evil, in the absence of action there was only struggle.  
  
"But we didn't," Jaina reminded him. "There is a difference."  
  
"I think you underestimate our cousin, Jai," Jacen said. "He didn't even ponder the Dark Side, all he wanted was to reach Aunt Mara, to save her."  
  
"Wasn't it you who told me that we cannot stop death, just injustice," Jaina thought aloud.  
  
Jacen sighed. "Most of the time we cannot stop even that."  
  
"Ben at times seems older then us, but he is still so young, Jac," Jaina continued. "He's not that much older then Aunecah. I can't help feel protective of him. And if I underestimate him, you underestimate Anakin."  
  
Jacen shrugged. "Perhaps it's one of those things where truth depends on the point of view. You've watched over Ben since Mara's death, you look for his weaknesses so that they aren't exploited. I'm doing the same for Anakin."  
  
"Anakin is no longer Ben's age," she pointed out.  
  
"No, not even mentally any longer. Whatever happened to him on Myrkr, however, he managed to die and then be reborn, it aged him. He's more cautious then he was. He'll be a good influence on Ben's more reckless nature."  
  
"Have you thought about what Tionne revealed about the 'Chosen One' prophecy? That Anakin may also be apart of it?" Jaina asked, curiously.  
  
"Yes," he answered, then checked his screen. "Got the coordinates."  
  
"Feed them through," she instructed and felt the tiniest shift in her beloved ship as it prepared for lightspeed, as if the ship had a sentience of it's own, reading off of Jaina's continuous excitement at going into hyperspace. She paused before throttling the initiator forward. "What do you think?"  
  
"That Uncle Luke is right, if balance is to be brought, it will take both Anakin and Ben," Jacen said darkly.  
  
"Why don't I feel better?" she questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Because we both know the price of balance."  
  
Finding nothing more that could be added to such a simple truth, Jaina signaled the [i]Flame[/i] into hyperspace. With a burst of psudeo- motion it shot through the air like an assassins dagger.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Boredom was something Tahiri Veila Solo was becoming very much accustomed to during her pregnancy. It wasn't nearly so bad when Jacen was home, but with the threat of war looming over them once again, Jacen was being called out of Temple more and more often. She had to still her impatience with the situation. She was anxious for her baby to be born, not because she wished to get back into the swing of the Jedi life, but because she was excited to be a mother.  
  
Never having known her own parents, much in the same way her uncle by marriage, Luke Skywalker, she had been raised by Tusken Raiders, until she had been found with the potential to be a Jedi. Since finding out that she would be having a baby, Tahiri had been counting the days until the little one would be placed in her arms. Marrying Jacen had filled a gap in her that she hadn't realized was empty. A sense of placement in a family. Now that she and Jacen were about to bring in a new life to the world, that sense of family was growing more and more.  
  
To relieve her boredom, Tahiri wanted to check up on Ben. The boy had been restricted to the Temple in a different but nonetheless real way then she had been. And while Luke was no longer on the High Council, he still had the younger children to teach, and lectures to give. Tahiri often wondered at the progress Ben had made without a constant supervision in the Force. As a baby, Ben's parents had been in the midst of war, as a young child they had fought to restore the Jedi Order, and now he was missing his mother.  
  
If there was any one who understood Tahiri better then Jacen, it was Ben. Or that was how it had been up until a little while ago, when Anakin had returned from the dead. Her steps faltered for a few moments and she placed a hand on her rounded belly, where life was expanding, growing. There had been a time when she had hoped that Anakin would be the father of her baby. For years after his death, she had dreamed that he really wasn''t dead, that he would suddenly round a corner, and there would be her friend smiling that famous Solo grin.  
  
Passage of years and maturity had forced her into the reality that death was not something you came back from, that there was no way the Force could resurrect a love that had only begun to flourish; that she would never get Anakin back. In that time something wonderful and unexpected began to bloom. Jacen, the thoughtful crusader, amongst the Order, had intimidated the younger Tahiri. Unlike Anakin, Jacen didn't readily show himself to those around him and it wasn't until after he returned from the hellish environment his capture after Myrkr had been, she had actually thought of him as quite callous. Jacen and Anakin had debated often about what the true nature of the Force was, had argued so much that a rift had grown between the two brothers that had lasted even until Myrkr and Tahiri had silently sided with Anakin as the loyal friend.  
  
It was a long time before she understood the enigma of Anakin's brother. He had a strong compulsion to do what was right, all the Skywalker/Solo family did, but he had been confused on what was the will of the Force. What she had thought as callus was just his way of trying to reconcile the confusion.  
  
The love they had now had started off as friendship, comrades in a mutual fate. They had both suffered greatly from the Yuuzhan Vong, both had endured the torment of their demented religion.  
  
She loved Anakin, but she was in love with Jacen.  
  
The Jedi Mater Ikrit had been wrong. She and Anakin could no longer be stronger together, because they could not longer be together.  
  
Tahiri would have liked to have remained friends with him, but Anakin hadn't spoken more then two sentences at her on the few occasions that he didn't ignore her completely. The twins, Luke, Leia, and Han, had all urged her to patience, to let Anakin come to her in his own time. She'd agreed readily, knowing that they were right. But it was difficult to have her childhood friends back and not be able to speak with him like they used to.  
  
Reaching the Skywalker residence, Tahiri pressed the annunciator bell. When the door spurted open she wished she hadn't dropped her senses and hadn't assumed that it was Ben inside the Skywalker quarters.  
  
"Tahiri," Anakin greeted, in the cool, casual, as if they had just met off the streets manner she had also grown accustomed to.  
  
How much she wanted to hit that placid look off his face. The face that was foreign and yet so familiar. "I thought I would keep Ben company." She patted her stomach. "Looks like we're both stuck here for awhile."  
  
Anakin blanched at her hand movement but answered, "He and Uncle Luke are in one of the training rooms. After the other night, Uncle Luke thought it best to see if Ben could be trained to control when the visions come and how much they take over."  
  
"Of course," she agreed, friendly.  
  
Eternity might have passed and they just stood there, Tahiri in her swollen bare feet and Anakin standing just inside the living space of his uncle and cousin's quarters. Clearing his throat, Anakin took a step to the side. "Would you like to come in? They shouldn't be much longer."  
  
She pushed past him awkwardly, still not used to the ungainly weight of pregnancy. The carpet beneath her naked feet was warm and cushiony for Ben shared her petulance for going barefoot, but other then that the Skywalker quarters were quite simple. A small living area, with an adjoining kitchenette that made the one in her and Jacen's quarters look like the kitchens of the finest chefs on Mon Cal.  
  
Luke's previous study had been sealed off from the rest of the area and would be used as the office for the new High Council member once they were chosen. There had been talk that Jacen would be called to the seat, but her husband had little desire for it, and it seemed unlikely now that he was ambassador to the New Republic.  
  
"Would you like anything?" Anakin asked, cursory. "I know Uncle Luke keeps the cupboards stocked with hot chocolate concoctions and Ben seems to have a preference for golara tea. It wouldn't be a problem to fix up either."  
  
Shyly, Tahiri smiled. Some things never changed. Before Myrkr, Anakin had pushed food into her, claiming she never ate enough. Jacen would joke that he hadn't seen her in one of her pregnant induced cravings. "Tea sounds good," she answered, feeling her feet begin to throb.  
  
Anakin must have picked up on it because he went over to the lone couch and removed the datapads he must have been looking through before she arrived. "Please have a seat."  
  
With considerable effort she did so, settling gratefully into the plush of the couch. He retreated into the kitchenette and shepicked up one of the datapads. "Have you been studying?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes. History, the history I missed. I have a lot to catch up on and Ben was kind enough to compile what he felt was necessary that I know," Anakin answered, as he ran some water into a pot and placed it into the heater. "I was just reading up on the procedures that the Order has adopted since my absence."  
  
Tahiri cocked a blond eyebrow. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" she asked, facetiously.  
  
That, at least, elicited a chuckle, a laugh that might have come from the old Anakin, from the Jedi who had never been good in the kitchen working laboriously to fix her a cup of tea. "Oh, I've almost dozed off a few times, but there is some interesting information in there. Especially, seeing the blending of the old with the new."  
  
[i]Blending of the old with the new.[/i] She saw the double meaning in that. Not only was the Order a blending but Anakin as well.  
  
"Are you staying with Luke and Ben?" Tahiri asked. She had thought he had decided to live on his own in one of the single suites.  
  
"No. But with what happened the other night, I want to stay close. They know I'm here and if Uncle Luke needs me, he can just buzz his own comm unit," Anakin explained. He grabbed a seasoned strainer ball and plopped it into the steaming bulb of water. He sniffed at it, as if tasting it with his sense of smell. "If it tasted like it smelt it would be heavenly, but I really can't understand why Ben drinks it. Hot chocolate is more to my liking."  
  
He came out from the kitchenette, balancing the hot cup in his hand and offered it to her. She reveled in the warmth it sent through her palms. Although, she was more in Anakin's opinion of the drink, the herbal tea did have a soothing effect to it and that was something Tahiri needed very much right now.  
  
"Ben does have some eccentric habits," she said, taking a small sip, the herbal liquid running through her warmed as it went.  
  
Anakin's dark eyebrows lifted in a questioning expression. "Are you referring to his terrible choice in beverages or his proclivity for getting himself into even worse situations."  
  
Now it was Tahiri's turn to laugh. Jacen's sense of humor had returned over the years, but Anakin could toss out a joke with just the right deadpan sarcasm that would make anyone laugh. "He must take after you," she teased lightly.  
  
"Nah," he said waving a hand at her. "More like Uncle Luke. The two of them are so much alike they have to argue about it." He plopped down on the one sitting chair that was in the vicinity. "So what did you want to talk to Ben about?"  
  
"Nothing really. Jacen said that he was having a hard time accepting being stuck here and I thought I would come and cheer him up," Tahiri explained away her arrival.  
  
Anakin studied her. "You were never one to stay in one place either, if I remember correctly."  
  
Smoothing hand over her tunic, where her growing stomach stuck out noticeably, she said, "This is the only reason I would make an exception."  
  
"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy, or knowing my family, both?" Anakin asked. The only sign that showed he was uncomfortable with the question was the brief narrowing of the skin at his eyes.  
  
"A girl," she answered softly.  
  
He swallowed. "That's wonderful. Do you have a name for her?"  
  
"We don't know really. We've tossed a few names around, but haven't come up with one," she stuttered out. The pain etched in his aura was almost too much for Tahiri to take and the little girl inside her twitched at her Uncle's pain. "Anakin..." Tahiri started.  
  
He cut her off. "Don't. Please. I've got to come to terms with it. You've moved on, not surprising after fifteen years, but it will take me time to reconcile that."  
  
"I know. But what about Jacen. He needs you to forgive him." Jacen had been restless and despite his concern for her she suspected that her husband had been glad to leave the Temple and contention that was between he and his brother.  
  
Sighing, Anakin said, "There is nothing to forgive, Tahiri. I can't blame him for loving you, for marrying you, when everyone thought I was dead. If I was really dead, I'd be glad that you and he weren't lonely. Should that change now that I've been revived?"  
  
"You've changed so much," she muttered.  
  
"I haven't, the galaxy has," he countered. "And so have you."  
  
That she had. She couldn't say that she was the same girl as the one that had loved Anakin Solo. That girl had died with him, she supposed. Just as the Anakin that sat across from her wasn't the same as the boy she had loved. "Be that as it may, I would still like to have my best friend."  
  
"I can't do that right now, Tahiri. Not yet," he must have registered her hurt because he hastened to continue. "Don't think that you can't talk to me, but I can't be like I was. We can't go back, we can only go forward."  
  
[i]Or stay in stasis,[/i] she thought briefly. "Then be my brother, Anakin. Be Jacen's brother. We're family now."  
  
"Jacen doesn't need me. Never has. I was a liability, someone he couldn't fully trust," Anakin said bitterly.  
  
Tahiri wasn't about to let her husband be talked about in such a manner. "He trusted you, Anakin. He envied you really. You knew exactly where you wanted to go in your life, he was less sure. Jacen very much wanted to be you."  
  
His laugh was hitched on a scoff. "Tahiri don't start taking after my mother. I don't want a diplomatic solution to this. He caused the rift. He should heal it, not his mother, not his wife, my brother, Jacen."  
  
"You had a hand in that rift too, Anakin," Tahiri shot back, gruffly.  
  
Running a hand through his short dark hair he took a long deliberate breath. "Perhaps we should change the subject. This is something, I think, we will never agree on."  
  
Thankfully, Luke and Ben returned home at that moment. "We're back, Anakin," Luke called from the doorway and a moment later Ben entered the living area and nearly stopped in his tracks when he saw Tahiri. He looked to his cousin with concern, and Tahiri caught the shot of grey that ran through the shifting eyes. He came to sit on the arm of Anakin's chair, as if to protect his cousin from her. Tahiri marveled at the strong relationship that Anakin and Ben had formed since Anakin's return.  
  
Luke walked in not a second later and he did not even pause at Tahiri's presence, just smiled at her knowingly and came to sit next to her on the couch. "How's one of my favorite Jedi and her little one doing?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"We're good, Uncle Luke," she answered. In many ways, Luke Skywalker was like a father to her, someone she had always been able to count on.  
  
"Good," he said, as if making an announcement. Gently, he pressed one of his hand to her stomach and she felt the wave of light Force energy run over the tiny one that was living inside of her. "She will be a strong one. Snapping at the heals of the little one over there," Luke said, gesturing with his other hand at his son.  
  
Ben feigned indignation. "Little one?"  
  
"Well, you are kind of short," Anakin teased gently, giving his cousin a playful push.  
  
"I'm just waiting for my growth spurt," Ben said, petulantly. Despite his mock attitude, Tahiri could tell that Ben was playing along with his father to lighten the mood. Those two had pretty much taken upon themselves the problems of the family.  
  
They talked in similar fashion for a while, light teases being tossed from side to side, until Luke pushed off the couch with a sigh. "I have a class I need to take care of, but I think I'll walk Tahiri home. Ben, can you watch after it?"  
  
"Sure, Father," Ben accepted. "What training room?"  
  
"Fifth floor, south corridor, room 121," Luke said. He took Tahiri's arm in a very gentlemanly fashion. "Take Anakin with you. Pretty soon, he'll have to instruct classes of his own."  
  
Tahiri fought the smile that begged to play on her lips when she saw Anakin's surprised and defiant look. The other Solo boy, Jacen, had reacted much in the same fashion. Teaching the younger children could be a daunting task. Tahiri herself had only done it a hand full of times since her advancement to Knighthood. Ben she knew had helped Luke with the classes on more occasions then perhaps any one else in the Temple with Jacen a close second.  
  
As Luke led her out, she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "That was cruel," she admonished. "He just learned he was Knighted and you throw a class at him."  
  
"I didn't ask him to teach it," he defended. "But he, you, and the twins did a lot of teaching each other, so you know how to do it. The younger Knights, who were directed by Masters don't have that same capability."  
  
"Is that why you have Jacen and Jaina teach more then some of the others?" she asked.  
  
He patted her hand that was nestled in his arm. "That, among other things. The order is still very young, Tahiri, there are forces that are still going to come up against us and try to destroy us. Some very well from the inside of the Order. Because of that, I'm going to try to direct the people I [i]know[/i] I can trust into the positions that might prevent another Jedi purge. "People like Corran and Kyp, who've been with me for a while. The ones I know who, although, may have had trouble in the past, are now avid stalwarts."  
  
"Do you know that Jacen is being considered to take the empty spot on the High Council?" she said, already suspecting that he did.  
  
"I was the one who suggested him," Luke admitted.  
  
"He doesn't want it," she informed him.  
  
"Neither did I," Luke reminded her. "But in the end I had to concede to the fact that I had been chosen to bring the Jedi back. That is was the will of the Force."  
  
She stiffened. "Jacen says the Force has no will."  
  
"Too much time spent with Vergere." Luke caught her surprise. "Vergere had some good points, though. Ben and I have discussed some of her philosophies at length lately. Namely, whether the Jedi should be allowed to love and have children."  
  
"I can't imagine either of you being against that," she thought aloud.  
  
"We aren't, but we can see her point. If Jacen is accepted by the Council, many will see that it is the Skywalker line continuing it's reign over the Force and the Jedi," Luke explained.  
  
Tahiri wrinkled her nose in confusion. "But Kyp and Corran are the High Councilors. They're hardly going to chose someone based on their lineage."  
  
"I know that and many in the Order know that, but a family becomes almost a liability. They are a weakness to be exploited," he pointed out, his eyes centering on her stomach. "Tell me you wouldn't find it hard to think objectively if she were in danger."  
  
[i]Jacen doesn't need me. Never has. I was a liability, someone he couldn't fully trust.[/i] She pushed Anakin's bitter words out of her mind and focused on her little one. "You do it," she turned the tables.  
  
"Not always successfully. Ben often thinks I am holding him back, that I'm too overprotective."  
  
"Are you?" she asked, knowing that he would give her nothing less then the truth.  
  
He smiled. "Possibly. I have sent him off in unstable situations, Force they find the boy, and I have almost lost him a number of times, most recently on Linnal. Yet, I don't keep him here to stop those events from happening, I can't. That vision he had the other night proves it. My only defense for him is to teach him the best way I know how. That means not sending him to investigate the Yuuzhan Vong when he might be gripped by another vision."  
  
"So, Ben believes that Jedi should not have children?" Tahiri asked, finding that they had gone of subject.  
  
"Quite the opposite. He thinks that the Old Order was destroyed easily because they didn't have anyone to pick them up after they fell. Ben says that a family is a weakness that can be exploited but also a strength that can save you. Considering that Darth Vader very well turned to the light because me, as his son, was that strength for him, I tend to agree with him," Luke said.  
  
"You disagree with a lot of what Vergere taught, don't you?" Tahiri interrogated.  
  
Luke nodded. "I never cared for her methods either, but I can excuse them. All those years she lived amongst the Yuuzhan Vong with all those Devotee beliefs, it's amazing she could hold onto anything that resembled Jedi teachings. She also had some good points on the Jedi Code."  
  
"The understanding of your emotions," Tahiri provided.  
  
"Exactly. I can't help but think that if Jedi hadn't been taught to bottle their emotions, or release them, like they did in the old Order, instead of understanding them, I might not have had to rebuild the Jedi."  
  
Tahiri shook her head in amazement. "Things are constantly changing aren't they."  
  
"For the better," Luke agreed. "Not that the Old Order was wrong. They lasted for over a thousand generations, you don't stay that longstanding without reason. I just want to make sure this Order goes past that."  
  
"So why did you insist on escorting me as if I was going into delivery right this moment?" Tahiri asked.  
  
Luke gave her a knowing look, the kind that revealed him as a Jedi Master. "I know you and Anakin were having words before me and Ben arrived. I just wanted to offer you my council."  
  
"He's so different and yet the same," Tahiri went right into her problem. "I think part of him feels that Jacen had a party when he was believed dead."  
  
"They did have very different views back then," Luke remembered.  
  
"Did?" Tahiri questioned.  
  
"I think you will find that those two will surprise you. If anything because Ben is bent on making it happen," Luke said, with a small smile at his son's antics.  
  
Tahiri thought about this. "Ben does tend to hover over him."  
  
"A trait he inherited from his mother," said Luke simply.  
  
Tugging on their entwined arms, Tahiri said, "And his father."  
  
"Bad influences for a young child, huh?" Luke joked.  
  
Tahiri nodded her agreement, tagging along with the joke then sobered. "So what should I do about the two poodoo brains."  
  
"Time, patience, and the understanding that you can't fix them," Luke instructed. "It took me a long time to realize that I can't fix everything. I felt that I had to, since Yoda and Obi-Wan chose me to bring back the Order." He smiled as if there was a secret joke to that. "There is one thing you can do that my wife did for me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Knock his feet out from under him during a duel, tell him what he's doing wrong when he's doing it, and don't be afraid to smack him good."  
  
"Mara did that to you," Tahiri asked shocked.  
  
"More times then I would have liked. But I loved her for it." 


	19. It is the Future you See

Chapter 19: It is the Future You See.  
  
Analsa Vinn. There was something about the woman that nagged at Ben Skywalker and the fact that he could not readily place it, disturbed him. Whatever question he threw at the older woman she had a rapid, almost prepared answer for, rattling it off with perfect ease. Ben had never thought of himself as a suspicious being, having a natural desire to trust those he encountered, a trait many said he had gained from his father, but neither was he blind.  
  
Vinn was advancing at an extraordinary rate, something that was not unheard of in the new Jedi Order, but something to pique Ben's attention. He had gone as far as checking the Bimmissari registration for an Analsa Vinn. The fact that he had found the name hadn't surprised him, if she were some sort of spy, whoever she was working for would cover all contingencies. Naboo was even harder, for some reason it had been made a law, close to the time of his father and aunt were born, that all birthing records were to be changed if the child moved from Naboo within six months of their birth. From what information he had been able to glean from the woman, this had been true of herself. She had been born on Naboo but her parents had moved to Bimmissari shortly afterwards.  
  
Everything about Vinn checked out and although that was supposed to ease his worry, it did the exact opposite. The fact that the woman was quite likeable also perturbed Ben. Anakin had been spending a lot of time teaching her how to sense the Yuuzhan Vong, although it had been an instantaneous thing for Ben, it was taking Vinn a long while with little results. Anakin had told him that she had only sensed the Vong once and that was just but a flicker. When Ben had commented on the fact that it hadn't taken him nearly so long, Anakin had actually looked angry.  
  
"Some people, don't learn as quickly as you, Ben," Anakin had admonished him as though Ben were trying to make it a point of his strength. "Give her some time."  
  
Ben had little choice but to nod his head in agreement with his cousin. He wanted to keep his friendship with Anakin, especially with Tad and Aunni gone to the Chiss Empire, he was running short on people to talk to. Loneliness was becoming a constant factor in his life and losing one more person to his judgments would do him little good.  
  
Still, he decided to keep a close eye on Analsa Vinn. Or as close as he could get in between his classes.  
  
The intense sessions with his father, were beginning to drain him. Luke wanted to make sure that Ben could maintain control of the visions, and receive them only when he desired. Which was proving to be easier said then done. So much for his quick learning. Still the closeness with his father was incredibly rewarding despite his lack of progress. Luke was patience in every sense of the word, soothing away Ben's frustrations with little words but with great effect.  
  
His vision of darkness flooded most of the inveterate ones that he had grown accustomed too, but still had little understanding of. After seeing the younger holos of his grandfather, Obi-Wan Kenobi, whatever doubt he had in the vision being of himself had been evaporated. There were so many similarities between his older self and Obi-Wan, it was shocking. He held not real desire to see it play out over and over again, and he and his father had been working on keeping it from assaulting his dreams.  
  
The fact that he could not only see the future, but the past, and the present of other beings, still overwhelmed the Skywalkers. Ben, who as a child, had enjoyed the visions, now despised them. Sometimes he wished he hadn't been born with the Force, that he could have been a normal kid, perhaps then he wouldn't have lost his mother.  
  
Yet, even when he tried to imagine a life other then the one he lived, a deep sense of wrongness filled him. He was where he was meant to be, the son of one of the most famous Jedi of the Order. It was a daunting position, but one that had never bothered Ben until his father told him about the 'Chosen One' prophecy. He did not want to be the one responsible for brining the Force into balance. Since from what his vision revealed he would be a factor to its imbalance. However, he had told his father the truth when he said he would not escape from his destiny. He worried that he wouldn't be good enough, after all he had [i]known[/i] about his mother's death and he could not stop it, what made him believe that he could actually bring the energy field known as the Force to balance.  
  
No, it was definitely a job meant for his cousin, Anakin having shared the same name as the previous 'Chosen One'. There was also the fact that Anakin had in almost every sense, come back from the dead. Surely the Force had saved him for this particular time to be the 'Chosen One'.  
  
Ben knelt in the middle of the training room, his father was next to him mirroring his meditative position. They had been in this state for a long while, waiting for something to trigger the Force and a vision to cloud Ben's mind. [i]Haphazard things, vision. They're never around when you want them,[/i] Ben thought to himself ironically.  
  
They certainly came at times when he wanted them the least. When he was sleeping, that instance when he had been in a duel with the Yuuzhan Vong, when he was meditating. He hadn't been frightened by the vision in which he had acted out every detail, but it had shown him the wisdom in staying in the Temple. He and Anakin may be able to sense the Yuuzhan Vong, but they both needed to refine their other skills.  
  
Anakin had taken to teaching like a Krakana to water. Not only was he now instructing Analsa, but several other new arrivals to the Temple, all of varying ages. Ben did not envy him. The few instances where he had been left to instruct one of his father's classes, had given Ben enough foreknowledge to deduce that he was not much of a teacher, although he did enjoy Luke's younger classes. Luke's group of three-year-olds had found the temptation of stomping on Ben's feet far too strong to resist. The first time Ben had ever watched the class, his father had walked in with him hopping around the room, the little ones trailing after him, tenaciously aiming for his feet. It had taken him nearly a year to live that one down, his father taunting that he could best some of the best Yuuzhan Vong warriors, but little children could bring him to his knees.  
  
Ben smiled at the memory.  
  
"You aren't concentrating," Father whispered, in the dimness of the room. It was said as an observation not as an admonishment.  
  
Nodding, Ben shifted off his knees and into a cross-legged position. "I don't know how to call them."  
  
"You will in time," Luke assured his son.  
  
Ben traced the lines the mortar had created between the tiled training room. "Do you think that I can ever stop them completely?"  
  
Luke studied him. "Do you want them to stop?"  
  
"Yes," it came out on a hiccup of air, strong and longing.  
  
"I don't know, Ben," Luke answered, truthfully. Sometimes Ben wished that his father would lie to him, make everything better with the a little untruth. Ever observant, Luke caught Ben's thoughts. "You have them for a reason, Ben. The Force is not a torture device, it needs strong warriors to keep the balance of light."  
  
[i]But I'm not strong,[/i] Ben wanted to argue. [i]I can't be like you and Anakin, or Jacen and Jaina. Or Mom. I couldn't save her.[/i]  
  
"Nothing happens by accident," Ben agreed solemnly.  
  
Luke gave him a reassuring smile and gave his son's knee a swat. "Shall we try again?"  
  
"Sure." He knew what he had to do. His visions usually took place when he was either in a state of unconsciousness or delving so deeply in the Force that his mind was more set on that then actual willful thought. Ben, who had never touched the Force to the fullest of his potential, reached into the swirling white energy until he felt it tingling along ever nerve cell. It nearly made him lightheaded, but he kept his focus.  
  
Next to him, he felt Luke tense in nervousness. "Ben?"  
  
"It's alright, Father," Ben replied, dreamily. He often got pulled too deeply inside the Force if he weren't careful and he could feel the beginnings of it.  
  
"Ben, keep your focus," Luke instructed, not hiding the concern in his voice.  
  
It was as if he heard his father from a great distance, the physical seemed less reality and the metaphysical substantial. When he was still very young, he had slipped into this state without meaning too, the incredible strength in the Force that he possessed caused the Force to want to dominate him if he opened to it too fully. Father and Mom had kept a close watch on him during those days when he hadn't been old enough to control it himself.  
  
Even now he felt his father poised to intercept if Ben delved too deeply. But he had learned to live everyday in constant control of his interaction with the Force.  
  
That was the last thing that Ben remembered before his mind was catapulted into a vision. The scene playing before him in elapsed real time, but perfectly understandable to Ben. Over the years he had grown accustomed to the fast speed the vision usually came to him. He tried to gather all the information that he could so as not to miss any crucial elements that might lead him to what the Force wished him to see.  
  
It was a difficult thing to discern, especially since they were in abstract, bas-relief, color. He paid attention to the setting, anything that might clue him into what area the vision was in, what planet it was occurring on, and who was involved. He drank in the information like Tatooine desert sand did moisture.  
  
He gasped as it became apparent as to what the vision was revealing, and he formed shields around his mind so that it would not be available to his Father. This vision was for him alone. His to act on and no one else, especially his father.  
  
"Fight it, Ben," Luke hissed in his ear. "You are the controller of your destiny. Fight it."  
  
Luke thought that he was having the dark vision of his elder self. Good. He would make sure that his father believed that. He had never lied to Luke before, but unless his father asked directly, he would not tell the truth.  
  
However, he did heed Luke's words, desperately searching for a way to change the vision that was catapulting through him. [i]I am the controller of my destiny,[/i] he repeated to himself. "I am doing my best, Father," he managed to relate verbally. He had long since learned that to use the word try would end up in Yoda's many lectures.  
  
He felt his father's arms squeeze tighter on his shoulders. "I know you are, Ben. I know."  
  
But there are some things that you can't fight, some things that are to be whether or not you try to stop them. Like his mother's death. And his vision proceeded to replay itself over and over again. Ben shrunk deeper into Luke's arms, vainly trying to run away from the images that were connected to his subconscious.  
  
"Ben, you're going into too deep. Pull out," his father ordered, any pretense of avoiding his overprotective nature thrown out to Kessel.  
  
"Can't," Ben murmured, as he felt his mind being tugged further and further into the Force. His father swooped into intercept but Ben's shields were up to high, and although could be broken by Luke, would take far too long before Ben slipped into a coma. [i]If I cannot change it or fight it, then I will funnel it.[/i] Ben thought suddenly.  
  
Picturing funnel hooked to his forehead, he imagined the Force pouring out of it, the connection that tried so hard to join him to it, and felt control return in doses. First, the vision was doused like a candle in a stiff wind, then he could fell the reality of his Father's arms around him, and the rise and fall of his chest.  
  
The grey shot blue-green eyes that had been open through the whole episode now coalesced on the haggardly concerned face of Luke Skywalker. "Father," Ben muttered.  
  
"What happened?" Luke asked, sharply.  
  
"I couldn't change it," Ben admitted defeat.  
  
Luke nodded, gnawing at the inside of his cheek. "But you stopped it?"  
  
"Yes," Ben answered simply, hoping that his father wouldn't question him further.  
  
"You know there is a reason why we taught you how not to do that," Luke said. 'That' clearly understood as reaching towards the Force with the greater part of his ability.  
  
Ben swiped sweat from his face and used a breathing technique to clam his beating heart. Slowly, his eyes lost their steely hue and he could speak with his father easier. "I know but it was the only way I could think to trigger a vision."  
  
"You were glowing," Luke muttered.  
  
Had he heard that right? "What?"  
  
"The Force was shimmering around you my boy," Luke said, slightly out of breath himself. "Ben you must understand that you have an ability that although is a gift can also be a curse. Your skill is great, but you try to do too much before you are ready."  
  
"Have I ever 'glowed' before?" Ben stuttered past the lump in his throat.  
  
"You were little over two, you were asleep and your mother came in to check on you." Luke smiled weakly. "I had never seen your mother so frightened in all of my life. She literally Force-pushed me out of bed and dragged me into your room. It took us both to draw you back."  
  
Breath was coming hard for Ben. He couldn't believe that this had been kept from him. Was he a child to be pampered? "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Your mother didn't want you to know. She wanted you to think that you were just like every other Jedi in the Order," Luke said.  
  
"But that's the exact opposite isn't it, Father? I'm not like anyone else," Ben angrily accused.  
  
Luke's stern gaze instantly cowed the fire in Ben. "You are what you are Ben. There is nothing to change it, and you should feel no shame or pressure in it."  
  
"Just the pressure of possible 'Chosen One'," Ben countered snidely.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you that," Luke said.  
  
The sadness in his father's voice stopped Ben short. "Yeah, well you promised never to lie to me."  
  
"I did promise that, didn't I?" Luke said, with a slightly cheery smile.  
  
"You're good to put up with me, Dad," Ben said, willfully drawing his fingers away from the tile mortar.  
  
Luke reached over and tugged on Ben's extra long hair. "You remind me so much of your mother."  
  
"What you want me to start calling you Skywalker?" Ben teased.  
  
"Dad, suits me just fine," Luke replied sincerely.  
  
Ben scrutinized him. "You don't like it when I call you 'Father' do you?"  
  
"It's not that I dislike it, it just sounds so formal and you know me, I hate formalities," Luke responded. He tilted his head at Ben. "You don't like it when I refer to Obi-Wan Kenobi as Ben."  
  
It was true, although Ben had never taken a conscious notice of it. "I never know if it's me you see or him."  
  
Luke scooted himself against the wall and rested his head against it with a slight thump, his eyes closed and it seemed to Ben that he was going back in time. They'd been meditating for hours, but now Luke was thinking. "When your mother and I were trying to pick out a name for you, we had a hard time. Mara, I think, knew how much a child meant to me after so many years of watching Leia raise your cousins. In her way she left the name of our child up to me." Father graced Ben with one of the looks his mother used to define as 'Farmboy earnestness'. "Perhaps I should have left it up to her." He paused for a moment as if to collect his thoughts. "Everybody expected me to name you Obi-Wan. Would you have preferred that?"  
  
Ben shrugged. "I am who I am. Ben is a good name from a good man."  
  
"Your grandfather," Luke said. "He was there, with me and your mother, the day that you were born. At the time I thought it was impossible to think that Obi-Wan would return, especially after over a decade of silence. In a way that was how you got your name. I said Ben and you reached out to me, as if you were responding to a call. Knowing what I do now, it makes sense."  
  
"So I picked my own name," Ben mused, shaking his head. He sighed. "Sometimes I feel as though I know too much."  
  
"Knowledge and wisdom are very different things, Ben. You're right. As Jedi we understand things on a deeper level then most beings. But it is wisdom that we take the knowledge and learn from it," Luke instructed his son, his apprentice.  
  
A snort escaped Ben's wide nose. "Then I have a lot of wisdom to gain. Most of the time I feel more confused then anything."  
  
"If it helps anything, so did I," Luke comforted.  
  
"It does help, Dad." he emphasized the less formal name for his father. "What should we do now?"  
  
Luke hopped to his feet and offered his son a hand up. "I don't know about you, but my legs need some exercise. Feel like a little practice duel?"  
  
Ben caught the challenge in his father's eyes. "I don't know you're looking kind of tired, are you sure you don't want a nap first?" He had to be quick on his feet in the next moment as his father lunged at him.  
  
"You know, most people show a little respect for my old age," Luke said between gritted teeth.  
  
"That's because most people don't know you like I do," Ben taunted. Dodging Luke again he flipped over his father and into the middle of the circle. He unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blue blade. "Are you ready?" he said, with faked arrogance.  
  
Luke assumed a pose that might have been seen in an old holo drama, his hand by his side taught, his fingers twitching. "One of us is going to have to clean up the mess Anakin made in the kitchen. Loser gets wrinkled hands."  
  
"You're on," Ben agreed.  
  
And without warning Luke's lightsaber was in his hand, ignited, and charging at Ben. Having experience with his father's sudden, unexpected maneuvers, Ben already had his blade up to match his father's. As the two intersected Luke and Ben exchanged an excited smile. It was one of the things they really enjoyed doing together as not only Master and Apprentice, but as father and son, and something that they had rarely got the opportunity to do, outside of Luke's classes. They were often asked to duel, the sight of the two Skywalkers a vision to be held. Their styles were so much a like that they were continually trying to invent new attacks to throw at one another.  
  
Ben had been preparing a move against his father for a long while, waiting for the right opportunity to show it. Luke was undisputably the best swordsman in the whole Order, he having taught the fundamentals to all those that came in. Ben, who did not hold himself to such aspirations, just took pleasure in the times that he did get the upper hand on his incredibly powerful and yet gentle father.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Cutting several thrusts at Ben, Luke tested his boy, gauging if the vision had tired him. Ben's response was quick and decisive. His control with a lightsaber far advance to anyone his age at the Temple. Although, Luke took great pride in his son's abilities, he feared where they might take him. It had been a miracle of the Force that Luke had been able to anchor Ben long enough for his son to withdraw from his deep connection with the Force. It muse wear down on Ben to be constantly in control, never letting yourself fall as deeply as other around you.  
  
If it did wear on Ben it was also a saving grace in Luke's mind. There was no doubt that if Ben ever let himself become accustomed to such a deep communion that the vision of himself as dark might very well be a possibility. If he had when Mara died, Luke might have already lost him to something far worse then death.  
  
Remarkable, Ben had never touched the Dark Side. Not even when his mother died in his arms, there had only been a remarkable sadness and a sense of failure. Luke fully understood that now. His son had a burden no one his age should ever be called to bear, but bear he would.  
  
Luke was thrown out of his reverie as Ben executed several sharp swings that Luke was hard pressed to keep up on. There was no longer a trace of grey in Ben's blue-green eyes and that lightened Luke's heart.  
  
Luke let himself be backed up against the wall. He'd been forming a strategy against his son's onslaught, all the while admiring the skill that Ben didn't seem to notice he possessed. He ducked a swipe at his head, catching Ben's blade on his own and twisted it so that Ben was now being pushed back to the wall and Luke doing the pressing.  
  
"Oh, who's the old man now?" Luke chortled.  
  
"Good move," he said and then suddenly flipped backwards, catching his feet on the training room wall, pushing off it and somersaulting over his father. He landed trying to end the duel and the threat of impending kitchen work. Luke, however, was not easily distracted and he spun in time to catch Ben's blade on his.  
  
"That almost worked," Luke teased. It had more then almost worked, if Ben hadn't used that move before, Luke was pretty sure he would have ended up down with his face to the tile. [i]Too much like his mother some times.[/i].  
  
Ben chuckled, thoroughly content with just sparring with his father, both verbally and physically. With the practice ease of hours in training with his mother, Ben dropped to the ground and made a sweep for Luke's legs. The Jedi Master belatedly notice the tactic and leapt in the air too late. Ben's sweep caught Luke and the older Skywalker spilt onto the floor, skidding a little before he came to a stop.  
  
The wind knocked out of him, Luke realized he had better get feet-found and soon, or he would be the one cleaning up Anakin's mess. Pushing up with his hands he arched his back and threw himself to his feet. Calling his saber in time to intercept Ben's.  
  
"Almost had you that time," Ben taunted.  
  
Luke, now breathing hard, nodded. "That you did my boy, but almost is a twin to 'try', either way you haven't done anything."  
  
"I'm sure glad you didn't forget anything Master Yoda taught you," Ben said, rolling his eyes at his father's false bravado.  
  
"You better focus or you might miss my next move," Luke chastised nicely.  
  
Luke and Ben exchanged several thrust-parry combinations. "I think I'm quaking in anticipation."  
  
"Your over-confidence is your weakness," Luke shot back.  
  
"Stop talking and start fighting," came the 'over-confident' reply.  
  
"If you insist." Throwing himself into the battle, he fell deep into the Force, something he could do without losing his sense of self, unlike his son.  
  
Ben matched his father's measure in the Force, able to do so safely because he had a guideline. Their battle intensified, the blades of synthesized light clashing, sizzling, only to come part spin and do the same thing at different angles. Testing, prodding, searching for a weakness to exploit.  
  
The connection between he and Ben grew as they continued, they knew before hand what the other would do, their blades coming together without a clear vision as to who had made the strike or who was on the defense. An eternity could have passed and neither Skywalker would have noticed, they were too entranced by the Force. As if by some other-earthly signal the father and son stopped their blades crossed over their heads.  
  
Luke disengaged his lightsaber and steadied his breathing and pounding heart. Ben was doing likewise. "Well, I guess will both clean the kitchen," he admitted, tossing his arm around his son's shoulder.  
  
Ben smiled up at him. "Are you conceding?"  
  
"Call it truce," Luke said.  
  
"Truce," Ben agreed.  
  
Luke ruffled his son's ruddy brown hair. "Don't worry, Ben. Things have away of fixing themselves. The Force does require balance and it will set up it's warriors as it will. Our choice is either to follow that will. I believe in you son, whether you are the 'Chosen One' or not. And the Ben Skywalker that I know and love, won't become what future he sees."  
  
Ben frowned for a moment. "I hope you are right, Dad. I hope that I can find a way to change the future." 


	20. From One Side of the Galaxy to the Other

Chapter 20: From One Side of the Galaxy to the Other  
  
Corran never felt more at home then when he was walking the streets of Corellia. It was a place held in his blood and despite its previous play to be separated from the Republics, he never could stay away for very long. It was made even more special that his son, Valin, was by his side. The boy had seen many wonders since taking up travels as Corran's apprentice, but it was actually his first time on the planet of his father's birth. Corran often found it odd that Han Solo, who was every inch as Corellian as Corran and embodied all the family ethics of Corel system, never returned to his home planet.  
  
The joy however was dimmed slightly by their purpose for being there. Corran and Valin had received a tip of an injured Yuuzhan Vong who had been skulking the streets, one whose loyalty was questionable. Eyewitnesses had told them that he had kept to the shadows mainly but that there were no discernable marks, such as tatooing or scaring, to identify him as one of the Devotee Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Valin had interviewed one elderly Selonian that had disclosed the fact that the Yuuzhan Vong limped and that she had seen him clutching his side in pain often enough. Corran was sure that there was something brewing in the Force and that this Yuuzhan Vong was involved. The trouble was that the Yuuzhan Vong was avoiding as much contact as he could, when he checked into an inn or a hotel, he payed credits and left different names behind. He moved frequently, as if he knew he was being tailed, but Corran was pretty sure he did not know about himself and Valin. Which meant that someone else wanted the Yuuzhan Vong as much as they did, and by his caution, they did not mean him the same good will as the Jedi.  
  
The streets of Corellia were full this time in the day, venders lining the sideways, waving their goods in provocative ways in the hopes of catching an eye. Corran and Valin gave them only a precursory glance, giving off the impression of knowing exactly what was high quality merchandise and what wasn't worth the booth space. They were undercover, their lightsabers tucked neatly away inside the shipsuits they had exchanged for their tunics. Corran had laughed when Valin had claimed that his shipsuit was stiff and itchy. Sometimes he thought his son had spent far too much time amongst the Jedi and did not know how to interact with the less Force- gifted.  
  
Stealing a glance at his son, Corran marveled at how fast he had grown. It seemed only yesterday that Valin hadn't reached his shoulder, now the boy towered over him, having gained his height from his mother's side. Valin was beginning to chafe under Corran's guidance, the boy was truly a man now, and skill wise, was ready to become a full Jedi Knight. Corran had decided that the advancement would not take place until he started showing a little more respect towards on Ben Skywalker.  
  
His son did not fully understand the Master's only child and to give off so much antagonism was not good for any Jedi, and Corran certainly did not care for it in his son. He hadn't told Valin as much for he wanted the boy to come to the conclusion on his own, not have everything spelled out for him. Truth was, Corran felt sorry for Ben. He could see numerous similarities between the elder Skywalker and the younger, namely the depth of expression that their countenances bore.  
  
When Corran had first met Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Master had just returned from a bought with the Cloned Emperor and the Dark Side. At the time, Corran had been anxious to save his wife, Mirax, but it was easy to catch the haunted expression in the other man's eyes. It had diminished, as all things do with time, but it hadn't gone completely away. Corran was sure the only time he hadn't seen it was when Luke was with Mara and Ben. But what truly troubled Corran was the fact that he was beginning to see it show in Ben's eyes. Sixteen was far to young to have to carry such a burden as a seerer.  
  
Of course, Valin didn't see it, not having the benefit of experience that his father did, instead he saw a boy who disobeyed his father openly, who tore off in the middle of the night without word, and did not hold to the ideal of Luke Skywalker's son. In Corran's opinion it was the exact opposite  
  
"Pret's Palace," Valin said, interrupting Corran's reverie. "Sounds like a place you'd use in a commercial for breakfast food."  
  
Corran shook his head and chuckled silently. Valin was always ready to offer up his rather exaggerated bent on the world. "It most likely has threadbare carpets, chipped tile, and terrible food. Cheap and popular."  
  
"A place you could easily blend into the crowd," Valin concluded.  
  
That had been Corran's thoughts exactly. They had recently had a tip that the Yuuzhan Vong they were after had been seen inside Pret's Palace and hadn't been seen leaving. It was the closest they had become since arriving on Corellia, and Corran was anxious to act on the tip.  
  
"It should be just down this bend," Corran concluded. It wasn't the first time Corran had been in this part of the city, but as such places go Pret's Palace in a weeks time might be called something like the Coruscant Inn.  
  
Stopping just short of the stairs father and son's eyes scanned the aging building that had been flamboyantly decorated with wild pain and decorative lights. "Bright, isn't it?" Valin asked, squinting as if the sight of the inn hurt his eyes.  
  
"You must admit it's an attention getter," Corran remarked, pointing to a sign that flashed in different languages the equivalent of "Have credits? We've got the room for you."  
  
Valin scowled. "The service must be incredible," he said facetiously.  
  
Mounting the stairs, the two Jedi entered the open doors of the hotel. It was very much the picture Corran had described down to the threadbare carpets. In the center of the reception area was a pewter colored fountain with a statue of a large man, Pret presumably, with a blaster held at the ready and his stomach hanging over his blood stripped Corellian trousers.  
  
Valin chocked back a snort and followed Corran as the older Horn approached the receptionist desk. A multi-appendaged Lioth sat behind it, his filament like arms waving in every direction, answering comm calls and directing them to the current residents. Corran put on his best winning smile as he approached the Lioth.  
  
"Welcome to Pret's Palace," the Lioth said, his flesh-stringed mouth wheezing the words more then speaking them. "How might I serve you?"  
  
"I'm looking for a friend of mine. He supposed to be staying here, but I have arrived early and wondered if he had checked in. He's Yuuzhan Vong, roughly my height and has a nasty limp. Have you seen him?" Corran said, adding the Force to his words.  
  
"Have I seen him," the Lioth intoned. "Yes. He's staying on the second floor, in the Beta suite."  
  
Corran passed a hand inconspicuously in front of the Lioth. "You wouldn't mind if we went up there to greet him."  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you went up there to greet him," the Lioth repeated under the influence of Force-suggestion.  
  
"We could use a lift card," Corran continued.  
  
Glazed eyed, the Lioth turned and grabbed one of the key cards with his filament appendage. "You could use a lift card," he said and handed over the card to Corran.  
  
"Thank you for your help," Corran said, and motioned to Valin. He noted the smirk of approval on his son's face.  
  
Corran slide the card through the acceptor and the lift door opened with a creaking whir. "The best in high rise transportation," Valin muttered as he stepped aboard.  
  
The older Horn paid his son's comment no mind and pushed the floor indicator button. With a spurt of building motion the turbolift brought them to their floor. Before exiting Corran held back Valin. "Be ready for anything. We don't know who he's affiliated with or why he is running. If he attacks, defend but keep him alive. We need to speak with him. He may very well hold the information that will confirm Ben's belief."  
  
Valin nodded brusquely and loosened his jacket so that if need be he could pull his lightsaber out in a flash, Corran did likewise. Silently, the moved through the corridor, their senses extended for any sign of danger. Of course, if the Yuuzhan Vong did attack he and Valin would not sense it. They had yet to learn Anakin's tactic as Ben had and they would have to rely on their more common senses to alert for an attack.  
  
Coming to the door the Lioth had indicated as the one their quarry was staying in, Corran motioned for Valin to get into position. Valin was quick to obey, if anything the young Jedi was obedient. Corran rapped his knuckles on the door and waited. No answer. Brining the Force to bear on the room he searched it for the void that represented the Yuuzhan Vong, it was more difficult then if he had been on Endor or another under industrialized planet. Still, he caught the void at the edge of his perception.  
  
[i]He's in there,[/i] he mouthed to Valin. [i]Count of three.[/i]  
  
Again his son nodded and slipped his lightsaber out of his shipsuit. Corran held up three fingers and ticked them down as if the were the hyperclock on his x-wing, mouthing each number as he brought them down. At the end of the count, he kicked his foot in the weak spot in the door and the wood edges cracked on impact. Valin was through even before Corran could clear his leg to the ground.  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong who had been scattering to pack his meager belongings, reached for the blaster that resided on his cot. The Horns, perpetually doomed to never master the telekinetic part of the Force, had little choice but to deflect the bolts. Together the father and son team inched closer and closer, directing the bolts in every direction but the Yuuzhan Vong, both remembering that they wanted him alive.  
  
"We mean you no harm," Corran called over the din of blaster fire and lightsaber buzz. "We just want to talk to you."  
  
Suddenly, the Yuuzhan Vong lowered his blaster and slumped onto his bed. He eyed them through sunken in eye sockets. "You are [i]Jeedai[/i]?" he mewled.  
  
"We are," Corran confirmed.  
  
Suspicion colored his demeanor. "How can I trust you?"  
  
"Friends of ours were forced to crash land on the planet Linnal, from the information they were exposed to we fear that war may be brewing," Corran said. Valin gave him a look that cleary expressed he thought his father had gone crazy.  
  
[i]Trust me,[/i] Corran sent to his son. He had a feeling that this was the right path to go.  
  
"So they were the Jedi," the Yuuzhan Vong mused.  
  
Corran frowned. "Were you on Linnal?"  
  
"I was sent as a delegate from the Separatist Representative. I too, came to the conclusion that war was the objective. I was attacked when I voiced my conclusions to my supervisor in my apartment on Bellalt. It was after this attack that I learned that Bellalt is the next target of whoever is setting up the galaxy for war," the Yuuzhan Vong explained wearily.  
  
Corran and Valin exchanged concerned looks. They had found their information but now it was imperative that they return to the Temple to relay it to Master Skywalker. "I request that you accompany us to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. The High Council must know of this. We can heal you're wounds there as well."  
  
Holding his breath, Corran waited for the Yuuzhan Vong's response. "I will come," he said after a long deliberation.  
  
Slowly, Corran let the breath go. "Good. Our ship is not too far from here. Can you walk?"  
  
The fierce pride and determination that marked the Yuuzhan Vong clenched in every muscle of the warrior. "I am capable."  
  
"Good. Valin, we're in mode for protection. I'll take point, you rear," Corran instructed, then realized that they had not exchanged names. "I am Corran Horn and this is my son and apprentice, Valin." Together father and son bowed.  
  
"I am Dorsca domain Cherrz," the Yuuzhan Vong offered.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The first thing to tip Corran off to the impending danger was the emptiness of the streets surrounding them. When he and Valin had gone into Pret's Palace the streets had been covered in pedestrians, now they were almost vacant. Cherrz was limping behind him, a repetitive thumping sound that echoed in Corran's mind. The sense of anger and malice tainted the Force around him, and for some reason Corran was of the mind that Cherrz felt it also.  
  
When the attack came it wasn't what Corran suspected. He had thought that it would have been Yuuzhan Vong Devotee Warriors but it was obviously masked humanoids that poured in from the side streets and dropped from the roof tops.  
  
Valin was instantly in action, his yellow lightsaber out and blazing, he backed Cherrz against the wall and covered the Yuuzhan Vong with his body. Corran began to cut his way through them, creating a path for Valin and their Yuuzhan Vong comrade to go through and make for the ship.  
  
"Valin, follow me," he called over his shoulder. And Valin began to do the same of his father, their lightsabers blurs of light that ricocheted the blaster bolts sent there way.  
  
The only thing was they weren't fired at the Jedi, but at Cherrz, making it extremely difficult for Valin to block all the blaster bolts sent in the Yuuzhan Vong's direction.  
  
"There're too many of them, Dad," Valin cried.  
  
"Istioto toru sel Pala," Corran responded in the code that he and his family had come up with in case of such matters.  
  
Valin understood and started pushing Cherrz back towards Pret's Palace. Once they got past the entrance they would have to figure a way to block it from their attackers. Corran took stock of his surroundings even as he inched his way back towards the inns entrance. Cherrz and Valin were already through and the boy was urging his father to hurry, he had a plan.  
  
Corran didn't have the time or the inclination to start questioning his son. He made his retreat slow but steadily and as he crossed the threshold Valin ignited his blade and sliced it through the large statue of Pret the Corellian. A loud popping sound was heard and the statue came down with a kick from Valin. Corran grabbed his son and Cherrz and raced behind the receptionist desk, joining the outraged Lioth.  
  
The tremor that rippled through the inn nearly sent Corran off his feet, but he managed to keep his balance. After the billows of dust cleared, Corran popped his head out from under the desk. Valin had effectively blocked the entrance, but it had also been their only exit. "Now what?" Corran asked Valin, who had a veneer of expectation around him.  
  
Valin tossed his head upwards. "We head for the roof ."  
  
Catching on to Valin's plan, Corran nodded. "I'll contact Ellera." Jaina's flight squadron had been assigned to Luke's network. Ellera Torce had been flitting them around to all the different planets in the Corel system and was now docked waiting for them to return. Corran turned to the Lioth. "Fine a place to crouch down and stay there."  
  
The Lioth's membranous mouth worked up and down, but no sound came from it. The poor creature was beside himself. Corran laid a hand on the slim shoulder and emitted a wave of calm through the Force. Instantly the Lioth nodded and backed off.  
  
"Were those the same people who attacked you before?" Corran asked Cherrz as they rose from behind the desk.  
  
Cherrz nodded frustrated. "I cannot be sure, but I believe so yes."  
  
Outside they sound of blaster fire and impacting rock could be heard. "I suggest we get moving," Valin said. "If they have any form of detonator, that's not going to hold them long."  
  
"I agree," Corran said and ripped his comlink from his shipsuit. "Ellera?" he called.  
  
"Yes, Master Horn," came her quick response.  
  
Corran was glad for that. "We've landed ourselves in a bit of trouble. Can you triangulate my location from this frequency?"  
  
There was a sense of amusement radiating from the girl, and there was the noise of what could have been a snort coming through his comlink. "I've got your coordinates. How will I reach you?"  
  
"We'll be the ones on the roof, waving our hands like idiots," Corran shot back.  
  
Valin cut into the conversation. "Dad do you still have the key card?"  
  
[i]Or so I hope,[/i] Corran thought to himself, shaking his head at his son. "Time is of the essence here, Ellera."  
  
Igniting his blade, Valin began to cut a whole through the turbolift doors, a red molten line following his every incision. Cherrz was against the wall, his breathing labored and uneven and he clutched at his side. Corran guessed that the Yuuzhan Vong had a number of broken ribs. He remembered a time when the Yuuzhan Vong would take pride in that pain, but in Cherrz he got the feeling that it was something he bore only because he had no other choice.  
  
Valin clipped a roundhouse kick at the break in the door he had made and the metal came away with a rending sound. "Tell me the cable car is below us," Corran said, getting a bad feeling from his son.  
  
"Wish I could Dad," Valin said.  
  
"How far up the shaft is it?" Corran said, walking over to his son, but still keeping his guard up.  
  
The younger Jedi calculated. "Ten meters. There's an access ladder here."  
  
[i]Finally, something goes right,[/i] Corran thought. "Is it stable?"  
  
"Looks that way," Valin nodded. Before Corran could stop him, Valin shut down his lightsaber, clipped it to his belt and leaped up and into the turbolift shaft, stopping in midair as he caught one of the rungs, his feet dangling just in view.  
  
"Valin?" Corran called up to him.  
  
"Entirely stable Dad, not even a rattle," Valin answered.  
  
Corran had to hold in his patience. "There are safer ways to test that you know."  
  
"Hardly more fun though," Valin replied.  
  
"We'll follow you up," Corran confirmed and waved Cherrz forward. The Yuuzhan Vong eyed him funnily but gave no objections, vaulting into the shaft with a catlike grace.  
  
Corran hung back a moment before duplicating his son and the Yuuzhan Vong. Valin had moved quickly up the ladder, his long and lanky build giving him an advantage. Reaching the cable car, he retrieved his lightsaber and with one hand on the ladder, he cut an opening in the floor. Next, Valin grasped the edges of the cable car and with an acrobatic flair, swung into the hole.  
  
Below him, Corran heard what was the rest of Pret's statue being blown to Kessel and another tremor shook the inn. "Hurry, they've blown through."  
  
Cherrz needed no further encouragement, the Yuuzhan Vong seemingly floating up the cable car. Valin grabbed his hand as he reached out and hauled the Yuuzhan Vong in.  
  
"Start us an overhead opening," Corran ordered as he prepared to swing himself. He didn't have the benefit of Valin's young age and he'd been sitting on the High Council's nice cushions far too much lately.  
  
As if it wasn't difficult enough, their attackers started firing up the shaft, beams of red light bouncing upwards. "Magnetically, sealed," Corran cursed under his breath. He memorized the pattern of blaster fire as it rocketed up the shaft, all he needed was to be struck by one of them. When he felt it was safe, he swung and was inexorably pleased when his legs cleared through the hole.  
  
Cherrz caught him and helped steady him, as Valin finished the ceiling cut. The pounding of blaster fire hit into the cable car but didn't travel any further. Now Corran thanked the Force that it hadn't been below them. It was providing the threesome with much needed cover.  
  
Hastening up the shaft, the two Jedi and the Yuuzhan Vong ran into no other trouble. Reaching the roof there was not sign of Ellera or their ship. Corran had a bad feeling about this.  
  
An explosion sounded below them. "There goes the cable car," Valin narrated.  
  
Corran pulled out his comlink once again and keyed for Ellera. "We're running short on time here."  
  
"I've got a tail. Do you want me to shake him off or come after you?" Ellera shot back.  
  
"Can't you do both?" Corran asked.  
  
There was a grunt and a long pause, and for a moment Corran feared the worst. "Sorry about that, just took care of one of the problems. What did you and Valin get yourselves into this time?"  
  
"We might have found what Master Skywalker was looking for," Corran told her. "And the information is in more danger then we are."  
  
"Copy that," Ellera said. "I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Very reassuring," Corran clipped.  
  
Ellera chuckled. "How many times do I have to come and save your hide Horn?"  
  
"How ever many times it takes, Torce. Mirax thanks you though."  
  
Corran switched off his comlink, wondering what in the Force he would do if Ellera didn't show in time. He tossed his gaze around the rooftop for anything that he might be able to use as a barricade for the door. Despite a few containers and themselves there was very little else, and Corran wasn't a big fan of using his own body.  
  
Valin had his ear pressed to the door they had come through and was listening intently, his dark eyes shaded slightly by the descending sun. "They'll be here any minute."  
  
"Blast, where is Ellera," Corran cursed, thinking of some other choice curses in his head. Now he could hear the oncoming assailants as well as sense them. "Valin get away from the door."  
  
His boy did as he was told and backed next to his father, his hand deceptively light on his lightsaber pummel. Corran knew from experience that Valin could have his blade out and ignited before anyone could get off a shot. Still he willed Ellera silently to hurry.  
  
The buzz of repulsors filled his senses and Corran felt the weight on his shoulders lift tremendously. [i]About blasted time.[/i] "Valin?"  
  
"I hear it Dad," Valin answered.  
  
The ship rose from below the roof line and saddled next to Pret's Palace. Corran had never been so happy to see another person's ship in all his life. The boarding ramp lowered and the Jedi and Cherrz raced up it, at full tilt.  
  
"We're in," Corran told Ellera, slapping the ramp retractor.  
  
The threesome settle down in the lounge area of the ship and Corran breathed a silent sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and settled back in the round booth.  
  
"Nothing like coming home huh, Dad?" Valin teased gently.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Luke Skywalker met up with the [i]Sky Krakana[/i] as soon as it docked in the Temple's landing bay. Corran Horn had contacted him earlier and relayed all that he had discovered on Corellia. To say that the news had chilled him would have been an understatement. Ben's prediction was becoming more and more a reality and less a hypothesis.  
  
The ramp came down with a clunk against the stone and Luke was greeted by a bow from both Corran and Valin, the Yuuzhan Vong, Cherrz, came down slowly, every step an agonizing process. Luke often pondered that the Vong took pain as well as any Jedi, it was their obsession with the sensation that the Jedi did not agree with. Luke's gaze swept the Yuuzhan Vong for any signs of tatooing or scaring that might belie the story he had relayed to Corran, but found nothing to suggest that he was nothing but what he told them he was.  
  
After Corran had contacted him, Luke had checked discreetly, through a Jedi he had already stationed on Bellalt, whether there had been an attack on the Separatist Vong tower in the system. There had been no reports of an attack but she had learned that one of the suite's had been blown out by a faulty circuitry fire.  
  
If what Cherrz had told Corran was true, the Representative to the Separatist Yuuzhan Vong was in league with whoever was trying to produce the war and it wouldn't be incredibly difficult to cover up an attack meant to get rid of one of his employees that knew too much. He made a mental note to speak with Jacen about this, Kuantin Tiv needed to know about the possibility of Devotee loyalist inside his government.  
  
Luke was surprised that under his scrutiny of Cherrz he recognized the Yuuzhan Vong as the one he had seen in Ben's vision. It startled him, but it also reassured him to the fact that Cherrz had indeed been attacked.  
  
"How are your wounds, domain Cherrz?" he asked concerned. Cherrz had certainly not had the benefit of rescuers as Ben had and although he couldn't feel the Yuuzhan Vong's pain, he could certainly read it in his features.  
  
"They are bearable, Master Skywalker," the Vong answered between his pointed teeth.  
  
"I know Master Horn has promised to have your wounds checked, but the Council is requesting your presence. I have prevailed against sending you directly there if you have objections," Luke said, the diplomatic flair he had finally picked up from his time in the High Council and his sister, Leia, fully in his demeanor.  
  
Cherrz straightened proudly and for a moment Ben flashed before Luke's eyes. A possible connection there? "I am fit to see the Council, Master Skywalker."  
  
Hardly surprised by the Yuuzhan Vong fortitude, Luke nodded and motioned for the group to follow him. "Ben Skywalker and Anakin Solo will be present during the Council meeting," Luke informed, not only for Cherrz's benefit but for Corran and Valin as well.  
  
"That could be to our advantage, Luke. Now that there are Jedi who can sense the Yuuzhan Vong we can see what Ben and Anakin are capable of. Perhaps they can even Force-heal," Corran spoke for the first time.  
  
"That was something I haven't thought about, Corran, but you're right. It would go to stand that since they understand the unique language the Yuuzhan Vong speak to the Force, that they should be able to do such a task as healing." Luke was getting excited by the new line of thinking. As a Jedi he felt an overwhelming sense to protect those around him from harm, there were times that on missions he could not help the Yuuzhan Vong around him because he could not use his Force-ability.  
  
"Has Anakin been able to train anyone to sense the Yuuzhan Vong?" Corran questioned. They were making their way through the still very empty corridors of the Temple.  
  
Luke waggled a hand. "He's had some progress with Analsa Vinn, the new student, you and Kyp suggested, but he's been working on some residual anger she's got locked inside of her, and there have been certain events to keep him occupied."  
  
Corran cocked an eyebrow but didn't question any further. "At least now we know it's teachable," he said.  
  
"I thought about Ben taking a class of his own, but right now he just doesn't have the time," Luke offered.  
  
Valin flinched at the idea, but respectfully did not intrude in the conversation between Luke and Corran. "You know the Council will support you in whatever you deem necessary."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Luke whispered.  
  
They came to the High Council room and Luke walked in without indicating his presence. He didn't mean any disrespect in doing so, he was just used to entering such meetings without pause. He would have to rectify that in the future. Corran separated himself from the group and took his seat next to Kyp. There wasn't the full body of course, since Luke's space still remained vacant, but enough to come to a decision.  
  
Ben and Anakin joined Luke in the center and flanked either side of him. Cherrz they placed in front of them, the Yuuzhan Vong, being slightly shorter then the Jedi.  
  
"Master Skywalker has give us a short synopsis of what has occurred domain Cherrz. Would you give us a more detailed account?" Kyp asked.  
  
So Cherrz entered into his tale, describing everything in detail, that Corran had already related to Luke. From both sides, Luke could feel his son and nephew encompassing the Force and sending it in tiny tendrils towards the Yuuzhan Vong, Cherrz shivered. Had he just felt them? It was the first time that it had occurred to Luke that there might also be Force- strong Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
"This is alarming news indeed," Kyp said, looking slightly more pale then his usual sallow skin. He locked eyes with Ben and Anakin for a short time and each boy nodded imperceptibly.  
  
They had been testing Cherrz, seeing if the Yuuzhan Vong had been telling them the truth. Luke felt an urge to learn the ability his nephew and son had been gifted with, especially if he could learn to heal the sick Yuuzhan Vong and teach them the ways of the Force.  
  
Kyp turned his gaze to Luke. "Master Skywalker, although you are no longer a member of this body, we honor your wisdom and insight and would appreciate your advice."  
  
All around them, the Council members nodded their head in agreement. Luke had expected and had counted on their agreement. "I suggest that myself and a contingent of Jedi be sent to Bellalt to thwart this attack. We cannot allow it to continue or suffer Ben's predication of another war." 


	21. The Force Will Be with You

Chapter 21: The Force Will Be With You.  
  
Dorsca Cherrz was resting comfortable in the medical area of the living transport that had been assigned amongst the fleet to stop the attack on Bellalt. His wounds had been bound, and he had suffered through a Bacta treatment, but they still gave him trouble. Bacta wasn't nearly as effective on the Yuuzhan Vong as it was on the natives of this galaxy and it was slow healing. Still Cherrz was thankful that he was no longer on the run and that the information that he had so desperately needed to reveal to anyone who would take action, had been given to the Jedi.  
  
For years the Jedi were supposed to be the enemies of the Yuuzhan Vong and now they may just be their saviors. It was an ironic twist and showed the galaxy had a greater sense of humor then the great Gods that the Devotees worshiped. Cherrz wasn't young by Yuuzhan Vong standards but amongst the humans he was a four years older then the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker's son. He had practically grown up in this galaxy and he felt more at home in the rich tapestry of the Republic then in the craft of his own people.  
  
He was slightly taken aback when the entryway to his suite yawned open and the Jedi, Anakin Solo and Ben Skywalker, filed into the room. He had learned the by human standards they were cousins, close kin, in the Yuuzhan Vong family system. Ben Skywalker, he had heard of in passing, as the son of the great Jedi Master, there were few in the galaxy who would not have heard of him, although the meeting in the High Council room had been the first time he had actually seen the boy. The older man, was a legend in a way, especially amongst the natives of the galaxy, and even among the Separatist Yuuzhan Vong. Anakin Solo to his knowledge, however, was supposed to be dead for over fifteen years. There was a story here, that Cherrz couldn't suppress being curious.  
  
The two men bowed together, Solo coming forward first. "My name is Anakin Solo. I don't know if you remember me from the High Council meeting, but I am a Jedi Knight. " Solo gestured to Skywalker. "This is Ben Skywalker, an apprentice in training. Would you mind if we spoke with you for a moment?"  
  
Cherrz shrugged. The Jedi had saved his life, he was hardly going to shun them with such a simple request. He gestured them further into the room. "Of course."  
  
Solo took the only 'seat' in the area and Skywalker stood behind him. Cherrz wondered briefly if they were Master and Apprentice, like the Horn Jedi he had met on Corellia, but Solo hadn't introduced them as such. Solo glanced up at Skywalker as if trying to figure out how best to broach whatever subject they had come to speak to him about.  
  
Folding his hands together, Solo leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "How do I put this?" He ran a hand through his short cropped dark hair. "Do you ever know things before they happen? Sense another person's intent?"  
  
"Many warriors have this ability, Jedi Solo" Cherrz said, wondering where this was going.  
  
"Yes, but how many warriors can dodge blaster fire inside their apartment?'' the younger Jedi, Ben, asked.  
  
Cherrz's skin rippled uncomfortably. How could Skywalker know about that? When the speeder had attacked his quarters in the Separatist tower on Bellalt, he had moved with more then his usual strength. It had been question that had plagued him ever since, pressing through the worry of being discovered. He knew that amongst the natives of this galaxy the Jedi often had visions and could feel another persons emotions, but his people were supposed to be void in the Force. Cherrz was beginning to doubt his trust in the Jedi. What if they were involved in the plot the same as Representative Zorel?  
  
''Ben,'' Solo warned.  
  
Skywalker shot his cousin a pleading look. ''He needs to know the truth, Anakin. Face what is in him.''  
  
The blue-green eyes of Skywaker and the ice blue ones of Solo linked and a communication passed between them that was not verbal, but was nonetheless there. Cherrz could tell as much, yet he did not understand how. Finally, Solo nodded and waved towards his cousin, ''Ben understands your people on a different level then I do. To make a long story short Ben and myself are the only Jedi that can register the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force. On top of that, Ben is a seerer and in a vision saw the attack that was pressed on you, quite vividly.''  
  
A smile crept up on Skywalker's boyish features. Cherrz did not understand it. Instead his eyes darted between the two of them. ''And you wish to test your abilities on me?'' he guessed.  
  
''In a way yes,'' Solo answered. ''We would like to see how far our abilities in the Force can be transferred to the Yuuzhan Vong. Master Skywalker would especially like to know if healing can be possible with your people. But there is more then just that.''  
  
''What do you mean, more?'' Cherrz asked, stiffening on the pallet he was lying on.  
  
''The Force is strong in you Dorsca Cherrz,'' Solo finally came to his point. ''If you can be trained as a Jedi then a percentage of your people may as well. If that is possible then it might help to further mend the rift that comes between your galaxy and ours.''  
  
If it were possible, Cherrz's eyes would have widened in their deep set sockets, but instead he leaned forward on his pallet. ''A Jedi,'' he mused aloud. Cherrz's father had been a shamed one, one in fact that had been on Myrkr the same time that Anakin Solo had gone to rescue the Jedi children from the Academy. It had been at that time, when Vua Rapuung had been taken back his honor, with Solo's help that a reverence for the Jedi had been bred in the Shamed Ones. Domain Cherrz had risen in the ranks of the Separatist Yuuzhan Vong because of their ability to see the potential that the beings from both galaxies could exploit with the help from one another.  
  
''We do not force it, of course,'' Skywalker said. ''My father only wishes to extend an invitation, but hopes you will take advantage of it. If there were Yuuzhan Vong Jedi then disasters like Vrona could easily be avoided.''  
  
Cherrz's head jerked up at the tone in Skywalker's voice when he mentioned Vrona. Laced in pain the only emotion he had seen crake from the young Jedi. The more he was around Skywalker and Solo the more he became intrigued by them. Perhaps it was his strength in the Force they assured him he had that was pulled towards them.  
  
''You would accept me as a student?'' he questioned, his mind reeling at the thought of Yuuzhan Vong Jedi.  
  
Solo smiled at his wonder. ''You have the potential and we make it a point not to turn any of those away who hold it.''  
  
''Where do I start,'' Cherrz said with more eagerness then he had intended.  
  
Amusement played on Solo's features as he stood and approached Cherrz' pallet. ''Let's get you healed before you launch into your training.''  
  
''You can do that?'' Cherrz asked. He was babbling he knew but there was just so much to take in all at once.  
  
Skywalker came up behind Solo. ''We hope so. We're going to try doing some minor healing at first. We don't know if it will be painful for you or not. It might not even work, which then we would have to teach you to heal yourself.''  
  
''If you feel any discomfort you must tell us,'' Solo instructed firmly. ''We are here to help you not to make your recovery more trying.''  
  
Cherrz nodded his understanding and looked up at them for further instruction. ''Do I need to do anything?''  
  
Softly, Solo pushed him back on the pallet. ''Just relax and try to open your mind. Ben and I won't be delving into it, so be assured by that, but for certain techniques to work you must be calm.''  
  
Feeling anything but calm, Cherrz did his best to relax on the lamina pallet. The squirmy material beneath his shoulder conformed to his body as he settled deeper. He closed his eyes and took painful steadying breaths. Gentle hands wrapped around his caf where the bone had been shattered in the fall with the speeder. By the size of the hand, he guessed it was Solo, he being the larger of the two, but he admitted that they could be Skywalker's.  
  
''Anakin will try to heal you first,'' Skywalker's voice floated to him. ''Let me know if it starts to pain you. Alright?''  
  
Cherrz nodded his head perceptibly. For a long moment, nothing happened and Cherrz felt himself become impatient. Suddenly a warmth spread in the place where Solo's hands were pressed against his caf, tingling and effusive. It was hotter then any fire Cherrz could imagine and yet it did not burn him or cause him pain, instead it was soothing and burning the pain away. Cherrz gasped at the sensation.  
  
''Are you well?'' Skywalker asked concerned, his young voice slightly cracking.  
  
Cherrz nodded. ''Fine,'' he said, and wondered at the calm that flooded over him.  
  
''Ben, will he see if you can fix the pain in his ribs. It is still bothering him,'' Solo said.  
  
[i]There is so much for me to learn,[/i] Cherrz thought.  
  
Skywalker's slightly smaller hands rested on his side, where the speeder crash had broken several of his ribs. The warmth this time was somehow different from the one Solo produced. It was more tentative, careful, as if afraid to overwhelm him with it, but steadily it grew until it not only matched but surpassed that of Solo's.  
  
The abruptly the intense heat was gone and Cherrz could breath easier and his leg did not throb in time with his blood. ''The Force is strong in you,'' Ben Skywalker murmured.  
  
''I could feel what you were doing. I have never felt such a thing in my life, not even when I was attacked,'' Cherrz breathed. He felt incredibly content.  
  
''There are many levels to the Force, domain Cherrz,'' Solo said. ''You just took your first step into a larger world.''  
  
Skywalker chuckled and gave Cherrz's foot a twitch. ''Don't try anything too quickly. We have mended much but there is still damage unfortunately. The Force is ever expansive but we are not.''  
  
''I understand,'' Cherrz said. His people had always been great admirers of pain and the lessons it brought. The Devotees that held to the old ways still stretched themselves on racks of pain to gain the truth of the Gods, but his time with the Jedi and the healing they had just given him, he saw how wrong they truly were.  
  
"Do you have any question?" Solo asked.  
  
"How did you know I was strong in the Force? We have never met before, not until the High Council meeting," Cherrz said.  
  
''You were on the planet Linnal,'' Solo answered. ''So were we.''  
  
They were the Jedi that had crashed landed on Linnal, who had seen the attack, who could confirm Cherrz's belief that this was all a set up to propagate war between the Yuuzhan Vong and the galaxy they had infiltrated. ''You saw the attack.''  
  
Both Solo and Skywalker nodded. ''That's how we actually got to be on Linnal. They had a dovin basil in the area, Ben thinks to keep others from leaving, but it pulled us out of lightspeed and right in the middle of a space battle,'' Solo said.  
  
''How did you get out?'' Cherrz asked, his features morphing into that of a warrior exchanging old battle stories.  
  
Solo smiled, his eyes reflecting Cherrz's excitement. ''Ben actually came up with the plan. We didn't have any weapons and our shields were failing quickly. We let the ship be taken and escaped through an ejection pod, and floated down to the service like the rest of the garbage.''  
  
Cherrz looked at Skywalker as if he were crazy. ''You brought mechanicals down on a Devotee held planet?''  
  
''I didn't have much of a choice, I'll remind you. Any way it worked didn't it?'' the younger man said slightly defensive.  
  
Solo rested an arm around Skywalker's shoulder. ''It did work Ben, but it doesn't mean I want to try it again.''  
  
''So once you were down on the surface?'' Cherrz asked, encouraging the two Jedi to continue further.  
  
''The living dome was attacked shortly after we crashed landed. Anakin felt the death of the dome, but he couldn't feel any individual Yuuzhan Vong in the area, and in fact we didn't meet up with any until we scouted further in the area looking for a ship to confiscate,'' Skywalker answered.  
  
Cherrz slanted forehead furrowed in confusion. ''You didn't feel it?''  
  
''I at the time could not feel the Yuuzhan Vong. I received a crash course on Linnal,'' Skywalker said. Although he was beginning to loosen up, Cherrz could see that Solo was much more comfortable and laid back then Skywalker was. Cherrz got the feeling that the weight of the galaxy seemed to drag on the boy Skywalker.  
  
An unexpected yawn escaped Cherrz's thin lips and he glanced up at the Jedi in incredible embarrassment. Amongst his people to show such a lack of control would certainly get you shunned, but they just looked at him sympathetically.  
  
''Healing can be tiring, especially on the one who is wounded,'' Skywalker said softly. He glanced at Solo. ''We should let him get some rest.''  
  
Solo nodded. ''That's right.''  
  
Skywalker bowed. ''My father has ordered this ship out of the engagement so you may have time to recuperate. He expects that you use that time. I can sense that you are eager to begin your training, but temper your feelings. There will be time. The Force has brought us together for a purpose, domain Cherrz. Do not run to it but wait for it to be known to you.''  
  
Cherrz blinked at the wisdom that sprouted from the young man. He felt a thrill course through him at the thought that he had been meant to meet the Jedi on Corellia, that Skywalker and Solo had been on Linnal to sense the potential that lay waiting to be cultivated inside of him.  
  
''You'll have to excuse my cousin,'' Solo said. ''He has a flair for the dramatics at times.''  
  
Skywalker scowled at his older cousin. ''I am not dramatic and you shouldn't be turning new students against me, Anakin Solo.''  
  
''We'll be leaving now,'' Solo said, catching another yawn from Cherrz.  
  
Deftly the two Jedi exited the med suite and Cherrz distantly heard them continue to banter back and forth. But the sounds dimmed with the rest of his surroundings as his mind turned inward and sleep took him.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
''Analsa? What are you doing here?'' Anakin exclaimed after he and Ben had transferred from Cherrz's ship to his uncle's flag ship.  
  
The dark haired beauty looked up at him with those deep brown eyes. ''Master Sywalker was putting a team together and I asked to be on it.''  
  
Anakin frowned thoughtfully. Why would his uncle allow such a new student to accompany a dangerous defensive? Of course, Analsa's battle skills were impressive, Anakin himself had seen her quick grasp of battle tactics. He had given her some standardized exercises and she had taken to them like a Calamarian to water.  
  
''You should have remained at the Temple,'' Anakin said, with uncustomary force.  
  
''Why? I was going out of my mind just sitting around,'' Analsa argued. ''I want to do something Anakin, especially if what Ben says will happen is right.''  
  
Anakin had a thought that domain Cherrz and Anlsa would probably get along quite well together, they were so read to run before they could walk. Of course, he had been much the same way when he had been younger. [i]What are you thinking, you are still young,[/i] he chided himself. But with his appearance and the way his body responded to his minds commands, he felt like a much older man then the seventeen year old inside him, and yet he no longer felt like that seventeen year old either. He had changed. Whether that made him older or not, he didn't know. Was the gaining of wisdom a mark for age?  
  
He gave her a stern look. ''Why are you so ready to join what could so easily become a battle situation?'' [i]Were you any different before your time in the[/i] Oombassl? Anakin asked himself.  
  
Her dark eyes registered surprise. ''Why are you so against it?''  
  
''You have become a friend to me Analsa and although I am not your Master I have been training you, and I care for your welfare. There will be other times for battles and heroics. Do not rush into it,'' Anakin said, echoing Ben's earlier words to Cherrz.  
  
Now there was confusion in the girl's eyes. ''You care for my welfare?''  
  
Her surprise startled him. Hadn't the girl ever been cared for. Of course, Anakin's feeling towards her was as confused as the girl herself. He kept telling himself that he loved Tahiri, not matter that the person he had loved had changed into someone completely different and that they had not grown together. But here was Analsa, a young woman who readily displayed all his previous shortcomings and in a way he felt closer to her because of that, then he did for the woman he claimed he still loved.  
  
''Why wouldn't I?'' he asked gruffly. ''I care for all living things.''  
  
For some reason her face hardened at this statement. ''I see. Well as you have pointed out, Knight Solo, you are not my Master, and Master Skywalker agreed to my being here. He did however prohibit me from participating overtly.''  
  
And with that the woman spun on her heal and walked down the corridor of the Mon Cal Cruiser that made up Luke Skywalker's flag ship. Frustrated, Anakin ran a hand through his cropped hair. What was it with women? He had a renewed understanding of his father's explosions about how crazy the opposite sex could be.  
  
It bothered him that she had been so confused by his affection. How could you spend so much time training someone and not care what happened to them? He had thought that her feelings had been the same, but perhaps she just saw him as one step closer to the goal of being a Jedi Knight. It was what she wanted the most, her passion was easily sensed in the Force, and by the way she threw herself into every task that he gave her was only more proof to her dedication.  
  
''Why the long face, little brother?'' Jaina asked. She was dressed in her work coveralls, and by the smell of lubricants and oils that wafted off of her, it wasn't hard for Anakin to guess where she had been lately. Once Uncle Luke had received the information from Corran about the attack on Bellalt he had called in his network and they had rendezvoused just outside the perlimian trade route. Jaina's squadron would now act as a defense for the Yuuzhan Vong of Bellalt.  
  
''Trying to unravel the mystery of your people Jai,'' Anakin said with a Machiavellian grin.  
  
Planting hands of her hips she cocked an eyebrow at him. ''My people?'' she asked.  
  
''Yeah, women,'' Anakin said.  
  
''Are you trying your best Han Solo impersonation?'' she question a sly smile touching her full lips.  
  
Anakin switched from his usual straight and tall stance to the more lackadaisical one that his father imbodied, his thumbs resting on his belt, his knee slightly cocked and the leg bet to the side. ''How am I doing?''  
  
Jaina snorted rather unlady-like and Anakin was relieved that this part of his sister had never changed. ''So what mystery about women were you trying to solve?''  
  
''You know that new student I've been training, Analsa Vinn, she just took off in a huff and I can't fathom what I did to make her so angry,'' Anakin explained, throwing up his hands in the air to add emphasis.  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes. ''My brothers!'' she exclaimed as if Anakin and Jacen were the weight of the galaxy. ''What did you say to her?''  
  
''All I said was that I thought she was running to fast into situations that she might not be ready for and that because I cared for her that I wanted her to be cautious,'' Anakin said. Surely there was nothing wrong with that.  
  
His sisters Corellian brandy colored eyes widened in shock. ''You told her you cared for her?''  
  
It was Anakin's turn to roll his eyes. ''She has been my student for the last three weeks, Jai. Of course, I care for her welfare, I care for the welfare of all living beings. Remember the Jedi Code.''  
  
''Oh, Anakin. You are truly clueless aren't you? You can't just say you care for the girl and then compare her to every other living thing in the galaxy,'' Jaina said, rather put out with his ineptitude. ''It's clear the girl has a crush on you.''  
  
''Your a tusken short of a tribe my dear sister,'' Anakin countered. Analsa Vinn actually caring for him in a deeper way then friendship had never crossed his mind. How could Jaina even come to that conclusion?  
  
''Believe me, little brother, I've been there. I know what it's like when the man you have feelings for says all the wrong things.'' There was an ironic twist to Jaina's words and Anakin didn't miss it.  
  
''Are you and Jag having problems?'' he asked softly.  
  
Jaina shrugged. ''A differing of opinion as to where my duty should lead me.''  
  
''Is that why he's not here with your squadron?'' Anakin felt terrible now for putting his pathetic problems on his sister. Jaina and Jag had seemed so happy when he had been staying with them and their children had both adored their parents. What could have disrupted that bliss?  
  
''Don't worry about it, Anakin,'' Jaina consoled him, although it was quite clear to him that it bothered her.  
  
He took each of her shoulder in one of his hands and made sure that their eyes were linked. ''You know I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm not even the boy you remembered. If you need me, to talk or anything, you can come to me. I'm not going to fall apart, Jaina.'' His mother and father had explained to him that after his death Jaina had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force, doing anything to find a way to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong, any Yuuzhan Vong, that had been responsible for his death. ''You no longer need to protect me,'' he continued.  
  
''That's easier said then done, little brother.'' Jaina smiled through the tears that were beginning to build in her eyes. '' I blamed myself for not being able to save you for a long time.''  
  
''Death is not a punishment, Jaina.'' He threw on his father's patented crooked smile. ''In fact it's probably the only rest I'm ever going to get.''  
  
Jaina launched herself into Anakin's arms and squeezed her much taller little brother. ''How much I missed that terrible humor of yours.''  
  
Anakin hugged her back. He always thought that Jaina had been the mediating force between he and Jacen, smoothing over the arguments that they had so frequently gotten into. Of course, now all he and Jacen did was avoid talking to one another. He hadn't even spoken more then two sentences to his older brother since his return.  
  
''Jacen missed you too,'' Jaina whispered as she backed away from the embrace.  
  
Sighing, Anakin ran a hand through his cropped hair. ''Why is it that every one has taken to be the diplomatic emissary to me and my brother?''  
  
''Shouldn't you be asking, why you need a diplomatic emissary,'' Jaina pointed out. ''He loves you.''  
  
''And I love him. For Force sake he's my brother of course I love him, but we just don't get along, Jai. We never have and I'm beginning to wonder if we ever will,'' Anakin said with a hint of the sadness he felt at this discovery.  
  
''You've both changed so much in the years of separation. He's no longer confused about his course. He's found it,'' Jaina explained. ''How long are you going to push him away?''  
  
Indignation rose up in Anakin. ''Do you remember Corellia, the repulsor weapon. He doesn't see me as his ally, Jaina. He doesn't agree with me so automatically I'm his enemy. When he stopped trusting me, he pushed me away.''  
  
That terrible time during the Yuuzhan Vong war when he had brought back the planet repulsors of Corellia as a defensive mechanism and everyone had been pleading with him, each with their own desires for what he should have done with the weapon. Jacen had been right about not using it and he had relinquished the right, but their father's cousin, Thrackin Sal-Solo had taken it in his hands. The deaths of all those people still haunted Anakin to this day. He couldn't have fired on the Vong but by his inaction there had been more deaths. Jacen had not trusted him to make the right decision.  
  
''It wasn't that he stopped trusting you, Anakin. He stopped trusting himself,'' Jaina whispered, trying to convince him.  
  
''Is there a difference?'' Anakin asked.  
  
''There is to me, and to you,'' Jaina said. ''Or at least there should be.''  
  
''He has to initiate it Jai. He has to show me that he wants me by his side and no longer thinks of me as the sibling he can't trust,'' Anakin said.  
  
Jaina didn't make any further argument to which he was forever grateful, but he was suspicious that there was a lingering one waiting for another opportunity to bring the Solo brothers to peace and harmony.  
  
''Any way, I need to help you learn to deal with women,'' Jaina said, slipping a hand around his waist.  
  
[i]Now that is something I need advice on,[/i] Anakin thought and at Jaina's smile, he knew she had picked up on it. Perhaps he and Jacen would never be the kind of sibling that he and Jaina were, but for right now he was thankful for his sister's presence.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
''What is it my Apprentice?'' Lord Nefarion asked as he settled into his conforming chair on his flag ship [i]Eternal Pall[/i].  
  
The physically changed Lady Sarlana bowed her head at the sight of her Master. ''I have successfully infiltrated the Jedi my Master. We are now in route to the planet Bellalt, where they believe an insurrection is about to begin.''  
  
Nefarion stiffened in his seat. He had not been able to relay the new destination for attack to his apprentice and now the Jedi were on their way to Bellalt. He did not let Sarlana see his trepidation though, instead he stilled his features in the ice waves of the Dark Side of the Force.  
  
''They are correct, my apprentice. We too are approaching the planet Bellalt,'' he informed her in a tone that implied he had expected this all along.  
  
Sarlana swallowed. ''I am amongst them m'lord. I have been training under the revived Anakin Solo and have become acquainted with Ben Skywalker and his family.''  
  
Pleasure coursed through Nefarion. His apprentice had done well, but still he felt a whirl of unsettlement amongst the waves of the Force. Something that might disturb his plans against the Jedi. ''What are your feelings towards Solo, my apprentice?''  
  
''He is a Jedi, m'lord, naturally, I hate him,'' Sarlana answered without a flicker or pause. Her anger was evident and that assuaged Nefarion's worry.  
  
''Do not forget that the Jedi are our enemy. We wish to control them, remember that,'' Nefarion instructed. ''You are to continue with the plan the way it was designed. Your part is the most crucial Sarlana and I will not accept failure.''  
  
The dark haired beauty bowed her head again. ''Yes, my Master.''  
  
''We will be able to use this to our advantage, my apprentice,'' Nefarion said, remembering Sidious' rule of engagement. 'If it is illegal, make it legal. If it is against the plan, mold it to the plan. And if any get in your way, wipe them out, all of them."  
  
Sarlana leaned forward as Nefarion issued the new extension to the Bellalt attack. 


	22. War Does Not Make One Great

Chapter 22: War Does Not Make One Great  
  
The Chief of State's office on Calamaria held a panoramic view of the tempestuous blue-green seas of the planet. Calamaria was a planet that was entirely made of water, save for a few island clusters, made for such above water breathers as Jacen Solo and the Chief of State Kuantin Tiv. It was early evening the planet's primary was just beginning to sink below the waving blue horizon, sending shivers of red and orange light shimmering through the rolling waters. Jacen had always been enamored with the planet, since his toddler days when his mother, Leia, would take he and Jaina to visit the then Admiral Ackbar. He and Jaina would love to dive under and see the Krakana swim, their long sharp tails whipping them through the waters. Of course, they had been secured in an underwater submersible, but it had still thrilled the younger versions of himself and his sister.  
  
It was no effort for Jacen to let himself be pulled into the beauty of the seas as he waited for Chief Tiv. The restless nature that had imbued him for most of the war against the Yuuzhan Vong had been settled by training and a deeper understanding of the Force and himself. He still continued to search for the paths the Force might take him, but he did not wait for the knowledge to be given him. He could no longer stand in the middle and wait for the balance to tip and show him the way.  
  
He was dressed in the customary Jedi tunic and leggings that he and his cousin, Ben, favored, his beard neatly trimmed and his hair was coiffed to perfection. This was not his first time as a diplomat between Jedi and government, but it was his first time alone without his mother or father or Uncle Luke. However, it wasn't their absence that he felt the most, but that of Tahiri's. He had been loathed to leave her alone on Coruscant, and although their baby was not due for several more weeks, it made him nervous not to be by her side.  
  
Tahiri had of course urged him forward, as she always did, continually mindful of not only her duty as a Jedi, but of his as well. Of course, endearing herself to him even more. It often made Jacen pause and consider how lucky he had been to marry Tahiri and have her as his wife. It had been a difficult choice for both of them, especially when their love was just beginning to blossom. Anakin had loved Tahiri first, had been her close friend and confidant for most of their young years, and Jacen had always been the outsider to that relationship. When Anakin had died, Jacen had seen the devastation play on the young features of Tahiri. She had only been fifteen at the time and Jacen had seen her as nothing but his lost brother's old friend, someone to look after and help assuage the guilt he had carried at not being able to save his brother.  
  
Tahiri had carried the same guilt, if slightly different. She closed in on herself and had refused to let any around her in. It had been a slow agonizing process to get her to reach out to him and Jaina but eventually she had, although at first she had been more willing to talk to Jaina then with Jacen. Slowly they had become friends, as close as she and Anakin had ever been, but it was when those feelings began to change that Jacen had begun to back away. In his mind it was like falling in love with Anakin's wife, despite the fact that they both had been far too young to marry before Anakin's disappearance.  
  
For over five years Jacen and Tahiri pretended that they thought nothing more of each other then friends and acquaintances, but Jedi were incredibly bad at fooling themselves, and only slightly better at fooling others. Jaina had tried to get them together on a number of occasions, easily reading the furtive glances and restrained feelings between the two, and trying to put those feelings into motion. Jacen had gone to Uncle Luke and his mother, asking for advice but the more they tried to consul him, the more he decided that any feelings towards Tahiri was in direct violation to Anakin's memory. Strangely enough, it was his father that had finally helped him to make the decision to allow himself to love Tahiri. Han had told him that too much in life could be taken away in an instant, and it was incredibly obvious that Han was thinking of his deceased friend and honorary brother, Chewbacca, and that if he never told Tahiri how he felt that was one more opportunity missed for the both of them.  
  
Jacen looked down at the band of gold encircling his ring finger. It had been a little over a year ago when they had finally married, a joyous occasion and full with bittersweet memories. At times Jacen felt as though he had been competing for Tahiri, and not against a living being but the dead memory of his own brother. A ghost that had haunted him since he had placed Tahiri's ring on her finger.  
  
Now the ghost was real, alive again, and Jacen was lost in a whirlwind of emotions. Tahiri continually assured him that it was [i]him[/i] that she was in love with, [i]his[/i] baby that she was having, and that it was [i]him[/i] that she was married to, but that did not help to assuage the guilt that Anakin was still very much a lone, in a galaxy that had suddenly become very strange and different.  
  
Yes the calming rolling waves of Calamarian seas were far to easy to get lost into these days.  
  
Anakin. He loved his brother so much, had suffered the guilt and agony of his death for fifteen years, and yet could not bring himself to speak about the harsh words that had crossed between them before Anakin had disappeared, could not sit down and explain what had blossomed between he and Tahir, could not even reach out and embrace the younger brother that he couldn't ever fathom and yet had seen so much to look up to.  
  
The many times that he had tried since Anakin's reappearance he had been met with cold disdain, which, much to Jacen's chagrin, he had met with open frustration. His only brother must hate him or the closest equivalent there came in Anakin.  
  
"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Jedi Solo," a mellifluous voice came from behind him preceded by the spurt of the mechanical door.  
  
Jacen turned around and bowed to the New Republic's Chief of State. He knew that Jaina had dealt with the Ardian before, when pushing her Jedi flight squadron as a constant mainstay for emergency New Republic Forces, but it was Jacen's first meeting with Chief Tiv. Ardians were tall humanoid creatures, with opaque eyes, a fin like crest of feathers running over their otherwise bare heads, and sharp razor like teeth and claws. Tiv was a fine example of the species, the customary vine tatoo running from his forhead, down his cheek, and along his neck, marked his lineage and family roots. The Anason vine, which bore the ard berry from wince the species had gained their name, marked the family Tiv, bearing the vine was the highest mark an Ardian family could gain.  
  
"Do not apologize Chief Tiv, you are a busy man," Jacen soothed, the famous Solo grin playing upon his bearded features.  
  
"As I hear you will be. Congratulations are to be given you on two accounts," Tiv said, absently crossing over to his desk and motioning Jacen to take a seat. "With a baby on the way, there will be little time for rest once it arrives."  
  
"That is what I've been told," Jacen said wryly. In fact from his parents to his uncle, everyone had told him that he'd better get his Jedi patience techniques into full gear before their little one arrived. "But you mentioned two accounts."  
  
Tiv gave him a sharp teeth grin. "Have you forgotten about the return of your brother, Jedi Solo."  
  
"It is never far from my mind, Chief Tiv," Jacen remarked ironically.  
  
Leaning his elbows on the desk, Tiv laced his fingers and sat forward. "How is he adjusting?"  
  
Jacen had become acquainted with the question, it had been asked of him by almost everyone he had ran into since the announcement of Anakin's return had been made. Everyone assumed that he and Anakin were in close confidence, that surely brothers would confide such knowledge in one another, that they even spoke to one another.  
  
"He is doing as well as could be expected," Jacen said, finding this a good answer to an impossible question. How well could you do after missing fifteen years of your life?  
  
Use to a diplomatic dodge, Tiv did not press Jacen further. To Ardian philosophy it would be considered bad form since it had been Tiv who had invited Jacen to this meeting. If it had been the other way around, Jacen would have been forced to answer the question or risk offending the Chief of State.  
  
"Your uncle sent me the report that your cousin compiled. I must admit, Jedi Solo that this has me alarmed," Tiv finally came down to the point of Jacen's arrival.  
  
"As are the members of the High Council, Chief Tiv," Jacen agreed.  
  
Leaning back in his conforming chair, Tiv steepled his fingers to his thin lips. "How do I put this? With no offense pointed to your cousin, Jedi Solo, but Ben Skywalker is quite young and I'm sure Master Skywalker does not indulge his boy, but could he be predesigned to believe him."  
  
Jacen shook his head and asked, "I'm not sure I understand what you are asking me, Chief Tiv."  
  
"Is Ben Skywalker's analysis an efficient take on the situation or the imaginations of a young man?" Tiv asked bluntly.  
  
It took a great amount of skill on Jacen's part to keep the surprise off his features. Ben was often so adult and nearly a Jedi Knight himself, that Jacen often forgot that there was a rather large gap in between their ages. Tiv, however, did not have the benefit of knowing Ben and had not seen the cunning and strategy that was inborn in his mind. Jacen, who had been thought of a strategist in his own right, could not beat Ben in a game of dejarik and even Artoo who was programmed to perfection had fallen under Ben's capabilities.  
  
"I see I've upset you," Tiv said.  
  
"No," Jacen assured. "It is just that not many doubt the Master's son."  
  
"Let us be frank, Jedi Solo. From what I have heard, Ben Skywalker is quite the recluse, having few friends in the Order who are his own age," Tiv pointed out.  
  
Jacen sighed. "I see my sister has been talking too much again." If Ben knew that Jaina had been extolling all of his personal troubles to the Chief of State of the New Republic.....Jacen turned his mind from that subject quickly. "Ben is a special boy, even amongst the Jedi. Because of that it has caused distance between he and his class mates. My sister has taken to mothering him in the absence of my aunt and is often overly concerned."  
  
"And the answer to my question?" Tiv asked kindly.  
  
"Ben is perhaps the strongest strategist in the Order, Chief Tiv, if he thinks that war is impending then I would lay heavy odds that it is," Jacen said, with all the faith he had in Ben.  
  
Tiv smirked. "I thought Corellian's didn't like odds."  
  
"My father gambles against them often enough, however, I am not my father," Jacen remarked.  
  
"Nor are you your mother," Tiv pointed out and what he meant by that Jacen could only imagine. "I appreciate your open honesty with me, Jedi Solo. Your sister was not wrong when she said that you have a quick intellect. I think we will work well together."  
  
"That is the High Council's hope, Chief Tiv," Jacen said, relaxing.  
  
"What is your hope, Jedi Solo?" Tiv asked.  
  
Jacen shrugged. "To assist the Republic in any capacity that I can. Past documentation holds that there has always been Jedi amongst the Senate. The late Jedi Master C'Boath was an advisor to Palpatine before he pushed himself into power, as were many other Jedi who had left the field. I must admit that I was never comfortable with field work, but I do what the Force wills of me."  
  
Sanguinely, Tiv said, "And does the will of the Force agree with you being on my staff?"  
  
"I believe it does, Chief Tiv," Jacen answer truthfully. He knew that Uncle Luke had asked the Council to considering him for the vacancy, but it just wasn't where he was needed.  
  
Tiv slapped his knees with emphasis. "Good. Then I would ask you your thoughts on the situation and how best to break off this impending war."  
  
"You are aware now that a contingent of Jedi, including the great part of my family are on their way to Bellalt to hold off an attack that is meant to incite the Separatist Yuuzhan Vong?" Jacen asked.  
  
Tiv frowned. "I was aware that a task force was being sent, but did not know your family was involved, although I should have guessed. What support can I expect from the Jedi?"  
  
"As of now, we are trying to hold off the war, we will stand in the way of any attacks thrown out at the citizens of the Separatist and even the Devotees if they wish, however, we think that unlikely," Jacen said. "Both Ben and Anakin were asked to go to Bellalt because they are the only two Jedi who can touch the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force. We are hoping that not only will they be able to protect them, but that they might be an affective mediation tool."  
  
Tiv's forehead furrowed in concentration. "I would like to speak with them once they have returned from Bellalt."  
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged," Jacen assured.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
[i]"Ben, I need you to go warn your father that there is a meeting of the Vronians," his mother, Mara, said pushing him out the door.  
  
Shaking his head, Ben protested, "No, Father said not to leave you alone."  
  
His mother gave him a hard look, the one that he had never been able to stand up against and put both her hands on his shoulders squeezing them tightly. "I'll be fine. It is not your place to protect me. Your father needs this information and I have to keep an eye on the Insurgence. Understand?"  
  
Ben wanted to shake his head, to deny his mother and disobey her for the first time in his life, he had a bad feeling and the blue/green color of his eyes was being drowned in steel grey. But instead he turned around and headed for the labyrinth of twist and turns that they had designated to throw off any who might be following. Malice tainted the Force-scent of the air on Vrona, the natives deciding that they no longer wished to carry Yuuzhan Vong separatist and harbor them in their cities. Some had even gone as far as enslaving the downtrodden Yuuzhan Vong, mainly those who had been among the Shamed Ones, and killing the more warrior like Separatists.  
  
Luke, Mara, and Ben had rescued a shipment of these enslaved Vong and had hidden them in an old hovertrain station that had been abandoned for years. It had become the Jedi's safehouse until New Republic Forces could come in and pick up the deserted Jedi and the Vong under their care. But the Insurgence was gathering, the instigators riling up the less violent folks into rising against the Jedi that had the Yuuzhan Vong secured.  
  
He was about halfway to his father when he stopped cold in his tracks, the images that had been plaguing him for the last couple of weeks were now linking together to form a picture that stopped Ben's heart in his chest. With a frantic cry, Ben spun around and ran as fast his young legs could take him, his boots crunching in intermittent litter and splashing in the puddles of rain water that had fallen the previous night.  
  
The day was grey and overcast, foreshadowing the impending doom that he had just discovered to be his mother's fate. How could he have been so blind? Why hadn't he put the individual pictures together before?  
  
Not caring that there might be Force-sensitive Vronians around that could hear his mental plea, Ben reached out to the link he had with his father. [i]Mom's in trouble. Come quickly,[/i] he sent the mental scream.  
  
His father's mind searched out his more fully, trying to discern what danger lurked for his wife and demanding that his son remain where he was, in safety. Ben was too focused on his objective in reaching his mother, that he tuned out his father and pressed forward with single-minded determinedness.  
  
He was worn tired when he came to the city block where the hovertrain station he and his mother had stashed the threatened Yuuzhan Vong in. He paused a moment, not to catch his breath but to gather what he could from his surroundings. The area around him seemed nice and peaceful...too peaceful. That's when he heard the first squawk pierce the otherwise tranquil morning. Straining, Ben could hear the familiar hum of a swaying lightsaber.  
  
Pulling his own lightsaber from his belt, Ben once again started his charge for his mother. He passed through the dark alley that framed the stationhouse and when he came into the light he found a crowd of hundreds of Vronians, their birdlike beaks trying to peak through the permecrete walls of the stationhouse In the vertible sea of multi-hued feathers, it took Ben a long moment to spot Mara. Her blue light blade sizzled through the air, causing the fine morning mist to billow around it.  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker was undoubtably a fighter but Ben had already seen the outcome of her fight, knew that the Vronians were closing in on her too fast, and their hatred was driving them to new points.  
  
Drawing on the Force in a deeper level then Ben was usual comfortable with, he belted his saber handle and flinging his arms wide he sent the Force in a gust of wind, causing the bird-like Vronians to scatter. The left him a path, hardly clear but a start.  
  
"Mom," he cried, suppressing the urge to let the tears building in his eyes from falling. Luke constantly reminded him that the future was always in motion, perhaps he could stop his mother's doomed fate...or, at least, dye trying.  
  
Mara's green eyes snapped at him with such shocking fright that Ben nearly gasped at the strange emotion in his mother. Mara Jade was never afraid. "Ben," she answered back. "Get out of here. Now."  
  
"I can't leave you," Ben shouted. Why wouldn't she let him help her? He could save her, he just needed to get to her side, then they could hold of the Vronians together until his father came. His father could stop any unspeakable evil, he could save he and his mother.  
  
With the strength of the Force with him, Ben fought his way towards his mother, kicking, slicing, Force-shoving, and punching the winged creatures that stood in the way between he and his mother. Whether it was the fact that there were now two Jedi or that the usually gentle Vronans had begun to see what they were doing to a young boy and his mother, or the fact that he could hear the sound of their New Republic cruiser, the Vronians began to scatter as Ben struggled to get to Mara.  
  
It was when as he was less then two meters from her that he saw the damage the bird- liked creatures had done to Mara. Her shipsuit was torn and rivulets of blood were seeping what remained of the garment and Ben identified the dark brittle circles and the taint of ozone in the air to be marks of blaster wounds. One fatally close to his mother's heart.  
  
She stumbled forward, the need to protect and the surge of the fight leaving her limp and lifeless. Ben had to catch her as she fell into his arms, no longer able to hold herself upright. Ben found that his strength had been tapped as well, for he could not hold his mother up and had to gently lay her on the cold stone pavement. Her fiery red hair was deepened into a darker shade by a head wound that left sticky blood matting her hair. Ben stroked at it, vainly clearing it from her.  
  
"You disobeyed me," she whispered lovingly at him and her finger came up to touch a part of his cheek that was burning with the fire of his tears, but her clean finger came away with the redness of blood. "You've never done that before."  
  
"I couldn't let you die," Ben argued, knowing that he had come to late, that he couldn't save her. A sob raked through him, despite his attempts to remain brave for his beloved mother. "They...wouldn't let me through...I couldn't get to you. Why, Mom? Why would they want to take you away from me?"  
  
Tears were spilling from Mara's own emerald green eyes to mingle on her bloodstained cheeks. "That is something I can't answer for you baby. But don't seek vengeance. Vengeance will only cost you what you might desire the most. I would never have loved your father, if I had sought mine." Her smile was faint but heartfelt. "Or have had you, my dear sweet boy."  
  
Ben nodded. "But I need you," he stuttered through the clenching of his throat.  
  
"Your father loves you, promise me you'll try to listen to him more. Don't always be too eager to argue," Mara said. "Remember that he only wants best for you."  
  
Mara's body arched suddenly as a lance of pain passed through her. "Mom..." Ben sobbed. "I promise Mom."[/i]  
  
"Ben," the voice was gentle but insistent. "Son, wake up, you're having a nightmare."  
  
Full consciousness came to Ben in a lightspeed leap. His eyes, once his eyelids parted were the deepest hue of grey that the irises could get. Sticky tears had coursed down his cheeks and mingled with his unruly hair. He closed his eyes against the worry in his father's face. The memory was far too real and too readily reopened the scars that were trying to mend in his lacerated heart.  
  
He had almost died along with his mother, his wounds from the sharped beak Vronians had been nearly as bad as Mara's. At times he wished he had died alongside of her however un-Jedi like such thoughts were. Of course that would have left his father alone to fight the loneliness and he never wanted to do that to him.  
  
"Ben?" his father questioned at his side. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Shaking his head Ben sighed. "No." The silence that followed was uncomfortable at best. Luke sat on the edge of his bed, his robe that had been hastily thrown over him looking quite disheveled along with his greying hair. Ben traced the age lines that he couldn't remember seeing in his father previously, the slight slouch to the man that usually held himself not regally but competently.  
  
Ben knew that his objection had hurt his father, had cut him because Luke could not sooth him. But if Ben were to tell him of his dream it would hurt Luke ever more deeply then his omission. Any talk of Mara's death always seemed to send such a deep shadow of the bright features of Luke Skywalker. Others had said how well he had taken the death of his wife, but it was Ben and his family that say that when Mara died, half of Luke Skywalker had gone with her. Never again did Ben see the light in those blue eyes that would flicker every time Mara was in Luke's presence. No one felt the rippling agony roll of Luke as Ben had during his recovery.  
  
"Dad?" Ben said.  
  
"Hm?" Luke replied.  
  
"Will you promise me something?" Ben asked  
  
Looking back at him, Luke eyed him closely. "That depends on what that promise is?"  
  
"Be careful when we arrive on Bellalt," Ben said.  
  
"I could ask the same promise from you," Luke replied lightly.  
  
"Dad I'm serious. Don't pull any Jedi tricks, don't got into the middle of the assault. You don't have to do everything, you have more important things to do," Ben begged.  
  
Slowly, Luke nodded. "What if I asked the same of you? Not to go into the rough spots, to stay behind."  
  
Ben shook his head. "I couldn't make the promise." And he saw where his father was going with this. As a Jedi he couldn't live behind the lines of dangerous situations no matter how much he may want to be safe for his son and in the reverse Ben could no different.  
  
"Ben as Jedi we have to learn to reconcile love and duty. We have to remember that we are the protectors of Justice and Peace. We know that as well as anyone. What I do, I do for the galaxy but for you as well. A stable government and galaxy is better for you, your cousins, and their families. You do the same thing for the same reasons?"  
  
Ben closed his eyes and saw the moment his mother had evaporated from his arms. She had held the Vronians back from the Yuuzhan Vong because she had wanted to stand in the way of not only evil but evil acts. She had pushed him away to keep him safe from those acts because he had been too young to face them at the time, but Luke could no afford the sentiment.  
  
"Make me this promise at least, stay by my side," Ben said.  
  
Luke smiled and cupped Ben's chin in his hand. "I'm always by your side Ben." 


	23. I've Got a Bad Feeling About This

Chapter 23: I've Got a Bad Feeling About This  
  
Nefarion stood at the head of the bridge as always shrouded in his cloak of darkness as if it were his constant private hurricane. From the information Sarlana had sent to him, he would be able to deploy his fleet and get troop carriers down to the surface of Bellalt before the Jedi's much smaller task force arrived.  
  
The Dark Lord of the Sith himself had called for the extra ships when he learned that Skywalker's force might be adequate to thwart his own. He appreciated his own brilliance in sending Sarlana amongst the Jedi, she had perfectly imbedded herself into the order and could relay information to him above suspicion. The girl was proving to be more handy then he had initial thought.  
  
Despite promising Representative Zorel that the Bellalt tower would remain standing he planned on leveling the city, he needed the Separatist to stand by the Devotee's if the Yuuzhan Vong were once again to rage a war against the New Republic and he needed to do it without revealing who he was. That time would come when he came against the son of Skywalker, when he would try to lure the by as his mentor, Darth Sidious, had lured his grandfather and mother. The elder Skywalker was past his primed and had proven to be beyond the Dark Side, but the young Ben, he was ripe full of anger at his mother's death a few years ago.  
  
Tranx, the coordinator of this attack, sat at his control panel analyzing the airtraffic surrounding Bellalt, whether it was mechanical or Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology, they needed to know ever locomotive object in the surrounding sky. In some ways Tranx was a strategist on the level of Thrawn, but he did not study the art of an opponent to see into their weaknesses, instead he was much more linear, a man who made patterns in attack vectors, memorized the slightest hesitation in an attack. Nefarion had no problem in leaving the other man in charge.  
  
Stepping down to the lower part of the bridge he sidled next to Tranx, Nefarion was pleased that Tranx took notice of his presence immediately. "Yes, my Lord."  
  
"I will be taking my personal transport down to Bellalt. You will take command of the atmospheric battle," Nefarion ordered.  
  
"My lord, is that such a good idea?" the sallow man stuttered.  
  
Nefarion was able to glare without revealing his eyes. "Do you doubt me Tranx?" He added a tone of icy humor to his voice.  
  
Tranx's head bobbed from side to side. In exaggerated agreements. "No, of course not, my Lord. I just worry for your safety."  
  
A twisted grin formed on Nefarion's thin lips, hidden in the darkness of his cowl. "Perhaps you should worry more about yourself, Tranx. For if you fail in this..." he trailed off, losing the amusement and just ice. He never completed the thought, letting Tranx come up with his own ends to the story, and headed for his personal shuttle.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
As soon as the small Jedi fleet exited hyperspace, several things became apparent. That the mysterious attackers behind the assault on Linnal had beat them to Bellalt, that they had already landed ground teams, and that their task force was much larger then that of the Jedi's. Thankfully, Luke had pulled the fleet out incredibly close to the planets atmosphere, a ploy that only a fully trained Jedi, a Master, such as himself, could have pulled it off. It took precise timing and Jaina had baulked at the idea having no love for the possible waste of her people. Luke deflated in relief that it had worked.  
  
He, Jaina, Anakin, and Ben were all standing on the bridge, gazing out the forward viewport of the Mon Cal cruiser. "I have a bad feeling about this," the four of them whispered almost in unison.  
  
However, there was little time to gawk at the sight of the much larger enemy fleet. Luke had been in worse situations in this, could remember his days in the Rebellion where it was he and his squadron against a whole Death Star.  
  
The enemy fleet was more a menagerie of space worthy fighters that had been used during the long years of war, from the old Republic Z-95 Headhunters to the TIEs and X-wings that had been used during the galactic civil war. The larger cruisers and assault frigates were no different a compilation of every technology this galaxy had ever used. It was distinctly apparent as Luke compared the two fleets that there was no living cruisers amongst the enemy fleet, it was all mechanical.  
  
The group watched as a squadron of old XJ X-wings fired at several of the ships that marked fleeing Bellaltians. Luke was well aware that whether the ship was mechanic or living, anything that left Bellalt might hold members of the Yuuzhan Vong race and it was those very Yuuzhan Vong that the enemy hoped to rile up into war.  
  
"Jaina, I'm intrusting you with the space assault. Keep those one man fighters from destroying the refugees," Luke ordered. "Ben, Anakin, gather your teams, we're heading to the surface."  
  
Ben's ready nod made him sick at heart, he was deliberately placing his son in an impossible situation where he could easily lose his boy, as he had his wife. Anakin must have caught the anxiety he felt for he flicked his eyes from father to son.  
  
"Perhaps, Ben should stay here and help Jaina with the aerial assault," he suggested.  
  
The Dark Side was far less tempting then Anakin's offer, but Luke knew that Ben was needed in this battle, that his son's skills and abilities may very well save the Bellaltians below, that there was a reason that both of them needed to be down there. Ben watched him, afraid that Luke would renege on the agreement they had come to previously. Oh if only he could. If only he could create a bubble of protection around his son and keep him safe from all the evils that the galaxy could offer and seduce with. But he couldn't. All he could do was teach his boy the path of light.  
  
"No, Anakin, Ben is needed down there," Luke answered through the sudden lump in his throat. Was it because of Linnal that this was so hard for him now or because Ben was so willing to do what was right no matter what the cost? [i]As Jedi Ben we must learn to reconcile duty with love.[/i] His words slapped him in the face now.  
  
[i]Thank you, Dad,[/i] he 'heard' his son's voice inside his mind.  
  
He gave Ben a surge of all his love through the Force. He couldn't even form words in his mind. He turned to Jaina and grasped her shoulder. "General Fel will you prepare the troops?"  
  
Jaina seemed slightly taken aback by not only the formality of his words but of their intentions. He was passing command over to her and she knew it. "Of course, Master Skywalker."  
  
"May the Force be with us," Luke said.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Jaina ordered the communications officer to give her every snub fighter, cabin, docking area, and troop carrier in the fleet. She had never been one for grand speeches , but had given more pre-battle pep talks then she would like to count. Picking up the link, she paused and drew on the Force as she gathered her thoughts together and suddenly wishing that her mother was there instead of her to make this speech.  
  
"Our enemy is the dark," she began. "We fight for the light. There are those amongst the galaxy both of our own and those of the Yuuzhan Vong who are seeking to resurrect a war that may very well wreck the devastation that we remember from the initial war against our present allies. As Guardians of peace we are negotiators as fighters for justice we can be warriors."  
  
She paused for a moment as she heard a cheer resound through the corridors and tremble in the metal plate floor. "We stand in the way of evil as the planet Bellalt is being attacked. We stand in the way of evil." She swallowed as she felt a rise of emotion. "Pilots get to your ships. Troops to your carriers. And may the Force be with us."  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Ben and Anakin clapped and cheered alongside everyone else as Jaina made her speech to the fleet, but they were the first to stop as the weight of their assignment came over them. Ben had been a little surprised when Father had called him to lead one of the task forces. Especially since it was filled with Apprentices and Knights around his own age. Not his biggest fan base.  
  
Following close behind his father, and with Anakin by his side, Ben boarded their troop carrier and began to take stock of his group. It bothered him immensely that Valin Horn was in the group. He really couldn't explain why he didn't like the older boy, most likely because Valin didn't like him, but Ben could readily tell anyone the numerous skills that Valin held. In a battle situation he liked the fact that Valin was in his group, but would Valin take an order given by Ben? That was his biggest worry.  
  
Anakin was checking his own group while Luke went to the small piloting bubble that was attached to the starboard side of the large ungainly carrier. Ben didn't feel the surge of adrenaline he had thought would accompany him on the verge of battle. One that could determine whether or not the New Republic became split into two once again.  
  
He wondered why his family was always a part of these struggles, starting with both his grandfathers. Was the years since Obi-Wan Kenobi and continuing through to Ben Skywalker a sign of continued darkness that only saw periods of light. Ben had read the 'Chosen One' prophecy and it seemed to him that balance was a precarious thing.  
  
Anakin Skywalker had brought balance momentarily when he had destroyed the Emperor in order to save his son, but the balance of light and dark had only lasted for the short decade or so before the Yuuzhan Vong infiltration. From what Ben had understood, the Yuuzhan Vong had been infiltrating their galaxy since his grandfathers' time. When would balance be finally achieved? Or was the resurgence of Thrawn, the many times the Empire had nearly captured the galaxy into it's grasps, and the Yuuzhan Vong invasion all ripples from the initial imbalance that Palpatine had wrought?  
  
Pushing such questions from his mind, Ben took his seat on the starboard side long bench that lined the troop carrier. He snapped the crash webbing around him and pulled his lightsaber and blaster to make sure they were still fully charged. Due to his mother's influence he was one of the few Jedi who used such a clumsy and random weapon along with his lightsaber. He returned the pummel to his belt and the blaster in its sheath behind his back. Leaning into the hard cushion, he tried to clear his mind. He couldn't very well go into the middle of a battle with all the questions coursing through his mind. Mainly, why the Force hadn't allowed him to see the immensity of the attacking fleet.  
  
His mother's death, the fate of he past, present, and future, and he hadn't seen the one thing that could have possibly changed.  
  
"Uh-oh, you have that look in your eyes," Anakin said, slumping next to him and bolting himself in with his own restraints.  
  
Ben rolled his steel shot eyes. "What look is that?"  
  
"The look I've begun to recognize as one that means we're getting into trouble," Anakin answered. "Or your thinking about something no sixteen year old should have to deal with."  
  
Ben shrugged, his head down, eyes studying his laced hands resting in his lap. "I've see so many things. Why couldn't I see this coming?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you, Ben, but I'm having a hard time figuring out why I was saved," Anakin answered. "The Force does things on its own time, not by ours."  
  
"Are you up to this?" Ben asked, thinking of the last battle Anakin had been in. The one that had been believed to have taken his life, but had kept him in stasis for fifteen years. "I mean, no one would blame you if you wanted to sit this one out."  
  
Ben didn't need to spell the hidden meaning in his words. "Jedi are needed and I am a Jedi. It might be difficult for me, but it is just as difficult for you, Ben."  
  
"They didn't kill me," Ben pointed out.  
  
"No, but they almost killed your mother and you before you were born," Anakin reminded.  
  
"Do you know what my mother told me before she died? She told me that vengeance could cost you what you needed the most," Ben said. "I don't seek vengeance for the result of the lifestyle my family has chosen to live."  
  
Anakin nodded and locked him in his gaze. "Then why would I back out of the result of the lifestyle I have chosen to take."  
  
Ben blushed at Anakin's words. He was doing the very same thing to Anakin that he hated when his father did it to him. "Alright," he said with a chuckle. His arms came up in a feigned defense. "I know, I know."  
  
"That's the problem with this family. We're all too much alike. All ready to stand and defend anyone but ourselves," Anakin said and nudged Ben in the shoulder. "Just you be careful out there, Benny." He tilted his head towards the direction of the pilot house. "He still needs you."  
  
Ben didn't respond except for a stiff nod. [i]Yes, but what if he's not careful. I need him more.[/i]  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Bellalt, after the fall of Coruscant, had quickly begun the largest city- planet in the galaxy. At the time of Coruscant, Bellalt hadn't attained the whole city-planet atmosphere that Coruscant had but now was a mirror of the one time government seat. Gigantic towers spired upwards, their tips staking into the grey-white clouds, large expanses of flat rooftops broke the pattern of dagger like spires.  
  
The high industrial status had yet to destroy the atmosphere and the air was still clear and crisp. The Jedi's trooper carriers, guided by their x- wing escorts came down through the cotton clouds like metal birds. On the rooftops warriors dressed in black and masked to hide their faces and origins grouped beleaguered Yuuzhan Vong Separatists, using blaster rifles to butt the extragalactic travelers, as though prodding cattle.  
  
Father motioned with his hand to lower the carriers and the pilots began to coordinate amongst themselves. Ben had been sticking to his father's side like sealant or keeping Luke in his view of vision at least. He didn't want to lose sight of his father.  
  
In a sharp swoop the carriers came to hover just shy of the rooftop edge. The black-clad warriors knew that they were about to meet a resistance that the surprised Yuuzhan Vong Separatist, who after the war had become more peaceful in nature, had not been able to summons. In Force-driven coordination, Father, Ben, and Anakin leaped across the distance, their groups each following in similar fashion.  
  
There were several groupings of Yuuzhan Vong on the flat Separatist tower. Ben choose a one of the larger groups first and his team split from that of his father's and Anakin's, as each Jedi team leader went in his own direction.  
  
"Lightsabers," he called out as they ran at full tilt. He was answered by the snap-hiss, of twenty blades, each sizzling in the moist air of the high altitude.  
  
Just short of the group, Ben came to a halt raising a hand to stop his team in the process. Lightsabers of every hue were a kaleidoscope behind him, bathing him in soft rays of color-filled light that pressed against the gloom of the grey clouds of Bellalt. "Release the prisoners," he shouted above the whipping wind. He stood taller then his height as he faced them, letting the Force give weight to his words.  
  
"Why should we listen to you, boy Jedi?" One of the darkly clad warriors asked. The words carried but the wind stole any way of discerning whether the warrior was male or female or what species.  
  
"Because either you release them or I do," Ben said. He brought his lightsaber up with exaggerated care, hoping to intimidate rather then to actually instigate a fight.  
  
Blaster fire rocketed at Ben and his team, meet with a harsh crackle by the awaiting lightsabers. ''Spread out," Ben ordered and raced towards the nearest black warrior.  
  
Ben's blue lightsaber was a blur as he ricocheted red lances of intense energy off it and into the rooftop permecrete. Chunks of the stone like roof flew upwards in grey showers as he advanced. Reaching out to the Force, Ben grasped the blaster in his mental mind and tossed it to the sky. The warrior's arms shot up, his grasp on his weapon not failing as Ben had hoped. However, Ben didn't waste the time the warrior's momentary imbalance afforded him. Pumping his legs he leaped, snapping the heal of his boot into the warriors stomach. The black clad warrior backpedaled, trying to keep his balance, but tripped over the warrior that was skulking in the back.  
  
This time Ben physically pulled at the blaster, not an easy task, the warriors were as strong as steel, and ran his lightsaber through the power charge and flung it over the edge. It exploded in a shower of sparks. The second warrior that the first had tripped on and had taken down with him struggled to get free of his ally's weight. The two warriors levered themselves to a standing position. Ben firmed his stance and glared down the two warriors. Even their eyes were covered by dark eye pieces that fit in their masks. It was meant to unnerve an opponent and to some degree it worked, Ben would rather see the face of the people he was battling.  
  
The two warriors came at him, the one who still had a blaster snapping off round after round, the other charging at Ben from behind. Apparently, the warriors did not care if they were killed or not as long as they brought down their prey with them. Ben blocked the repetitive charge of energy on his light blade and then spun on his heal and kicked at the warrior behind him. The surge of adrenaline he had expected during the descent on Bellalt came as he swung his blade up and across, effectively severing the blaster. Sweat was beginning to trail down from his head and slick down his cheeks and forehead, it cold his flushed face in the wind.  
  
The two warriors ran off in the direction of another chain of their allies. Ben let them go for the moment, he knew they would be back as soon as they rearmed. He ducked a wild blaster shot that had gotten past one of his team members and dove more deeply into the skirmish. His lightsaber was a living thing in his hand, an extension of his being heart, soul, and mind. The Force was like a warm companion on the cold roof top.  
  
His team had been busy as had he, and now many of the Yuuzhan prisoners had been freed and were brandishing weapons the black clad warriors had been 'disarmed' of. Ben was glad for the help, the Jedi hadn't brought a large team and they were now thin throughout the city-wide planet of Bellalt. With the freed Yuuzhan Vong's help it wasn't much longer before they had the area Ben had selected cleared of the black clad warriors.  
  
Taking stock of Anakin's and his father's situation, Ben was relieved to see that their teams had done just as well as his. It was always a relief when there were very little bodies on the ground. In the distance Ben saw another troop carrier empty out three Jedi teams and the tiny black dots that represented those beings disappeared, as they cut through the roof to get to the surface of the planet. Not every rooftop had the Yuuzhan prisoner clusters that the tower had and the others would have to be hunted out.  
  
Ben walked up to the nearest Yuuzhan Vong, one that had taken a lot of his captors down. He flipped a comlink to the Vong male and wasn't surprised when the clawed hand captured it effortlessly. "I'm Ben Skywalker, Jedi Apprentice. Hold this roof as best you can, you can contact me with that or order a troop carrier if your surrounded again by the antagonists."  
  
Solemnly the Vong warrior nodded and began to heard his people together, collecting weapons as they went. The surviving black clad warrior were now clustered at the far south-east corner of the tower building and looked like a dark sea. There was a brief warning in the Force before they one by one began to jump off of the tower roof.  
  
Ben began to run towards them even as he caught the glimmer of his father in Force-aided speed. What did his father have in mind?  
  
"Stop them. Get them away from that ledge," Ben yelled at the nearby group of Yuuzhan Vong who were watching the warriors leap to their deaths and made no move to cease the group suicide.  
  
Not only did he not wish to see the needless death of those that had tried to harm him but the strategist side of his mind saw the missed opportunity to gain information from prisoners. He had to slow his pace as he couldn't dodge the blaster fire that was still raining over the tower roof top with the same accuracy and precision that his father did. Luke's concentration in the Force was beyond any Ben had attained to.  
  
He was relieved to find that his father managed to get there in time to stop the three remaining black clad warriors, Luke herding them to a workers shed then melting the lock to slag with his lightsaber.  
  
Ben couldn't help but smile at the thoroughness his father displayed. Luke had taken care of his worries all in one swift action, stopping the dark warriors from their suicidal tendencies and secure some witnesses that might give them a clue as to who it was that conducted this insurgence of war.  
  
But the smile was wiped from his face as Luke did not just stop at securing the warriors that had not hurled themselves of the ledge of a stories high building. Luke took a running leap and like a diver fish plunged down to follow the suicidal warriors.  
  
"Dad, no!" Ben replied as he forgot his caution and doubled his speed. He was too late however, he realized as he came to lip of the roof top.  
  
Backing up, Ben made to make the leap himself but was restrained by a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Ben. He's alright," Anakin told him. His ice blue eyes jerked in the direction of a nearby rooftop where there were more Yuuzhan Vong to save. "We are needed elsewhere."  
  
[i]We must reconcile duty with love,[/i] Ben reminded himself. The weight of an irrepressible urge to follow his father crushed him, but he bore it. He couldn't leave the Yuuzhan Vong to the destruction that Bellalt had been promised.  
  
Ben gave him a stiff nod and called for his team as Anakin sorted his. Quickly, the cousins divided Luke's members amongst themselves and with another running start, the now two groups, leaped to the next platform. Ben sent a burst of Force strength to his tiring muscles. This battle promised to be a long one. [i]I've failed,[/i] Ben thought as he lead his team in another rush against a black clad warrior circle. 


	24. Hard to See the Dark Side Is

Chapter 24: Hard to See the Dark Side is.

  
  


Sarlana smiled as she watched Luke Skywalker leap off the Bellalt Tower roof. Her Master had hoped the diversion would work and it had. She had frozen for a moment when it had become apparent that Ben Skywalker was preparing to follow his father, but a few words to Anakin and the man had rushed to stop the boy. The plan to capture Ben Skywalker was working perfectly. All she had to do now was get Anakin away from the boy and her Master could sweep in and take him away. 

  
  


Following the two cousins across the large leap to the next rooftop, Sarlana checked the

safety and power on her blaster she had been using during the onslaught. She had snuck aboard Anakin's troop carrier when the older Jedi had been distracted, however, she did not have her lightsaber and the Jedi had yet to fashion one for her. Ben had proffered his blaster so that she wouldn't be without a defense and Sarlana had noted it was one that Mara Jade had been known to use during her Hand days. 

  
  


Sarlana, who had studied the exploits of Mara Jade from Darth Sidious' holocron, took

personal pleasure in wielding the weapon. It was sleek and fit into the palm of her had as if it had been crafted to hers. The younger Skywalker was no doubt influenced by his mother's preference in weapons along with his father's and Sarlana fleetingly wondered what the boy was like in a battle.

  
  


There was not much time for pondering in the middle of this battle. Leveling the blaster

she snapped of two shots that thunked reassuringly into the leg flesh of the nearest of her Master's warriors. She hardly wanted to waste good men that could further her Master's goals later in the onslaught against the New Republic, but she wasn't about to let them kill her either. She was just as vulnerable to attack as were the Jedi, few of her Master's lackeys had been in her company and only knew of her by rumor. 

  
  


She didn't mind however, considering it was easier to pretend that you were being attacked when you actually were, she just had to keep her guard up and try not to reveal too much of her talent in the process. The whirl of Anakin's purple lightsaber alerted her to the man's presence. He had been keeping close to her, making sure that no stray blaster bolts that came in her direction. At first she had found his close attention annoying, but now she saw he opportunity it afforded her. When the time came all she had to do was lead Solo away from the younger Skywalker, and Anakin would watch her back as she allowed the space for Nefarion to take Ben.

  
  


All around them sprays of premecrete fluttered in the air, clouding the battlefield, the tiny molecules chocking them. Sarlana coughed and wasn't the only one as they continued to free the captured Yuuzhan Vong. 

  
  


Nefarion had yet to unleash the full strength of his legion that he had sent to Bellalt and Sarlana was the only one here who knew about the Sith Lord and what he was capable of. Nefarion wouldn't until Ben Skywalker was in his hands. She certainly didn't want to be around when he did.

  
  


Ducking under one of her Master's warriors that had been disarmed by the quick Force-

abilities of Anakin, Sarlana balled her fist and smashed it with all of her power into the warriors midsection. Instantly the being doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. Unfortunately he didn't have the time to recuperate before Sarlana swung the butt of her blaster in a two handed grip across the warrior's temple. As soon as the strike hit the warrior crumbled like empty clothing. 

  
  


Sarlana stepped over the warrior and raised Ben's blaster to knock off another two rounds

at a group of oncoming warriors. Anakin stepped in front of her when they returned fire, blocking the red bolts of energy that came in her direction with surprising precision. She knew that the Jedi pulled on the Force as did the Sith, but from what her Master had instructed her, the Dark Side had a much more powerful edge to it, one that should have easily dwarfed the Jedi's abilities. She was just a Sith apprentice but she could not imagine anyone being as fluid with a saber as Anakin Solo and that caused her to fell uncomfortably doubtful about every lesson her Master had ever given her.

  
  


The blaster fire lulled and Sarlana reached over his shoulder to aim at the nearest two

warriors, they crumbled as one took a hit to the shoulder the other to the leg. Anakin looked back at her and gave her a Solo grin. "Hey, your pretty good at this."

  
  


She tossed a smile back in his direction, unnerved that it didn't take the effort it had when they had first met. When Lord Nefarion had assigned her to infiltrate the Jedi, he had instructed her in the many difficulties she was to expect. Not once had he mentioned that she may grow comfortable with the Jedi, that she may even start to [i]like[/i] one of them. Sarlana saw that as the deepest of weaknesses, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not hate Anakin Solo.

  
  


"You better believe it," she replied back, and to prove her point snapped off another shot, squarely knocking the black clad officer, sending him flying back a foot before he dropped like a bag of Tatooine sand.

  
  


There wasn't much more room for talk as they were once again pulled into the battle, but

Sarlana could feel the approval in Anakin. He had spent so much time with her trying to help her release the anger inside of her. She hated to admit it, but it had worked to a point. She had had to erect herself in shields but they were chipping at her as Anakin began to teach and instruct. Of

course she would never turn against Nefarion, her loyalty to him extended beyond everything except for the opportunity to replace him. It had little to do with the fact that Nefarion would kill her before allowing her to the enemy, she had lived with that most of her life. No, the Dark Side was stronger, if Anakin would give into the darker side of himself, then he would even be more unstoppable then he was now.

  
  


[i]I am the apprentice to the Sith, I cannot allow these emotions,[/i] she chastised herself. She was halfway to convincing herself that once she got back to original appearance with her black dreadlocks, the red makeup, she could once again get in touch with everything that made her Lady Sarlana, and rid herself of Analsa Vinn. That girl had died when Nefarion had taken

her from her parents. 

  
  


So engrossed was she in remembering her former self that she missed the flickering in the Force of impending danger. 

  
  


"Analsa, look out," Anakin cried.

  
  


She turned to find that a blaster bolt had passed through a barabel Jedi's defense and was now whizzing straight for her. If she had had her lightsaber she could have deflected it with the ease of her training, however, she did not and for half a moment she panicked before Anakin barreled into her. She hit the roof top pavement with a huff, and looked up in time to see the lance of energy rip through the space she had previously occupied. It was only after that she realized that Anakin was on top of her. 

  
  


They exchanged embarrassed looks before, Anakin rolled over and onto his haunches,

lightsaber reactivated and waving through the air. Sarlana took a moment to orient herself before pushing to her feet and calling her blaster to hand with the Force. Luckily, Anakin didn't catch the fact that she had yet to be taught this particular skill and was too engrossed with the battle. 

  
  


Coming back to her position behind and to the side of him, Sarlana joined the fray with a quick, "Thank you."

  
  


Anakin gave her a smile, that hinted to his own confussion. "Don't mention it."

  
  


[hr][/hr]

  
  


Jaina was experienced enough to know when she was fighting a losing battle. Her squads, although well trained, and connected together by the Force, were far outmatched by the attackers squadrons. She had already called in to the Temple, requesting that her husband's flight be sent out to help defend Bellalt, but it would take several days for the squad to get here. Her best hope was that she could prolong the air battle long enough before the being heaven weapons could rip into Bellalt and not only destroy the city but the beings down there, including a chunk of her family.

  
  


''Destin take your flight to sector 1138, Bixo cover them,'' she ordered over the head set she had donned as soon as Uncle Luke had given here command. ''We're going to show them that the trickster still exists.''

  
  


Outside the forward viewport two squadrons of X-wings arrowed across her vision. Sector 1138 already had one of her smaller squadrons fighting to hold the advancing fleet from reaching Bellalt. They needed extra fire power and Destin was one of her best strike leaders, he would get in, cool the heat off of Enesa's team, and then pop in wherever Jaina needed him. 

  
  


Still Jaina did not understand why the enemy fleet had lowered their ground troops to

Bellalt before sending in the rest of its armory, especially when they could have leveled Bellalt in the time it had taken for the Jedi fleet to arrive. She was beginning to feel that Ben's predication was more a reality at this point. War was coming, and as the sword of the Jedi, she had to be ready to face it. 

  
  


Destin and his flight went evasive as soon as they were close enough to engage the enemy

fighters, leaving Bixo's squadron free to the surprise attack. Soon several enemy fighters were just particles in the air. Jaina ignored the gut clinching feeling in her stomach. As a Jedi she felt every death, mourned every life, whether it was on her side or not, and these aggressors, whoever they were, were no different. Why did Uncle Luke leave this command to her? He had so much more experience in a command situation. 

  
  


The squadron under Destin's lead veered away from the battle that Bixo's team was engaged in, looping around a pursuing group of enemy fighters. The enemy fleet was at best a cobbled together group of the best of the different fighters used over the years. Jaina would have loved to take each and every one of them for a good sling around the moon. 

  
  


''Destin, move towards the large frigate in sector 275L. I want to see what they do when

they feel the pressure,'' Jaina ordered.

  
  


''Heard and obeyed, General Solo-Fel,'' Destin's gnarling voice came into her voice. He was a Ranoc from Ionla, a large rock-like race. Destin was so compact and squat that his X-Wing had to be retrofitted to his size. Jaina was aware that he got a lot of needling from the rest of her fleet but it was all in fun, no one would really want to go toe to toe with Destin physically

or otherwise.

  
  


The squadron arched through the battle like a Rrot bird, just as graceful and deadly as the carnivorous bird and Jaina felt a pang of regret that she was not out among them. Her place was inside the cockpit of an X-Wing not on the bridge of a cruiser. Jag should have been here with her, leading this battle. Not Force-sensitive the man had an intuition to where to place his pilots and how to use the link the Jedi had to its ultimate advantage, and he was not afraid to pull out of a maneuver if one of his Jedi pilots said they had a bad feeling about it. 

  
  


Jaina swallowed as she made some cursory orders to the squadrons that were on the edge

of the engagement, never keeping Destin and his squadron out of her sight. There was

something wrong and yet she couldn't identify the prickle at the back of her neck. She switched her communication unit back to Destin. ''Break off,'' she demanded. ''Do not engage that cruiser.''

  
  


But it was too late, from behind the bulky cruiser she saw the slightest glimmering as

cloaked ships, became visible again and lances of red, green, and purple energy shot out at them. These fighters had cloaking devices! And by the precision they had advanced with, Jaina was sure that they were either Force directed or that they had discovered a way to cloak a ship without

the pilots becoming blinded to everything else. 

  
  


''Fall back,'' she shouted into her headset to all of her pilots. ''Keep your senses alert for the slightest tremor in the Force, lets see if these guys are Force-driven.''

  
  


The fighting paused for a moment as Jaina's fighters broke off their attacks and came

around to give each of them the breathing space to shift their focus on the Force. It would be dangerous for them to divert so much attention from their flying to searching for a Dark Jedi, but it would be even more dangerous if they continued to get bombarded by the lethal cloaked ships. 

  
  


Jaina squinted her eyes to keep the tears from coming, Destin and his squadron were

nothing more then space dust now and she sent a farewell off to them through the Force. This was part of her duty as the Sword of the Jedi, sending off people to die. At first when her uncle had proclaimed it upon her and added that her life would be full of pain and tumult she had thought that meant she would never know happiness. It had been a time in her life where Anakin

had died, Jacen had come back changed, and she had defeated her bought with the Dark Side. Those events came to only show here that happiness could not be gifted her, but then there was Jag and he held her up and made her, in spite of herself, laugh. Not that Jag was entirely funny but he had a wry humor and a sharp mind, and he loved her. 

  
  


But she had been refined in the blood red fires of war, pounded and beaten, and then

cooled in the ice of the Dark Sid. When she had emerged she had been razor-sharp, and

gleaming. The pain still remained though, each death struck her as the first had and that was what her uncle had meant.

  
  


''General,'' Istarl from blue squadron called into her.

  
  


''Yes, Istral,'' she answered tightening her communication to hear the remaining battle

chatter from the rest of the fleet, but restraining their conversation to the foreground.

  
  


Istral paused before continuing, she was rather knew to the fleet and had just attained her knighthood. Jaina understood what was like to be thrown in that sort of situation and approached your commanding officer. ''I've picked up on a tremor. At first I could see the ship, its unlike

anything I've ever seen in my life. Pyramidal and elongated with two dorsal fins to the side. But then shimmered out of view.

  
  


''Cloaked,'' Jaina reassured her. ''Can you still follow the tremor?''

  
  


''Negative General, but I caught a whisper of it's ion trail and it's heading for Bellalt,'' Istral answered.

  
  


Jaina felt her heart thud in her chest, the intensity growing by the second. Visions of the holo she'd seen of the Death Star and the Sun Crusher coming to her mind. ''It's not a super weapon is it, Istral?'' 

  
  


''I don't believe so General. I got a scan off before it went to shadow mode and it's

heavily armed, but nothing like the specification I've read that the Sun Crusher had, and it's much smaller. I could almost believe it was a personal craft, used for pleasure cruises except for the sleekness in the design and the weapon emplacements,'' Istral explained. 

  
  


There was a hesitancy in her voice that made Jaina suspicious. ''Was there something

else?''

  
  


Jaina could hear Istral take a long breath from the tiny speaker inserted in her ear, a sign that she was employing Jedi calming techniques. ''Master Skywalker should be informed, General. The brief sense I got from that ship....it was as dark as vacuum and just as cold and empty.''

  
  


''Master Skywalker will be informed,'' Jaina assured her pilot. ''Good job Istral,'' Jaina added the encouragement for the young Knights sake. She knew at that age she had appreciated it.

  
  


''Thank you General,'' Istral said and signed off.

  
  


Jaina turned to her communications officer. ''Get me a patch to Master Skywalker,'' she ordered.

  
  


[hr][/hr]

  
  


As Luke dropped he shoved his feet against the tower stone and used it to slow down his

descent, adding a burst of the Force to fortify his aging legs. Ben's voice echoed down to him and he worried that his son would follow. He was playing on instinct and didn't know the outcome of his crazy dive. He just knew that these warriors weren't that suicidal or they would have died on his blade when he hoarded them into that work shed. There was something more to

this. It seemed to Luke as though they were going to meet someone or was expecting something to be there when they fell. 

  
  


Lights danced across Luke's face and body as he plunged with great effect. Ever since

Bespin the Jedi Master had never like the feel of free fall, but back on Yavin, before the Vong had terraformed the planet, Luke would do an exercise similar to this, launching himself off the Massassi Temple, trusting in the Force and the props available around him that he would reach

the surface without ending up squashed like a gnat.

  
  


Below, jutting out from the tower's peremecrete wall, was a grouping of long poles used to hang celebratory banners from. Luke himself had hung such banners for the memorial of freedom from the Empire on the still being constructed Temple last year. Adjusting his position with the Force, he stretched out his hands and his fingers curled around the nearest pole. On the edge of his finger tips, he spun around twice before swinging his arm around to grasp the pole on the other side and landed his feet on top of it, perching their as though he were a bird. 

  
  


With a quick glance around the area both with his normal eye sight and then with his

Force senses, Luke spotted a nearby docking pad. Bellalt a city-wide planet was the proverbial Coruscant now that the Yuuzhan Vong shaping of the galaxy had ceased, and like the city-wide planet before it had a lot of traffic running through it's sky lanes. 

  
  


Luke leaped off the pole adding a burst of Force-strength and arching his back so that for a time the Jedi appeared as though he belonged in the sky, that it was perfectly natural that a human being fly. At the end of his graceful arch, Luke tucked in his legs and thrusted his head down, turning the arch into a full fledged forward flip.

  
  


With a resounding thud, Luke's booted feet hit the docking pad, but he didn't stop there

but continued across the docking pad until he came to the entry way. The black clad warriors had come through her, Luke could deduce this by the slagged edges they had left of the remaining part of the door. He touched one side gingerly with his right mechanical hand, knowing whatever heat was left from the blaster fire would be partially absorbed by the electrodes and

would only give him the slightest of pain. Which it did. Carefully, mindful that the rest of his body did not have the dampening effect of his mechanical hand, Luke ducked through the door. 

  
  


The Force warned him before the black clad warriors came out with their blasters singing. Luke moved with the grace of one who had become acquainted with the Force in the way only a Master could. His movements were the fluidity of the wind and his calculations perfect so that every blaster bolt was blocked and sent careening towards the permecrete walls. 

  
  


It didn't take long for Luke to realize that he was being distracted purposefully. However, had concocted this battle knew Luke too well for his liking. They had known he

would follow under the pretense of finding what the warriors were hiding, but it all actuality they were leading him away from something, but what.

  
  


Luke threw his lightsaber down in a quick slice, severing the business end of the blaster in the nearest black clad warriors hand, melting the rest in the process. He had grown used to setting his lightsaber high enough to deal with amphistaffs and the other Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology that had been employed against the Jedi during the war. Ben and Mara had taken to discovering how each and every piece of that technology worked in a fight and had grown in the ability to use it. 

  
  


Luke, who had never been comfortable with the things. considering Mara and in a side

way Ben's poisoning and Anakin's death, had only become adequate with the amphistaff and had practically stayed away from the other forms of weaponry the Yuuzhan Vong used. Ben, however, was the foremost human expert on Yuuzhan Vong weaponry.

  
  


Still his own lightsaber could defend against anything either natives of this galaxy or the extragalactic travelers threw at him. It wasn't long before the warriors were disarmed and Luke snatched one by the collar seriously wanting to pull the black mask, the one that reminded him too much of his encounters with his father, and see what lay behind. 

  
  


Instead he hauled the warrior to the wall and using the Force pinned him there. 

  
  


"Who are you working for?" he asked, trying his best menacing voice on the black clad

warrior.

  
  


The hovering being just laughed and it was unlike any sound Luke had ever heard, not

even the evil cackle that had seemed to echo from the Emperor. "You might as well kill me Jedi, because you won't get the information from me."

  
  


Even the accent to the voice did not comprehend in Luke's ears. He was not about to claim that he had been to every system in the galaxy, but the fact that he could not identify this being filled him with dread. Whoever was pushing for a war had found something new to throw at the Jedi, and Luke remembered a time when anything new most definitely meant trouble.

  
  


"Your death is not necessary," Luke said waving his hand and bringing the Force to bear on the captured warrior. "You need just to tell me what you are directing me away from."

  
  


The black clad warrior began to stutter as if the mind trick was being fought against, but the word, 'your' passed through the air vent in the mask before the warrior was able to become silent. It told Luke two things, it was something he owned and that the warriors had been taught to repel Force suggestion. There was only one thing on the planet Bellalt that Luke came close to owning, and even then it was a tentative thing. It was the one thing that lay closest to Luke's heart and the one thing he could not fathom being parted from. 

  
  


"Ben," Luke breathed and the chill of Hoth was in his soul.

  
  


He used the Force to press the warrior towards him. "Who wants my son? Tell me?" 

Luke demanded.

  
  


The warrior did not answer, instead he reached up with his own hands to encompass his head and twisted so violently that the warrior snapped its own neck, causing it to go limp in Luke's Force grip. Luke was too late to stop him, he had not even picked up the intention of self-destruction in the Force and that rose his previous dread in degrees. Whoever these warriors were beholden too, held them in such a tight grip that they were more willing to take their own

lives then to face their employer.

  
  


Luke hadn't seen this before, not even in the Empire or the Devotee Yuuzhan Vong and

the thought that whoever was behind it wanted his son, made his heart skip a beat. He was about to follow the rest of the warriors who had run off after he had disarmed them in the hopes of finding out more about their employer or more to the point owner, when his comlink bleeped

loudly.

  
  


"Uncle Luke?" Jaina's voice came through the tiny speaker as he switched it on and the

urgency behind it was not missed.

  
  


"How's things going up there, Jaina?" he asked, as he ran in the direction the warriors had taken their escape. He would find out who this person was who wanted war as much as he wanted Luke's son.

  
  


Jaina gave a snort that Luke understood all to readily. He had left Jaina up there with a huge responsibility upon her shoulders, one that he knew she could handle, but one that he knew she would rather prefer not to have. "We're holding our own but it won't be for long Uncle Luke. There are just too many of them. I've sent for backup, but who knows how long that will take to arrive. We're just target practice."

  
  


"Just remember why we're here, Jaina. Your doing wonderfully I'm sure. Trust the

Force. There is something stirring," Luke said. Jaina's report wasn't anything then what he expected but he felt she needed the boost. They all needed a boost. They had come here hoping to stop a massacre only to find that they might become part of it.

  
  


"Your right, of course. However, there's more. They've got cloaking technology, damn

good too. Their flying with precision and have already destroyed one of my squadrons with it," Luke heard the pain in her voice. "Istral picked up a dark presence before what looks to be a trumped up version of the TIE fighter faded into shadow."

  
  


"Dark Jedi?" Luke asked.

  
  


Jaina paused and Luke could imagine her shaking her head full of dark hair and biting her inner lip the way Leia did when she wasn't quite sure on something and wasn't debating in the Senate house. "I don't think it stops there, Uncle Luke."

  
  


"Where does it stop Jaina?"

  
  


"Sith," Jaina answered and Luke really didn't like the fact that he had been expecting that. Balance had been brought, the Sith destroyed with the death of Palpatine and Vader. Except that wasn't true, Kyp Durron had been guided and lead by a dead Sith Lord rising to the title himself. Balance certainly was precarious.

  
  


"Are you sure Jaina?" Luke asked swallowing.

  
  


"From what Istral defined it's pretty close to what you have explained and from my own

experience with the Dark Side. I think we're in trouble, Uncle Luke," Jaina intoned.

  
  


"And Ben more then any of us," he countered.

  
  


Jaina gulped. "What do you mean?"

  
  


"I caught up with one of the warriors down here and he let something slip before he took

his own life," Luke explained. "Whoever is behind all this wants Ben and if that ship Istral caught a glimpse of is carrying this Sith, then he's own his way right now."

  
  


Luke didn't have to tell Jaina anything more, they both knew the consequences if Ben

were to join the Dark Side. Instead Luke signed off and pounded his booted feet against the peremecrete. He needed to know where this Sith was landing and keep him from getting anywhere near Ben Skywalker.


	25. The Way of the Force

Chapter 25: The Way of the Force  
  
Anakin was beginning to tire and he knew that he should pull he and Analsa aside to rest. Ben could take over his team and continue forward long enough to give Anakin a breather her knew, but Anakin wasn't about to leave Ben alone with this despite the fact that he knew the younger Jedi could handle it. It was the same sort of stubbornness that had stopped him from resting and healing the ghastly wound he had acquired from an amphistaff on Myrkr fifteen years ago, that had weakened him enough to allow the Force to take hold of him. Somehow he had been recovered by a Jedi named Vergere who had been captured by the Yuuzhan Vong and had been living amongst them for over fifty years. It bothered him that he could find no purpose in his salvation, except to be dropped into a familiar but incredibly changed world and accept the consequences of his absence.  
  
Well he would not sit in the corner and cower in fear, nor would he stop doing the things that came natural to him. He had told Ben back on the transport that he had chosen this life and it was what felt right and true to him, even if it did seem a little strange for him to fight in the protection of the Yuuzhan Vong instead of against them.  
  
Together he and Analsa worked with incredible symmetry. When she fired he covered her from the rear, and when she fell back he blocked the blaster fire that came in her direction. He was surprised by their empathy but did not fight it. It was nice to have another friend who did not expect anything from him the way that the rest of his family did, except for Ben. They took him at face value, ready to weather any instability that might arise from his reactions to the changes of the galaxy.  
  
His family, he felt, shouldn't have to bear the weight of that considering they had lived fifteen years thinking he had died on Myrkr. With each passing day he felt himself withdraw further and further from his family and becoming closer to Ben and Uncle Luke. He didn't know if Han and Leia noticed it or whether they thought he was this reclusive to everyone, but there were times he just wanted to go back into the [i]oombassl[/i].  
  
When he had found out that Analsa had snuck aboard the troop carrier, he had been both livid and slightly pleased. He liked the girl, but he wanted her to be safe and this battle was far from it. He had taken it upon himself to be the young woman's protector and remained close at hand as she dived into the thickest of the battles. Her skill with Ben's blaster was impressive but he sorely wished he had an extra lightsaber to give her and that she was trained enough to use it.  
  
The moment when she had been mentally distracted and that blaster bolt had nearly caught her, Anakin had no words to describe the feelings that had rushed through him. This girl had come to mean so much to him in the few weeks that they had been training together.  
  
Soon enough the roof was cleared and Ben was moving off to speak with one of the Yuuzhan Vong to give him directions. The black clad warriors were rounded up and locked in the maintenance shed for the time being. Uncle Luke's example had already been duplicated twice. Anakin was glad for the respite and didn't move to assist Ben. His young cousin had an inexorable amount of strength and vitality, something Anakin could remember but could no longer feel.  
  
Ben pulled his grappling hook from his belt and handed it over to the Yuuzhan Vong, who took it in razor sharp clawed hands. They spoke but at Anakin's distance he couldn't make out the words without using a Force hearing enhancement technique. Instead he concentrated on revitalizing tired muscles that hadn't seen this much activity in fifteen years, and steadying his breathing through the Force.  
  
Analsa walked over to him and studied him with open concern. ''Are you alright?'' she asked in a hushed whisper despite the fact that no one would over hear her in this wind.  
  
He nodded. ''It's been a while since I've done this,'' he admitted. ''Perhaps I'm getting old.''  
  
Analsa gave him a wry grin. ''Come on old timer, let's secure the area.''  
  
She offered him a hand, which Anakin took although he was just leaning against the shed door. He was surprised that the warriors did not argue against their capture. These warriors did not act within his sphere of understanding. They didn't even try to escape as though they were expecting someone to rescue them, and yet the warriors Uncle Luke had gone after had leapt over the wall without any sort of struggle. Something was up and he didn't like it.  
  
Abruptly, Analsa froze and looked around as though she was searching for something only she could see.  
  
Sidling beside her, Anakin took in the area. Ben was organizing the Yuuzhan Vong directing them to join the other groupings they had freed. The two Jedi teams were watching the other workers sheds that they had stuffed the black clad warriors in and waiting for the next instructions from their leaders. Nothing to flag his attention.  
  
But Anakin knew he was no omniscient. ''What do you sense?''  
  
''I'm not sure. But it feels like danger,'' she answered in an unsteady voice. ''Not for us but to someone else nearby.''  
  
Anakin stretched out is senses and finely tuned them toward her Force sense, only then did he sense it. ''Feels like Yuuzhan Vong.'' Anakin was pleased she was finally able to pick up on them without his help, although this wasn't the nicest way to do it. He glanced over at Ben who was now turning to his team to give them further instructions, it was clear if he sensed it or not.  
  
''Can we reach them,'' Analsa asked, still hesitant about her abilities.  
  
Anakin nodded. ''They're not far. Gather the group while I talk to Ben.'' As Anakin turned towards his cousin he missed the satisfied grin that came over Analsa's face.  
  
''Valin, I want to split the team up, you take one side and I'll take the other. We could cover more ground that way, saving more Yuuzhan Vong,'' Ben was saying as Anakin approached.  
  
The older boy, just rolled his eyes. ''That leaves us stretched thin. There are too many of them, we don't want to press our luck.''  
  
''They aren't out to demolish us, just the Yuuzhan Vong. This is a battle to incite aggression towards the Republic, we need to show the Vong that we are on their side, we can't do that if we are only saving pockets of them,'' Ben argued in a much more cool manner, but by the grey in his eyes, Anakin could tell that his patience was wearing thin.  
  
Valin turned to Anakin obvious relief on his face. ''Anakin tell him that its too dangerous to split the squad.''  
  
''There are more and more Yuuzhan Vong dying, I can feel it,'' Ben continued now pointing his arguments towards Anakin. ''Surely you can. If we split them in half we get more Jedi to them.''  
  
Anakin looked between the two younger Jedi, Valin was watching him as though Anakin were already on his side, and Ben had a pleading look in his eyes, as though he was begging Anakin to side with him. He could see both points of view, Ben who like his father never thought much of his own safety was willing to use whatever resources he had to help save the Vong and Valin wanted nothing more to make sure at least some of the Jedi were coming home.  
  
''We're going to compromise. Ben is in charge of your squadron Valin, you know this. Analsa has picked up on a small group that is being held in a building not to far from here. From what I gather of the size of warriors it is not very large and will be no problem for she and I to handle it. I'll take a few of my squad but then divide the rest among the two of you. Ben, you can change the structure however you like,'' Anakin tried to make both Valin and Ben happy.  
  
Neither looked as such. The [i]oombassl[/i] was sounding better and better.  
  
''That sounds like a good idea to me [i]Knight[/i] Solo,'' and there was no mistaking the emphasis Valin placed on Anakin's title. A title in which Ben was still lacking.  
  
''Very well, Valin go gather the troops Anakin won't be using,'' Ben said, he did not weight to see if the older boy carried out his order.  
  
Anakin hurried to his cousin's side. ''Ben wait.''  
  
''We've got to keep this momentum going, it's the only way we're going to keep these warriors at bay. Arming the Yuuzhan Vong is working, but they aren't all warriors any more, a lot of them will die if we don't do something quickly,'' Ben said, as he continued to march across the rooftop, the strong wind ruffling his cinnamon colored hair.  
  
''What's really bothering you, Ben. There's something more then Valin's subordination,'' Anakin pointed out.  
  
Ben's eyes flickered upward and Anakin noted the deepening of the grey colored. ''I would just like to know what Father is doing.''  
  
''You can feel him can't you?'' Anakin asked, grateful he didn't have Ben's color coding.  
  
Nodding, Ben answered. ''In spurts, as if he's just giving me enough to let me know he's okay or that he's checking on me.'' He sighed. ''I still don't like it. There's a darkness in the air, I can feel it.''  
  
''Is that why you want to split the teams up?'' Anakin persisted.  
  
''That and the fact that although we are saving a lot of the citizens of Bellalt, we are still far outnumbered. As long as the warriors are herding them, we have the opportunity of surprise,'' Ben said, the strategic side of his mind obviously coming into play.  
  
Anakin bobbed his head. ''We can only do our best, Ben.''  
  
''I know, but what if it's not good enough. I know the consequences,'' Ben replied. After a moment he stopped his retreat. ''Don't worry, Anakin. Go find Analsa and take care of that group you sensed.''  
  
He didn't want to leave Ben, especially not like this, but there was little else choice. They were here to do a job. ''Just be careful okay,'' Anakin said.  
  
Ben smiled. ''I'm always careful.''  
  
And with that, Ben turned back to his squad and Anakin jogged back to the few Analsa had gathered.  
  
''Valin told me that he was taking the rest, I hope this is okay,'' she said as soon as he stepped next to her.  
  
''It's fine. We're going under,'' he said pulling out his lightsaber and igniting the purple blade. He had been surprised to find that Jacen had kept it all these years. It had been an awkward moment when his older brother had returned his saber. There were so many things he wished to smooth over with Jacen, but not until his brother was ready.  
  
Driving the energy blade through the rooftop permecrete Anakin burrowed a hole large enough for them to drop down two by two. He wasn't going for finesse, just quick and clean. At his signal, his first two Jedi troops step down into the hole and yelled up the okay. There was only one other pairing beside he and Analsa and it wasn't long before they were inside the building. Anakin studied the nearest illumination box and noticed that the power was still running through and switched it on. If they remained in darkness it would only help the darkly clad warriors who would melt into the shadows much easier then the Jedi.  
  
''Analsa which direction are you picking them up from?'' Anakin asked as they came to a fork in the buildings corridor. Analsa pointed right, and Anakin moved to the next illumination box. Unfortunately the power had been cut to this one. There was a little light gleaming off of his lightsaber and those of the other Jedi but that could trigger the black clad warriors.  
  
They would just have to risk it and hope that all of Uncle Luke's blindfolded training had sunk in.  
  
''Analsa, stay close,'' he ordered and the girl came to take her spot behind him and just to his right. Creeping through the corridors Anakin thought, ''Here we go again.''  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Luke had been playing on the hunch that the disarmed warriors would head for their leader to rearm and it was paying off perfectly. He hid behind a crate of supplies that were marked with the symbol that represented hydrated foods just in time to see the ship Jaina had described to him, touch down on the landing platform just outside Luke's hiding place. He had followed the warriors through an intricate search for over an hour, but finally they had slowed here.  
  
With his lightsaber in hand but not ignited Luke pressed himself as far as he could behind the crate and into the shadows without revealing his position. Slowly the strangely designed ship's loading ramp lowered and a cloaked man descended. For a moment Luke had the sense of deja vu that had come when he had first met the Emperor. Both beings were shrouded in Darkness and Luke had only glimpsed at the Emperor's face when his cowl had couldn't hide everything. Just like the warriors that now served this new dark being.  
  
Luke, who knew what it was like to be hunted down and cajoled into joining the Dark Side, wanted to keep this new being as far away from Ben as he could. The more logical side of his mind told him that this was impossible, that he could not always protect Ben from the many dangers the universe possessed, but he was certainly going to try.  
  
The cowled being stopped as he spotted his underlings and gestured emphatically toward his ship. Exaggerated bows came from the black clad warriors and they scurried off looking now like rodents obeying their Master. Luke frowned at the sight. What sort of control did this being have over his warriors?  
  
He remembered the sort of mind control that the insane Jedi Master C'Boath had concocted and wondered if this new dark being was using something similar. This shrouded man already had a cloaking device on his fighters and a legion of warriors that had been taught to withstand Jedi mind tricks. Luke felt a shiver course up his back at the real threat that they had another Palpatine on their hands.  
  
Luke was keeping his aura in tight, so as not to clue the other Force user into his presence but he knew that it wouldn't be long for the shrouded being to realize he was here. For so long he had begun to believe that the galaxy was starting to stabilize, that the years of war and suffering were coming to an end, now he found that this very idea was being threatened by one that had already shown so many similarities to another who had brought down the whole Old Republic and in its place had risen an Empire.  
  
The cowled head turned in his direction but it was more a searching look then any acknowledgment of Luke's presence to which the aging Jedi Master was very much relieved. The inevitability of a confrontation was evident but Luke didn't want to rush into it either, not with this dark being unaware of his presence.  
  
The shrouded being moved away towards Luke and the Jedi Master hastened to move out of sight. He was being pushed into the confrontation now and with his son's life at stake the pressure was more then even that confrontation three decades ago when his father's soul was in the balance.  
  
When the dark being had entered the anteroom Luke stepped out from behind the stacking crates, lightsaber held at the ready but still not engaged. The shrouded being stopped and Luke got the distinct feeling that he was being eyed.  
  
''Ah, Master Skywalker, I should have guessed you would find me out sooner or later,'' the man said in a tone that was icy smooth.  
  
''Who are you?'' Luke demanded.  
  
''I am what you could have been Luke Skywalker. I am Darth Nefarion,'' the Sith answered.  
  
Luke had somehow always known that whoever was behind this it was a Sith despite the knowledge that they were all supposed to have been destroyed. ''What do you want?''  
  
''Isn't it obvious, Master Skywalker. I want your son,'' Nefarion answered straight-out with a mocking hint.  
  
A cocky smile, one which Luke didn't necessarily feel, lined his aged face. ''You understand that I can't allow that.''  
  
''Do you think you can stop me,'' and there was no question in Nefarion that Luke could not.  
  
''Even if I don't, Ben will never join you,'' Luke said this with all the pride he had in his son and the faith in his abilities.  
  
''Then he will be joining you shortly in death, Master Skywalker,'' Nefarion countered with such an ease that sent goose bumps on Luke's arms.  
  
''I don't die easily Lord Nefarion,'' Luke tossed back.  
  
The Sith Lord reached inside his cloak and pulled out an arm length cylinder that resembled the one clutched white knuckled in Luke's hand. ''Oh, I am aware of the Skywalker ability, Master Jedi. Be assured though, you will die here.''  
  
''If it be the will of the Force,'' Luke interjected. ''I have faced your kind before.''  
  
The shrouded shoulders bobbed up and down. ''In your youth perhaps, but I think you will find me to be an unexpected challenge.''  
  
''I never underestimate an opponent,'' Luke said. ''Neither should any underestimate me.''  
  
That's when Nefarion's blade slinked out in the deepest hue of red Luke had ever seen and it told Luke that Nefarion had also constructed his blade to withstand Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology. The man leaped at him with such a powerful grace that Luke nearly didn't get his blade up in time. His battles with his father had been against a crippled man who had survived on machinery and the Dark feelings of his heart, but this Nefarion was young, Luke could tell that by the ease and the vitality in his strikes.  
  
The blades sizzled as the came together in an X between their wielders and Luke felt the pressure of the Sith as he tried to intimidate Luke. Although Nefarion was young and spry, he did not have Luke's experience in the Force and in the art of dueling with a fully trained Jedi where as Luke had battle Sith and even himself. He was suddenly thankful for all the many duels he and Ben had engaged in, the unexpectedness of his son and the quickness of his movements, which helped prepare him for this battle with Nefarion.  
  
Luke's form fitted to that of Nefarion's whenever the Sith Lord made a strike, Luke's defense was immediate and effective. Still Luke knew what this battle would be, it wouldn't end without one of them joining the Force. For the Jedi there is no emotion there is peace. He let that peace flood over him, let it sink into every fiber of his being, and to guide his actions. There was more at stake here then just Ben and Luke had to keep that in mind although it was very difficult.  
  
Devising a plan, Luke pushed Nefarion backward, out towards the landing pad so that they were both out in the open air. Nefarion swiped at Luke's head and the aged Master dunked it without problem, using one of Ben's tactics and turning the dunk into a full leg sweep. It only worked to a point, for Nefarion didn't fall flat on his back, but in his attempt to dodge Luke's sweep he got caught in his robes. Affording Luke the respite to flip over the Sith Lord and onto the balcony that he had spotted over head.  
  
His objective was stall Nefarion as long as he could, hopefully until the assault on Bellalt was finished and he noticed that he and Jaina were now playing the same game, hoping to hold out long enough to save them.  
  
Nefarion followed him in short order, but now Luke had the upper hand, and pushed an offensive that put the Sith a little off guard. It intrigued Luke that even as they fought in the hurricane like winds of Bellalt that Nefarion managed to be cloaked in shadow and that he could not even get the glimpse that the Emperor had afforded him.  
  
The battle intensified with Luke switching back to the offensive. The clash of lightsabers was drowned out by the whipping of the wind and Luke was once again brought to the duel with Vader on Bespin. Only this time there was no Leia to hear his call and he certainly wasn't going to call for Ben.  
  
''Your son will be mind, Master Skywalker. I have foreseen it,'' Nefarion hissed as their blades once again came crossed before them.  
  
''The future is always in motion,'' Luke countered serene. His peaceful countenance seemed to spurn Nefarion to further press his attack and Luke was soon lost in the dance of the battle. Ben's vision would not come true. He would see to that.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Ben felt the disturbance in the Force just as he was about to send his troops in to engage another legion of the black clad warriors. He reached out to his father and felt the quick avoidance Luke displayed. Whatever was happening with his father, Luke didn't want Ben to know about it, which meant the disturbance was around Luke himself.  
  
Searching the area, Ben was about to call for Anakin when he belatedly realized that his cousin had taken off down to the lower levels of the city to find a patch of Yuuzhan Vong that were rudely guarded. Back on Linnal he had connected with Anakin on the deep mind level that only the very close could and he fleetingly wondered if he could do it again. His self- doubt was brief however, as he put his faith in the Force. Reaching out, he combed the central area he and Anakin had taken in search of his cousin.  
  
It wasn't long before Ben's mind snapped in unison with Anakin's and he relayed the message. [i]Father's in trouble. Come as quick as you can.[/i]  
  
In return Ben received a feeling that Anakin would do his best. Feeling slightly better, Ben pulled out his comlink and commed Valin. This conversation would be much harder to have then the one with Anakin. The older apprentice was bent on objecting to his every order and although had overtly disobeyed Ben, the younger Jedi couldn't help but figure such insubordinate actions weren't far off.  
  
''Apprentice Horn,'' Valin's voice came over the tiny speak, which Ben had to hold close to his ear to pick up over the rising wind.  
  
''Valin, I need you to meet me. I need you to take over my side of the team,'' he called into his own speaker.  
  
Valin paused before answering. ''Why?''  
  
''There's a disturbance in the Force that I need to check up on. My father is there now and I'm under the impression that he is in danger,'' Ben explained truthfully although it killed him to admit as much.  
  
''Ben, Master does not need your help, but we do,'' Valin countered expectantly.  
  
Ben sighed impatiently. ''A while ago all you accused me of stretching us to thinly now I want to join the teams and you object?'' Ben questioned disbelievingly.  
  
''This is an entirely separate matter,'' Valin replied.  
  
''He needs me Valin,'' Ben said for the first time letting the pain in his voice show.  
  
It was a long while before Valin returned over the mic. ''I don't like this Ben.''  
  
Valin was actually talking to him like a human being, what a concept. ''You don't have to like it Valin. I am your commanding officer and as such I am ordering you. No matter how you feel about me, you must trust my judgement.''  
  
''Does Anakin know?'' Valin questioned.  
  
''He does,'' Ben answered. ''But he can't get to me yet.''  
  
''Then we'll back you up until he can,'' Valin affirmed.  
  
Ben who was beginning to wonder if this was the same Valin Horn that had given him such a hard time for the last two years or if this was somehow a cloned imposter, shook his head despite Valin not being able to see him. ''We can't leave the Yuuzhan Vong without protection.''  
  
''How about we plow you a road,'' Valin suggested.  
  
''Why are you doing this?'' Ben asked.  
  
''Because I would hope you do the same thing for me if my father was in trouble,'' Valin answered truthfully.  
  
Ben blinked suddenly feeling so close to the other apprentice who had made his life in the Order amongst his age group so hard. ''Thanks Valin.''  
  
''Don't mention it. The team will be there in a moment,'' Valin answered.  
  
Ben switched off his comlink and smuggled it into his tunic. Once again calling on the Force he tried to tell Father that he was on his way, but the older Skywalker's mind was far to occupied and Ben did not want to distract him in a heavy fight. ''I just hope that I can change the outcome,'' Ben whispered. 


	26. Luminous Beings

Chapter 26: Luminous Beings  
  
As promised, Valin cleared a path for him, cutting through the black clad warriors with practiced timing as Ben ran through them with all his might and strength. He had had a vision, had seen the death of his father, and had sworn to change the outcome of this one to prove that the future was in motion. To prove that he could not only save his father but himself. His legs muscles ached as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, tracing his way back to the Separatist tower where they had first touched down.  
  
Ben figured it would be easier to track the residue of his father's Force essence then to try to pinpoint his location when it was obvious the older Skywalker was in a battle. Once he and Valin reached the Bellalt tower, wind whipping their longish hair, Ben waved him off with a burst of gratitude through the Force. He hoped that this meant he and the older boy could now be friends instead of enemies.  
  
As soon as Valin headed back to the Jedi team, Ben leaped over the same edge he had seen his father go over and reaching out ran his fingers ever so lightly against the permecrete of the tower, his fingers like tiny olfactories, searching for his father's sent. He picked it up almost instantly and let it guide him as he plummeted through the air. It wasn't long before Ben was on the same landing pad that Luke had followed the warriors to and he traced his finger along the edges of the ruined door picking up the static sense of his father.  
  
He was growing closer he could feel it by the way his father's aura grew stronger, less washed by time, but the urgency inside of Ben did not waiver. Luke was in trouble of that he had no doubt, but would he get there in time, and there was an even harder question to answer...would he be enough to save his father.  
  
Ben closed his eyes as he continued his pursuit of his father's essence, letting himself fall as deep into the Force as he could without losing the requisite control of his connection, he let the soothing energies calm his torrent. If he were to save Luke he would need the levelheaded guidance of the Force, not the emotion filled swirl that was encompassing him now. The memory of his mother's death mixed with the vision of his father's had been plaguing him since he and Luke had tried to control when his vision's came. Ben now could to a point but it was still tentative and many of his dreams had been plagued with memory and Force-induced visions.  
  
Pausing briefly, Ben found one of the black clad warriors dead, his head sitting off kilter on his neck. Beyond saving, there was little Ben could do for the warrior. He could feel his father's Force signature echo in the room but he had never seen his father snap anyone's neck in such a manner, causing Ben to wonder what exactly was going on.  
  
If not for the urgency he felt in the Force, Ben would have liked to remove the shielding mask from the warrior but it was a matter of Luke's life that was at risk. Ben's body was already worn and strained by the rigors of the battle but he continued to push it forward, his fingers reaching up to touch the nearest wall or sometimes even the air to pick up on Luke.  
  
When Ben heard in the distance and barely heard over the howling wind the sound of crashing and sizzling lightsaber, he doubled his already headlong pace. He was coming out onto another landing pad when he the sound intensified. Ben's grey stained eyes flicked from around the area, heart- pounding in his chest threatening to burst from his rib cage. The sound of lightsabers assaulted his ears but the tumultuous wind made tracking the sound next to impossible. Ben had never had such a hard time finding his father in the Force and it more then a little frightened him.  
  
Snatching at his belt, he pulled his own lightsaber and held it in a white- knuckled grip. The calm he had felt in the Force was quickly dissipating and he fought to hold on to the few strands he could grasp. [i]Mom, I need you with me,[/i] he sent the mental plea, knowing that it was purely sentimental and that his mother was lost in the waves of the Force. But if such sentimentality helped him save his father he cared little for how foolish it seemed.  
  
Ben was about to send himself rocketing upwards to the overhanging balcony above his head, when blaster fire erupted at him. He had noted the ship as soon as he had stepped out onto the landing pad but his concentration had been on finding his father and the location to the clashing lightsabers, two lightsabers meant more then just the warriors they had met up with so far, that he hadn't paid it much mind to it having encountered other ships in his defense of the Yuuzhan Vong and then in his search for his father.  
  
Ben whirled to meet and deflect the oncoming blaster fire and felt a momentary pang of fright to see how many of the warriors there were against him. More then there had been encircling each of the Yuuzhan Vong groups, nearly double. Instead of feeding the fear, Ben reached out to the Force and used it to calm his self-doubt. He would just have to survive this, before catching up to his father and whoever he was facing.  
  
His lightsaber became a blur of motion in front of his eyes, so much so that he could barely see the warriors firing at him, but he didn't need to see, he just needed to trust in the Force. Yes, trust. The Force wouldn't allow both of his parents to die in front of him, wouldn't allow him to be alone in this galaxy, when his future promised to be so dark.  
  
He vaguely thought that if he had kept the squad together he wouldn't have this problem, but he couldn't very well leave the separatist Yuuzhan Vong unprotected, even to save Luke Skywalker. From behind him, more black clad warriors came and surrounded him from the back side. Now Ben was trapped. Even if he managed to block all the blaster fire he wouldn't be able to leap to his father's aid. For the second time in his life a dreaded sense of failure loomed over Ben increased by the first failure.  
  
Settling himself into the pattern of deflection, Ben sent another message to Anakin.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
[i]Father's in trouble. Come as quickly as you can,[/i] Anakin heard Ben's mental voice reverberate in his head so loudly that he looked to Analsa to see if she had sensed it. If she did she gave no sign and continued her hurried pace towards the trapped Yuuzhan Vong. Every inch of him wished to turn around and join Ben to save Luke but there were also the beings that he and his family had sworn to protect.  
  
[i]I'll be there as soon as possible,[/i] Anakin sent back not nearly as strong, but clear enough for Ben to catch.  
  
It was then that he noticed he had stopped in the middle of the corridor prohibiting the rest of his decreased squad from continuing. Analsa looked up at him, her own height only coming to his shoulders. ''Somethings happened,'' it wasn't said as a question.  
  
Anakin nodded. ''Master Skywalker has run into some sort of danger, Ben's gone to help him,'' he answered in a much more calm tone then what he was feeling. He had already lost Chewie because of his inaction, Fonder in a less direct way, and so many others in the last Yuuzhan Vong war, he didn't want to lose his beloved uncle as well.  
  
He looked down the darkened hallway, as if hoping to find Ben and Luke there, fine and ready for anything, but instead all he saw was the swirling gloom. They had already delved much deeper into the building then Anakin had initially anticipated, their travel becoming an intricate path through the winding hallways of an office building. It reminded Anakin of the Senate building back on Coruscant when it had been the central system in the New Republic, where his Leia Organa Solo's office had been, the one place in Anakin's youth he would rather not have investigated.  
  
He hoped to just get in save the trapped Yuuzhan Vong and get out.  
  
''What are you going to do?'' Analsa asked, and their was no mistaken the urgency in her voice.  
  
''Do what I came here to do,'' Anakin answered straightforward. He couldn't very well leave her here, where the others wouldn't be able to divert their attention towards protecting her if he did leave to help Uncle Luke and Ben. ''Besides Ben can take care of himself and Uncle Luke.'' Anakin only wished he could believe that.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
''All fighters pull up and engage in one by two pairings,'' Jaina ordered into her headset. Her squadron's were dwindling and she was doing her best to keep them in this battle.  
  
But through her viewscreen she could see how many of the enemy ships were now surrounding her fleet and soon there would be no gape to make an escape in. She had tried to reach Uncle Luke both through the comlink and via the Force but had come up with a no answer and an extremely busy mind when she had tried that. She couldn't link as well with Ben and Anakin was also preoccupied and his comlink blocked by some interference.  
  
The decision to go or to stay could cost the lives of her fleet but if she did go her uncle, cousin, and brother was certainly signed to a death warrant. Jaina was at a lose at what to do. There had been no promise of additional help that would arrive any time soon and she wasn't sure if she could consciously allow very good pilots and Jedi to die in these cloaked coordinated attacks.  
  
She walked up to the transparasteel window that gave her a panoramic view of the battle wagging and pressed her forehead against its coolness. The ships temperature gauges and climate control was supposed to negate the iciness of space from freezing the glass but it never entirely took the chill from it.  
  
So many lives in the balance and they rested upon the edge of the sword of the Jedi. Her choice to abandon or stay could very well mean not only the lives of the Jedi she instructed or the family down on Bellalt but the planet itself and its inhabitants. This was what it meant to be the sword, whether to strike or defend, to push and offense or defense, to retreat or to stand and die. How could one make such a choice, when so much hung in the balance?  
  
Jaina turned her sad-darkened eyes to her communications officer. ''Be ready to call the retreat on my mark,'' she ordered. The bulbous eyed Calamarian regarded her with shock but said nothing to her startling statement.  
  
''Yes, General Solo-Fel,'' the Calamarian said, and prepared her switch board in front of her, her webbed hands floating easily as if they were still in the species native waters.  
  
There was no harm in preparing for whatever may come ahead. She wasn't calling the retreat yet. A good leader always looked at every possibility before making a choice. She, like her uncle, knew the necessity of placing the people she loved in danger. But why did she feel like she was betraying them by making this order. Outside Jaina could see the enemy fleet continuing to close their circle around the Jedi.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Dancing away from a quick series of thrusts, Luke was on the edge of his ability. He was no longer the young spry Jedi that had faced Darth Vader or the middle-aged but greatly learned Jedi Master that had battled in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong. The Force was his ally but the Force also carried the violent cycle of life, in which there was the torrent of birth and the hurricane of death, and the resurrection of the cycle. Death was something that Luke had prepared for many times in his life, something that had been easily accepted if it came, it had always been harder for him to accept the deaths of those closest to him starting with his aunt and uncle.  
  
Luke was not a blur in motion but a shimmer in the eye, flipping and maneuvering around the Nefarion that the Sith Lord knew that he could not get the upper hand either. The battle was intense with both Force-users pulling stunts that were looked upon in fascination and were nearly forgotten as the next one rolled out. Luke's limbs did not obey his whims but those of the energy field that had guided him even before he knew of its existence. Whose power and light had been something he could not believe he could use or even to Master but a gift that had come to him through time and training.  
  
No he did not fear passing from this life to the next but feared what would happen to those he would leave behind, namely his son, Ben. The boy had so much potential, a light that he could not contain and needed to be taught to fuel with control. The way his mentors had taught him. His training had been precarious, a danger that Yoda had been hesitant to take on, a hope that Obi-Wan had yearned for.  
  
Luke dodged left and then right as Nefarion used a figure eight type stroke, cutting the air like red ribbon. The blue of Luke's lightsaber came up to intersect with Nefarion's, grinding it to the right until their lightsaber's both dug into the permecrete of their current rooftop. Luke broke the saber contact turning it into a spin kick that caught Nefarion, he thought, on the chin, if was difficult to tell whether or not his kick had landed where he wanted it to or not with Nefarion's cowl covering nearly every inch of the man.  
  
The Sith Lord staggered backwards but it was only momentary before Nefarion was back on him with a vengeance. Luke's saber collided with his in a path that only the Force knew and to which Luke was only a vessel for its interpretation. Flipping backwards, Luke caught sight of his son below.  
  
Ben was spinning like a top below, his lightsaber arched out and catching every lance of energy that was fired in his direction. Instantly Luke took note of his son's measure in the Force and was not surprised how immersed Ben was. If he wasn't surprised he was worried. He did not want Ben to fall in too deep with the Force. That could lead to Ben going into a comatose state, one he would not be able to get out of alone and certainly one that would get him killed.  
  
This Nefarion had probably set up the attack to distract Ben while he dealt with Luke, but he did not know about Ben's abilities, the gift and curse he had been born with and although Nefarion wanted him alive he was coming very close to killing him.  
  
Luke had to do something to save his son, before it was too late.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
They were moving the Yuuzhan Vong captives. Anakin was sure of it now. Just when he thought they had reached a certain destination where he had felt the Vong captives previously, he reached out and caught them in a different area. They were playing with them, and he in specifically, although he couldn't imagine how anyone could be aware of his ability to sense the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force.  
  
He was torn. If the Vong were being moved did that mean they were working with their captors or was that completely off the mark. Then there was Ben and Uncle Luke. Ben was not given to states of paranoia or so Anakin had observed since his return from the dead and Uncle Luke wasn't the Jedi Master he remembered from before his capture. Anakin wished he had Ben's tactical mind, that he knew more about the changes in the Yuuzhan Vong and the galaxy around him, and he wished he could back in time to before Myrkr where everything was hard but so simplistic in nature. There were the enemies that needed to be stopped and you knew who they were. Now everything was elusive and cloaked in mystery.  
  
It struck Anakin harder now then it had when he woke from the [i]oombassl[/i] just how much the galaxy seemed foreign to him. It was a place he had hoped to find a place in, to find solace, but instead it grew more and more frightening.  
  
Anakin Solo didn't belong in this time. He belonged in a place fifteen years gone by, where he had been nothing more then a seventeen year old apprentice, who had wanted for nothing more then to follow in his uncle's footsteps.  
  
There was very little though that he could change right now, he would press forward, whether it was in the direction of the continually moving Yuuzhan Vong or towards his cousin and uncle he didn't know.  
  
''They're toying with us,'' he whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Analsa however, customarily at his side, heard. ''Who and why?''  
  
''I don't think that the Vong are under duress. I think they are a part of this,'' Anakin answered, knowing that he wasn't making much sense.  
  
Analsa shook her head. ''That doesn't make any sense. I felt them in trouble, so did you,'' she pointed out.  
  
''There's been a bait and switch,'' Anakin realized abruptly. ''Their leading us away. There's something that whoever is running the show, doesn't want us around for. But what?'' Again Anakin was contemplative, not really talking for the benefit of his team, but to run the facts through his mind.  
  
''There was nothing there except those warriors,'' Analsa interjected. ''No reason to lead us away from the other Yuuzhan Vong to save these.''  
  
''You're right, it's not about the Vong. It's something else,'' Anakin bit at his lip. There were a lot of things about this whole assault that didn't fit together. If they had come to Bellalt to demolish it in the hopes of starting a war then why send ground troops and why come with a fleet large enough to thwart it without the troops?  
  
Then there was the disturbance that Ben had sensed surrounding his father and had gone off to help Luke with, but a disturbance Anakin hadn't been able to sense until Ben had mentioned it.  
  
And then everything snapped into place with such clarity that Anakin couldn't believe he had missed it before and subconsciously swore to study under Ben in strategy. ''Ben. They wanted us away from Ben,'' Anakin came to the conclusion.  
  
''But why?'' Analsa asked, the anxious look in her eyes startling Anakin.  
  
''I'm not sure, but this is a trap and one I'm not going to throw myself into,'' Anakin said. Louder, Anakin called, ''Fall back. It's a trap. ''  
  
In customary Jedi fashion there was no questioning his orders, just instant reaction. However, Analsa hadn't been amongst the Jedi very long and she made her objections clear. ''You don't know that those Yuuzhan Vong aren't in danger. You don't know what's going on.''  
  
''You're right I don't know, but I can feel it, if I continue it won't be right,'' Anakin countered. Every step he took towards the exit was another step that he felt the nagging that had weighed him lift.  
  
Analsa stepped in front of him, stopping him. ''And this is right?'' she demanded.  
  
''Yes,'' Anakin said, and nudged past her.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Sarlana knew that there was no way to turn Anakin Solo away from his pursuit now that he had figured out her Master's plot to get Ben Skywalker alone. The fact that the older Skywalker had managed to intercept her Master was surprising enough, Nefarion's warriors were meant to lead him away from Ben but to lead him to Lord Nefarion himself, did these beings have any thought in their minds?  
  
Reaching out to her Master's dark aura, a presence she had known for the better part of her life, she made a connection to her dark Master. [i]Solo knows.[/i]  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
An arch of two beings passed over Ben as he continued his defense against the warriors and his heart went out as he identified it as his father. He couldn't reach him yet, but he could feel Anakin growing closer and closer. It wouldn't be long before Anakin could relieve him and Ben could help his father. [i]Hold on just a little longer, Dad,[/i] he thought without actually sending it to Luke. He could feel his father's strength waning along with his own.  
  
Ben's lightsaber was hot in his hands, sweat dripping from every pore in his body as he pushed it to limits he had never reached before, he dared not go any further in the Force for fear he would lose himself in it, but every time he blinked he could see the vision of his father in his arms, could see the man he loved take his last breath.  
  
He couldn't spare a glance up to the two battling combatants, but his father's presence was with him and as long as it was there, he wouldn't have anything to fear.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Luke could now see Ben much better but his glances towards his son were quick and furtive, all he could afford in the titanic battle with the Sith Lord. He could feel Ben dwindling into the Force, could feel his boy's strength and control wavering at the continual defense against the blaster fire. He wished he had answered to Ben's mental call now, had told his boy not come after him, that he could take care of himself.  
  
He knew that Anakin was coming, he could feel it in the Force, and he was glad that his nephew was on his way, but would he be here in time enough to save Ben. Nefarion wasn't letting up on his assault, where Luke was wearing down and showing the signs of his age, the Sith Lord was still going strong. This battle had to end so that Ben could be saved and Anakin wasn't going to make it in time.  
  
What Ben needed was something to distract those warriors...or someone. As a memory from years gone passed floated to Luke's mind he felt a sad resolution fill him. To save Ben he would gladly give this, but what would be the price to his boy?  
  
''Give it up Skywalker. Your son will now watch you die,'' Nefarion said and cocked his cowled head in the direction of Ben.  
  
''If you strike me down I shall become more powerful then you can possibly imagine,'' Luke returned, unknowingly echoing the words that had been spoken by his mentor, his son's grandfather, over three decades ago.  
  
And flinging out his arm, he tossed his lightsaber just when he felt Ben start to recede too deep inside the Force, guiding it with the energy field that surrounded them and bound them together towards the group of warriors that were seconds away from killing his boy. [i]Remember son, I am always by your side.[/i]  
  
Nefarion rushed him at the same time that Luke's lightsaber hit through the group and the blood red blade plunged into his midsection, searing through his skin, muscle, and bone. Luke gasped in a slight breath before Nefarion disengaged the blade and he crumbled to the ground. He had to concentrate to keep himself alive long enough to say goodbye to his son, his last hope.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Ben saw the second lightsaber cut through the warriors surrounding him, with such precision he could not believe it. Then a heartbeat later he felt a pain ripe through his stomach that he was sure he had been shot, but when he looked down at the spot he saw clean tunic lacking any sort of charcoal hole. In the blink it took him to understand, he spun on his heal and saw his father go down.  
  
''Nooooo!'' It was a cry that echoed the past, the present, and the future. A sorrow that echoed through the Force and became a palpable essence throwing the remaining black clad warriors to their feet.  
  
Heart pounding in his chest, breath coming in rapid gasps, Ben pushed his legs upward and towards his father's killer.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Anakin felt his pulse go as if ice had been inserted into his veins as there was a great disturbance in the Force. One so terrible that it nearly sent Anakin to his knees. Reaching out to the Force he found the source of the disturbance. "Oh, no, Uncle Luke." 


	27. Not this Crude Matter

Chapter 27: Not this Crude Matter  
  
The fleet was now surrounded, the precious gap of space for the Jedi to escape from had been sealed quickly, Jaina had waited too long before calling the retreat now they had no choice but to fight their way out. She was ordering the new organization of her fighters when she felt a shift in the Force and a moment later her diagnosis screen lite up in the violet hues of unidentified crafts.  
  
''General the new arrivals are hailing us,'' her communications officer said, a glimmer of hope her water logged tone.  
  
''Whose ships are they?'' she demanded, managing to keep her voice sounding commanding instead of the quake she felt in her heart.  
  
''They look like Chiss design, General,'' her second in command, a long time friend of Jaina's, Lowbacca, howled from his consul.  
  
Chiss, her heart pounded in burgeoning hope, dimmed only by the fact that the enemy had showed a spectacular array of ship design and could easily have a fleet of Chiss clawfighters to join the rest. ''In what sector did they pull out of hyperspace, Lowie?'' she asked.  
  
''Sector 2187,'' came the avid roar.  
  
Jaina closed her eyes and let the Force flow over her, sending seeking tendrils out to where that sector was. All she needed was a moment and she could identify whether or not Jag or any member of the Chiss Empire she had met was in that fleet. It felt like an eternity but actually it was only the seconds she needed before Jaina let out a large sigh of relief.  
  
''Patch them through, Comm Officer,'' Jaina ordered, her voice suddenly much lighter then before.  
  
''General Solo-Fel,'' a deep voice came over the loudspeaker. ''This is Admiral Jagged Fel from the Chiss Empire. We have been informed that you could use some backup.''  
  
No matter what there previous problems had been, there was never a time that Jaina could remember where this much warmth had filled her from just the sound of Jag's voice. ''Indeed we do Admiral,'' Jaina answered laughingly. Abruptly another thought pierced her joy. ''Where are the kids?''  
  
''Father has them, hanging back a few parsecs. I thought you might want to see them after we're done here, but I didn't want to put them in harms way,'' Jagged answered. ''I've got my fighters engaged. Shall we coordinate our attacks?''  
  
Jaina smiled broadly. ''What do you suggest Admiral Fel?''  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
After the initial shock of feeling Uncle Luke's injury, Anakin pumped his legs like never before, heading for his uncle and cousin. Ben's anger was a violent shimmer in the Force and Anakin feared if Ben's vision of darkness did have some plausibility after all. He had never felt Ben so angry, had never heard of him as such and it scared Anakin more then he wanted to admit. Ben had taken a certain place in Anakin's heart and the compulsion to protect his younger cousin had not diminished. It had only grown since he and Ben's track through the Yuuzhan Vong forests of Linnal, when Ben had been sick and Anakin had feared he would die.  
  
Now the death was different, a spiritual one that would rob Ben of both his soul and his life. Anakin pressed his body to the limit, wishing that he was in a heavier laden Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology, his body always seemed to respond better when it was around the rapacious plant life. The medics had figured it had something to do with all his time spent in the [i]oombassl[/i], that his cells now craved the technology that had sustained his life.  
  
He was nearly to where he could sense his uncle and cousin when he noticed that Analsa had been right with him the whole way. He certainly didn't want to put the girl in any further danger then she was already in, but Ben was in trouble and he couldn't afford to protect her either.  
  
''Go back,'' he yelled over the howling wind.  
  
''Not on your life. If Master Skywalker is in danger I want to help,'' she shouted back to him. ''I need to help.''  
  
Anakin always hated pulling rank but he wasn't afraid to do it if he felt the situation called for it, which this one did. ''Analsa I am a Jedi Knight and your senior, I am giving you an order, fall back.''  
  
''And I am disobeying that order,'' Analsa said, pushing her legs in faster to catch up with him. He was amazed that she could be this close without Force assist.  
  
''The High Council will not like this,'' Anakin murmured as he leaped over a large canyon between buildings. He just had to go a little further, just a little further and he could stop Ben, help sooth the rage coursing through his cousin.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Luke's grasp on life was tenuous at best. His breath was ragged and shallow, come in hard stuttered hisses. Nefarion was leaning over him and for the first time Luke caught sight of the face that lay behind the cowl and gasped, which sent him into a bought of raking coughs. He wouldn't make it much longer, Anakin had to hurry or Nefarion would take Ben with him now. He could feel his son, if not see him, charge the Sith Lord, and knew that Ben was far to week with his previous exertions to face Nefarion now.  
  
With a clarity that surprised him, Luke could see the future up ahead, could see the titanic battle that Ben and Nefarion would have to wage and it sent shivers down his already freezing back. He was growing cold, the life Force inside of his body wavering, and he feared that Anakin wouldn't make it time for him to say his last goodbyes to his two boys.  
  
[i]Force give me the strength to hold on just a little longer,[/i] he mentally pleaded fervently.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Ben was beside himself, the closest to over the edge he had ever come to in his young life. The anger coursing through him he had never felt before, had never wanted to feel, not even when his mother had been killed. But because he had failed once the second time made it all the more painful, and pain misunderstood, was pain that was feared.  
  
His Force assisted leap took him well over the ledge and he landed perfectly next to his failing father and the man who had ran him through. Ben could not see anything behind the shadowed cowl and the dark being looked more like a phantom then and actually personage. Ben barely took notice, all he saw was the red light blade that had plunged through his father and his own ability to stop it once more.  
  
He leaped into a front flip, arching his lightsaber down as if to cleave the cloaked man in half, but this dark one was good and his blood blade blocked the blue of Ben's, overthrowing it over his head so that Ben flew over the cloaked being, landing hard against the floor and skidding to a stop. Ben, in his right mind, would never have tried such a sloppy move, but the disbelief of his father's situation and his own tiredness and fatigue from the long hours of battle were wearing down on him.  
  
He arched his back and with a pump of his arm muscles, Ben was back on his feet, lightsaber in hand. The dark being turned to face him, and Ben got the feeling he had a pleased smile on his face, although the man's features were still shrouded underneath the cowl. ''Good young Skywalker. Fuel your anger and take your revenge.''  
  
[i]Ben don't seek revenge,[/i] he heard his mother's voice in his head, from the memory of her death. [i]Vengeance may cost you what you desire most.[/i]  
  
Shaking his head confused, a line grew between Ben's eyebrows as he frowned deeply. What did he desire most? Certainly he had never wanted to take another beings life in such a way before, never had he found joy in the though of running someone through with his lightsaber, why did he now? His grey shot eyes flickered to his father's prone form and his heart and mind suddenly linked together and he knew what he wanted. Time with his father, time to tell him the things he had never said before.  
  
But the dark being was not about to allow him that time. He circled around Ben, dark and menacing like a demonic wraith that would always cling to him. The memory of his visage would, the way the dark being's lightsaber had so willingly burned through Luke's midsection.  
  
''I can feel the hate in you, now release your anger,'' the dark taunted him, the tip of his lightsaber making mocking thrusts at Ben who was so tried that he could barely dodge them.  
  
He could delve back into the Force but at his current mind set he could so easily lose the requisite control and fall too deeply into its waving energies.  
  
This time the dark being leaped at him, the blood light blade arching so that Ben had to roll under it and he swung his legs at the vulnerable spot of where he thought the dark being's knees would be. He aimed too high and caught the man's thigh, toppling him over but not breaking the knees as he had hoped. The dark being turned his imbalance into a flip, dodging Ben's lightsaber swipe to his feet.  
  
Ben no longer wished to kill the dark being, only to disable him so that he could spend the time with his father that he so desperately wanted, the time that he had not been given with his mother.  
  
He upped his connection with the Force by a few notches and came at the dark being once again, his right leg coming up to snap a roundhouse kick to the shrouded phantoms solar plexis. The rush of expelled air that was heard only slightly through the torrential wind was the only sign that Ben had seen that the phantom was real and alive, and not some demon from stories.  
  
''You're good young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet,'' came the cultured icy tones of the dark being yet again.  
  
The crimson blade came at Ben in a wide arch swing to his midsection, Ben pushed off his feet and turned sideways, walking on the nearby wall as if he were walking on a city street, the shrouded beings lightsabers digging chips out of the wall. Ben landed behind the dark being and was expertly blasted by a Force-push that cracked his head when he crashed to the rooftop. Dazed he was surprised when he looked back up and the dark being was gone.  
  
Struggling to his feet, fighting the nausea and the vertigo, he glanced around the area cautions, his lightsaber still held in guard position, expecting the shrouded beings disappearance to be a trick, that as soon as he let down his guard the man would merge from the shadows. But no attack came, and Ben staggered to his father's side.  
  
''Dad,'' Ben whispered, his throat far too constricted by feeling to say more then that.  
  
''Ben?'' It was said on a question as Luke's lined eyelids inched open. ''I was...so...worried,'' Luke breathed.  
  
''I'm okay, Dad,'' Ben said, tilting his head ever so slightly so that there was no chance that Luke could see the blood running down the back of his skull. Lifting his father's head off of the pavement he tried hard not to stare at the charcoal ring that marked Luke's fatal injury, and cushioned his father's head in his lap.  
  
''I wish there had been another way,'' Luke said in a voice as quiet as the Force itself. ''I so wanted to see you grow.''  
  
Ben grabbed Father's hand and held it in a vice like grip as if to anchor him physically to this plan of existence. ''I did to,'' he said, using his other hand to swipe at the tears that were tracing down his face. ''You can't leave me, Dad. I still need you, you know.''  
  
From behind came the thudding sound of rapid bootsteps and Ben did not have to reach out to the Force to know who it was. Anakin. Too late, but here none the less and Ben was grateful for his presence.  
  
Instantly, Anakin was on the other side of Luke, tears caught in his ice blue eyes but not falling. ''Who did this?'' he asked looking at the grey eyed Ben to Luke's fragile form.  
  
''Sith Lord,'' Luke answered. Ben could feel his presence wavering and a sob caught in a heave in his chest. ''Lord Nefarion,'' Luke finished. He pulled his eyes from his son and centered them on Anakin. ''Promise me, you'll look after my boy, Anakin. Train him. Balance must be brought through you two.''  
  
Anakin closed his eyes and let the tears roll over his cheeks. ''I will, Uncle Luke. I promise.''  
  
''No,'' Ben cried. ''You Dad, it's not too late. I can heal you. If I go deep enough, I can heal you.'' And he began to build a barrier around his father's living essence as strong as permecrete. He would hold on to his father and heal him through the Force. Just as Ben began to fall far too deep for his control, he felt the barrier shatter through the incredible power of his father. ''Please Dad,'' he begged. ''Please.''  
  
And with a last breath expelled life left Luke Skywalker. Ben reached to pull his father into his arms, but he soon found that they grasped nothing but himself and sobs tore through his body. After a while he felt Anakin's strong arms around him, but even that comfort could not relieve the aching emptiness inside of him. He had not saved his parents and he could not save himself. His visions were sealed in stone and they could not be altered.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Han and Leia were sitting to dinner with the returned Jacen and his wife Tahiri. It was used to distract them while the rest of the family was on Bellalt helping to stifle the oncoming onslaught. Han was smiling at the way his son and daughter-in-law were talking about baby names and what to do with the little ones nursery when both went as white as bedsheets and Jacen clutched at his stomach. Recognizing that it was something to do with the Force, Han turned to his wife in time to see her eyes roll up into her head and catch her as she slid in her chair.  
  
Tahiri seemed to be the most alert and Han turned alarmed eyes onto the girl who was as dear to him as his own daughter. ''Tahiri, what happened?''  
  
''It's Luke,'' she said, as if stating a fact that was true and yet could not be believed. ''He's dead.''  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
The fleet was receding and Jaina felt a smile pull her features. With the help of the Chiss, the enemy fleet had been outnumbered and had started to retreat into hyperspace after many of their troop carriers had come from the planet and docked with the cruiser. It looked like Bellalt would be saved after all.  
  
Smiling she was about to get a connection to Jag when her knees buckled from underneath her and the disturbance in the Force shattered the first Sword of the Jedi. Luke Skywalker, whose handle had been soft leather, but whose steal had been sharper then Krakana teeth. Tears stung her eyes and she clutched at her stomach, feeling as though the galaxy had shifted and that the light of justice had gone out and now darkness could come in.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Baron Soontir Fel had been playing with his two grandchildren when they abruptly burst into tears uncontrollably.  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
In the High Council room Master Skywalker's death was felt by all the Jedi members. They all looked at each other paled and disbelieving. Kyp Durron met Corran Horn's eyes before Corran lowered his head and said, ''This is a dark day.''  
  
[hr][/hr]  
  
Awareness came to Luke in a rush, like when your ears finally release the pressure after you change altitudes. His skin touched, his ears heard, his nose smelled, but it was in a greater and lesser way then before. Slowly he fluttered his eyes open and his corneas were seared by the brightest light he had ever seen, instantly he clamped the lids shut. The light was intoxicating and despite the expectation of pain, Luke cracked his sight to slits and was pleased to find that the pain was less intense and growing more so by every second.  
  
It was like being in the middle of a star or how he had imagined it in his childhood when he had not understood that all stars were compacted gas. There was a wonderful warmth that filled him and he basked in it as if he were sunning himself on Garqi's beaches.  
  
He didn't know how long he was there before he began to wonder if this was all there was to death. He had always thought that Mara would be there to greet him. Panic began to take hold when all of the sudden he felt a whack to the back of his calf. Looking down he saw a form that instantly brought him to his knees.  
  
''Master Yoda,'' he said, and bowing his head before his old Master.  
  
''Kneel before another Master do you, young Master Skywalker?'' Yoda said, a claw coming out to rest on Luke's shoulder  
  
Luke felt a smirk come upon his face, with it a remembrance of youth and the brightness he could hardly contain when he was Master Yoda's apprentice. "Old habits die hard, Master," Luke said with a twist to the smile.  
  
"Many students have I taught, many who I thought would never make to knighthood, and many proud I was to see succeed. Surpassed them all, you have," the aged Master said.  
  
Luke was just beginning to contemplate this when immediately the world shifted from the warmth of the light into a circular room, not unlike the High Council room he had designed in the new Temple. Ringing the room were twelve Jedi Masters in chairs that were conformed to their particular species. Master Yoda now sat next to a dark skinned man with a shaved head and a calm collective countenance.  
  
"Master Skywalker you have been brought her for judgment," the dark skinned Master said in a deep voice.  
  
Luke nodded, instantly knowing that with his bouts of the Dark Side he had a lot to answer for. He bowed towards the Jedi. "I understand Master."  
  
"You have organized a new Order," the Jedi said.  
  
"Yes, Master, I have at the direction of Master Yoda who was the last of the old Order," Luke said smartly. He knew he had nothing to hide but being amongst the Masters of the old Order made him nervous.  
  
The Jedi nodded. "Master Yoda has informed us of such. Upon what principles did you find this order and what reasons do you have from straying from those of the our Order?"  
  
"If I strayed was because I felt that those principles would not work in the Order at the time I built it. There was documentation to prove that Jedi had loved before and had been allowed to marry, for one thing, in the case of our High Council, time and circumstances cause us to join more fully with the government as a whole. The Force is a constant but it is also fluid," Luke said.  
  
The Jedi frowned. "Are you saying that you alone interpret the Force?"  
  
"Hardly Master, but change is a constant especially if the Force wills it. Perhaps at the time of the end of the Order there was more reason to restrain such relationships but I cannot say for sure because I was not there. I based what the Order needed for what the galaxy needed. We were small with the number of Force-users reduced by the Emperor's purges. I did what I felt necessary."  
  
"And when the Emperor was resurrected?" the Jedi asked.  
  
Luke swallowed, that time in his life he had thought that he was the only one to save the galaxy. Had tried in a very prideful way to save the entire galaxy by becoming what he had fought for with his father. "There is no excuse for my actions during that time. I cannot change them but I learn from them."  
  
"And what have you learned, Master Skywalker?" A Cerean at the other side of Master Yoda interjected into the conversation.  
  
"That I still have more to learn," Luke answered.  
  
"Judgment set it has been, prepare yourself for the consequences," Yoda said.  
  
Luke bowed once again and when his head came up found that his environment had changed again. He was inside a small hut, the one Ben Kenobi had taken him to right after the Tusken Raider attack on Tatooine he was sitting in the same place he had back then and Obi-Wan was there stroking his beard.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Luke said with such great joy he could not believe it. His wife's father and his son's grandfather, the man who had watched him through all his life was much more dear to him.  
  
"Hello, Luke," Obi-Wan greeted with a smile on his age lined face, not unlike Luke's own. "It's been a long time."  
  
"Yes, it has," Luke agreed. "They said that I should prepare for the consequences of my judgment."  
  
Obi-Wan sat up straighter and faced Luke more fully. "I am to be your final judge, since it was my life that I gave to save yours."  
  
"Then judge, Master," Luke said, wondering if for his spurt with the Dark Side would result in him sharing the same fate that Obi-Wan had when he had lived on Tatooine, a life of solitude. Never to see his wife, his father or all the others that had passed into the Force.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up, walked over to Luke, and cupped the younger Jedi's face in his hands, his azure eyes so much like Luke's son's burrowed into Luke's own. It was as if Obi-Wan was searching out every inch of Luke's soul to determine what lay inside it.  
  
"You gave your life up for your son?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes," Luke answered.  
  
"Can you give up your death?" said the older Jedi  
  
Luke's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand, Ben."  
  
He backed up and as Luke's eyes traced him he saw that there were people behind him. A red head with sharp green eyes and a welcoming smile stood in front and middle of the group and Luke's eyes grew wide with surprise.  
  
He tried to form her name, but his mouth seemed to have gone slack at the sight of her. She smiled at his inability and stepped forward. "Hello, Skywalker," she said in that way that made what would have been a mockery into an endearment.  
  
Then she was in his arms and he kissed her with all the fervency of his love, all the times he wished for her at his side, and the hopes of never letting her go. "Oh, Mara, how I've missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, Skywalker," she whispered into his ear as he still clung to her. "But there are others who have been waiting for you too."  
  
His focus returned to the small group that Mara had come from and he found his father, Anakin Skywalker standing next to one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and the resemblance to Leia was beyond coincidence. His eyes turned to Mara's in question and she nodded in agreement.  
  
Taking his hand, Mara lead him up to his father and the woman and gestured to them. "Luke I would like you to meet your parents. Anakin and Padme Skywalker."  
  
Anakin's large frame engulfed his son into a massive hug, so much so that Luke feared that Anakin would snatch the proverbial air out of him. "Father," he breathed, never having experienced a hug from the man who had been a part of his birth but never of his life.  
  
"You saved me from my own darkness, my son. I am so proud of what you have become," Anakin whispered, ruffling Luke's hair.  
  
Then Padme came forward in trepidation, her hand came up slowly, shaking, to his face to trace the contours of it. "Luke how I have waited for this day."  
  
"Me too, Mother," he said and opened his arms to her, which she came in without hesitation. She was petite like Leia and Luke found he could rest his chin on her head. This was his mother and she was his in his arms. He could not believe it.  
  
"Now he must choose," came a baritone voice that Luke had never heard before and he saw a tall Jedi Master with long flowing hair stepped next to his father and Obi-Wan. Luke belatedly recognized him as Master Qui-Gon Jinn who had guided Obi-Wan to knighthood.  
  
Luke sought out Obi-Wan's face. "Choose?" he asked.  
  
"Whether to stay or to do as I did and return to a plane in which you can be a hand in the path for balance," Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"My son and nephew, yes," Luke murmured. He looked to the hand that Mara grasped to his parents that he so wished to know better and understand, and back to the two Jedi Masters that watched him. He looked back to Mara, "I have to go," he said.  
  
She nodded. "I know. If you get the chance tell Ben that I am always with him."  
  
Squeezing her hand he said, "He already knows but if I can I will tell him." He faced Obi-Wan. "I choose to give up my death."  
  
"You will not be alone, Luke. I have been given permission to accompany you," Obi- Wan said. "I have waled that plane before and can give you guidance."  
  
"Then shall we go," Luke said. 


	28. Epilogue

Ben Skywalker pushed the black red veined marble into the marsh of Yavin 4's earth and redrapped the auna vines over the it and the nearly identical one next to it. He scooped his finger into the groove of the new headstone.  
  
Luke Skywalker.  
  
Then moved to the one he and his father had laid not to long after his mother's death and traced her engraved name.  
  
Mara Skywalker.  
  
There would be a memorial for his father tonight on the spot where the Massassi Temple had once resided. Ben was expected to be there, but he did not wish to go. He'd rather be here in private. Anakin had tried to talk with him, as had many others of his family and friends. Ben had tried to listen but had grown more and more listless.  
  
Here he could imagine that he was with both of his parents, enjoying the life on Yavin 4 as they always had. But even the familiarity of Yavin didn't hold the safety that it once did. The people that had kept him tethered were gone and now he was left loose and adrift 


End file.
